Sunrise
by Heart of fire and madness
Summary: El enigmático vocalista de Sunrise, Edward Cullen, es un mujeriego pero incluso él sabe q no debe involucrarse con una mujer especial. Bella Swan sabe todo sobre la traviesa reputación de Edward, pero eso no evita q quiera lanzarse a los brazos y la cama del apuesto rock star. Se convence a sí misma de q una noche de pasión no complicará su amistad pero, ¿puede convencerlo de eso?
1. Sinopsis

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme en la historia original perteneciente de O.C**

* * *

**Sunrise**

Ella es la única mujer que él nunca debería tocar.

El enigmático vocalista de Sunrise, Edward Anthony Cullen, es un mujeriego consumado, pero incluso él sabe que no debe involucrarse con una mujer especial de su pasado. Mezclar la amistad con el placer sólo puede llevar a un corazón roto, y él ha sufrido suficiente para jurar renunciar a las relaciones por el resto de su vida.

Él es el único hombre que ella siempre ha deseado

Isabella Swan sabe todo sobre la traviesa reputación de Edward, pero eso no evita que quiera lanzarse a los brazos y la cama del apuesto rock star. Se convence a sí misma de que una noche de pasión no complicará su amistad pero, ¿puede convencerlo de eso?

Ambos están jugando con fuego.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de qué tan lejos un beso podría llevarlos. Mientras las llamas de su pasión se encienden con la intensidad de un infierno, ¿alguno de ellos escapará de la experiencia sin ser quemado, o ambos serán ambos lo suficientemente tontos para darle una oportunidad a una relación que estaba marcada para la ruina antes de que siquiera comenzara?

* * *

**Buenas, muchas dirán, ¿Que haces con una nueva historia si aun no has terminado "El Guardaespaldas"?**

**Lo sé, soy una loca, pero juro que al leer esta historia no pude resistirme y quise compartirla con ustedes!**

**Tal vez a algunas les atraiga mas esta historia y a otras no tanto, pero yo la considero una buena historia y por eso se las traigo.**

**Espero que les guste, estaré actualizándola 2 veces por semana: Lunes y Viernes!**

**Nos leemos el lunes 25 con el primer capítulo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme en la historia original de O.C**

**Este primer capítulo va dedicado a mi compañera de locura Esteph PV1. Gracias por todo corazón!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 01**_

.

.

.

El día de Edward acababa de pasar de ser de porquería a ser de mierda. Una vacía sensación de incredulidad se extendía desde su garganta hasta su pecho y luego la ira se arrastraba por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se quedó mirando el lugar de estacionamiento vacío entre el _Firebird_ de Jake y el Jeep de Jasper, tratando de entender la ausencia de la tonelada de acero que había dejado allí. Edward miró alrededor del estacionamiento. Quizás su memoria estaba borrosa. Quizás no había estacionado en su espacio habitual. Dos semi remolques que contenían el equipo de _Sunrise_ y la instalación del escenario ya habían retrocedido en el estacionamiento cercado para que estuvieran listos para partir hacia San Antonio al día siguiente. El bus de gira estaba en el lado opuesto del estacionamiento. El baterista de la banda, Emmett, estaba sacando su bolso de viaje del compartimiento de equipaje debajo del bus. Todos los demás, tanto la banda y como su equipo, ya estaban rumbo a sus vehículos. El único lugar claramente vacío en el estacionamiento era aquel en el que Edward había estacionado su juguete favorito.

—De acuerdo —gritó—. Esto no es gracioso. ¿Quién escondió mi auto?

—No soy un científico espacial o algo así —dijo Jake—. Pero diría que ha sido robado. —Lanzó su bolso de viaje en su camioneta _Firebird_.

—Eso es lo que te pasa por ser un cretino y comprarte un vehículo de ciento cincuenta mil dólares —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Deberías llamar a la policía y reportarlo —dijo Jake. Aseguró su largo cabello en la nuca con una correa de cuero que había sacado de su bolso. Luego abrió la puerta del auto y dijo—. Me gustaría quedarme y revolcarme en tu miseria, pero llego tarde a una cita.

Edward conocía el sentimiento.

—No tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo —dijo—. Hay lugares en los que necesito estar. Ya perdí la oportunidad de llegar a la fiesta de Julie, pero no quiero que piense que olvidé su cumpleaños por completo. —Lanzó su bolso de viaje en la tierra donde debería haber estado el maletero de su auto—. ¡Mierda!

— ¿Dónde está tu auto? —Sam se detuvo entre Jasper y Edward.

Sam era el guitarrista principal de la banda y estaba en el segundo lugar en la lista negra de Edward, justo detrás de quien fuera que le hubiese robado el auto. Los tres músicos se quedaron mirando el lugar de estacionamiento vacío, como si esperaran que repentinamente el auto se revelara a sí mismo y saliera de su escondite.

Edward ya estaba enojado con Sam por hacerlos llegar a casa horas tarde. Sam había pasado más de la mitad del día descansando en un hotel con su consejera de abuso de drogas; quien, evidentemente, no era muy buena en lo que hacía, porque Edward había atrapado a Sam usando drogas tras el escenario justo dos noches antes. A Sam le hubiera venido bien que la banda y su equipo lo abandonaran para que encontrara su camino de Dallas a Austin. Quizás eso le hubiera enseñado una lección al cerdo egoísta. Todos los demás habían estado esperando este día de descanso en su ciudad natal, pero la única persona que le importaba a Sam era Sam.

—Juro que si me pierdo el cumpleaños de Julie, vas a necesitar un muy buen dentista —le dijo Edward a Sam.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no robé tu auto —dijo Sam—. Pero te daré un aventón.

Edward se sorprendió de su ofrecimiento, pero Sam montaba una motocicleta y Edward no creía que fuera prudente estar tan cerca a velocidad de autopistas. Tan furioso como Edward estaba, probablemente lo estrangularía hasta la muerte desde atrás.

Jasper golpeó a Sam en el centro del pecho.

—Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Ya dije que lo llevaría. La casa de Julie no está lejos de la mía. Y técnicamente, Sam estaba aún más cerca, pero Jasper sabía cuán molesto estaba Edward, y si la banda perdía a su vocalista y guitarrista principal en un accidente de motocicleta, se les acabaría la suerte. Sam se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Pero, Edward, una vez que te calmes un poco, tenemos que hablar.

Edward no quería hablar con él. Su presión arterial ya estaba lo suficientemente alta como para causarle un infarto masivo. Nada de lo que Sam pudiera decir le haría ganarse el perdón de Edward.

Sam se volvió y caminó hacia su motocicleta, la cabeza baja y los hombros encorvados. Jake ya había retrocedido su _Firebird_ y salía del estacionamiento con un chirrido de caucho quemado.

Jasper recuperó el bolso de viaje de Edward del asfalto y la tiró en el asiento trasero del Jeep. Después de lanzar su propio equipaje dentro, se subió detrás del volante y esperó. Edward echó un último vistazo al lugar de estacionamiento vacío, pensando que quizás de alguna manera había pasado por alto la tonelada de metal brillante negro que debía estar detenida allí, y se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero junto a Jasper.

— ¿Tanya se va enojar porque te perdiste la fiesta de Julie?

—A Tanya le enoja que respire —dijo Edward. En realidad, su ex esposa no lo había invitado a la fiesta. No que sus deseos fueran a evitar que se apareciera. Jasper rio entre dientes.

— ¿No es esa la verdad? —Puso en marcha el Jeep, lo puso en reversa y salió de su lugar. Jasper saludó a Emmett, que estaba subiendo a su camioneta obscenamente grande, agachando la cabeza para evitar que su _mohawk_ rojo y negro de treinta centímetros de altura raspara el techo de la cabina. Emmett saludó a Jasper con dos dedos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jasper encendió la radio y una canción dura y pesada sonó por los altavoces.

—Entonces, ¿qué le compraste a Julie para su cumpleaños? —gritó por encima del ruido de la carretera y la música.

El corazón de Edward se hundió.

—Mierda. Me olvidé por completo de buscarle un regalo. —Ella estaría esperando un regalo. Edward ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué le gustaría. Pero a todas las mujeres del planeta les gustaban las cosas brillantes, ¿no?—. No me puedo aparecer con las manos vacías. Encuentra la joyería más cercana.

Jasper suspiró pesadamente.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no? Obviamente no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi noche libre que servirte de taxi. Ninguna familia que ver. Ningún problema en el cual meterme. —Jasper sonrió.

Edward sabía exactamente en qué tipo de problemas se quería meter Jasper. Era el mayor mujeriego que Edward había conocido. Incluso más que el hombre que Edward veía frente al espejo.

Edward respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios deshechos.

—Lo siento —dijo después de un momento—. No tuve la intención de _mandonearte_. —Atribuyó su actitud de mierda a Sam, quien era cien por ciento culpable, como siempre. El auto de Edward podría ser reemplazado, pero su tiempo limitado con Julie, no—. Estoy un poco agitado en este momento.

Jasper rio entre dientes.

—Sólo un poco.

— ¿Te importaría parar en el centro comercial de camino a la casa? —Respiró profundamente una vez más—. ¿Por favor?

—No por ti —dijo Jasper, mirando por encima del hombro mientras se incorporaba a la autopista.

— ¿En serio? Hijo de... Debí haber llamado un maldito taxi. —Hagamos que este día apeste un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sin embargo, sí me detendré en el centro comercial por Julie. —Jasper sonrió, la tortuosidad detrás de ese gesto francamente preocupante—. Qué pequeña rompecorazones. Voy a casarme con ella algún día.

Edward lo empujó contra la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Jasper le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿En serio, hombre? ¿Qué mierda te sucede esta noche? Será mejor que te calmes antes de verla. Has perdido completamente la calma.

Jasper tenía razón. Y Edward sabía que Jasper jamás se involucraría románticamente con su Julie. Pero Edward había perdido el resto de su agotado sentido del humor cuando se había visto obligado a hacer que una camarera de hotel le permitiera entrar en la habitación de Sam para poder sacar su lamentable culo de la cama a la una en punto de la tarde. Dios, ¿por qué el tipo siempre tenía que cagar sus planes? ¿Y hacerlo irritar tanto que se sacaba la frustración con personas que no lo merecían?

—Mierda.

Jasper tomó la siguiente salida de la interestatal. Condujeron alrededor de la zona del centro comercial hasta que vieron una joyería. Una vez dentro, no le tomó a Edward mucho tiempo encontrar algo que pensó que a Julie le encantaría. Salió de la tienda con tanto su billetera como su estado de ánimo más ligeros que cuando había llegado. No podía esperar a sostener a su ángel en brazos y ver su rostro cuando abriera su regalo. Sonrió por sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la vi. La extraño tanto.

Volvieron al Jeep, y Jasper le llevó a ver a la única chica que alguna vez se adueñaría de su corazón.

Varios autos estaban estacionados en el largo camino de entrada de la casa que una vez había sido la residencia de Edward. Su ex esposa había recibido la mayor parte de sus posesiones materiales conjuntas en el acuerdo de divorcio. No había peleado con ella por eso; sabía que le había hecho daño. Era fácil para una estrella de rock desviarse estando de gira. Demasiado fácil. Había intentado no engañarla y lo había logrado durante más de un año, pero ella se había vuelto amargada respecto a su carrera y él había perdido interés en su propia esposa. En lugar de intentar demostrar que no la engañaba, algo de lo que ella lo acusaba falsamente cada vez que él salía de gira, había cumplido con sus expectativas y se había convertido en un idiota infiel. Lo sabía. Lo reconocía. No cometería el error de casarse de nuevo. No era el tipo de hombre que pudiera hacer feliz a una mujer fuera de la habitación y también lo sabía.

— ¿Quieres que te espere? —preguntó Jasper mientras Edward abría la puerta.

Edward vaciló. No estaba seguro de lo que haría si Tanya no lo dejaba entrar a la casa. Ella no lo quería allí. Si lo hubiese querido allí, lo habría invitado a la fiesta. Estaba seguro de que ella había pensado que estaría fuera de la ciudad y que no podría asistir. Si su hermana, Bella, no le hubiese enviado un mensaje de texto sobre la fiesta, Edward nunca lo habría sabido.

—No. Encontraré mi camino a casa. No tienes que ser mi taxi toda la noche. Ve a divertirte.

—No me importa. Sé que esta mierda te agobia.

Edward le sonrió a Jasper.

—Aprecio que me apoyes, pero te mereces una noche libre. Vete a casa.

—Si estás seguro.

—Sí. —A Edward no le importaba si Tanya se negaba. Vería a Julie en su cumpleaños y le daría el regalo que acababa de comprarle. No aceptaría un no por respuesta—.

Gracias por traerme. ¿Te importa pasar por casa a recogerme mañana? —En cierta forma, estaba sin auto.

—No hay problema. Estaré allí alrededor del mediodía.

—Gracias. —No tenía ningún deseo de lidiar con la policía y la compañía de seguros esta noche. Quizás podría convencer a uno de los ayudantes de la banda para que denunciara el robo del auto por él. ¿Acaso no les pagaban para lidiar con este tipo de mierda?

Edward se colgó el bolso de viaje al hombro y cerró la puerta del Jeep detrás de él.

Se dirigió por el ancho camino hacia la puerta principal con la bolsa rosada más ridícula que existía colgando de una mano. Fugazmente se preguntó si a Julie le gustaría lo que había escogido. A todas las chicas les gustan los diamantes, ¿verdad?

De pie en el escalón de la entrada tratando de encontrar su valentía, Edward oyó risa desde el interior de la casa. No había habido mucho de eso cuando él vivía ahí.

Pelear había sido la norma. Acusaciones. Insultos. Y un montón de sexo furioso.

Edward presionó el timbre y esperó.

Después de un momento se abrió la puerta, y los fríos ojos azules de Tanya se estrecharon en el instante en que lo reconoció. Una belleza rubia de ojos azules, la mujer era sin lugar a dudas preciosa como una modelo de página central. Al menos hasta que abría la boca.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Julie. —Levantó la bolsa de color rosa brillante—. Le traje un regalo.

— ¿De una joyería? —Tanya puso los ojos en blanco—. Tan estúpido como siempre. Tiene cuatro años, Edward. Es demasiado joven para usar joyas.

El corazón le falló. Odiaba cuando Tanya lo llamaba estúpido y ella lo sabía. Aun si era cierto, no le gustaba oírlo. Y ahora estaba aun más preocupado de que a Julie no le gustara su regalo. Cuando lo vio, había pensado que era perfecto para ella. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

— ¿Puedo verla?

—No es tu fin de semana. —Tanya intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él levantó un brazo para bloquearlo.

—No la he visto en semanas.

— ¿De quién es la culpa? Nunca estás en casa. Siempre estás de gira con tu banda, metiendo tu polla en cualquier cosa con agujeros.

—Mami. —La dulce voz de Julie flotó desde el vestíbulo detrás de Tanya—. Quiero más helado, pod favod. Sólo de fdesa.

Edward sonrió ante sus palabras un poco confusas. Su niñita hablaba mucho mejor que la última vez que Edward la había visto. Se preguntó cuánto había crecido en cinco semanas.

—En un minuto, cariño —le contestó Tanya.

—Sólo déjame hablar con ella —dijo Edward—. No tomará mucho tiempo. Quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

—Verte la confunde, Edward. Apenas te conoce. Todos estaríamos mejor si sólo enviaras el dinero y te perdieras para siempre.

Probablemente, pero él era un bastardo egoísta y quería ver a su hija en su cumpleaños. No se iría hasta que lo hiciera.

— ¿Mami? ¿Quién es? —Julie apareció al lado de su madre. Se detuvo cuando vio a su padre parado a medio camino de la puerta. Sus ojos verdes naturaleza se abrieron y deslizó su mano en la de su madre. Tenía glaseado rosa por todo el rostro y vestía alas de hada con un vestido de princesa rosa. Edward se derritió. Cada vez que la miraba, se volvía papilla. Su hija se parecía a él. Tenía el cabello rubio de su madre, pero los brillantes ojos esmeraldas, la nariz recta y el mentón terco, eran todos de él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé —dijo.

—Hola, Papi. ¿Vas a cantar canciones en el lugar ruidoso hoy?

Él sonrió. Ella no había disfrutado el concierto de Sunrise al que había asistido ya que el volumen de la música le molestaba. Pero sí le gustaba su música cuando no estaba demasiado alta. Su bebé rockeaba. Asumía que era genético.

—No esta noche, princesa. Pero te traje un regalo de cumpleaños. —Levantó la bolsa de color rosa en su dirección.

Inhalando excitadamente con estrecho pecho, Julie sonrió ampliamente y soltó la mano de Tanya para tomar la bolsa.

Tanya la tomó por la muñeca.

—No. Ve a buscar a tu abuela, ella te dará más helado.

—Quiedo mi degalo —dijo.

—Julie, dije que no. Ve a buscar a tu abuela.

—No puedes decirle que no puede tener su regalo de cumpleaños —dijo Edward.

Esa vieja ira que sentía hacia su ex esposa se precipitó a la superficie. Como Sam, Tanya sabía exactamente cómo presionar sus botones.

—No puedes venir aquí cuando se te da la gana, Edward. La orden de custodia

—Sólo vine a darle un regalo —la interrumpió—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan perr…? —se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Julie se echó a llorar. Él sabía que no debía gritar frente a ella. Maldita sea. Le costaba tanto controlar su temperamento en lo que a Tanya concernía.

—Si no te vas, voy a llamar a la policía —dijo Tanya y levantó a Julie en brazos, acunando la parte posterior de su cabeza para mantenerle la cara en su hombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Sólo quiero ver a mi hija en su cumpleaños

Tanya le cubrió las orejas a Julie con las manos.

—¿Qué hay de los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año cuando estás demasiado ocupado follando putas como para siquiera llamarla?

—Intento llamarla, pero no me dejas hablar con ella.

—Está acostada. Las niñas de tres años no se van de fiesta hasta las dos de la mañana.

—Una vez llamé a esa hora. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era porque estábamos en California.

—Ella tampoco se va de fiesta hasta la medianoche.

—No grites —exclamó Julie, alejando las manos de su madre de sus oídos—. No grites. ¡No grites!

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Edward.

— ¿Ves cuánto la disgustas? —Tanya limpió la nariz mocosa de Julie con una servilleta rosa que sacó de su bolsillo y luego restregó el glaseado en la mejilla de Julie con una esquina sin usar.

— ¿Yo? Sólo vine a verla por unos minutos, y tú actúas como si fuera una especie de criminal.

—No un criminal —dijo Tanya con frialdad—. Sólo un idiota. Vete. ¡Ahora! Lo digo en serio, Edward.

—Quiero a mi papi —chilló Julie. Llorando incontrolablemente, extendió los brazos en su dirección.

Tanya lanzó un profundo suspiro de exasperación.

— ¿Estás contento, Edward? Has arruinado su cumpleaños. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto hasta que llegaste.

Edward estaba demasiado aturdido para defenderse. No había hecho nada malo.

Sabía que a Tanya le gustaba hacerlo sentir miserable, y a veces sentía que se lo merecía, pero era una buena madre para Julie. Había sido Tanya quien había disgustado a Julie esta vez. Era ella quien se había negado a que tuviera su regalo.

Era ella quien no había invitado a Edward a la fiesta de su propia hija. Él no tenía la culpa aquí. ¿O se estaba perdiendo algo?

— ¿Puedo sentarme en el escalón con ella por un minuto? —Preguntó Edward—.

Ni siquiera entraré.

— ¡Papi! —gritó Julie.

No estaba seguro de ser capaz de calmar a Julie en este punto, pero no podía soportar verla tan angustiada. Quizás sería mejor si se mantuviera alejado. Quizás todos estarían mejor sin él. Pero la sola idea de perder estos pocos momentos robados con su princesa hacía que sus ojos se aguaran y su pecho doliera.

—Bien. Diez minutos, Edward. Y luego te vas.

Él asintió, dispuesto a acceder a cualquier concesión.

Una pequeña niña sollozante fue lanzada en su dirección. Edward sostuvo a Julie apoyada en el hueco de un brazo. Los brazos de ella se apretaron alrededor de su cuello y hundió su pequeño rostro mojado contra su hombro. Julie jadeó y sorbió por la nariz durante varios minutos, pero había dejado de llorar inmediatamente. Edward sólo la abrazó, meciéndola ligeramente y acariciando su cabello rubio y sedoso. Oyó cerrarse la puerta y se sorprendió de que Tanya no pensara que tenía que supervisarlos.

—Mami dijo que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños —dijo Julie.

—Por supuesto que no me olvidé de tu cumpleaños, princesa. Intenté llegar aquí tan pronto como pude.

—Dijo que hoy tenías que cantar en el lugar duidoso, así que no ibas a venir.

—No, no tengo un concierto esta noche, pero sí tengo que cantar. Tengo que cantarle a la chica del cumpleaños.

Julie se echó atrás y lo miró a los ojos. Frunciendo el ceño, tomó sus gafas de sol por la unión sobre la nariz y se las quitó.

—Quítate estos. No puedo verte.

Con los ojos expuestos, él la miró fijamente, el corazón lleno de amor y pérdida, alegría y tristeza a la vez.

— ¿Puedes verme ahora? —susurró.

Ella asintió y le aplastó el rostro entre sus manos pegajosas. Él hizo labios de pescado hasta que ella soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué quieres que cante?

— ¡La canción de Cenicienta!

Él rió entre dientes.

—Creo que no me la sé.

—Te la enseñare.

—De acuerdo.

—Un zueño es un deseo cuando aún eztáz dormido —cantó, usando los brazos y las manos expresivamente para enfatizar sus sinceras palabras. Él hubiera pagado por asientos de primera fila para verla actuar.

Edward abrió la boca para cantar después de ella, y ella se la cubrió con la mano.

—Espera. Metí la pata.

—Lo sé —dijo él cuando ella movió la mano—. ¿Qué tal un poco de Aerosmith?

Ella inhaló profunda y excitadamente, los ojos encendidos de entusiasmo.

—Sí, Papi. Canta la canción del ángel. Mira mis alas. —Ella pasó una mano sobre el hombro y tiró de una de sus endebles, brillantes alas—. Yo soy un ángel.

—Seguro que lo eres —dijo—. Un ángel princesa.

Se aclaró la garganta y le cantó, apoyando la letra, como siempre, con todo su corazón y alma.

—Estoy solo, sí... —Para cuando él estaba cantando a todo pulmón el final de la segunda línea, ella se retorcía con anticipación. Sabía lo que quería. A ella simplemente le gustaba el estribillo, así se saltó la mayor parte de la primera estrofa y fue derecho a su parte favorita.

Julie sonrió mientras le cantaba. Lo miraba con tal adoración absoluta que su garganta se cerró y se atragantó con las siguientes palabras. Ella rebotaba con entusiasmo, y él levantó la mano libre para sujetar su espalda de manera de que no se saliera de sus brazos y cayera a los escalones de ladrillo bajo sus pies. Ella lo abrazó cuando terminó y cerró el puño de su pequeña mano alrededor de la cruz que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello.

—Ahora canta la canción de la nena —pidió.

Él sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Ella siempre llamaba a la canción de Aerosmith " I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", la canción de la nena.

— ¿No quieres abrir tu regalo? —preguntó.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y le sonrió ampliamente. Asintió, retorciéndose para bajarse. Él la dejó en el suelo y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella para entregarle la bolsa rosa. Deseó que su regalo estuviese mejor envuelto, algo que Julie pudiera romper en la forma en que se suponía que un niño pequeño abriera un regalo de cumpleaños. Ella tiró el papel de seda y se esforzó por sacar la gran caja cuadrada encajada dentro de la bolsa de regalo. Edward la ayudó. Cuando él abrió la tapa, la boca de ella se abrió.

— ¡Oh, Papi! —gritó con entusiasmo.

— ¿Te gusta?

No parecía capaz de formar palabras. Pero podía correr en su sitio con entusiasmo, todo su cuerpo temblando de alegría. Edward sacó la tiara de diamantes y zafiros rosa de la caja y se la colocó en la cabeza. Sus manos volaron hacia arriba para tocar la pequeña corona.

—Ahora realmente, realmente soy una princesa. —Ella asintió y lo miró con grandes ojos expectantes.

—La princesa más hermosa que jamás haya existido.

Su sonrisa deslumbrante le hacía cosas a su corazón que harían temblar a un cardiólogo.

— ¡Quiero ver mi corona de princesa en el espejo! —Se volteó y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal, pero él la atrapó y una vez más la levantó en brazos. Sabía que si ella entraba a la casa, su tiempo con ella habría terminado. Aún no estaba listo para decirle adiós.

— ¿Puedo cantar la canción de la nena primero?

Ella se aferró a la tiara con una mano y asintió.

—Sí, sí. Amo la canción de la nena. —Lo abrazó con un brazo—. Y amo mi corona de princesa. Y te amo, Papi.

Deseó tener puestas sus malditas gafas. ¿Qué tipo de dura estrella de rock estaba frente a la casa de su ex esposa, aferrándose a una niñita, con lágrimas nadando en los ojos?

—También te amo, bebé.

—Mami dice que ya no puedo ser un bebé. Ahora soy una niña grande.

—Eres una niña grande —le susurró. Y no estaba seguro de cuándo había ocurrido. Se había perdido muchos de sus hitos—. Pero puedes ser un bebé cuando estás conmigo, si quieres.

—Canta.

Él cantó "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" como si estuviera presentándose ante una multitud de doce mil personas. Cuando llegó al estribillo, Julie actuó la letra ofreciéndole una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. En los momentos apropiados, lo abrazó. Sintió el latido de su corazón con una mano diminuta y su propio latido con la otra. Él experimentaba esta canción a nivel emocional cada vez que se la cantaba.

Se la había cantado en la mitad de la noche cuando ella era un bebé; nunca fallaba en calmarla. A medida que la última línea del estribillo sonaba entre sus labios entreabiertos, se dio cuenta de que sí la echaba de menos. A pesar de que la estaba abrazando, la echaba de menos. Terriblemente.

Y ya se había perdido tanto gran de su corta vida. Demasiado. Esos momentos se habían perdido para siempre. Tenía que encontrar una manera de estar en casa más menudo. Su bebé estaba creciendo sin él. No había manera de poner su infancia en espera hasta que él pudiera encontrar el tiempo para disfrutarla.

La puerta principal se abrió, y los brazos de Edward automáticamente se apretaron alrededor de la pequeña dulzura en sus brazos.

—Cantas bien —dijo Julie—. Quiero cantar cuando crezca. Yo quiero ser como tú, Papi.

¿Cuándo todo el oxígeno había abandonado la atmósfera? Edward luchó por aspirar aire en sus pulmones que de repente no funcionaban.

De pie en el umbral, Tanya resopló con fastidio.

— ¿Quieres ser una tramposa, buena para nada, que abandona la escuela? No lo creo, Jules. Irás a la universidad.

Edward no sabía por qué ella tenía que seguir rompiéndole las pelotas. Era lo suficientemente hiriente cuando lo hacía a solas, pero cuando lo hacía delante de

Julie, no podía soportarlo. Se preguntó qué clase de mierda la mujer decía de él cuando él no estaba ahí. Era un milagro que tuviera algún tipo de relación con su hija.

—Es hora de entrar, Julie —dijo Tanya.

— ¿Quieres ver mi nueva casa de muñecas, Papi? Se parece a un palacio. Y tiene una muñeca princesa. Y tiene una cama para que pueda dormir. —Ella bostezó ante la mención del sueño.

—Papi tiene que irse ahora —dijo Tanya.

— ¿Vas a regresar mañana? —preguntó Julie.

—Mañana tengo que cantar en el lugar ruidoso —dijo él.

— ¿Vas a regresar en dos sueños más? —preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Tres sueños más? —regateó ella, levantando tres dedos.

—Seis sueños más.

Sus delgadas cejas se arrugaron en confusión. Levantó cinco dedos, y él agregó uno de los suyos. Ella le dio una mirada horrorizada.

—Esos son demasiados sueños, Papi.

— ¿Esta cosa es real? —farfulló Tanya, arrancando la tiara de la cabeza de Julie y mirándola boquiabierta.

—Por supuesto, es real. No voy a darle porquería.

—No puede usar esto.

—Dámela —insistió Julie, tratando de agarrarla.

—Simplemente genial, Edward. Vienes aquí, alteras todo, le das algo que ella no puede conservar, y ahora tengo que ser la mala de la película y quitársela.

—¿Por qué tienes que quitársela? No es tuya. Es de ella.

—¿Y si la pierde? ¿O si las piedras se caen? ¿O alguien se la quita? ¿O si es secuestrada por esto? Jesús, Edward, esta cosa debe haberte costado diez mil.

Si supiera lo que él había gastado, no tenía ninguna duda de que la empeñaría y se compraría otro centenar de pares de zapatos que nunca usaba.

—Sólo déjala que la use en casa —dijo Edward—. Está asegurada si se daña o se pierde. Ella estará bien.

—Dámela —lloró Julie—. Soy una princesa. Una princesa realmente real. Mi Papi lo dijo.

—Ahora la has hecho llorar otra vez —refunfuñó Tanya y le arrancó a Julie de los brazos.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido, Edward? Es como si hubieras nacido sin cerebro.

—No me llames estúpido frente a Julie, Tanya.

—La verdad duele, ¿no es así?

— ¡Papi! —Gritó Julie cuando Tanya la llevó dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta en la cara de Edward—. Quiero mi corona de princesa. ¡La quiero! —Podía oír el berrinche de Julie a través de la puerta.

No había querido que su regalo fuese un problema. Sólo había pensado que a Julie le gustaría. El costo no había sido una consideración. Quizás debería haberle comprado alguna pieza de diamantes de imitación de porquería en su lugar. Julie nunca habría notado la diferencia. Tenía tres años. Cuatro, se recordó. Mierda. Realmente era estúpido.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo bajo, levantó la caja vacía, la metió en la bolsa de color rosa con el papel de seda arrugado y la colgó en el pomo de la puerta. Julie estaba más lejos de la puerta ahora, así que no podía oír lo que estaba gritando, pero no había duda de que todavía estaba disgustada. Quizás debería hacerles un favor a todos y perderse para siempre.

Edward arrebató las gafas de sol de su bolsillo y se las puso de nuevo. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a llegar a casa. Supuso que podría llamar un taxi. Se volteó para comenzar a recorrer el camino de entrada; lo averiguaría una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no oír el llanto de Julie. Porque Dios, ese sonido era como un cuchillo apuñalando y retorciéndose en su pecho, y sabía que Tanya no le permitiría hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía tan condenadamente impotente. La puerta se abrió detrás de él.

— ¿Edward? —dijo una suave voz detrás de él.

Él se detuvo y se volteó lentamente. Probablemente debería haber esperado que ella estuviera aquí, pero no estaba en absoluto preparado para la reacción de su cuerpo a ella. Su corazón dio un salto, su vientre se contrajo, sus bolas se apretaron. Su cabello castaño hasta los hombros se balanceaba suavemente en una brisa cálida. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaron cuando una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en su hermoso rostro. El tiempo se detuvo cuando él permitió que su mirada viajara por su delgado cuerpo. Esas largas piernas bronceadas podrían ser su muerte. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto.

—Bella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el comienzo de mi nueva locura. Estamos conociendo a un Edward rockero con una hija y una ex-esposa un poco dificil de tratar. Al final aparece Bella, quien aun no sabemos que rol ocupará. Ustedes dirán que es lo que suponen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Espero les guste la historia ya que no es muy larga.**

**Anhelo leerlas en breve.**

**Nos leemos el viernes 29/03**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. **

**La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

.

.

.

.

Bella probablemente no debería haber observado el momento privado de Edward con su hija por la ventana, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había querido abrir la ventana y oír su hermosa voz, pero Tanya había estado caminando por la habitación, llamándolo por cada nombre insultante que se le podía ocurrir, y él no necesitaba oírlo. Bella entendía por qué Tanya odiaba a Edward. La había herido al engañarla con otra mujer. Bueno, varias mujeres. Bella no esperaba que Tanya lo perdonara pero, ¿tratar de mantenerlo alejado de su hija? Eso no estaba bien. Especialmente cuando era tan obvio que se adoraban mutuamente. Él necesitaba a esa pequeñita en su vida. Y a pesar de lo que Tanya pensaba, Julie necesitaba a su padre.

Bella salió al escalón del frente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Esperaba que su mamá convenciera a su hermana para que dejara que Julie usara su tiara. Edward había hecho un trabajo maravilloso escogiendo algo que a Julie le encantaría. Obviamente, conocía bien a su hija y había pensado bastante para elegir el regalo.

—Una vez que Tanya se calme, dejará que Julie la use —dijo Bella. Desearía que él no se hubiera puesto de nuevo sus gafas de sol. Tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos. Y su cabello cobrizo corto, tez mas bien pálida y gruesas pestañas negras lo hacían aún más apuesto. Ella tenía cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro memorizado; labios sexy, nariz recta, frente alta, mandíbula fuerte, mentón tenaz.

Había deseado a Edward Cullen por tanto tiempo, que no podía recordar una época en que los pensamientos acerca de él no habían revoloteado por su cabeza constantemente.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —dijo.

— ¿Cómo va la gira? —preguntó ella. Charla sin importancia para mantenerlo cerca por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Si Tanya se enteraba de que Bella estaba aquí afuera hablando con él, tendría un infarto. Ése era el problema de estar enamorada del ex-marido de su hermanastra mayor. No había manera de hacer que funcionara sin que alguien saliera lastimado o se volviera loco.

Edward sonrió ligeramente.

—Va muy bien. La música es lo único que va bien para mí.

Él levantó la vista hacia la gran casa de ladrillo de estilo georgiano. Ya no se podía oír gritar a Julie. Quizás Tanya ya había cedido.

—¿No tienes un concierto esta noche? —Ella sabía perfectamente bien que no lo tenían. Compraba entradas cada vez que Sunrise tocaba en Austin. Se mantenía al tanto del calendario de gira de la banda, ya que la segunda mejor cosa después de pasar el rato con Edward Cullen era verlo actuar en el escenario. Si Bella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él iba a estar en la ciudad hoy, no se habría molestado en tener una enorme pelea con Tanya por no haberlo invitado a la fiesta de Julie. En lugar de hacer lo que Bella le había sugerido, Tanya convenientemente había olvidado decirle algo. Así que en aras de la felicidad de su sobrina, Bella se había entrometido. No le contó a Tanya que le había enviado a Edward un mensaje de texto sobre la fiesta. Aunque a veces se sentía obligada a meter la nariz en los asuntos de los demás, no tenía deseos de morir.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Estaremos en San Antonio mañana, así que decidimos pasar la noche en casa. El viaje entre aquí y allá no es malo.

Ella asintió en comprensión y miró hacia el camino de entrada en busca de su auto deportivo eléctrico y sexy como el pecado. No había un *_Tesla Roadster_ a la vista.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto?

—Alguien lo robó.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta ante su indiferencia.

— ¿Alguien se lo robó?

—Sí. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Puede ser reemplazado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Jasper me dejó aquí. Sólo iba a llamar a un taxi para que me llevara a casa.

Saldré de aquí en unos minutos.

—Yo te llevaré —se ofreció ella con demasiado entusiasmo. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, o él se daría cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba. No quería que las cosas fueran incómodas entre ellos. A él tenía que serle imposible olvidar que ella era la hermana de la mujer que hacía de su vida un infierno.

—No es necesario. Deberías volver a la fiesta.

—Se acabó. Todos los niños se han ido. Sólo estaba ayudando a limpiar.

—Oh.

—Eso me dará una gran excusa para salvarme de lavar glaseado rosa de las paredes.

Él sonrió, y ella se derritió. Era como si el hombre tuviera alguna habilidad mágica para quitarle los huesos.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Siempre que te ayude.

—Iré a buscar mi bolso y llaves. —Entró rápidamente a la casa y encontró a su madre en la mecedora sosteniendo a Julie. La princesita del cumpleaños estaba usando su nueva tiara y estaba profundamente dormida con el pulgar en la boca. Bella se derritió. Julie debía haber heredado esa magia de su padre. Dios, amaba a la niña.

—Tengo que irme —susurró Bella a su madre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Se lo haré saber a Tanya. De nuevo está molesta con Edward.

—Siempre está molesta con Edward. —Bella se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su madre y luego la sien de su sobrina antes de tomar su bolso y salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el exterior.

Encontró a Edward donde lo había dejado. Estaba mirando la casa como si estuviera en trance. Se preguntó en qué estaba pensando detrás de esas oscuras gafas de sol.

—Julie ya se ha dormido —le dijo—. Y usando su tiara.

Edward dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

—No me gusta cuando Tanya me salta encima de esa manera, pero realmente odio cuando lo hace frente a Julie. Tú hermana probablemente habla mal de mí todo el tiempo.

Bella no quería confirmar sus sospechas. Aunque nunca habían sido exactamente cercanas, Tanya era su hermanastra mayor. Pero aun así, Edward tenía razón. Tanya sí hablaba mal de él todo el tiempo. Ésa era la razón principal por la que Julie estaba confundida sobre el papel que su padre jugaba en su vida. Edward podía hacer el esfuerzo de ver a su hija más a menudo, pero la cantidad de basura que tenía que recibir de Tanya cada vez que aparecía habría alejado a la mayoría de los hombres.

—Julie te ama —dijo Bella, destrabando las puertas de su auto con el botón de su llavero—. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Sólo espero que no cambie de opinión.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Bella abrió el maletero, y él se inclinó hacia ella para poner su bolso en el interior. Cuando ella sintió el aroma picante de la colonia de él, sus rodillas se debilitaron. Le tomó cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad no enterrar el rostro en su cuello e inhalar. Deseó no estar tan atraída por él. Su total masculinidad le hacía tan difícil comportarse.

Cuando Edward no se apartó inmediatamente, Bella arrastró su mirada por su cuerpo. Su metro ochenta y tres de músculos duros y sus anchos hombros abrumaban completamente sus sentidos. Por un momento, pensó que él estaba inclinándose hacia ella con la intención de besarla, pero como no podía ver sus ojos a través de las gafas oscuras, no podía saber a ciencia cierta si siquiera la estaba mirando. Le arrancó las desconcertantes gafas de su nariz.

—No sé por qué siempre llevas estas malditas cosas —dijo, doblándolas y metiéndolas en el cuello de la camiseta blanca de él. Obligó a sus manos a no explorar los definidos músculos de su pecho cortados de manera distractora bajo su camiseta. El hombre era precioso. Perfecto. Y a ella le gustaba. Siempre lo había hecho. No podía evitarlo.

—Porque sí.

Ella apartó la mirada apreciativa del cuerpo de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Sí sabía por qué él siempre usaba gafas de sol. Tenía ojos expresivos que rápidamente hacían que una persona se diera cuenta de que no era el hijo de puta cruel y narcisista que pretendía ser. Y por eso lo quería. No porque fuera el hombre más extremadamente hermoso que jamás había caminado sobre la tierra, sino porque sentía. Profundamente. Y esos bonitos ojos verdes suyos revelaban todo lo que él trataba de ocultar.

—¿Has comido? —preguntó ella—. Te llevaré. Yo invito.

—Estaba pensando en simplemente quedarme en casa. Quizás pedir una pizza. Comer frente al televisor. Tomar una cerveza. Hacer un buen entrenamiento seguido de natación. Luego me voy sentar en el jacuzzi y vegetaré.

Sonaba como si fuera a estar ocupado sudando, mojándose y estando potencialmente desnudo por la mayor parte de la noche. Qué calentura. De repente, Bella necesitaba un cambio de ropa interior.

—Oh.

—Sin embargo, no me importaría un poco de compañía. —Antes de que él pudiera alejarse, ella había captado su expresión triste. Ah Dios, se sentía solo. No estaba segura de cómo un hombre que estaba rodeado por una multitud perpetua podía jamás sentirse solo, pero a pesar de que esos labios besables podían mentir, esos expresivos ojos verdes no.

Bella cerró el maletero.

— ¿Yo cuento como compañía? —preguntó.

— ¿No puedes captar una indirecta? —dijo él con una sonrisa. Se subió al auto y cerró la puerta.

¿Una indirecta? ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué quería pasar más tiempo con ella? Ojalá.

Bella era la hermana inteligente, extravagante. Tanya era la hermana ardiente que todos los chicos deseaban. Edward incluido. Bella había asumido el atractivo de Tanya, y su propia falta del mismo, después de la cuarta vez que había sido botada para que su novio pudiera perseguir a Tanya. No les importaba que Tanya no estuviera interesada en alguien que no tuviera una gorda billetera.

Bella se puso al volante de su_ Toyota_ de precio razonable, cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Necesitabas detenerte en algún lugar antes de que te deje en casa? —preguntó ella.

—Realmente no puedes captar una indirecta.

Él se echó a reír, y el sonido rico y profundo hizo temblar el vientre de Bella.

—Digamos, Bella, ¿quieres pasar el rato conmigo y comer un poco de pizza y beber una cerveza? ¿Ver una película?

— ¿Qué tipo de película?

—No me importa. —Sus ojos se abrieron como si fuera golpeado por una horrible revelación—. Sólo que no películas de chicas.

Él corazón de ella golpeaba como un martillo neumático, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para parecer relajada y arrancar el auto.

—No lo sé, Edward. Soy bastante quisquillosa con las películas que veo. Tengo una política de sólo películas de chicas.

—Supongo que tendremos que mirar golf en su lugar. No miro películas de chicas.

¿Golf? Festival de ronquidos. Aunque si estaba con Edward, no podía imaginar que siquiera el golf televisado fuera aburrido.

—Bueno, en ese caso... supongo que puedo tolerar un poco de testosterona. Yo, sin embargo, trazo la línea en películas con efectos de sonido de pelea y puñetazos.

Él sonrió, y la temperatura ambiente dentro del auto aumentó al menos diez grados.

—Película de terror sangrienta será.

Ella rió con inquietud. Era una cobarde certificada cuando se trataba de películas de terror.

—Por supuesto. Siempre que no te importe que me aferre a ti con terror y oculte mi rostro en tu pecho. —No pudo evitar que su mirada vagara a ese pecho grande y musculoso. Sí, lucía perfecto para ocultar el rostro de una. También perfecto para acariciar. Y lamer. Besar. Acariciar. Chupar. Masajear. Mordisquear.

—Eso no me importaría en absoluto —dijo él.

Sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de él. Espera sólo un segundo.

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Edward?

—Pensé que eso era obvio.

Oh diablos, sí.

—No estoy segura de sí debería estar a solas contigo. Podrías intentar seducirme.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Podría ser.

Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero eso no impidió que partes en sus pantalones se prepararan a sí mismas para una invasión bienvenida.

—Supongo que tendré que correr el riesgo —dijo ella, como si su corazón no estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho de un golpe—. Me has provocado un poderoso antojo de pizza. Y una cerveza fría.

Ella arrancó el coche y lo puso en movimiento.

—Y de enterrar mi rostro en tu pecho —añadió.

Él rió.

—Te puedo conectar con los tres.

Sus nudillos rozaron el costado de su pierna, y ella casi saltó fuera de su piel.

Alabó su sabia decisión de vestir _shorts_ esa mañana.

—Oye, gracias por hacerme saber de la fiesta de Julie.

— ¡No hay problema! —chilló ella.

El pulgar de Edward frotó un pequeño parche de piel justo por encima de la rodilla.

La ropa interior de Bella iba a necesitar un equipo de buceo si se mojaba más.

—Desearía haber llegado antes —dijo él—. Seth parece pensar que es el único de la banda que tiene una vida. Realmente me canso de hacer que vea más allá de sí mismo.

Bella se arriesgó a darle una mirada. Él estaba mirando el lugar donde su pulgar estaba encendiendo las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel, pero no parecía estar viendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—No te perdiste mucho. Diez niños odiosos gritando, manos pegajosas cubiertas de glaseado rosa, unos pocos berrinches, y un dolor de estómago que terminó mal en la piscina para niños.

— ¿Julie pidió un deseo y sopló sus velas?

Bella sonrió, luchando contra el impulso de acariciar su cabello oscuro.

Adoraba que la mayor debilidad del hombre fuera una niña de catorce kilos que amaba el helado de fresa.

—Sí. Las apagó todas en un solo intento. Es ventosa como su padre.

Él se echó a reír y quitó su mano de su rodilla de un tirón como si acabara de darse cuenta de que seguía tocándola.

—Ése probablemente no sea un buen rasgo para heredar.

—Claro que lo es. Es parte de lo que te hace un cantante increíble. —Ella apartó la vista de la carretera y lo encontró mirando fijamente el tablero de instrumentos.

La agitación en sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas le rompió el corazón—. Sabes, grabé a Julie soplando las velas con mi teléfono celular.

Él se enderezó, y una sonrisa suavizó sus duras facciones.

— ¿En serio?

—Saca el teléfono de mi bolso y puedes verlo.

Él le frunció el ceño a su bolso, que estaba aplastado entre los asientos delanteros.

—Hay pocas cosas que no tocaré. El bolso de una mujer es una de ellas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Temes encontrar un tampón allí o algo así?

—Desde que vi la película _Mary Poppins_ de niño, he sido cauteloso con los bolsos de las mujeres. No sé si tienen un perchero allí, un cocodrilo o una motosierra.

—No —dijo ella—. No hay motosierras. Tampoco hay tampones. —Sólo para dejar perfectamente en claro que no era su momento del mes. En caso de que él quisiera echarle un vistazo a toda la humedad caliente y palpitante que estaba teniendo lugar en sus shorts.

Él rió entre dientes y metió una mano vacilante en su bolso. Su grito sobresaltado hizo que Bella pisara el freno. La bocina del auto detrás de ellos resonó.

—Oh, es sólo tu billetera —dijo él—. Pensé que era un cocodrilo.

Ella le dio repetidas palmadas en el brazo.

—Me asustaste completamente.

Él le dio un empujón en el costado, y ella se retorció, la fricción contra el asiento atrayendo su atención ante cuán inadecuadamente excitada estaba. Otra bocina sonó mientras ella se desviaba hacia el carril contrario. Le sorprendía que aún no hubiera golpeado un poste de teléfono. Era extremadamente difícil concentrarse en la carretera con Edward Cullen sentado junto a ella, oliendo tan increíblemente como lucía. Sólo podía imaginar lo bien que se sentía. Maldita sea, estaba caliente.

Tenía que encontrar el tiempo para tener citas con más frecuencia.

Edward ubicó su teléfono celular y movió su dedo sobre la pantalla.

—Hmmmm —murmuró—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cinta de sexo protagonizada por Isabella Swan?

— ¿Qué? —Ella intentó agarrar su teléfono, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no había ningún vídeo sexual de ella guardado en él—. Pensé que lo había borrado.

—Oooh —dijo él, sosteniendo el teléfono acunado en ambas manos—. Quiero ver esto.

Una interpretación desafinada de "Feliz Cumpleaños Julie" salió de los pequeños altavoces de su teléfono. Edward miró la pantalla completamente hipnotizado y si Bella no estaba equivocada, con los ojos levemente nublados. Sonrió. Puro cuento. El hombre era puro cuento.

—Pide un deseo, Julie —dijo la voz de Tanya desde el altavoz del teléfono.

— ¿Cómo Aladino? —preguntó Julie.

—Date prisa, las velas están goteando.

—Desearía ser una princesa. Una verdadera princesa de verdad. —Hubo una pausa y luego todos aplaudieron.

—Ves, hiciste su deseo realidad sin siquiera saberlo —dijo Bella.

—Esta niña va a ser mi muerte —dijo Edward. Repitió el vídeo. Dos veces.

La mano de ella se cernía sobre el muslo de él. Quería tocarlo con tantas ganas pero finalmente no pudo encontrar el coraje para hacerlo y así que, en su lugar, jugueteó con el aire acondicionado. Se preguntó fugazmente si necesitaba reparación. Estaba extrañamente sobrecalentada aunque las rejillas de ventilación estaban dirigidas hacia ella y soplaban aire a toda potencia.

—Podría enviarte vídeos de ella, si quieres.

Tomó el camino que conducía hacia la casa de Edward, pensando que debería haber conducido como su abuelo; como si tratara de hacer una carrera con un caracol. El viaje había sido demasiado corto. Redujo la velocidad hasta que su pie dejó el acelerador y literalmente rodaron la longitud de la última cuadra.

—Soy su niñera a menudo, sabes. Ella piensa que su tía Bell's es bastante genial. —Y alguien tenía que cuidar de la niña cuando Tanya iba de compras. Tanya amaba gastar el dinero de Edward. Abordaba la tarea como si compitiera en un evento olímpico.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —dijo Edward, girando en su asiento e inclinándose en su campo de visión para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo haría. Debería haberlo pensado antes.

—Gracias, Bella. Eres un verdadero amor.

Ella controló una mueca. No quería que él pensara en ella como una chica agradable y olvidable. Aquella en la que los tipos siempre parecían pensar como su amiga. Su camarada. No quería ser llamada un verdadero amor. No después de que Edward había coqueteado con ella tan brevemente momentos antes y la había hecho creer que su deseo más querido podía hacerse realidad.

Bella se volvió hacia el camino de entrada de Edward y se deslizó hasta detenerse detrás de su auto.

—Um, ¿Edward? —dijo—. ¿No es ése tu auto?

Él no le respondió, sólo abrió la puerta rápidamente y saltó del auto. Estaba abrazando el brillante capot negro del roadster antes de que ella pudiera soltar el cinturón de seguridad. Salió y fue a pararse junto a él.

—Pensé que habías dicho que había sido robado.

—Pensé que sí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—No tengo idea.

Bella notó el trozo de papel rosado pegado debajo de un limpiaparabrisas. Lo liberó y leyó la nota en voz alta.

—Edward, sé que no te importará que haya tomado prestado tu auto para llegar antes que tú a la casa. Estaré en el jacuzzi esperando para agitar tu mundo, semental.

Está firmado por Jessica. Y puntuó la i con un corazón. Qué bonito. —Bella fingió no estar afectada por la nota, pero realmente había estado esperando con ansias pasar la noche con él. Desafortunadamente, otra mujer le había ganado. Y a diferencia de Bella, Jessica probablemente tenía la confianza en sí misma, el bello rostro y el cuerpo sexy que usualmente atraía a alguien como Edward.

—Maldita Jessica —gritó Edward—. Me preguntaba dónde había dejado mi juego de llaves de repuesto.

Probablemente en su falda la última vez que ella había estado en su jacuzzi.

—Supongo que me iré a casa —dijo Bella—. Me alegra que recuperaras tu auto Fue bueno ver

Edward se movió para pararse en el camino de Bella. No estaba segura de cómo se las había arreglado para atraparla tan fácilmente entre un precioso trozo de metal y un precioso cantante de metal, pero llamó su atención. Con la espalda apoyada contra el costado del auto, intentó recuperar la cordura. No era bueno. Su corazón tronaba fuera de control mientras lentamente levantaba la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú te quedas —dijo él—. Yo te invité. Ella se va. Nadie la invitó.

—Quizás no quiero

Edward le tocó la mejilla, y el aliento quedó atascado en su garganta.

—Te quedas.

Ella no podía apartar la mirada de sus intensos ojos verdes.

—Me quedo —dijo obedientemente.

Él sonrió torcidamente, sacó las gafas de sol del cuello de su camiseta y se las puso. Ella se quedó mirando la cruz alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Quieres esperar aquí afuera mientras le llamo un taxi o prefieres esperar en la casa? —preguntó él—. Seguramente causará una escena.

—Um.

—Podrías ir a la sala de estar y escoger una película para ver o buscar comida en la cocina. No me tomará mucho tiempo deshacerme de ella.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Tienes la película Magnolias de acero? —Ella mantuvo su cara de póquer firmemente en su lugar mientras parpadeaba en dirección a él—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi.

Él se echó a reír.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que nada de películas de chicas.

Bella resopló como si estuviera muy molesta por sus demandas, cuando en realidad sólo quería molestarlo. No podía culpar a Jessica por invitarse a una noche en un jacuzzi con este hombre, pero Bella estaba tan contenta de que Edward estuviera haciendo que la mujer se fuera.

—Supongo que lo hicimos.

Él metió el dedo índice bajo la barbilla de ella y acarició la piel justo debajo de sus labios con el pulgar.

—Te besaría —dijo—. Pero no quiero que Jessica piense que estoy luciendo una erección por ella.

¿Qué?

¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? No era posible que lo dijera de verdad.

Demasiado estupefacta para formar una respuesta, Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

Él se echó a reír.

—Qué expresión tan invaluable.

Le apretó el hombro, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

—Te veré adentro.

—Uh huh. —Puede que ella dijera eso con la boca llena de babas.

Edward se volvió y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y dejándola así para que ella pudiera entrar. Luego se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia el camino por el lado de la casa que llevaba a la piscina y al jacuzzi en la parte trasera.

Fue todo lo que Bella podía hacer para evitar deslizarse hasta el suelo en un charco de lujuria.

.

.

.

.

*Tesla Roadster es un automóvil deportivo totalmente eléctrico, y fue el primer modelo producido por Tesla Motors, un fabricante de automóviles eléctricos.

* * *

**Una Bella enamorada, y un Edward juguetón. ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas entre éstos dos?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews mis amores!**

**Nos leemos el Lunes 01 de Marzo!**

**No olviden unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook paraisoeinfierno , estaré dando pequeños adelantos allí!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme.**

**La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

_**Capítulo 03**_

.

.

.

.

Edward cubrió la distancia hacia su patio trasero en largas y enojadas zancadas. No podía creer que Jessica hubiese tenido la audacia de "tomar prestado" su auto sin preguntarle. ¿Y luego pensaba que él estaría lo suficiente feliz con eso para follarla?

No esta noche. Quizás nunca más. Por supuesto, si ella no hubiera tomado su auto, entonces Bella no lo habría traído a casa y él no estaría anticipando una noche con una de las pocas personas que le permitían bajar la guardia.

Un rastro de prendas descartadas comenzaba en la esquina trasera de la casa y continuaba hacia el jacuzzi, el cual estaba rodeado en tres lados por una valla de cedro que proporcionaba privacidad. Mientras continuaba alrededor de la casa, recogió las ropas, una sexy prenda a la vez. Medias con encaje aquí. Una tanga negra de satén allí. Edward dejó caer toda la ropa sobre la cerámica del patio al pie de las escaleras del jacuzzi.

Jessica estaba justo donde había dicho que estaría. Tenía una copa de vino en una mano, su cabello color castaño apilado en la parte superior de la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y los hermosos pechos desnudos flotando sobre la superficie del agua.

Tenía un fantástico par de tetas. Sí, él lo notaba. No había un hombre heterosexual vivo que no la encontrara sexualmente tentadora. Y si Bella no hubiera accedido a quedarse, Edward sin duda se habría sacado la ropa para unirse a Jessica. Pero Bella estaba aquí y por extraño que pareciera, él prefería pasar la noche provocándola que follando a la diosa del sexo del jacuzzi hasta que no pudiera moverse. Se aclaró la garganta, y los sensuales ojos marrones de Jessica se abrieron. Una sonrisa _"invitante"_ se extendió en sus exuberantes labios.

—Ahí estás, amante —dijo— Estaba comenzando a lamentar no haberte esperado en el estacionamiento, pero llevabas horas retrasado y estaba toda acalorada y sudorosa—. Hizo un puchero.— No porque tú me pusieras así.— Tomó un sorbo de su vino. La botella verde estaba asentada en un enfriador de polietileno detrás de ella— Te gustaría un trago?

—Tengo compañía, Jessica. Tienes que vestirte e irte.

— ¿Compañía? ¿Qué clase de compañía?

Él se esforzó para encontrar la mejor manera de describir a Bella. ¿Amiga? ¿Familia? ¿Antiguo enamoramiento? — Compañía femenina.

—Yo no tengo problema con que se nos una, Edward. ¿Es sexy? —Jessica emitió una risita ronca— Sabes cuánto me gustan las mujeres.

Mientras que normalmente hubiera pensado que era una genial idea, no creía que Bella estuviese interesada en un trío con una mujer que no conocía. Edward amaba flirtear con Bella, bromear, pero ella estaba fuera de los límites. No tenía intención de dormir con ella alguna vez. Lo cual le hacía preguntarse por qué prefería pasar la noche con ella en lugar de disfrutar de las tetas y el culo en su jacuzzi. Probablemente porque todavía estaba recuperándose de esa loca chica en Tulsa. ¿Cuál había sido su nombre? Mikki. Maldita sea, la mujer había tratado de desgastar su pene hasta un muñón.

—No, Jessica, vine aquí a decirte que te vayas. No puedes simplemente tomar mi auto sin pedir permiso. Tienes suerte de que no llame a la policía y haga que te arresten por robar un auto.

— ¿Esperabas que te esperara en el estacionamientos por horas?

— ¿Por qué me estabas esperando? En primer lugar, no te lo pedí.

—Ahora estás siendo simplemente un idiota.

Le habían dicho cosas peores. — ¿Cómo conseguiste mis llaves?

—Las dejaste en mi casa. ¿Recuerdas?

—No

—Estabas demasiado ebrio para conducir, así que Jane te llevó a casa y al día siguiente viniste y recogiste tu auto. Yo no estaba en casa, así que debes haber usado tu set de repuesto.

Mientras que recordaba poco de su noche ebria con Jessica y Jane, sí recordaba despertar con Jane en su cama y después recoger su auto la mañana siguiente. Había olvidado completamente pedirle sus llaves extras a Jessica. Sunrise había regresado a la gira el día siguiente, y recuperar sus llaves no había sido una prioridad.

—Eso fue hace más de un mes. ¿Las has tenido todo este tiempo?

Ella sonrió. — Y no creas que la idea de tomar tu auto para dar un paseo cada noche no cruzó por mi mente. Sin embargo, no lo hice. Hasta esta noche. Y no lo habría hecho esta noche si no te hubieras demorado tanto…

Y él no se hubiera demorado tanto si el guitarrista principal de su banda no fuera semejante imbécil desconsiderado. El cumpleaños de Julie no había sido el único evento importante que él se había perdido por culpa de Seth. Se había perdido el nacimiento de Julie porque había estado acompañando el inconsciente culo de Seth al hospital. En aquellos días Seth había tenido una tendencia a las sobredosis de heroína. Mientras que esperaba en la sala de emergencia que Seth fuera revivido, se había perdido la llamada de que Tanya había entrado en trabajo de parto prematuro. Para cuando recibió el mensaje, Julie ya había nacido en un hospital diferente, en otro estado, tres semanas antes, pero sana. Nunca perdonaría a Seth por hacerle perder el primer aliento de su hija. Nunca. Especialmente dado a que el idiota ni siquiera entendía por qué Edward estaba tan enojado con él. Quizás algún día Edward renunciaría a Seth y le permitiría destruirse solo, pero el tipo era un desastre caminante y Edward se sentía responsable por él. Si alguien no vigilaba a Seth, muy probablemente terminara muerto. Tanto como el tipo lo molestaba, Edward no quería eso. Habían pasado por mucho juntos. Y no todo había sido malo. De hecho, Seth había sido el que le había dado a Edward un sueño que perseguir. Antes de que Seth convenciese a Edward de que podía cantar, Edward había estado en el camino rápido a trabajar en alguna fabrica de haber tenido suerte.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu compañía femenina si le gustaría unírsenos? —dijo Jessica— Estoy tan cómoda y de humor. Parece una pena desperdiciar un coño tan caliente y jugoso por ti.— Sus dedos se movieron para acariciar su pezón— Podemos llamar a Jane si tu compañía es demasiado tímida para hacerlo con nosotros.

Jessica y Jane lo mantendrían despierto y funcionando toda la noche. No podía decir que no estuviera tentado. Pero no aceptó.

—Te llamare un taxi mientras te vistes —dijo

Se volvió para entrar a la casa, y una copa de vino pasó junto a él, estrellándose en las baldosas a sus pies.

— ¡Maldito idiota!

—Asegúrate de limpiar los vidrios rotos antes de irte. Tendré al taxi esperándote en la entrada.

Él empezó a subir los escalones para entrar a la casa a través de una puerta en la cocina.

—Espera, Edward. Lo siento— exclamó Jessica. El agua salpicó cuando salió del jacuzzi. Húmedos pies aterrizaron en el entablado de cedro.

Edward no cometió el error de volverse. Entró en la casa. Bella estaba espiando por la ventana de la cocina.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia— dijo—. Pero tu caliente y desnuda amiga parece un poco preocupada.

Él rió—. Heredé el gen de enojar a las mujeres de mi padre.

—Debes ser un homocigoto dominante por ese rasgo.

—Eh

Ella rió y alisó su sedoso cabello cobrizo con una mano.

—Lo siento. Broma de profesora de biología.

A Edward nunca le había gustado la escuela, pero respetaba a los profesores. Las chicas listas lo intimidaban un poco. No que lo admitiría frente a una chica lista. Especialmente no una chica lista inteligente y sexy como Bella.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y poniéndole el cerrojo.

—Oh, es genial. Especialmente en junio, julio y agosto.

Él rió entre dientes. —Todas esas vacaciones serían una ventaja. Sabes, esos son los meses en los que trabajo más.

—Como si pavonearse una hora al día sobre un escenario fuera trabajo. Por favoooor. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Él se enderezó y frunció el ceño. —No me pavoneo.

—Sí lo haces— Sonrió— Pero es increíblemente sexy, así que nunca pares.

Él rió. Era refrescante flirtear con una mujer que no pensaba que se suponía que tenía que caer sobre su polla como una vagina busca misiles.

—Déjame llamar un taxi para Jessica, y después ordenaré pizza.

Bella asintió hacia la ventana que daba para el patio trasero. —Creo que ya se fue.

El corazón de Edward se hundió.

— ¡Mierda! Todavía tiene mis llaves.

Corrió a través de la casa y abrió de un tirón la puerta delantera. Parada junto a la puerta del conductor de su auto, Jessica le tiró uno de sus tacones.

— ¡Imbécil!

Él fácilmente esquivó su proyectil y corrió por la entrada. Jessica abrió la puerta y estaba entrando al auto antes de que él la alcanzara. Tiró de ella contra él y cerró la puerta con el pie. Un desastre evitado. Otro iniciado. Jessica lo golpeó en el pecho con fuerza sorprendente.

—No me toques. No me toques.

Él soltó su asidero en un brazo, y ella colapsó contra su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente. Mierda. Hoy estaba de suerte haciendo llorar a las mujeres, y tenía una debilidad patológica con las lágrimas. Doble mierda. Envolvió a Jessica en un abrazo flojo y le acarició la espalda.

—No llores.

—Tú tú, tú tú piensas que soy fea —chillón ella.

— ¿Qué? No. No creo que seas fea en absoluto. Eres hermosa. Perfecta.

— Entonces p por por ¿por qué no te acostarás conmigo?

Él se mordió el labio para no reír. Sonaba absolutamente ridícula.

—Te lo dije, tengo otros planes.

— Vas vas vas a acostarte con ellaaaaa.

No tenía intenciones de acostarse con Bella. Le gustaba demasiado como para follarla.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Jessica se aferró a él.

—No me pidas que me vaya. Por favor. Necesito estar contigo.

—No va a suceder esta noche, Jessica. Quizás en otro momento.

Ella se alejó y levantó la mirada hacia él. Su nariz estaba roja, y rayas negras corrían por cada mejilla.

— ¿Es porque tomé tu auto? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Era mucho más complicado que eso, pero tomó la salida fácil.

—Sí. Y si no te vas ahora, me enojaré tanto que no te volveré a llamar.

Ella lloriqueó.

Él buscó su rostro.

—No estás molesta porque tienes sentimientos por mí, ¿verdad? —Porque él ya no iba por los sentimientos. No desde su estropeado matrimonio. Y Jessica lo sabía. Por eso que se acostaba con ella regularmente. El sexo casual era la única manera en que funcionaba, y él había pensado que Jessica estaba de acuerdo.

Jessica se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus muñecas y dijo—. Por supuesto que no. Solo quería tener sexo. He estado cachonda todo el día pensando en tu polla grande y gruesa.

De alguna manera, él se las arregló para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero estás actuando celosa.

Jessica retrocedió un paso, enderezó la espalda y volvió a ser la mujer segura de sí misma que él conocía muy bien.

—No celosa, Edward. Envidiosa. Realmente estaba esperando ser follada hasta perder el sentido esta noche. Nadie tiene tu resistencia, nene.

Bueno, su polla estaba esperando una noche de descanso.

— ¿Al menos me llevarías a casa? —preguntó—. Jane todavía no salió del trabajo. Me dejó en el estacionamiento para que te esperara. Por eso tomé tu auto.

Él echó un vistazo hacia la casa sobre el hombro. Llevar a Jessica disminuiría su tiempo con Bella, pero sólo era un viaje de diez minutos y le tomaría más tiempo conseguir un taxi.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Sólo dame un minuto.

Edward recogió el descartado zapato de Jessica en su camino a la casa. Bella estaba parada en el vestíbulo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y luciendo muy incómoda.

—Debería irme —dijo.

—Por favor, no. Sólo voy a darle un aventón a su casa. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Tu auto sólo tiene dos asientos, Edward.

¿Edward? Ella era una de las pocas personas que lo llamaban por su nombre sin que le molestase, así que el hecho de que lo usara activó todo tipo alarmas. Edward masajeó su frente. Realmente estaba jodiendo las cosas.

—Cierto.

—Pensé que ibas a llamarle un taxi.

—Tomará más tiempo conseguir un taxi que yo la lleve a casa. No vive lejos.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. Entiendo. Quizás haremos esto en otra ocasión.

Edward se quitó las gafas de sol y la miró a los ojos, esperando que ella pudiera ver la sinceridad en su expresión.

—No quiero que te vayas, Bella. Quiero que ella se vaya.

Lo sorprendió al sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

—De acuerdo. —Respiró profundo y luego le sonrió—. Ordenaré pizza mientras vas. Espero que te gusten las anchoas y la piña.

—Me gustan casi tanto como *_Magnolias de Acero_.

Ella se rió y le palmeó el pecho. Su corazón saltó, y su polla decidió que ya no quería una noche libre. Abajo, chico. Sexy o no, Bella estaba fuera de los límites.

—Anda, lleva a la "Nena Desnuda" a casa. Yo te cubro.

Él luchó contra la urgencia de besar sus labios que sonreían suavemente y, en su lugar, se volvió a poner las gafas.

—Me apresuraré. —Había beneficios en tener un auto que pasaba de cero a cien en menos de cuatro segundos.

Para cuando cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él, Jessica ya estaba esperando en el auto. Él entró y dejó caer el zapato sobre su regazo.

—Lo lamento si te disgusté —dijo ella. Se inclinó y le besó el cuello. Su mano se deslizó sobre su muslo y hacia su entrepierna—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Sí. Lo que sea.

Encendió el auto y su motor silencioso y eléctrico motor ronroneó. Había tenido autos más grandes y ruidosos en el pasado, pero de hecho le gustaba el calmado poder de su _Tesla_. Era rápido, como cualquier otro auto deportivo, pero el motor era casi silencioso y se desplazaba perfectamente, tomando el manejo de sus manos y poniéndolo en el control del auto. Principalmente amaba este auto porque le hacía sentir que estaba conduciendo un vehículo del futuro y porque nunca tenía que llenarlo con gasolina. Sin embargo, tendría que cargarlo cuando llegase a casa. La batería estaba baja.

—Te lo compensaré. —La mano de Jessica se deslizó hasta su entrepierna—. ¿Preferirías que te la chupe o que lo haga con la mano?

—Ahora mismo no me interesa —dijo él, pero su polla ya hinchada lo convertía en un mentiroso. Algunas veces su libido era una desventaja.

—Ya veo —dijo ella y lanzó una risa ronca—. Yo me ocuparé de ti. Flaca Plana no tiene por qué enterarse.

— ¿Flaca plana?

—La cosita bonita que tienes esperado en casa.

— ¿La viste?

—Tiene una tendencia a mirar cosas, a través de las ventanas, que no son de su incumbencia.

—Bueno. Estoy seguro de que te agradecerá por ponerme duro. Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo y estaré listo para follarla tan pronto como entre por la puerta. —Se imaginó que eso sería más efectivo para hacer que Jessica dejara de acariciarlo que si se le pedía que se detuviera. Ella apartó la mano de su entrepierna de un tirón y puso distancia entre ellos en el reducido espacio del auto apoyándose contra la puerta del pasajero y cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio busto.

—Realmente eres un imbécil. —Intentó perforar un agujero en el tablero con la mirada.

—Y tú no sabes cómo aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No comprendo porque debería. Siempre la pasamos bien en la cama.

Y eso era lo único que tenían en común. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando entró al camino de entrada. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del garaje de ella. Cuando ella continuó fulminando su tablero con la mirada y no hizo ningún movimiento para salir del coche, él se inclinó sobre ella y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a salir del auto?

—No, tengo una tremenda erección en este momento y estoy ansioso por volver junto a Flaca Plana. —Lo cual era verdad, pero las dos afirmaciones no estaban conectadas. No que Bella y tremendas erecciones no fueran de la mano. Él simplemente quería estar con ella por razones distintas a las que estaban pasando en sus pantalones.

—Espero que tu polla se caiga —dijo Jessica y salió trastabillando del auto con un zapato en el pie y otro en la mano.

Él rió entre dientes.

—No, no lo esperas. En ese caso no serías capaz de follarlo.

Ella le gruñó y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe. Sonriendo, él la saludó con la mano, sacó el auto del camino de la entrada y se dirigió a casa. Otra cosa buena de tener un rápido coche deportivo era que cuando una mujer rencorosa le lanzaba un zapato, no le atinaba.

Edward se sintió aliviado al ver el auto de Bella todavía en su camino de entrada cuando regresó. Había esperado que ella se hubiera ido. Podía entender por qué se sentiría lo suficientemente incómoda para marcharse. ¿Qué mujer quería pasar el rato con un tipo que llegaba a casa para encontrarse mujeres desnudas que no había invitado metidas en su jacuzzi? Bella probablemente pensaba que era el hombre más fácil sobre el planeta. Y quizás sí era un contendiente para el top diez de cazadores de coños de todos los tiempos, pero no pensaba con la polla. Él sólo quería mantenerla feliz dándole lo que quería. Era una decisión completamente consciente de su parte. No tenía problemas diciéndole que no a una mujer. Al igual que una mujer jamás debería tener problemas en decirle que no. Fácil llegan, fácil se van. Pero mayormente, fáciles acabadas.

Edward se detuvo en su garaje y conectó el coche al cargador antes de entrar a la casa a través del vestidor. Podía oír a Bella cantando en la cocina tan pronto como entró. Estaba chillando la canción de los ochenta *_"Walking on Sunshine"_ completamente desafinada. Sonrió y siguió su voz hasta la cocina. La observó desde la puerta. Ella tenía auriculares en sus oídos y como no era consciente de su presencia, le regaló un pequeño baile antes de sacar la fruta fresca del refrigerador.

Hizo unos pasos de baile de lado hacia el fregadero y lavó uvas, fresas y manzanas antes de arrojarlas en un recipiente y abrir varios cajones hasta encontrar un cuchillo.

Mientras cantaba el animado coro, su lindo culito se movió de lado a lado. Era mucho mejor bailando de lo que era cantando.

—Whoa-o. —Edward no pudo evitar unírsele.

Bella se volvió de repente, el cuchillo en la mano. Su rostro enrojeció al instante, y se arrancó los auriculares.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó.

—Baje el cuchillo, señorita, y hablaremos.

Ella miró su mano, que sostenía el cuchillo como un arma, y luego lo dejó caer sobre el oscuro granito de la isla de la cocina.

—Oh Dios, ¿cuánto has estado parado ahí?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que cantas agudo. Muy agudo.

—No se suponía que escucharas eso. Imaginé que pasaría al menos una hora antes de que regresaras.

Su ceño se arrugó.

—Te dije que me apresuraría.

—Sí, pero no pensaba en ti como un hombre de un minuto.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, Edward, sé por qué querías llevarla a casa. No soy tonta.

— ¿Crees que quería estar a solas con ella?

—Bueno, ¿no es así?

—No. Quería estar a solas contigo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y el puño sobre el corazón, aparentemente sin habla.

Edward rodeó la mesada de la isla y sacó una toalla para secar la fruta que estaba en el recipiente del fregadero. La señora de la limpieza siempre llenaba su refrigerador con fruta fresca porque sabía cuánto la deseaba cuando fuera que estuviera en casa. Se metió una uva a la boca y le lanzó a Bella una deliciosa manzana dorada. Él cantó la primera línea del estribillo de_ "Walking on Sunshine"_.

—Whoa-oh —cantó Bella.

Él repitió su línea.

—Whoa-oh-oh —coreo ella incluso con más entusiasmo.

Entonaron la siguiente línea juntos, sonriéndose el uno al otro como un par de hienas dementes.

Edward arrancó uvas de sus tallos y las arrojó dentro del recipiente mientras Bella cortaba los corazones de diversas variedades de manzanas, rojas, amarillas, verdes, y las cortaba en rodajas. Ella se contentó con cantar la voz acompañante mientras trabajaban.

Él se preguntó qué dirían sus fans si lo escucharan cantando una canción pop de chicas. Su banda era conocida por crear metal que derretía rostros, pero lo estaba pasando tan bien tonteando con Bella, que arriesgaría cualquier protesta pública.

A continuación, Bella comenzó con un par de naranjas, mientras él le quitaba las hojas a las fresas. Tenían suficiente fruta en el recipiente para diez personas para cuando terminaron y habían cantado el estribillo de la misma canción al menos veinte veces, pero Edward se resistía a terminar con la camaradería entre ellos y revisó el refrigerador buscando fruta que pudieran haber pasado por alto. No tenía oportunidad de hacer este tipo de cosas a menudo. Especialmente no con una mujer. Tenía una reputación que defender, pero con Bella, podía dejarse llevar y simplemente ser él mismo sin preocuparse por lo que ella pensara sobre él. Siempre había sido así entre ellos. Incluso cuando había estado comprometido y casado con su hermana, si él había querido divertirse un rato, había buscado la despreocupada compañía de Bella.

Algo helado lo golpeó en la nuca. Gritó y giró rápidamente sólo para ser golpeado en el rostro por un chorro de agua. Blandiendo el rociador de agua del fregadero de la isla, Bella se rió a carcajadas y lo roció en el oído.

—Mierda, está frío —protestó él, cubriéndose el oído con una mano y sacándose el líquido.

Ella puso cara de cachorrito triste, su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un mohín.

—Oh, pobre bebé —dijo, y luego lo roció la base del cuello.

—Tú —gruñó él, aunque no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Riendo alegremente, Bella corrió alrededor de la isla y cuando la mesada estuvo entre ellos, se volvió y lo roció de nuevo.

Él rodeó la mesada en una carrera. Ella chilló y se deslizó lejos de su alcance, lanzando agua en todas direcciones. El líquido helado le dio en el brazo. A pesar de quedar empapado, él no dio marcha atrás, ni siquiera cuando la tuvo atrapada contra sí mismo y ella dirigió un continuo chorro de agua hacia abajo por los vientres de ambos.

—Está frío —chilló ella y soltó la boquilla.

Edward le arrebató el rociador de la mano.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón de que está frío. —Él la sostuvo apretadamente con un brazo y le roció agua sobre la camiseta. Lo cual atrajo su atención hacia sus pechos ahora empapados, la transparente camiseta rosa pálido y los duros pezones.

La reacción de su cuerpo fue instantánea. Su cerebro estaba unos segundos detrás.

Ella gritó.

—Frío, frío, frío. ¡Edward! ¡Detente!

Él dejó caer la manguera y ahuecó la invitante suculencia de un pecho en la mano. Su pulgar rozó el pezón endurecido, y ella se estremeció. No había suficiente agua fría en el océano Ártico para enfriar la ardiente lujuria que inundaba su ingle.

Bella necesitaba abofetearlo, y pronto, o él iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirían. Levantó la mano y en lugar de darle una fuerte palmada en la mejilla, le quitó las gafas de sol y las arrojó sobre la mesada.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Él no podía apartar la mirada. Ella se acercó más. O él se acercó más. No estaba seguro de quién de los dos lo había hecho. No importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que probar sus labios. Había soñado con besarla tantas veces. Se preguntó si sabría tan dulce como parecía.

Su corazón golpeó con más y más fuerza mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. No se había sentido tan aturdido desde su primer beso en la secundaria. Sus labios estaban a un cabello de distancia cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y les regresó sus sentidos.

—Lo siento —dijo él y se apartó.

Sin importar lo mucho que la deseara, Isabella Swan no estaba a su alcance.

Sí, había que decirle eso a su polla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*_Magnolias de Acer_o: comedia de fama mundial con una emotiva historia.  
*_Walking On Sunshine_: es una canción de Katrina & The Waves. Pueden encontrar la letra en . ?letra=837144

* * *

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Si, me adelante al capítulo que debería subir mañana, pero es un regalito de Pascuas!**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews!**

** Nos leemos en martes! No chillen que les anticipe el capítulo! XD**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. **

**La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

_**Capítulo 04**_

.

.

.

.

Bella nunca antes había deseado lastimar a un repartidor de pizza, pero cuando Edward se apartó y la privó del calor de su duro cuerpo y del aroma de su deliciosa carne, comenzó a compilar una lista de torturas.

Edward casi la había besado. Casi. Y todavía podía sentir el peso de su mano sobre su pecho. Oh Dios, deseaba a ese hombre. Y durante unos treinta segundos, había pensado que realmente podría tener su deseo cumplido.

Inclinándose contra la isla de la cocina en busca de apoyo, lo vio salir de la habitación para abrir la puerta. ¿Por qué no había sido más agresiva? Simplemente debería haberlo agarrado y besado. Haber dejado perfectamente en claro que lo deseaba.

Como de costumbre, su tendencia a dudar y a analizar las cosas la dejó sin el premio que tanto ansiaba. Necesitaba relajarse. Volverse agresiva. Atacar al hombre como una leona hambrienta de sexo. Sí, claro. Incluso si pudiera encontrar el coraje para lanzar la prudencia a un lado, ese tipo de tácticas no funcionaban con Edward de todos modos.

Con un suspiro, Bella tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar el agua que cubría la cocina. Le mantenía las manos ocupadas para que no comenzara a quitarse la ropa para que pudiera esperarlo, desnuda, al igual que la mujer que él había despachado antes. No se pondría en una posición de ser rechazada por él. Bella se había sentido mal por Jessica (no que hubiese querido que Grandes Tetas Maloney se quedara, ni que no estuviera agradecida de que Edward la hubiese rechazado y la hubiese llevado a casa), pero Bella estaba lo suficientemente desesperada por el hombre para hacer algo como esperarlo desnuda en un jacuzzi, así que se solidarizaba con la mujer.

El aroma de la pizza acompañó a Edward de vuelta a la cocina. Bella tiró el paño de cocina húmedo en el lavaplatos y se volvió para mirarlo, fingiendo que no se sentía incómoda al forzar una sonrisa.

—Huele genial.

Evitando sus ojos, él miró fijamente por encima de su cabeza mientras deslizaba la caja de pizza en la mesada todavía húmeda de la isla. No era muy bueno para ocultar su propia incomodidad.

—Supongo que te decidiste en contra de la piña y las anchoas.

—Sí, tuve eso un par de noches atrás. Se me ocurrió mezclar un poco.

Él se estiró para tomar sus gafas, pero ella las agarró antes de que pudiera poner la mano sobre ellas. De ninguna manera iba a permitirle ocultarse detrás de ellas. No le importaba si lo incomodaba mirarla después de que casi la había besado.

—No hay gafas para ti esta noche —dijo ella, metiéndolas en la parte delantera de su camiseta. La mirada de él cayó sobre su pecho y su camiseta húmeda. Esta vez cuando sus pezones se endurecieron, no fue por el frío. Fue por el calor en sus ojos.

—Uhm. —Él levantó la cabeza de golpe y dio un paso atrás—. Te conseguiré algo seco para que te pongas.

Huyó de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera decirle que estaba más que feliz de vestir una camiseta mojada si eso lo hacía mirarla así. Suspiró, escondió las gafas en un cajón al azar y luego buscó unos platos en los gabinetes. Unos minutos más tarde él regresó con una toalla de baño y una camisa de hombre de franela.

—Pensé que probablemente tendrías frío.

Oh, por supuesto. ¿Así que se suponía que vistiera una gran camisa de franela que la cubría desde el cuello hasta las rodillas mientras se veía obligada a verlo en su ceñida camiseta que se estiraba sobre sus bien definidos músculos cada vez que se movía? ¿Y él esperaba que ella no lo derribara al suelo y pasara las manos por cada centímetro abultado de él? Sus ojos cayeron hasta su entrepierna. Sí, sobre todo quería poner sus manos en ese bulto en particular.

—Gracias —se las arregló para decir.

Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y se estiró para tomar la camisa que él sujetaba en su dirección. Él la miró boquiabierto, como si nunca antes hubiese visto a una chica en sujetador. Tan pronto como ella tuvo su camisa en su poder, él se dio la vuelta y miró en la dirección opuesta.

—Bella —dijo sin aliento—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella sonrió, feliz de que al menos estuviera un poco nervioso.

—Poniéndome tu camisa, así no pesco un resfriado. —Se la abrochó hasta el centro de su pecho y luego se deslizó fuera de sus mojados shorts. Se los arrojó, y lo golpearon en la espalda antes de caer al suelo—. ¿Debería quitarme la ropa interior?

Está positivamente empapada.

— ¡No!

Se mordió el labio para contener la risa. ¿Por qué actuaba tan avergonzado?

Bella imaginaba que las mujeres le lanzaban ropa interior todo el tiempo.

—Estoy decente —le dijo. No que quisiera estarlo.

Él respiró hondo y se volvió hacia ella, como si temiera una caminata a la guillotina. Su mirada se deslizó desde sus pies y por sus piernas desnudas hasta la camisa grande y sin forma que le quedaba como un muumuu.

—Piedad —dijo él por lo bajo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se inclinó para recoger sus shorts y camiseta mojados—. Pondré esto en la secadora por ti. —Una vez más huyó de la habitación.

Perpleja, Bella se rascó la cabeza. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema? Ella no era tan poco atractiva, ¿o sí? Durante unos minutos, de hecho había creído que se sentía atraído por ella. Ahora la trataba como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

Oh, bueno. No iba a permitir que su falta de interés le arruinara la noche. Incluso si él no la deseaba de forma sexual, todavía podrían reírse un rato. Buscó un par de cervezas en el refrigerador, arrojó varias rebanadas de pizza en un plato y tomó el tazón de fruta antes de llevar todo a la sala de estar a la salida de la cocina. Puso todo sobre la mesa de café y se arrodilló delante de los estantes de discos Blu-ray, examinando los títulos en busca de algo que le diera una excusa para enterrar el rostro en el pecho de él. Sólo porque no se sintiera atraído por ella no significaba que ella no pudiera disfrutar de estar cerca de él. ¿Verdad? ¿Muy desesperada, Bella? Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Sobre sus codos y rodillas, se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante con energía nerviosa mientras leía los títulos. No habría sabido que él había entrado en la habitación si no hubiese murmurado "hijo de puta", en voz baja. ¿Cuál era su problema ahora? Sacó un estuche de la estantería y lo arrojó sobre la mesa de café.

— ¿Qué tal esa?

—Bien —dijo él, sin mirarla. Cruzó la habitación hacia la gran otomana al pie de una silla azul de gran tamaño. La abrió y sacó una manta—. Toma asiento.

Cuando ella se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor, él desdobló la manta sobre su regazo y luego llegó incluso a meterla alrededor de sus piernas.

—Eso está mejor —dijo él.

— ¿Qué está mejor?

Él hizo una pausa.

—Pensé que tenías frío.

— ¿En una camisa de franela?

—Tus piernas, quiero decir.

—Estamos en junio.

—El aire acondicionado está encendido.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Me mantendré toda cubierta —dijo ella con irritación—. Siéntate y come.

Rascándose la parte posterior del cuello, él miró la silla en el lado opuesto de la sala. Si se sentaba ahí, ella iba a darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—Pon la película —dijo ella y se aflojó la manta para poder alcanzar una rebanada de pizza.

Él obedeció. Ella frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera se habían besado, pero toda la fácil amistad entre ellos se había desvanecido como si él acabara de descubrir que había estado besuqueándose con su prima hermana. Ella hizo una pausa con la pizza colgando de su boca. Oh Dios. Quizás pensaba en ella como una hermana. Repentinamente sintió deseos de echar una rabieta del tamaño de Julie. Edward puso en marcha la película y luego se instaló en el extremo opuesto del sofá de donde Bella estaba envuelta como frijoles en un burrito.

—Uh, no —dijo ella—. Si me estás haciendo mirar una película de terror, entonces te vas a sentar a una distancia en que pueda agarrarte.

Él se acercó un poco más pero no lució muy feliz al respecto. Ella masticó su pizza y bebió un sorbo de cerveza mientras fingía que no se sentía como un patito feo. La sala se oscurecía a medida que el sol se deslizaba por debajo del horizonte. El sonido envolvente y el suspenso pronto tuvieron a Bella tan absorta en la película que no podía apartar la mirada de la pa ntalla panorámica. Ella era la mujer perdida en el bosque. Ella era la mujer que no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro. El sonido de las hojas crujiendo se hizo más fuerte detrás de ella. Más cerca. Más fuerte. Algo tomó el hombro de Bella. Ella gritó.

Edward estalló a carcajadas.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Me diste un susto de muerte. —Su corazón latía fuera de control.

—Oye, tú eras la que quería sentarse a distancia de agarre.

—Para que así pudiera aferrarme a ti cuando tuviera miedo, no para que pudieras asustarme.

La luz azul del televisor lanzaba un misterioso resplandor sobre su sonriente rostro.

—Lo siento.

—No, no es así. —Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía. Su pizza también había desaparecido en su estómago mientras había estado absorta en la película. Notó que Edward se había terminado todas las rebanadas que había traído de la cocina y ella no quería moverse de su lugar.

Bella tomó el tazón de fruta, colocándolo entre ella y Edward en el sofá. Ambos metieron la mano en el tazón al mismo tiempo, y la parte posterior de la mano de él rozó la de ella. Todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó en respuesta. Él sacó la mano del tazón de un tirón y tomó su cerveza. Cristo, ¿hacía calor aquí o era sólo él? Muy probablemente fuera la maldita manta bajo la que ella estaba sofocándose. Ella la pateó y metió las piernas debajo de su cuerpo, lo cual la acercó más a Edward. Él no pareció darse cuenta, pero su olor la envolvió, mezclándose con el apetecible aroma de las fresas y las naranjas flotando desde el tazón.

La desafortunada mujer en la pantalla del televisor estaba siendo brutalmente asesinada, pero Bella no lo encontró tan aterrador como el aumento de la tensión. La sangre y las tripas no molestaban a los profesores de biología. Sin embargo, la parte de ser perseguida en la oscuridad sí la aterrorizaba. Así que cuando la siguiente mujer desafortunada se encontró siendo perseguida por callejones oscuros en la parte equivocada de la ciudad, Bella se inclinó hacia Edward hasta que su sien se apoyó en su hombro. Él se puso tenso, pero no la apartó.

—Dios, ¿estas mujeres nunca llevan un maldito teléfono celular? —dijo Bella.

A la mujer en la pantalla que estaba entrando a un almacén abandonado, le gritó—. No entres ahí, idiota.

Edward sacó el tazón de fruta de entre sus caderas y lo puso sobre la mesa. Luego hizo una cosa totalmente desconcertante. Pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la acunó contra su costado. Ahora el corazón de ella definitivamente le golpeteaba. La sangre corría a través de sus oídos, ahogando los gritos de la mujer en la película.

¿Película? ¿Qué película? La conciencia de Bella se centraba exclusivamente en el duro cuerpo masculino presionado contra ella. No tuvo intención de voltear la cabeza y besarle el cuello, pero una vez que hubo cruzado la línea, no hubo vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Una Bella un poco mas osada, ¿No creen? ¿Aguantará mucho nuestro Ed?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Lo sé, es un capítulo corto, pero sepan que actualizo el viernes 05!**

**Nos leemos pronto divinas!**

**No olviden visitarnos en nuestro grupo de facebook llamado "Paraiso e Infierno", o si quieren busquen el link en mi perfil!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. **

**La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

_**Capítulo 05**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo de Edward ya estaba en sintonía con la mujer a su lado, así que cuando sus suaves labios rozaron su cuello, el último vestigio de autocontrol se quebró como una banda de goma tensada al límite.

Había pensado que cubrirla con una gran camisa de franela sin forma mantendría bajo control a sus hormonas en ebullición, pero verla luciendo tan pequeña y femenina en su camisa había desatado una segunda batería de hormonas. La manta que había usado para ocultar sus sexy piernas desnudas no había ayudado a sofocar la lujuria en su ingle. ¿Y ahora? Ahora no había una maldita manera de que fuera capaz de pasar otro momento sin probarla. Cada centímetro de ella. No le importaba si estaba fuera de los límites él estaba en llamas.

Ella jadeó cuando él hábilmente la puso sobre su espalda y cubrió su tentador cuerpecito con el suyo. Él hundió las manos en su cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella lo miró con sus suaves ojos verdes muy abiertos por la conmoción.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, Bella —dijo—. Solo tengo una cierta cantidad de autocontrol. —Reclamó su boca en un beso profundo y hambriento, sin saber si quería castigarla por ser irresistiblemente inalcanzable, o devorarla entera. Gimió cuando la boca de ella se abrió a la suya. Mierda, era incluso más dulce de lo que imaginaba.

Él arrancó su boca de la de ella y besó y succionó su garganta.

—Edward —susurró ella sin aliento.

La mayoría de las mujeres con las que se acostaba lo llamaban _Eddie_. Oír su verdadero nombre lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y desequilibrado. Sin embargo, no hizo una maldita cosa para calmar su excitación. En todo caso, alimentó el infierno que ya ardía en su interior. Los dedos de él se enroscaron en la suave franela sobre los hombros de ella. Besarla no había sido suficiente, pero besuqueare, besuquearse era suficiente. Él podía parar allí. No llevarlo más lejos. Podía detenerse antes de destruir su preciada amistad con folladas sin sentido. Podía detenerse. Sus dedos buscaron a tientas los botones de la camisa. Sólo tenía que sentir sus suaves pechos contra sus palmas. Eso era todo. Sostendría sus exuberantes pechos en las manos por un momento y luego se detendría. Edward abrió la camiseta y apoyó el peso en sus codos para poder tomar sus pechos. La espalda de ella se arqueó, presionando los suaves globos más firmemente en sus manos.

—Edward —gimió.

Oh, Dios. No podía permitirle que lo llamara por su nombre así de nuevo, o las endurecidas protuberancias de sus pezones que estaban quemando agujeros a través del sostén y en sus palmas tendrían que ser chupados, lamidos y mordisqueados. Él no iba a llevarlo tan lejos Tenía que detenerse antes. Ella apartó la espalda del sofá y se desabrochó el sujetador.

—Bella —murmuró él. Había querido que sonara como una reprimenda, pero sonó como la caricia de un amante. Mierda.

De acuerdo, masajearía sus pechos desnudos con las manos y luego no iría más allá. Empujó el sujetador flojo para liberar sus pechos. Oh Dios, eran perfectos. Los cubrió con las manos para que la vista de ellos no lo tentara a chuparlos por horas. Ocupó su boca con la de ella, aunque sus pulgares desobedientes insistían en acariciar los tensos capullos hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él, frotando su montículo contra lo que tenía que ser la erección más dura que jamás había experimentado. Las piernas de ella se abrieron, y él se hundió entre sus muslos. Podía sentir el calor fundido de su sexo y no pudo evitar frotar su polla contra su suave carne. Maldita sea. No puedes llevar esto más lejos, Cullen. Tienes que detenerte. Detente ahora. Detente antes de que vayas demasiado lejos.

—Tómame, Edward —gimió ella en su boca.

Su mente decía no, no, no, pero su cuerpo ya se había rendido.

Apartó su boca, poniendo fin a su beso caliente y apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No podemos hacer esto, Bella.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque porque complicará las cosas.

—No tiene por qué. Es sólo sexo.

Eso era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, sólo sexo. Sólo-sexo. Pero no con mujeres que le importaban, con la que disfrutaba fuera del dormitorio y de la que había estado inapropiadamente enamorado por años. No, nunca tendría sólo sexo con alguien como Bella. Sólo tenía sólo-sexo con mujeres como Jessica. Lo prefería así. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan excitado que esperaba hacer estallar su carga en su muslo en cualquier momento?

—Edward, por favor no me dejes así. Estoy a punto de explotar.

Sí, conocía el sentimiento.

De acuerdo, le daría su alivio al hacerla acabar y luego se detendría. Eso era factible. Seguro.

—Tranquila —le susurró al oído—. Te tengo.

Besó un sendero lento desde la oreja hasta su clavícula. Masajeó ambos pechos en tranquilos círculos, decidiendo que se permitiría el placer de probar sus pezones. Chuparlos. Estaban tan duros. En tanta necesidad de la atención adecuada. Y darles placer la ayudaría a alcanzar el orgasmo. Y entonces, por Dios, pondría un alto a esta locura. Cuando sus labios atrajeron un capullo apretado a su boca, ella se estremeció y se aferró a la parte posterior de su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Edward —susurró—. Sí.

Al oír su nombre, su polla se sacudió y sintió la humedad de su líquido pre-seminal contra su muslo. Meció las caderas, frotándose contra los almohadones del sofá, porque sin importar cuánto quisiera hundir su polla palpitante en su calor húmedo, no iba a llevarlo tan lejos. Necesitaba hacerla acabar rápidamente para que pudiera ir a meneársela en el baño. No podía recordar la última vez que se había masturbado, pero estaba seguro de que recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Él llevó una mano a su montículo y la frotó contra ella, masajeando suavemente su clítoris a través de la ropa interior de satén.

— ¡Edward!

Tenía que dejar de decir su nombre de esa manera. Iba a perder todo el control.

Su polla dolía, en protesta por su incómoda posición atrapada dentro de sus jeans.

Él movió la mano para bajarse la bragueta. Suspiró de alivio cuando su polla se liberó. Mucho mejor. Con su polla de una manera menos dolorosa y distractora, podía recuperar una apariencia de control. Todavía chupando su pezón, pasó la lengua por la carne sensibilizada en su boca y ella se estremeció. Bella se aferró a su cuero cabelludo, con las yemas de sus dedos sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, mientras él movía las manos para bajar lentamente su ropa interior. Ella se zafó de ellas con entusiasmo y él levantó las caderas para que pudiera liberar la prenda de sus piernas. Rápidamente presionó su polla una vez más contra los cojines del sofá para no hacer algo realmente estúpido y embestir dentro de ella.

Dios, podía oler el almizcle de su excitación, sentir el calor de su coño contra su vientre. Si se movía sólo treinta centímetros hacia arriba, podría sumergirse en ese calor acogedor. Y sumergirse en él una y otra vez. Más duro y más rápido. Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar en el coño cálido y resbaladizo a su disposición. En lugar de hacer lo que su cuerpo exigía y sumergirse en ella, Edward bajó. Le dio un pellizco agudo a su pezón con los dientes antes de chupar un rastro de besos con la boca abierta por su vientre. Si no probaba su sexo pronto, simplemente podría volverse loco. O tal vez ya había perdido la maldita cordura.

Bella abrió las piernas para él, y él gimió ante la vista de su posición sumisa en la penumbra de la luz de la televisión. Extendió sus labios húmedos con dos dedos y luego frotó la lengua contra su clítoris hinchado. Ella gritó y sacudió las caderas mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba con la liberación.

—Oh Dios, Edward. Voy a acabar. Voy a acabar.

Está bien, la haría acabar. Se había prometido que se detendría después de que ella hubiera terminado, pero mierda, eso había sido tan rápido. ¿Qué, cinco segundos? Eso no contaba como un orgasmo real. La haría acabar de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez, y luego se encargaría de sí mismo en el baño.

—Tómame, Edward —dijo ella, meciendo las caderas mientras espasmos involuntarios la sacudían—. Por favor. Tómame.

Él deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella y su calor resbaladizo los envolvió, apretándose, tirando de ellos, tratando de llevarlos más profundo. Su polla palpitaba de envidia.

Ella se relajó. Su respiración salía en jadeos trabajosos.

— ¿Tienes un condón? Si no, tengo en mi bolso.

Él no respondió. No iba a llevar esto tan lejos. Besar. Besuquear. Chupar sus tetas. Meterle los dedos. Saborear sus jugos. Bien. ¿Meter su polla en ella hasta que estallara con una liberación tan necesaria? No iba a suceder.

Usó los dedos en la forma que deseaba usar la polla, empujándolos en el túnel de seda con fuerza y rítmicamente. Succionó y lamió su clítoris al mismo tiempo, hasta que sus músculos se tensaron de nuevo y ella comenzó a mecerse contra su rostro.

—Edward —exclamó ella—. Oh Dios. Estoy cerca de nuevo. Tómame ahora. Por favor.

Su polla estaba preparada y lista para bombear. Se movió a su costado, atrayéndola con él mientras se volvía. Continuó hasta ponerse de espaldas, levantándola y poniéndola encima de manera que estuvo de rodillas sobre su rostro.

La posicionó de modo que pudiera succionar su clítoris y deslizar sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella sin tener que usar su otra mano para sostenerla, porque, maldita sea, necesitaba su otra mano en ese momento. Introdujo su crispante polla en el puño, envolviéndose flojamente con la mano y acariciando con el mismo ritmo que estaba usando en su coño dulce y resbaladizo. Se permitió fantasear que no estaba empujando en su mano, sino dentro del cuerpo de ella. Estaba bien pensar en ello, con tal de que no lo hiciera de verdad. ¿Cierto? Sí, estaba bien. Oh Dios, iba a acabar con tanta fuerza. Bella. Bella.

Su coño se apretó alrededor de sus dedos y ella gritó desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza mientras otro orgasmo estallaba a través de ella. Se acarició a sí mismo más rápido, queriendo unírsele, pero no estaba completamente listo aún.

Arrancó su boca de su clítoris, tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de encontrar la liberación, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que su mano no era sustituto para su apretado coño. Y entonces ella hizo algo que nunca esperó. Volvió su rostro hacia el extremo opuesto del sofá y le chupó la cabeza de la polla en su boca.

Está bien. Estaba bien. Él le había dado placer oral. Ella podía hacer lo mismo por él y no sería una violación absoluta de su promesa a sí mismo de no tener sólo -sexo con ella. Oh Dios, su caliente boca tiraba de él a la perfección. Estaba tan excitado que no podía dejar de acariciarse a sí mismo con la mano, así que ella cubrió su mano con las suyas y lo bombeó con fuerza hasta que explotó, su semilla disparándose dentro de su boca mientras encontraba por fin la liberación. No podía ver lo que ella estaba haciendo por tener los ojos en blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y su cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis cegador, pero estaba muy seguro de que estaba tragando lo que tenían que ser cuarenta y cinco litros de semen bombeando fuera de él.

—Oh Dios, Bella —dijo, su voz un jadeo sin aliento—. Bella.

Cuando los palpitantes espasmos de placer disminuyeron por fin, él se relajó en el sofá con una exhalación de aire. La exuberante boca de Bella liberó su polla y se volvió para acurrucarse junto a él en el gran sofá. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y la mano sobre su vientre. Él no tenía la energía para poner cualquier distancia apropiada entre ellos. Ah mierda, estaba en problemas.

* * *

**El caos ha llegado a estos dos. ¿Cambiaran las cosas a partir de este momento?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes, adoro leerlas.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado cuando dije pero tuve unos problemas personales que me superaron.**

**Nos leemos el Jueves 11!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. **

**La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

_**Capítulo 06**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bella necesitaba sacar los condones de su bolso, porque no iba a quedar satisfecha con un par de dedos después de poner sus ojos, manos y labios en el monstruo en los pantalones de Edward.

—Oh, mierda —dijo él—. No debería haber hecho eso.

Bella se tensó y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él se negó a encontrar sus ojos. ¿Era hacer esas cosas con ella en el sofá tan incomodo?

— ¿No deberías haber hecho qué? —dijo ella, su voz teñida con la rabia que comenzaba a sentir.

—No tenía intención de lanzarme sobre ti, Bella, lo juro. Me disculpo.

Edward Cullen se estaba disculpando por un contacto sexual ¿El mundo había acabado sin que ella lo supiera? ¿O realmente estaba disgustado porque fuera ella la que hubiera tenido dos orgasmos alucinantes bajo sus atenciones y no esa lujuriosa _Pechugona McGillicutty_ que indudablemente sabía qué hacer con un pene?

— ¿Por qué no te lanzarías sobre mí? —dijo ella, mentalmente maldiciendo el tono emocional en su voz—. ¿Me encuentras tan desagradable sexualmente?

— ¿Qué? No —dijo, y la apretó contra su costado—. Apenas puedo mantenerme a raya cuando estás en el mismo condado Es sólo que Me gustas, Bella No debería haberte tocado.

— ¿Te gusto, y entonces no deberías tocarme? Edward, eso no tiene absolutamente el menor sentido.

—No duermo con las mujeres que me gustan.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque

Éste era un lado de él que ella nunca había visto antes, y no estaba segura de cómo manejar a este tipo. ¿El idiota engreído? Sí, lo entendía. Pero nunca había imaginado que había un corazón bajo la pompa y esplendor de Edward Cullen. Bueno, eso no era exactamente verdad. Había visto su corazón. Lo llevaba como un enorme blanco en el pecho cuando estaba con su niñita. Pero, ¿podría él cuidar de una mujer con el nivel de devoción que le mostraba a Julie?

— ¿Porque qué? —insistió.

—Porque no quiero herir a una mujer que me gusta. No de la forma en que herí a Tanya. Y lo haría. Destrozaría su corazón. No pude evitarlo. Soy esa clase de idiota.

Ella rio entre dientes y se relajó contra él.

— ¿Qué tal si prometo que no me herirías, Edward? Porque aun cuando tú también me gustas, nunca en un millón de años pensaría que una relación seria funcionaría contigo. Sólo quiero estar contigo. Divertirme contigo.

— ¿Tener sexo conmigo?

—Sí, eso también.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es sólo sexo. No tiene que significar nada.

Su cuerpo tenso se relajó.

—Sólo sexo.

—Sí, nada más.

—Bien, entonces estamos exactamente en la misma página.

—Mejor dejas de actuar todo cuidadoso y sensible. No quieres que me enamore de ti, ¿o sí?

—No —dijo él rápidamente—. Ésa sería una mala idea.

—Concuerdo.

— ¿Estás segura de que sólo-sexo no herirá tus sentimientos?

—Segura.

—Todo bien, entonces. —Se sentó y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza—. Entonces esta ropa necesita irse.

Oh Dios, el hombre era un genio. Sin mencionar hermoso. Luego se arrancó los pantalones y se acomodó en el sofá con ella metida a su lado. Deslizó la camisa prestada de los hombros de ella.

—No necesitarás esto por el resto de la noche.

— ¿Y si tengo frío? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—No es una opción.

Ella se sacó el resto de la ropa y se acurrucó contra él con su brazo alrededor de ella. Con la mano libre, él tomó el tazón de frutas, lo puso en su estómago esculpido y comenzó a alimentarla con bocados. Ella permitió que su mano vagara por su cuerpo, preguntándose si estaba soñando, o si realmente estaba desnuda en los brazos de Edward Cullen, supuestamente mirando una película y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que esa magnífica polla suya se elevara otra vez.

Cuando tomó el coraje suficiente para pasar la punta de un dedo por el largo de su lánguida polla, él dijo. —Estoy tratando de mirar una película aquí.

Ella sonrió cuando recibió la respuesta apropiada de su quinto miembro y éste comenzó a endurecerse y ensancharse.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo—. ¿Te molesto?

—Estás siendo un poco distractora, señorita Swan.

— ¿Sólo un poco? —Envolvió su mano alrededor de su longitud que se ensanchaba—. Esto luce bastante grande desde mi perspectiva.

Él rió entre dientes, alisó su cabello y la besó en la cabeza.

—Tenemos toda la noche para eso. Quiero decir, si quieres quedarte.

Mierda que sí, quería quedarse.

— ¿Me estás invitando?

—Ya establecimos que no puedes captar las indirectas.

Ella apartó la mirada de la belleza que era su ahora completamente erecta polla y dobló la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Bien?

— ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo, Bella?

—Eso depende —dijo ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué?

Ella le sonrió.

—De cuantas erecciones puedas tener en una noche.

Él devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Una no será suficiente?

Le llevaría años satisfacer todas las fantasías que había tenido con él.

—No para lo que tengo en mente.

— ¿Y asumo que se supone que tengo que averiguar qué tienes en mente mediante el ensayo y error?

Y estaba segura de que él iba a atender las fantasías que ella nunca había soñado.

—Normalmente no me gusta que la gente ponga ideas en mi cabeza, pero eso suena como un plan.

—Tres.

Supuso que podía vivir con eso.

—Supongo que me quedaré.

Él besó su frente con ternura.

—Entonces puedes relajarte. No necesitas apresurarte.

Supuso que era verdad, pero lo había deseado por tantos años, que ahora que estaba literalmente en sus garras, no quería malgastar el tiempo. Quizás si pensara que tendrían algo más que una noche juntos, no se sentiría tan desesperada por pasar todo el tiempo con él entre sus muslos.

Edward masticó la fruta y miró las aventuras de un asesino psicópata en serie mientras Bella gentilmente masajeaba la longitud de su polla. Se sorprendió cuando el continuó endureciéndose bajo su contacto persistente. Había asumido incorrectamente que estaba tan duro como podía. Su piel era tan suave. Venas tensas marcaban tortuosos patrones justo bajo la superficie. Hubiera creído que él estaba mayormente poco afectado por su contacto si no fuera por los pequeños golpes en su respiración cada vez que descubría nuevas formas de tocarlo. Cuando ella encerró la cabeza de su polla en un puño relajado y lo acarició rápidamente, su vientre se apretó y su respiración quedó atascada en su garganta.

Ella miró hacia arriba a su rostro y encontró sus ojos cerrados, los labios separados, su expresión tensa. Santo Dios, nunca había visto a un hombre más sexy en su vida. El coño de Bella se hinchó y se humedeció instantáneamente y comenzó a palpitar en protesta por su negligencia.

Él inhaló repentina y profundamente y forzó sus ojos a abrirse. La mirada depredadora en esos ojos hizo temblar su vientre. Él puso el tazón de fruta sobre el piso y luego, en un movimiento repentino, la volteó sobre su espalda y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

—De acuerdo, Bella. Lo entiendo. A diferencia de ti, yo puedo captar una indirecta.

Ella le sonrió.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y qué indirecta era?

—Que quieres ser follada sin sentido.

—Quizás —dijo—. O quizás sólo me gusta la sensación de tu polla en mi mano.

Descendió sobre ella. Vientre contra vientre, pecho contra pecho. Su duro cuerpo la hizo sentir suave, femenina. Los gruesos vellos de sus piernas hacían que las suyas se sintieran lisas, sensuales. La piel de él se sentía fresca donde la tocaba. Probablemente porque ella estaba en llamas.

—Creo que preferirías la sensación de mi polla enterrada profundamente dentro de ti —le susurró él al oído. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y luego dejó caer suaves y succionantes besos a lo largo de un costado de su cuello. Ella gimió y envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos, abriendo las manos sobre su espala baja. Las manos de él descansaron a cada lado de su caja torácica, cada pulgar acariciando la curva externa de un pecho.

La sangre corría a través de su cuerpo mientras su corazón palpitaba cada vez más y más rápido. Su carne se calentó. Quería que cada centímetro del cuerpo de él conociera cada centímetro del suyo. La boca de él se movió hacia el otro lado de su cuello, arrancando un gemido de tormento desde la parte trasera de su garganta. Sólo esa cantidad de contacto hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran contra su pecho musculoso y que su centro doliera y se calentara como lava fundida. Abrió las piernas, abriéndose para él, queriendo justo lo que él acababa de decir que ella buscaba: la sensación de su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de ella.

—Edward —susurró—. Estoy lista para ti.

—Eso está bien —murmuró él, deslizándose hacia abajo. Arrastró su boca sobre cada centímetro de sus hombros, sus clavículas y la depresión entre ellas donde su pulso corría fuera de control. Bajo sus besos, su carne volvía a la vida, cada terminación nerviosa en sintonía con el placer y la necesidad. Los pulgares que aún acariciaban los lados de sus pechos estaban comenzando a volverla loca. Necesitaba esas rítmicas caricias contra sus pezones palpitantes, no los menos sensibles costados de sus pechos. Edward se movió hacia abajo para frotar sus sensuales labios succionantes contra la parte alta de sus pechos. Sus pulgares se acercaron a los pezones, todavía acariciando hacia atrás y adelante, todavía haciéndola extremadamente consciente de cuán duros estaban sus pezones. Probablemente podría cortar diamantes con esas cosas.

—Edward, por favor.

— ¿Por favor, qué? —dijo él contra su esternón.

—Mis pezones.

—Son hermosos —dijo.

Las manos de él se movieron bajo sus pechos, levantándolos, presionándolos juntos. Sus pulgares acariciaron las curvas interiores e inferiores de sus montículos demasiado sensibilizados, y su lengua se metió y salió de entre ellos.

Imposiblemente, sus pezones se pusieron incluso más duros. Su útero se apretó. Oh Dios, si él tan sólo frotaba un pico en ese momento, explotaría.

Todavía sosteniendo sus pechos juntos, ahora masajeando justo bajo sus pezones tirantes con ambos pulgares, Edward movió su boca a su vientre. Ella gimió en protesta.

—Por favor, Edward.

— ¿Por favor, qué?

—Mis pezones están volviéndome loca.

—Eso está bien. —Él frotó los labios sobre cada centímetro de su estómago entre sus costillas y su ombligo.

Cuando él comenzó a mordisquear justo debajo de su ombligo, ella gimió. Los dedos de ella se enterraron en el cuero cabelludo de él, y presionó hacia abajo. Baja, Edward. Abajo. Los pulgares de él rozaron los picos de ambos pechos y su espalda se arqueó. Trató de tirar de su cabeza hacia arriba. Sube, Edward. Arriba. Arriba o abajo, no le importaba, siempre que dejara de enloquecerla con necesidad y que le diera a sus adoloridas y palpitantes partes algo de alivio.

Él continuó bajando, y sus manos se deslizaron de su cabeza. Ella se aferró a los cojines del sofá para evitar tirar desesperadamente de sus pezones. Edward le abrió las piernas ampliamente y le succionó el interior de los muslos. Comenzó a delirar, sus caderas moviéndose involuntariamente, su cabeza lanzándose hacia atrás y adelante, un fluido constante de gemidos y jadeos saliendo de sus labios. La lengua de Edward trazó caóticos patrones a centímetros de su inflamado coño. Dulce, tortuosa agonía. Nunca había necesitado tan desesperadamente ser follada en su vida.

Su lengua rozó su clítoris. Ella se sacudió, su culo elevándose del sofá para colocarse para una fácil penetración. Él lamió el centro de su abertura empapada. Un largo y continuo roce de su lengua. Oh Dios, finalmente, sí. Bella tembló con fuerza, buscando el orgasmo, tan, tan cerca. Si él simplemente su boca se movió al área depilada de su montículo, justo al lado de la estrecha franja de vello en el medio. Él succionó y mordisqueó cada lado, atrayendo su atención al húmedo y dolorido centro de su cuerpo.

—Edward, por favor.

— ¿Tus pezones aún te vuelven loca?

—No, sí Por favor, sólo

Su lengua rozó su clítoris, y su coño se apretó fuertemente.

—Sí, eso. No pares.

—Oh. Creí que estabas lista para mí.

Ella pudo oír la broma en su voz y quiso abofetearlo de frustración.

Desafortunadamente, su mente parecía incapaz de controlar su cuerpo en ese momento.

—Seguiré adelante, entonces —dijo él.

Edward succionó uno de sus labios exteriores en su boca. Dándole placer con mordiscos y lamidas y succiones hasta que el coño de Bella estuvo contrayéndose rítmicamente con la promesa de un orgasmo que simplemente no venía.

La mano de Edward se alejó de su pecho; ella oyó el deslizar de un cajón de madera. Sus dos manos estaban fuera de ella ahora. El crujido de una envoltura alcanzó sus oídos. Él apartó la boca para tomar aire entre los dientes.

—Mierda, estoy duro para ti.

Se movió hacia adelante en el sofá, colocando las caderas entre las piernas de ella. Su rodilla se deslizó debajo de un lado de su culo, levantándola en ángulo. Tenía el otro pie en el piso buscando equilibrio. Fascinada, ella lo miró mientras él tomaba su polla en una mano, abría su coño ampliamente con la otra y luego se deslizaba dentro de ella. Ella explotó instantáneamente, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con duros espasmos de vertiginosa liberación. Gritó su nombre, las manos estirándose hacia él desesperadamente pero incapaces de encontrarlo.

—Realmente estabas lista para mí —dijo él, sacando la pierna de debajo de ella para poder embestir en ella más fácilmente.

Todas las cosas que él le había negado antes, se las dio. Se inclinó sobre ella para succionar sus pezones, la llenó profundamente, frotó contra su clítoris con cada profunda embestida. Ella sollozó mientras su cuerpo peleaba para encontrar una segunda liberación. Una no había sido suficiente para romper toda la tensión que él había creado en su cuerpo.

—Shh —susurró Edward. Su lengua lamió un pezón—. No te dejaré así.

Se levantó y se echó hacia atrás, sus pelotas chocando contra su culo con cada profunda embestida. Movió su mano a su clítoris y lo golpeteó con dos dedos, antes de frotarlo en círculos profundos y masajeantes y luego golpeteando una vez más.

Estaba tocando su cuerpo como un instrumento, y sabía exactamente cómo sacar el mejor sonido de ella. Cuando ella una vez más alcanzó su pico, él apretó su pezón con un duro tirón, sumando a las duras y rítmicas pulsaciones que aferraban su útero, haciendo que su coño apretara su palpitante polla como si tratara de succionarlo hasta dejarlo seco. El placer, a diferencia de cualquier otra cosa en su experiencia, la desgarró.

—Mierda sí, Edward. ¡Sí!

—Eso es, Bella. Acaba con fuerza. Acaba con tanta maldita fuerza.

Ella no tuvo más elección que obedecer y cuando su cuerpo decidió que había sido suficiente, colapsó en una masa temblorosa de carne sin huesos sobre el sofá.

—Santo Dios, santo Dios —dijo entre jadeos. Su cuerpo, cada parte, temblaba.

Trató de abrir los ojos para mirar al hombre responsable de su éxtasis absoluto, pero no podía hacer que sus párpados funcionaran apropiadamente. No había sabido que fuera posible acabar con tanta fuerza.

Él salió de ella y se sentó en el lado opuesto al final del sofá.

¿Qué?

— ¿No vas a terminar? —dijo ella. Su voz sonaba arrastrada, como si hubiera bebido demasiadas margaritas.

—Creo que estoy listo para sumergirme en el jacuzzi. ¿Te importaría unirte?

— ¿El orgasmo de un cerdo dura treinta minutos? —Estaba bastante segura de que él había superado eso.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Uhm, ¿sí?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí.

* * *

**¿Ustedes si captaron la indirecta? Éstos dos están más que prendidos fuegos.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus mensajes, las adoro!**

**Nos leemos el Domingo 14. **

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. **

**La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

_**Capítulo 07**_

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

Edward estaba sentado en el agua vaporosa de su jacuzzi, su encantada polla enterrada profundamente en el calor de Bella. Enfrentándolo, el cuerpo agotado de ella descansaba contra su pecho, la cabeza contra su hombro. Él todavía no había acabado; no por falta de placer. Edward todavía no estaba listo para que esto terminara, así que disfrutó al retrasar su placer. Eso significaba que tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar estar dentro de Bella por mucho más tiempo. Pero estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que ella fuera a entrar en coma. Había estado montándolo con la determinación de un caballo de carreras en segundo lugar por más de quince minutos.

— ¿Por qué aún no has acabado? —susurró ella—. Ya no puedo moverme.

—Siempre es así para mí. Mi primer orgasmo llega con facilidad. El siguiente demora una eternidad. Es por eso que estaba intentando terminar de ver esa película. Pensé que necesitarías conservar tu energía.

—Bueno, me alegra haber interrumpido tus planes. —Él no podía verle el rostro, pero pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz—. Dios, me hiciste acabar con tanta fuerza.

—No hay necesidad de llamarme Dios —bromeó.

Sacó una mano del agua para acariciarle el cabello, el cual estaba húmedo en las puntas y se adhería a sus hombros desnudos.

—Mi cuerpo no está de acuerdo.

—No te desgastes. Relájate por un minuto. —Le besó la cabeza, confundido por los tiernos sentimientos que ella le evocaba. No era que nunca hubiera tenido sentimientos por una mujer. Sólo que la ternura generalmente no era una de ellos.

— ¿No tienes un concierto mañana por la noche? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. En San Antonio.

—Entonces eres tú el que tiene que conservar la energía.

—No requiere mucha energía. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que hacía? Pavonearme sobre el escenario por una hora.

Ella rió.

—Solamente te estaba molestando.

Él movió las caderas para entrar más profundo en su sedoso calor.

—Y ahora yo te estoy molestando.

Ella rió otra vez y lo abrazó.

—Puede molestarme todo lo que quiera, Señor Cullen.

—Entonces es bueno que tengas los veranos libres.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y él se dio cuenta de que se había permitido sentirse demasiado cómodo. Luego de esta noche no se metería con ella para nada. ¿Por qué había mencionado el verano?

—Uh — ¿Cómo demonios iba encubrir ese desliz?

Ella se desplomó contra él.

—No es agradable bromear con cosas como esas, Señor Cullen. Mi vagina acaba de encontrar una nueva mejor amiga. No le des falsas esperanzas de que va a poder pasar todo el verano con él cuando sabes perfectamente bien que estará sola.

Edward rió entre dientes y le dio un apretón. Lo había librado de culpa con tanta facilidad, lo cual él apreció, pero parte de él quería que ella le exigiera pasar todo el verano con ella incluso si se guardaba la vagina sólo para sí.

—Nunca he conocido una mujer como tú, Bella Swan.

—No lo creo. Estoy segura de que muchas vaginas consideran a tu polla su mejor amiga.

—Quizás, pero no harían chistes cursis al respecto.

Ella se movió hacia atrás para sentarse sobre los muslos de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ésta no es una buena charla de almohada, ¿verdad? Muy poco sexy. Lo lamento.

—No hay ninguna almohada a la vista —dijo él—. E incluso si no fueras la mujer más sexy que jamás ha estado en mi jacuzzi, aun así disfrutaría de tu compañía.

—Pooooor favor —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vi a la mujer que te estaba esperando cuando llegamos. Era hermosa. Y tenía unas tetas enormes. —Bella sostuvo ambas manos frente a su pecho, aproximadamente del tamaño doble D de Verónica.

Él le tomó el trasero con ambas manos y la bajó sobre su polla.

—Y sin embargo tú estás aquí, y ella no.

—Lo que me hace pensar que para ti se trata de la conquista.

Él rió hasta que estuvo pestañeando para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos y resistiendo la punzada en su costado.

—Si yo soy el perseguido, entonces supongo que ése es el caso.

Él no tenía que perseguir a las mujeres, ellas siempre lo perseguían a él. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Quizás debería haber representado un mayor desafío y haberme hecho la difícil.

Considerando que en ese momento estaba sentada desnuda en un jacuzzi con él, empalada por su polla, era demasiado tarde para eso. Y él no necesitaba el juego, pero tenía que admitir que la había deseado por tanto tiempo que tenerla era mucho más emocionante que sus habituales ligues.

Edward se movió hacia adelante para poder robarle un beso.

—Te esperé por bastante tiempo.

— ¿Cinco minutos? ¿O fueron diez? Debe ser un nuevo récord para ti. ¿Preferirías una medalla o un trofeo por tu logro la Seducción más Larga de Edward.

Él rió entre dientes nuevamente.

—Deja de hacerme reír tanto. Voy a tener dolor de estómago.

—Si tuviera la fuerza, me encontraría ocupada, pero mis piernas se niegan a moverse. Mi boca parece funcionar bien, sin embargo. Si tuviera branquias, podría darte una mamada.

Si ella no se ponía seria, él iba a reír hasta que le doliera algo. Momento de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. La envolvió con sus brazos y rodó para que ella fuera quien estuviera sentada y él estuviera entre sus piernas, arrodillado en el suelo del jacuzzi.

—Sí te esperé por mucho tiempo —dijo, comenzando a empujar y a retirarse lentamente de su cuerpo—. Te he deseado desde la primera vez que me hiciste lanzar té helado por la nariz.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que ponía en dudas su tontería: ojos mirando hacia el cielo, labios fruncidos, cabeza sacudiéndose.

—Como sea. Lo último que tenías en mente esa noche era yo. Tanya no estaba demasiado feliz contigo porque le lanzaste té sobre su vestido de novia. Pasaste la siguiente hora prometiéndole que la compensarías en la luna de miel.

—Eso es porque ella carece de lo que tú tienes.

Bella lo miró perpleja. Sus cejas se fruncieron como si estuviera intentando resolver un problema complejo. Edward se había casado con la que la mayoría de la gente consideraba la hermana más bonita, más a la moda, la hermana trofeo. Tanya lucía bien, no podía negarlo, pero tenía la personalidad de un cactus.

— ¿Un trabajo? —dijo finalmente Bella.

Él rió entre dientes. Sentía los derechos de Tanya en su billetera cada mes.

—Bueno, está eso. Pero me refería al sentido del humor.

—Oh. —Ella levantó una ceja cautelosa—. Sí, eso tiene a los sujetos derribando mi puerta.

Él se imaginó que era así. Quería derribar su puerta. Dado que no podía decírselo, tendría que demostrárselo con atención física. Edward la tomó lentamente, perdido en sus bonitos ojos verdes mientras ella lo recibía. Y no sólo con su cuerpo. Aceptó todo de él. Incluso las partes que él intentaba ocultar. Las partes que no compartía con nadie mientras follaba.

Probablemente debería ser más cuidadoso, no quería que ninguno tuviera una idea equivocada, pero por unos cuantos momentos, se permitió sentir más que su cuerpo. Se permitió sentirla a un nivel mucho más profundo.

Sabía que Bella estaba exhausta, así que intentó apresurarse. Observando su expresión gozosa mientras sus caderas bombeando en ella la llevaban más y más cerca del orgasmo ayudada por su propia búsqueda de liberación. Las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda, pecho, hombros y brazos como si estuviera aprendiéndose su cuerpo de memoria.

Cuando le apretó el culo con ambas manos, urgiéndolo a tomarla con más rapidez, él cumplió, permitiéndole manejar el ritmo. No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos a la vez que la urgencia lo abrumaba y buscaba la liberación con embistes rápidos y poco profundos. El ángulo de las caderas de ella estimulaba la cabeza de su polla dentro de ella con tanta perfección que no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en acabar. Acabar dentro de ella mientras se miraban fijamente. Su orgasmo lo tomó por sorpresa. Intentó empujar profundamente y permanecer quito para poder recuperar el control, pero era demasiado tarde. Duros espasmos de placer pulsaron a través de la base de su polla, llevándolo más allá del borde de la contención. Apretó las caderas contra ella, esperando que se uniera a su gozo. Había estado tan envuelto en su mirada que había ignorado su cuerpo. Se frotó contra ella una vez más, sin estar seguro de que siquiera estuviera estimulando su clítoris. Vamos, nena. Déjate ir, ahora. Como si hubiera oído su instrucción, su espalda se arqueó, golpeando su vientre contra el de él mientras gritaba. Por un segundo pensó que estaba fingiendo un orgasmo, lo cual era el insulto más grande que podía hacerle, pero sintió su coño apretarse alrededor de él con duros espasmos, prologando su orgasmo mientras ella tomaba el suyo.

Agotado y contento, Edward se derrumbó contra la parte trasera del jacuzzi, todavía respirando con fuerza. Se sacó el condón de la polla y lo lanzó por encima del costado del jacuzzi. Luego de un momento, divisó el vino en el hielo derretido del balde de poliestireno y tomó la botella para beber un trago. Bella estaba desplomada contra el costado del jacuzzi, apenas manteniendo la cabeza por encima del agua agitada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Caliente.

—Está bastante caliente aquí —coincidió.

—Tú. Tú eres caliente.

Él extendió la mano y tiró de ella alrededor del asiento resbaladizo hasta que estuvo junto a él. Bien podría ser que sólo pudieran tener esta intimidad por una noche, así que iba a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos desnudos.

—Bebe un poco de vino.

Su brazo temblaba cuando se estiró para tomar la botella.

— ¿Segura de que estás bien? —preguntó él—. Estás temblando.

—Sólo exhausta. Debería haber comenzado a entrenar para esto hace meses.

Él rió entre dientes y la ayudó a levantar la botella hasta sus labios. Ella bebió un largo trago antes de apartar la botella y desplomarse contra la parte trasera del jacuzzi con los ojos cerrados.

Él puso el vino en la plataforma detrás del jacuzzi y la envolvió con un brazo. Sus labios rozaron su frente.

— ¿Quieres tomar una pequeña siesta?

—Mmm hmm —murmuró ella, recostándose contra él.

—Necesitas recobrar algo de fuerza. Duro incluso más la tercera vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Tercera vez?

Y ella había actuado como si tres erecciones no fueran suficientes para ella.

Él sonrió.

—La noche es joven. Podría ser capaz de llegar a cuatro si tienes suerte.

—Santo Dios. Si no disfrutara completamente de cada minuto contigo, pondría mi coño en huelga.

Él rió. La mayoría de las mujeres no podían seguirle el paso a su libido, pero eso no significaba que fuera a tomárselo con calma con ella. Era suya por esa noche. La noche entera.

Bella estuvo callada por tanto tiempo que él pensó que se había quedado dormida.

— ¿Cómo se les ocurrió a la banda el nombre Sunrise? —preguntó—. ¿Hay algún significado detrás de eso?

Él se preguntó de dónde había venido esa pregunta.

—Sí, pero es un secreto. Todos prometimos llevárnoslo a la tumba.

—Suena extremo.

Él sonrió ante los recuerdos de lo apasionados que habían sido una vez.

—Éramos jóvenes. Todo era extremo.

— ¿A ti se te ocurrió el nombre?

—Fue Jake, en realidad. Estaba pasando por uno de sus momentos filosóficos.

Dijo que había solamente una cosa en su vida que lamentaba de verdad, todo el resto de la mierda era secundaria.

—Su nuevo amanecer.

—Exactamente. Todos habíamos bebido demasiadas cervezas esa noche. Cada uno de nosotros compartió su pesar más grande y luego hicimos un pacto de nunca contárselos a nadie. Llamamos a la banda Sunrise para recordarnos esa promesa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu único pesar, Edward?

—No voy a decirlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Puedo guardar un secreto.

—Porque es personal.

— ¿Más personal que el sexo?

Él asintió.

—Mucho más personal que el sexo.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu divorcio?

—No, sucedió antes de que siquiera conociera a tu hermana.

—Tenías como veintidós años cuando la conociste. Así que debe ser algo que te sucedió en la secundaria.

Él tenía la sensación de que ella no cedería hasta que lo descubriera.

—Dije que no lo diré.

— ¿Golpeaste a alguien? ¿Robaste algo? ¿Pasaste tiempo en el reclusorio juvenil?

— ¿Qué? —dijo—. No. ¿Por qué piensas que fue algo malo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no me lo dices. Me hace asumir lo peor.

Él respiró profundo.

—Lamento no haber terminado la secundaria —dijo—. Eso es todo. Ni siquiera es un secreto. La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta de lo mucho que lamento haberla abandonado. —No estaba seguro de por qué le había contado.

Probablemente porque la verdad era mucho menos criminal que lo que ella estaba imaginando.

—Entonces termínala.

Él había esperado desprecio o lástima, no una solución.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para terminar.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Podrías conseguir tu certificado. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente. Probablemente sólo necesites un curso de actualización.

—No soy lo bastante inteligente. Estaba reprobando la escuela secundaria. Por eso abandoné. Iba a tener que repetir el último año entero, y en ese momento, abandonar parecía mejor que fallar.

Ella se movió en el agua para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eres lo suficientemente inteligente.

Perdido sin sus gafas, miró fijamente por encima de la cabeza de ella.

—No.

—Edward, soy profesora; sé de qué estoy hablando. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente.

Él conocía sus limitaciones personales. El que ella insistiera en cosas que no eran verdad sólo lograba enfurecerlo. Había terminado con esta charla.

—No.

—Una de mis mejores amigas enseña un curso acelerado de preparación para el diploma —insistió—. Deberías tomarlo. Realmente es una estupenda maestra.

—No voy a tomarlo, Bella, no me voy a molestar en hacer una prueba que sé que fallaré. Déjalo.

—No deberías ir por la vida con remordimientos, Edward. Especial mente no aquellos que puedes arreglar.

—Bella. —La miró de manera severa, y ella la igualó con una mirada mortal que indudablemente hacía que el estudiante más rebelde prestara atención y obedeciera.

—Sólo piénsalo —le dijo—. Si decides que quieres intentarlo, conseguiré inscribirte en la clase de Leah. Por lo general tiene lista de espera, pero estoy segura de que te haría entrar si se lo pido como favor.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Estás avergonzada de ser follada por un desertor de la escuela secundaria? —Su hermana ciertamente lo utilizaba en su contra.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo. Obviamente lo haces bien tú sólo. Estoy siendo una perra metiche e insistente porque es importante para ti.

—No eres una perra —dijo. Se había encontrado con muchas en sus viajes.

—Sólo metiche e insistente.

Ella lo miró expectante y si él hubiera estado usando sus gafas o si ella hubiera sido menos perceptiva, podría haber tenido una oportunidad de engañarla haciéndole creer que todo esto le importaba una mierda. Odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer más que nada, pero tenía que admitir que su idea era buena. No sabía por qué no había pensado en eso hace años. Conseguir su diploma le daría a Tanya menos munición para utilizar en su contra y tal vez dejaría de recordarle a Julie que él era estúpido.

—Si digo que lo pensaré, ¿me dejarás en paz?

Ella sonrió.

—Llamaré a Leah mañana.

—No dije que lo vaya a hacer con certeza.

—Por si acaso. —Lo besó y luego se movió para apoyarse contra él con su cabeza sobre su hombre nuevamente.

Él le apretó un brazo con una mano y luego suavemente fue acariciando hacia arriba y abajo mientras su mente le daba vueltas a las posibilidades. Abandonar la escuela secundaria era su único pesar, y no necesitaba su diploma para ganarse la vida, pero lo quería. Un pedazo de papel podría probar que no era tan estúpido como todos pensaban. No tenía tiempo de estudiar mientras estaban de gira pero quizás en unos cuantos meses cuando la banda se tomara un descanso, podría meter un curso de actualización en su agenda. Sunrise estaría en el estudio editando un nuevo álbum en otoño, pero durante el próximo invierno podría encontrar el tiempo. Esperaba que esta mujer Leah fuera paciente y que hiciera milagros porque sería necesarios los dos para hacer que el cerebro metido dentro en su duro cráneo retuviera información. Nunca había sido bueno en las cosas de la escuela. Durante años apenas había pasado. Sus maestros le habían tenido lástima y lo habían dejado pasar a través del sistema un frustrante año a la vez. Se preguntó qué clase de profesora era Bella. Imaginó que su clase sería un reto y muy divertida. Incluso así, él no la habría aprobado. Especialmente porque habría pasado todo el período fantaseando con su atractivo cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta ser profesora? —preguntó.

—Sí, me gusta. Bueno, me gusta casi todo. Me gustan los estudiantes y encontrar nuevas maneras de emocionarlos por la ciencia, pero toda esa mierda administrativa se vuelve agotadora.

—Tuve unos cuantos enamoramientos con mis profesoras. —Él sonrió.

— ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Le gustan las mujeres con autoridad, Señor Cullen?

—No. Me gustan los grandes cerebros. —La besó en la cabeza—. Sexy.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pensé que te gustaban las tetas grandes.

—Oye, puede gustarme más de una parte a la vez.

Ella rió.

—También puedes complacer más de una parte a la vez.

—Un hombre tiene que llamar la atención hacia sus talentos.

—Definitivamente tienes mi atención.

—Oh, bueno —dijo una profunda voz desde las sombras junto a la casa—. Tienes compañía. Tengo que preguntarle algo.

* * *

**Amo sus charlas. Son tan amigables. ¿Cómo creen que seguirá esta relación?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos el Martes 16.**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

**_Capítulo 08_**

.

.

.

.

Ante el sonido de la voz de un hombre, Bella se enderezó con un chapoteo.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el aire frío golpeó sus pechos desnudos, y se hundió profundamente bajo el agua humeante para ocultarse.

—Podrías llamar antes de pasar —dijo Edward—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el rato contigo en mi noche libre.

El baterista de la banda de Edward, Emmett, dio un paso hacia la tenue luz emitida por varias luces solares. Bella no había notado cuán oscuro Edward mantenía el área alrededor de su jacuzzi hasta que su huésped no invitado entró ahí furtivamente. Estaba segura de que la mala iluminación era intencional. Probablemente evitaba que los vecinos vieran lo que Edward hacía en su patio trasero.

—A mí me parece un intermedio —dijo Emmett.

Emmett era alto y grandote, con un mohawk rojo y negro que hubiera hecho que fuera expulsado de la clase de Bella por ser perjudicial para el proceso educativo. No lo conocía muy bien, solo lo había visto un par de veces cuando Edward había sido anfitrión de fiestas lo suficientemente calmadas para la familia extendida; que una vez la había incluido. Su banda se había comportado sorprendentemente bien. La madre de Bella había disfrutado especialmente al bajista, Jasper, que podía ser muy encantador. Eso había sido antes de que Edward y Tanya se separaran, por supuesto. Cada vez que Bella se había encontrado con Emmett en el pasado, él había usado una gorra de béisbol sobre su cabello, pero esta noche lo había rasurado Se acercó al jacuzzi y se sentó en el borde, sacándose un par de sandalias y metiendo los pies en el agua. Estaba usando un par de pantalones cortos, así que hundió las piernas en el agua hasta la rodilla.

—Necesito uno de estos —dijo él.

—Necesitas perderte —dijo Edward.

—Tú sabes mucho de mujeres —le dijo Emmett a Edward. Su mirada cayó sobre Bella, que estaba usando el brazo de Edward para ocultar tanto de su cuerpo como fuera posible. La mandíbula de Emmett cayó y la señaló con el dedo—. Espera. ¿No eres la hermana de Tanya?

—No la viste —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Mierda, Edward —dijo Emmett, su cabeza girando en la dirección de Edward—. ¿Eres un completo idiota?

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Él frunció el ceño—. Y no me llames idiota.

Los dedos de Bella se cerraron en el vientre de él, y le dio un abrazo débil.

Estaba demasiado exhausta y relajada para darle el apoyo adecuado. Odiaba que él creyera que era estúpido y se preguntaba cuánta gente lo había hecho sentir así a lo largo de su vida para que fuera tan sensible al respecto. Especialmente porque ella sabía que no era cierto.

Emmett se pasó un dedo por el margen del cabello.

—Vine aquí para pedirte un consejo sobre una mujer, pero creo que iré a preguntarle a unos de los roadies. Tú, obviamente, no tienes una pizca de sentido común cuando se trata de mujeres.

Con el interés despertado, Bella se enderezó.

— ¿Qué tipo de consejo sobre una mujer?

Emmett miró el agua y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Él tenía los ojos azules más impresionante que jamás había conocido. Quizás era el contraste de los tatuajes negros y rojos en su cuero cabelludo y su mohawk igualmente brillante lo que hacía que sus ojos parecieran tan azules, pero fue absorbida en su mirada y no pudo apartarse.

—Quizás sería mejor pedirle consejo a una mujer en lugar de a un tipo —dijo él—. Estoy saliendo con esta mujer de Wichita.

—Con salir, quiere decir que tuvo una aventura de una noche con ella. —Edward se Rió entre dientes.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Emmett—. Por eso es que ninguno de nosotros sale con alguien regularmente —le dijo a Bella—. Desde el divorcio de Edward, todos en la banda parecen pensar que las mujeres sólo buscan una cosa.

— ¿Sexo? —dejó escapar ella. Porque eso es lo que ella buscaba.

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron, y luego Rió.

—Me refería al dinero.

El rostro de Bella se calentó y no pudo echarle la culpa al calor del agua.

—Oh.

—Ahora nos cuidamos las espaldas —dijo Edward.

—Excepto que cuando encontramos a alguien con quien sí queremos tener algo serio, el resto de la banda intenta arruinarlo tan pronto como sea posible —dijo Emmett—. De todos modos, estoy saliendo con esta chica que vive cerca de Wichita.

—Hizo una pausa y miró a Edward como si estuviera desafiándolo a que negara su afirmación—. Llamada Rosalie. —Hizo una pausa de nuevo. Cuando Edward no se burló de él, Emmett desvió su mirada hacia Bella—. Está molesta porque no la invité a venir en mi única noche libre de esta semana.

—Estoy segura de que sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo —dijo Bella.

—Cree que estoy jugando con ella.

—Bueno, estás en un jacuzzi con una mujer desnuda —señaló Edward.

Emmett sacó los pies del agua de un tirón y los extendió sobre la cubierta. Bella reprimió una risa. Obviamente, esto lo molestaba.

— ¿Cuándo la conociste? —preguntó Bella.

—Hace dos noches.

Sorprendida, Bella parpadeó. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por una mujer que acababa de conocer? Pero le preocupaba si estaba aquí pidiendo consejo. La mayoría de los chicos intentaría salir del paso y luego arruinarían las cosas antes de comenzar.

—Quizás está preocupada de que sólo estés haciéndole perder el tiempo. ¿Tienes planes de verla de nuevo pronto?

—Sí, la banda tiene un descanso de tres días el próximo fin de semana y ella está planeando visitarme aquí en Austin mientras dure.

Edward se puso rígido al lado de Bella, y ella lo miró para encontrarlo ofreciéndole a Emmett una mirada que decía_ cállate_. ¿Así que no quería que ella supiera que estaría en casa el próximo fin de semana? No que ella esperara que este ligue llevara a algo siquiera remotamente permanente, pero si era lo suficientemente buena para follar, debería ser lo suficientemente buena para conocer esa pieza de información. No iba a acosarlo ni nada. O a intentar atraparlo. Iban a tener que tener una conversación tan pronto como Emmett se fuera para que él se diera cuenta de que ella no era como su hermana. No era una caza fortunas. No quería nada de él excepto pasarlo bien.

—Esta noche estaba trabajando en una sorpresa para Rose —dijo Emmett—. Ésa es la razón principal por la que no la quería aquí. Además, es un largo viaje para pasar sólo un par de horas juntos.

—¿Le dijiste que estabas trabajando en una sorpresa para ella? —preguntó Bella.

Edward ahogó una risa. Ahora Emmett le enviaba miradas significativas para que se callara.

—No sería una sorpresa si se lo dijera —dijo Emmett.

—No tienes que decirle qué es —señaló Bella.

—Cierto. —Él se rascó detrás de la oreja—. Um, digamos, Bella —dijo—. ¿Qué es lo que las mujeres encuentran más agradable? ¿Longitud o grosor?

Edward se echó a reír.

— ¿Tienes carencias en ambos departamentos, Force? —preguntó él, usando el nombre de escenario de Emmett.

Emmett pateó el agua hacia él.

—No. Sólo preguntaba.

—Un poco de ambos —dijo Bella—. Demasiado largo y puede golpearte el cérvix con fuerza. Después de un rato comienza a doler. Demasiado grueso… bueno, nunca he tenido uno que fuera demasiado grueso.

Edward la miró con asombro, y luego rió aún más fuerte. Su brazo se apretó alrededor de ella para presionarla a su lado.

—Mujer, nunca sé qué esperar de ti.

Emmett parecía estar tomando notas mentales.

—Es lo que pensaba. Así que en lo que respecta al movimiento cuando está dentro de la vagina, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Embestidas repetitivas y con iguales intervalos entre ellas o más variedad en el ritmo? ¿Superficial o profundo? ¿Rápido o lento? ¿Y es mejor conducirlo en línea recta, en un ángulo determinado, o moverlo en círculos? —Él imitó varios ritmos eróticos con dos dedos.

Bella no tenía idea de por qué estaba pidiéndole su consejo sobre cómo complacer una vagina, pero la suya estaba comenzando a hincharse de nuevo ante todos los pensamientos que él repentinamente había agitado en su mente.

—Um, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella qué le gusta?

—Sí —dijo él—. Pero esto es para su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué, vas a saltarle encima en el momento en que entre por tu puerta? —preguntó Edward. Debajo del agua, su mano rozó la cadera de Bella. ¿La batería de preguntas de Emmett estaba excitándolo tanto como la estaban excitando a ella? Ella nunca había conocido a un hombre que fuera tan abiertamente inquisitivo sobre esas cosas. Al menos, no con una mujer a la que apenas conocía.

Emmett ignoró a Edward y miró a Bella mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

—Lo mejor es mezclarlo un poco —dijo ella finalmente.

— ¿Por qué estás preguntándole estas cosas a Bella? —preguntó Edward—. Llama a tu chica y pregúntale.

—Ya te dije que quiero sorprenderla.

— ¿Sorprenderla a ella? ¿O a su vagina? —preguntó Bella.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Bueno, mayormente su vagina, pero otras partes también. Sin embargo, tengo que programar una cosa a la vez. —Él levantó ambas cejas—. ¿Qué piensas sobre que la circunferencia siga aumentado? Mientras está adentro, quiero decir. Más grueso y más grueso y más grueso.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —dijo Emmett y se mordió el labio inferior mientras reflexionaba sobre su idea.

Edward rió.

—Suenas como si estuvieras trabajando en una especie de máquina del sexo.

—Le va a volar la mente. —Emmett sonrió maliciosamente—. Gracias por la información. —Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras conectadas a la cubierta del jacuzzi.

—Eres un pervertido de mierda —dijo Edward.

— ¿Así que ahora yo soy un pervertido? —dijo Emmett, localizando sus sandalias y deslizando sus pies en ellas—. ¿Bella ya ha visto tu dormitorio?

La cabeza de Bella se giró en dirección a Edward.

—Todavía no —dijo Edward—. Pero está a punto.

* * *

**Awww... ¿Qué es lo que tendrá el cuarto de Edward? Leo opiniones!**

******凸****(^_^)凸**

**No me maten, es cortisimo, lo sé! Pero, ¿saben que? Actualizo MAÑANA, Miércoles 17!**

**GRACIAS POR CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS! A QUIENES ME LEEN SIEMPRE Y A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

**_Capítulo 09_**

.

.

.

.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo esperaba que luciera el cuarto de Edward, pero no habría apostado su dinero por lo que descubrió. Se había imaginado que tendría una gran cama, la cual tenía, pero faltaban todos los juguetes pervertidos que había previsto. Había televisores de varios tamaños alrededor de la periferia del pesado dosel de madera sobre la cama. Incluso había una pantalla sobre las almohadas para que pudieras mirar la pantalla mientras estabas acostado de espaldas. Lucía más como un bar deportivo que como una habitación.

—No tenía idea de que fueras tan fanático de la televisión —dijo Bella.

—Sólo cuando es en vivo.

— ¿Cómo el golf o algo así?

—O algo así. —Él atrajo su cuerpo húmedo contra el suyo, una mano grande abriéndose sobre la parte baja de su espalda y la otra entre sus omóplatos—. Si te incomoda mirar, dímelo y lo apagaré. —Le besó la sien.

— ¿Mirar televisión en la cama?

—No, cariño —dijo él—. Mirar cómo te follo hasta dejarte sin sentido.

Él estiró la mano y presionó un botón en un panel junto a la puerta. Los televisores se encendieron. Ella apenas oyó el sonido de las cámaras enfocándose automáticamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la cama que aparecía en todas las pantallas era la de Edward, se quedó sin respiración.

— ¿Vas a grabarnos teniendo sexo? —chilló. Podría ser despedida por algo como eso.

—No, nunca lo grabo. Demasiado riesgo.

Él tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y ella levantó la vista hacia él. ¿Por qué su corazón latía fuera de control? Él la besó, sus labios acariciando los de ella de una forma sensual y succionante hasta que todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba de placer y sus rodillas temblaban. Santo Dios, el hombre podía besar. Ella renunciaría a la comida y a la bebida hasta que muriera sólo para poder seguir besándolo por el resto de su vida.

¿El resto de su vida? ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? Eso nunca funcionaría, sin importar cuán bien él besara o cuánto a ella le gustara estar con él.

Sólo esta noche. Sólo lo quería por esta noche. Sus brazos lo envolvieron y lo acercaron. Sólo esta noche. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba y después podría rendirse. Se había prometido que no se apegaría porque él le rompería el corazón.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza contra el repentino ardor detrás de ellos. Oh, seguro, su camino se cruzaría eventualmente con el de Edward, no había otra forma, pero no podrían ser íntimos de nuevo. No podría involucrarse emocionalmente. No podría. Bella besó a Edward con más pasión, más desesperación. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por los duros contornos de su cuerpo. Su culo firme se apretó bajo sus palmas exploradoras. Él liberó sus labios y le sonrió. Ella captó movimiento en la pantalla más grande que colgaba sobre la cabecera de la cama. Se veía un fantástico culo masculino y un par de manos conocidas masajeando las firmes nalgas. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda baja de Edward y la imagen cambió con el movimiento.

— ¿Qué diablos?

—Las cámaras tienen sensores de movimiento.

Ella rió.

—Muy de ciencia ficción.

—Al jefe de seguridad de Sunrise le gustan las cosas de alta tecnología. Él lo instaló.

Ella observó la pantalla, la cual sería mucho más fácil de ver cuando estuviera tumbada de espaldas en la cama. Había algo innegablemente sexy en sentir su piel fresca bajo sus manos y mirarse tocarlo en la pantalla. Se preguntó cuánto sería capaz de ver cuando se pusieran a trabajar.

— ¿Estás bien con esto? —preguntó él.

Ella no podía apartar la atención de la imagen de sus manos acariciando su culo.

— ¿Bella?

Se sacudió ante el sonido de su nombre y obligó a su mirada a encontrar la de él.

—Sí, siempre y cuando no se grabe.

—Sin grabar —prometió él.

—Entonces estoy más que de acuerdo con esto. Tu culo luce sorprendente en mis manos. —Le dio una palmada a una nalga y el músculo se tensó. Esa visión le hizo todo tipo de cosas a la carne palpitante, hinchada y caliente entre sus muslos.

Edward la liberó, se giró hacia el panel de control cerca de la puerta y comenzó a apretar botones. Las luces alrededor de la periferia de la habitación se atenuaron, lanzando sombras sobre las sábanas de satén negro de la cama. El dosel de madera encima de la cama se abrió y un tipo de artefacto bajó del techo. Negras correas acolchadas quedaron colgadas sobre el centro de la cama, balanceándose bajo pesadas cadenas que adherían la colección de aros a un gran muelle.

Bella arqueó una ceja ante el artilugio.

—Oh, por supuesto, haces que esté de acuerdo con una cosa pervertida y luego piensas que está bien sacar los instrumentos de tortura.

—No es de tortura. Es un columpio sexual. Imaginé que estabas cansada. Esto hará que tu cuerpo acepte más fácilmente mis increíbles habilidades sexuales.

Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Increíbles habilidades sexuales? —Aunque no negaba que él tuviera increíbles habilidades sexuales, no podía dejar de encontrar divertido que se refiriera a ellas de esa manera. Siempre había imaginado que Edward sería fino en la cama. Impersonal.

Se sintió realmente aliviada de que fuera tan divertido dentro de la habitación como fuera de ella.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí, Bella Swan? —La comisura de su boca se torció. Sus propios intentos de mantener una cara seria no estaban funcionando tan bien.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Nadie se ríe de Edward Cullen. —Él la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

— ¿Se ríen de Edward Cullen? Porque es condenadamente gracioso. Increíbles habilidades sexuales. Oh, Dios. —Bella enredó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió la nariz contra su garganta. Inhaló profundamente y sus párpados se agitaron de dicha. Incluso con el rastro de cloro del jacuzzi en su piel, no se cansaba del aroma del hombre. Quería bañarse en eso.

—Se ríen del tipo todo el tiempo —dijo—. Pero he retirado a Eddie por esta noche. Ahora es momento de que Edward salga a jugar.

—Prefiero a Eddie. Es divertido.

—Pero él no tiene increíbles habilidades sexuales. Es un poco idiota. —Edward la bajó al colchón y la besó suavemente antes de que ella pudiera discutir que Edward de hecho sí tenía increíbles habilidades sexuales y que no era idiota.

Edward abrió una mesa de noche y sacó un par de gafas de sol. Ella hizo un mohín cuando se las puso. Una de las cámaras de detección, captó el movimiento de su mano e hizo zoom en su rostro. En la pantalla sobre ella, él sonrió. No la sonrisa despreocupada de Eddie. Era la de mueca de Edward que decía no tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte.

El vientre de Bella se tensó y ella se estremeció.

Edward abrió un cajón de debajo de la cama y sacó un cojín en forma de cuña. Lo colocó en el centro de la cama junto a Bella. La atención de ella estaba dividida entre la vista de la parte delantera del cuerpo de él mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la de su espalda, que estaba en el monitor sobre su cabeza. Le gustaba tener los dos puntos de vista de él al mismo tiempo. Sólo deseaba tener más ojos, para no perderse nada. El monitor en el pie de la cama mostraba un ángulo interesante de su trasero. Podía ver su paquete colgando libremente entre las piernas mientras él se desplazaba. Aunque ella también estaba en la mayoría de las tomas de las cámaras, no podría haberse preocupado menos por mirarse. Quería mirarlo desde todos los ángulos imaginables. La anticipación de ver cómo lucía cuando la follaba estaba haciendo que se retorciera.

Edward cubrió la cuña con una sábana de seda roja y luego la levantó en brazos. La movió de modos que sus caderas estuvieran en la cima de la cuña y la espalda inclinada hacia abajo, hacia el colchón. Las rodillas flexionadas, ella mantuvo los pies presionando contra la cama para mantener la espalda en el cojín. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo y habría sido increíblemente cómoda si la parte superior de sus muslos no hubiera estado protestando por su posición demasiado estirada.

— ¿Cómo está tu cuello? —preguntó Edward. Él acomodó su cabello como un abanico alrededor de su cabeza.

—Mi cuello está bien. Mis muslos no serán capaces de sostener esto por mucho tiempo.

—Nos encargaremos de eso. —Él sonrió y ella se vio reflejada en sus gafas de sol.

Quería tanto mirarlo a los ojos, pero tenía que admitir que había algo sexy en no saber lo que pasaba por su mente pervertida.

Edward extendió la mano y agarró una de las correas acolchadas del columpio. Sus ojos se centraron en los tensos músculos de su fantástica región abdominal hasta que el borde marcado del hueso de su cadera llevó su atención más bajo, hacia su polla, que estaba mostrando signos de renovado entusiasmo. Dios, el hombre era exquisito. Él deslizó el pie de ella a través de un estribo y luego tomó el otro para sostener el otro pie. Agachándose bajo el columpio, se movió para arrodillarse entre las piernas de ella. Ella se quedó mirando sus gafas de sol, sintiendo su mirada en los ojos aunque no podía verla. Él deslizó ambos estribos por sus pantorrillas hasta poco antes de la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Sus pies se separaron de la cama. El columpio se llevó toda la presión de sus caderas y muslos. Probablemente podría mantener esta posición durante horas.

¿Y no sonaba eso prometedor?

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí.

Él sonrió.

—Bien.

Se metió debajo de las correas que suspendían sus piernas del techo y se bajó de la cama. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la cámara p rincipal al final de la cama y ésta siguió su movimiento. Lentamente bajó las manos hasta las piernas separadas de Bella. Ella miró todo en la pantalla directamente encima de ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos rozaron su clítoris y luego separaron sus labios hinchados para mostrar su mojado coño.

—Así que esto es lo que mi ginecólogo ve debajo de esa hoja de papel —dijo.

—Hombre afortunado.

—Mujer —dijo ella, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos a la vez que sus dedos contra su sensible clítoris la abrumaban por la visión de él tocándola.

Ella gimió cuando él retiró la mano.

—Has que tu coño se moje para mí, Bella. Quiero jugos goteando por tu culo antes de que yo me moleste en chuparte.

— ¿Qué?

Se tendió de espaldas a su lado y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Miró el monitor de arriba, que todavía estaba enfocado en su coño hinchado y dolorido.

—Estoy esperando —dijo él después de un largo momento en que ella lo miró con la boca abierta de incredulidad. Nunca antes se había masturbado delante de alguien. Y seguro no quería verse haciéndolo en una gran pantalla de televisión.

Pero sí quería que él la chupara y quería ver cómo lucía desde un ángulo diferente. Cerró los ojos y deslizó una mano por su vientre. Sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y lo frotaron, fuerte y rápido. Sus muslos temblaron cuando su orgasmo se acercó rápidamente. No se había dado cuán excitada estaba.

—No te hagas acabar —dijo Edward—. Sólo mójate.

Respirando con dificultad, a segundos de pasar el límite del placer, se detuvo.

Giró las caderas con necesidad insatisfecha, queriendo que algo grande y duro llenara su vacío.

—Más mojada —dijo Edward junto a ella.

Después de que su entusiasmo se desvaneciera un poco, volvió a frotarse el clítoris. Toqueteó su apertura. Frotó su clítoris. Podía escuchar lo mojada que estaba mientras sus dedos trabajaban en su carne sensible más fuerte y más rápido y más fuerte y gimió cuando detuvo sus movimientos en el instante antes del orgasmo.

—Deberías abrir los ojos —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y se concentraron en el monitor sobre su cabeza.

Se mordió el labio ante la imagen de su propia carne roja, húmeda e hinchada. Su manicura francesa lucía increíblemente erótica enterrada entre sus pliegues. Esta vez, se miró a sí misma trabajando en su coño, con la esperanza de que esto calentara tanto a Edward como lo hacía con ella. Una cámara al lado de la cama captó movimiento y mostró la polla de Edward que crecía rápidamente. Ella se lamió los labios. Él envolvió con una mano su impresionante longitud y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Ahora eso era lo que ella quería ver.

Estaba tan absorta tocándose y mirándolo a él, que casi no se detuvo a tiempo para evitar acabar. Cuando su cuerpo entero tembló al borde del orgasmo, trató de juntar sus muslos para detenerlo, pero las correas en sus rodillas la mantenían muy abierta.

—Oh, mierda —jadeó cuando el placer subió por su columna y su centro de apretó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra las imágenes intensamente eróticas que la abrumaban.

—No acabes, Bella —exigió Edward—. Sólo mójate.

—No puedo mojarme más —se quejó cuando el dolor palpitante en su interior se hizo insoportable—. Por favor, Edward.

—Está bien, pero sólo si me prometes mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Te lo prometo. —Le habría prometido cualquier cosa por alivio.

—Aparta tu mano.

Ella apartó la mano.

—Abre los ojos.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Él se movió para inclinarse sobre su cuerpo. Su lengua lamió la humedad entre los labios de su coño.

—Sabe aún mejor de lo que luce —dijo.

Bella luchó para mantener los ojos abiertos mientras Edward devoraba su coño. De vez en cuando la cabeza se interponía en el camino de la cámara, pero podía ver la mayor parte su lengua acariciando febrilmente cada centímetro de carne. Cuando sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos de éxtasis, él tomó su clítoris succionando fuerte y hundió dos dedos profundamente en su cuerpo. Ella lo sintió. Lo vio. Y la estimulación de ambos sentidos la hizo perder el control. Él la folló con los dedos mientras ella acababa. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, para ver esos dedos deslizándose dentro y fuera de su coño apretado, pero el placer era tan exquisito que perdió la capacidad de controlar a su cuerpo, incluyendo su capacidad para respirar. Cuando regresó lentamente a la Tierra, Edward liberó sus dedos y lamió su sensible apertura hasta que ella gimió protestando.

—Ahora está lo suficientemente húmedo —dijo él, recogiendo el jugo que fluía libremente en su lengua.

Después de un momento, ella recuperó la capacidad de abrir los ojos, pero no miró a la pantalla. Se concentró en la gruesa y dura polla que se balanceaba ligeramente cada vez que Edward se movía. Alargó la mano hacia él, rodeando su longitud en un puño suelto. Él meció sus caderas, empujando en su mano suavemente. Quería verlo empujando dentro de ella.

— ¿Eddie?

—No respondo a ese nombre en este momento.

Hombre exasperante.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Hmm?

—Tómame.

—En el bis —dijo—. ¿Estás mareada?

—Un poco —admitió ella, pero no creía que fuera por su posición. El hombre era simplemente abrumadoramente viril.

Edward se alejó y sacó un control remoto del cajón de la mesa de noche. Apretó un botón y la introducción de la familiar "Elévate" de Sunrise fluyó desde los parlantes ocultos. Otro botón hizo que las luces de la habitación se oscurecieran y luces multicolores brillaran alrededor de la parte superior del marco de la cama.

Como un espectáculo de luces teatral, se alternaron entre el rojo y el azul al ritmo de la batería.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Bella estudió el montaje de Edward. ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Es el sexo una especie de actuación para ti?

Él Rió entre dientes y sacó el estribo de una de sus piernas. Masajeó la longitud desde el tobillo hasta el muslo mientras decía.

—No he oído ninguna queja al respecto todavía.

Ella no se estaba quejando, sólo se preguntaba por su razonamiento. Por esto debía ser que insistió en que lo llamara Edward cuando habían entrado a su habitación. Tenía algún tipo de lazo en su mente entre su actuación en el escenario y su actuación en el dormitorio. ¿Era ésta su manera de evitar las conexiones emocionales fuera del sexo?

—A las mujeres les gusta que les recuerden que una estrella de rock las está follando —dijo él.

Ella no podía interpretar cómo eso lo hacía sentir porque tenía sus estúpidas gafas de sol y ella no tenía las fuerzas para levantar una mano y sacárselas.

—No necesito el recordatorio —dijo—. Prefiero el verdadero tú.

—Creo que estoy a punto de hacer que cambies de opinión.

Él sacó la otra pierna del estribo del columpio sexual y la masajeó antes de levantarla del cojín en forma de cuña y bajarla al colchón. Sacó el cojín de la cama y acomodó su cuerpo grande y musculoso sobre ella. Su peso hizo que se sintiera atrapada. Protegida. Pequeña. Lo miró fijamente, con el corazón latiendo fuera de control. Este hombre, Edward, era un extraño para ella, y tan excitante como era, quería mirarlo a los ojos. Quería a Eddie.

Cuando se estiró para tomar las gafas de sol, él atrapó sus muñecas y las presionó contra el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza. La larga introducción de "Elévate" desembocó en la primera estrofa y empezó a cantar. Bella se quedó sin aliento. La voz baja y sensual se apoderó de ella, haciendo que cada centímetro de su piel cosquilleara del placer. Las luces centellantes, la música palpitante añadían a su inmersión en su serenata privada. Oh Dios, su voz era tan suave y rica como la mantequilla. El sonido acarició su columna. Sus músculos se tensaron. Sus pezones se tensaron contra su pecho desnudo. Su coño palpitaba al tiempo del sonido profundo y sofisticado del bajo. Cuando Bella lo miró, se dio cuenta de que ya no quería a Edward. Quería a Edward. Quería a la estrella de rock. Quería que la follara duro.

En la pausa después de la primera estrofa, la besó profundamente antes de tomar aire profundamente. Con el coro, él soltó sus muñecas y se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Tomó sus pechos con ambas manos, cantando el coro cada vez más alto hasta que estaba gritando, _"Elévate desde la profundidad. Elévate desde la oscuridad. Elévate. Elévate."_ El profundo gemido que profundo al final del estribillo hizo que ella se estremeciera.

Él succionó uno de sus senos en su boca, acariciando el pezón con su lengua retorciéndose a lo largo de la siguiente pieza de guitarra. Maldición, toda su banda era fenomenal. Su atención estaba fija en la pantalla de arriba, donde tenía una vista espectacular de la boca de Edward haciendo cosas increíbles a su sensible seno. Otra cámara captaba el movimiento de su dedo pulgar en el otro pezón. Pero su toma favorita entre todas era la de su fantástico culo y la extensión de la carne bronceada de su espalda. Las luces parpadeantes se reflejaban en su piel, resaltando los contornos de sus músculos, manteniendo la atención de ella en su cuerpo magnífico.

Edward alzó la cabeza, respiró hondo y cantó el estribillo siguiente. Bella sintió que estaba en un video musical muy erótico. Se sorprendió por lo excitada que esto la hacía sentir. Su música nunca había sido la atracción, pero no podía negar que se añadía ahora a su inmenso atractivo. Siempre había amado su voz, pero nunca antes había pensado en ella de forma sexual. Estaba segura de que cada vez que escuchara esta canción en el futuro, mojaría su ropa interior. Y planeaba tener esta canción en repetición continua en su sistema estéreo.

Él movió la lengua sobre su pezón a tiempo con el ritmo, haciendo que la música cobrara vida, haciéndola sentirse parte de ella. Sus manos se movieron a la parte posterior de la cabeza de él, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, alentando más placer.

Edward. Él mordisqueó la carne tierna y luego calmó el destello de dolor con el dorso de su lengua. Su respiración se agitó sobre el pezón excitado y sensible de ella mientras cantaba el estribillo final. El corazón de ella había tomado el ritmo de la música. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en sintonía con el ritmo y el hombre. Cuando la canción terminó, Bella respiró profundamente, casi aliviada de que todo había terminado para que pudiera recoger sus sentidos dispersos. Ella inhaló temblorosamente cuando la siguiente canción comenzó. "Darker" era incluso más rápida que la anterior canción; la voz prominente y filosa. Se imaginó que él había elegido un determinado orden de las canciones por una razón. Para excitar a su público de una sola mujer. ¿Había sido diseñado como una lista de canciones para un concierto? ¿Para subir y subir hasta el clímax de la actuación?

Había dicho algo sobre un bis. Todos los intentos de formar una corriente de pensamiento lógico se desvanecieron cuando él hizo de su cuerpo parte de su música una vez más. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus pezones mientras sus labios, dientes y lengua se concentraron en la parte inferior de sus pechos y sus costillas. Se trasladó hasta su vientre en la siguiente canción. Después al interior de sus muslos. No la tomó, incluso cuando le rogó. Esperaba que él complaciera su hinchado y dolorido centro en la canción siguiente, pero él la volvió boca abajo y acarició y mordisqueó su culo hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse, sus pezones doloridos y su montículo sensibilizado balanceándose contra las sábanas de satén.

La canción terminó y la habitación quedó en silencio. El único sonido era su propia respiración entrecortada. Las luces se apagaron. Edward se alejó. Bella alzó la cabeza para localizarlo, pero no estaba a su lado. Había dejado la cama. Ella parpadeó tratando de conseguir ajustarse a la repentina falta de luz, pero todo estaba borroso, desconcertante. Se sentía intoxicada. ¿Había terminado? Seguramente él no planeaba dejarla tan excitada sin ofrecerle su alivio. Rodó sobre un costado, buscándolo en la dirección en la que pensó que se había movido.

Un toque de tambor sonó y una luz blanca pulsó una vez con el ritmo. Vislumbró a Edward de pie junto a la cama, desenrollando un condón por la longitud de su polla. Se alzaba dura, gruesa y orgullosa, en ángulo ligeramente hacia arriba. El coño de Bella se apretó ante la vista. Un instante después, la habitación quedó a oscuras de nuevo.

Otro toque de tambor. Una luz azul pulsó. Edward tenía una rodilla sobre la cama.

Una vez más, oscuridad.

Otro toque de tambor. Una luz verde pulsó. Él estaba más cerca ahora.

Oscuridad.

El corazón de Bella golpeó sin control. Se sentía expuesta. Cazada. _Atrápame, Edward. Devórame._

Otro toque de tambor. Una luz blanca. Él la lanzó sobre su espalda y le abrió las piernas de un tirón. Oscuridad.

_Fóllame._

Un riff de bajo comenzó; las luces se encendieron al ritmo con la compleja línea de notas.

La polla de Edward encontró su apertura. Él empujó hacia delante, llenándola finalmente. Se hundió en ella con el ritmo rápido y furioso de la canción. Era demasiado intenso, estaba demasiado sin aliento para cantar. Sólo la folló, rudo, y ella se deshizo en un orgasmo que se apoderó de ella por tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza, que gritó.

Eso es, nena dijo Edward en un gruñido áspero en algún lugar por encima de ella Acaba más fuerte de lo que jamás has acabado en tu vida. No tenía que animarla, ella estaba allí. ¡Mierda!

Ella se aferró a los hombros de él con ambas manos, arqueó la espalda de la cama, todo su centro apretando la polla dura como una piedra que golpeaba en ella. Incluso después de que la intensidad disminuyó, su cuerpo se estremeció de forma intermitente mientras quedaba inerte. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró a Edward, con las gafas en su lugar, el sudor chorreando por el rostro, cuello y pecho. Aquí en su resplandor post coital quería a su Eddie de vuelta, aunque Edward todavía la follara como una bestia.

Ella estiró la mano y le arrebató las gafas de sol y las arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Él perdió su ritmo y luego se quedó completamente quieto, mirándola fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos con una expresión de shock.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Quiero mirarte a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

Porque sigo prefiriendo al hombre sobre la estrella de rock, pero no podía decirlo—. Porque son de un verde tan hermoso.

Él bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus embistes más lentos. Rotó las caderas para entrar más profundamente y luego enterró el rostro en su garganta mientras continuaba.

Así que incluso sin las gafas de sol, él no la miraría a los ojos mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con ella en su cama. Su escenario. ¿Alguna vez permitía que alguien conectara con su corazón? La garganta de Bella se apretó, robándole el aire. Envolvió a Edward con ambos brazos para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible.

Después de un momento, abrió los ojos y miró el monitor que se centraba en su trasero apretado, bombeando mientras empujaba y agitaba sus caderas. La canción terminó, las luces de se apagaron.

Él se derrumbó encima de ella.

Su cuerpo, tan pesado.

Su respiración entrecortada, tan fuerte.

—Por lo general sincronizo mi orgasmo con ese toque de tambor final —dijo

Ella se preguntó cuántas actuaciones había tenido en esta cama.

—No me importa que te tomes el tiempo que sea necesario —dijo ella. No, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Te vas a arrepentir de decir eso—. Él se salió de ella y se levantó para alcanzar el columpio sexual por encima de él— Vamos a levantarte de la cama

Bella no se resistió a ser enganchada en las correas y arneses. No tenía ni la fuerza ni el deseo de protestar. Cuando él terminó, ella se encontró suspendida boca abajo sobre la cama. Bella extendió sus brazos delante de ella.

—Soy como Superman.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Te garantizo que pronto estarás volando. ¿Quieres que las cámaras estén encendidas?

Ella estiró el cuello para mirar el monitor. La gravedad no era amable con sus tetas en esta posición.

—Um, quizás deberíamos apagarlas por ahora.

—Tienden a romper mi concentración después de un tiempo —dijo él —Sin embargo, la música ayuda. Me gusta la música

Él utilizó su control remoto para apagar las cámaras y los monitores. Las luces se atenuaron por encima del dosel apenas suministrado alguna luz. Si ella no hubiera estado atada al techo por algo parecido a una loca pieza de equipo de ejercicio, podría haber pensado que el ambiente era romántico. Cuando la música inundó la habitación con el sonido y su mente confusa registró la melodía, Bella apenas pudo dar crédito a sus oídos.

— ¿Clásica?

— ¿No te gusta la música clásica? —preguntó él.

—Me gusta Estoy sorprendida de que a ti te guste.

—Tiene una gran construcción y crescendos Como el buen sexo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Nunca lo pensé de esa manera.

—Alguna vez, ¿alguien te dijo que hablas demasiado? —preguntó él.

En la espalda de ella, él tomó la correa que estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura y la inclinó en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Sus rodillas estaban todavía varios centímetros fuera de la cama. Se sorprendió de cuán ingrávida se sentía.

—Sí— dijo ella— Todo el tiempo.

—Me gustaría darte un beso para callarte, pero voy a estar aquí atrás por un tiempo. Mantén tus preguntas hasta el final.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Voy a intentarlo

Se colocó de rodillas detrás de ella, la levantó por las caderas y la bajó lentamente hasta que la punta de su polla estuvo presionando contra su apertura. Moviendo las caderas para encontrar un mejor ángulo, colocó sus dos grandes manos en sus pechos y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su vara. Aprovechó el impulso del peso de ella y el retroceso de los resortes del columpio para encontrar un ritmo.

El ángulo de la penetración se sentía increíble. La facilidad del movimiento evitaba que los músculos de ella se cansaran. Y la maldita cosa era muy divertida. De hecho, ella no sabía si debía gemir de placer o reír de alegría mientras su cuerpo rebotaba con la acción del resorte. Le tomó menos de un minuto decidir que gemir era la mejor respuesta. Una vez que Edward tuvo su ritmo en sintonía con la música, continuó utilizando una mano para unir sus cuerpos. La otra comenzó a vagar por su carne caliente: pechos, vientre, muslos, caderas. Suspendida como estaba, no tenía más remedio que entregarse al placer. No había forma de negarse a la experta entrega de Edward. Cuando la música avanzó hacia el crescendo, los dedos de él buscaron su clítoris y la hicieron volar. Su cuerpo se esforzó para encontrar asidero mientras se disparaba en el nirvana. La única cosa sólida a la que se sintió conectada fue él.

—Oh.

Cuando ella hubo recuperado el aliento, él cambió su posición de modo que ella todavía quedó suspendida, pero ahora de costado. Sorprendida por la pérdida de su centro de gravedad, ella se aferró a él para mantener el equilibrio.

—Tranquila, nena. Confía en que el columpio te sostiene. Confía en mí para guiarte. No vas a caer.

Su respiración se hizo más lenta, y quitó el asidero mortal que tenía en el antebrazo de Edward. Sí confiaba en él. Simplemente no estaba tan segura de la colección de amarres envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Él la tomó de costado en una posición que habría sido imposible de mantener por más de unos pocos segundos sin la asistencia del columpio. Ella amaba esta posición porque podía ver parte de él. Ver la mezcla de concentración y placer en su rostro fuerte y guapo. Ver el sudor goteando de su frente. Ver la flexión de sus bíceps abultados mientras tiraba de su cuerpo hacia él y empujaba al ritmo con la música.

Ella flotaba en el aire. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría él seguir con esto. Si bien era fácil en su cuerpo, él tenía que estar cansado. Bella pronto descubrió que un hombre con un columpio sexual, resistencia, y una fantástica fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo podía follar a una mujer hasta un estado de delirio. Especialmente un hombre que conocía por lo menos cuarenta y cinco posiciones. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que la llevó al orgasmo. Cuando finalmente consiguió su propia liberación, ella se tensó contra él mientras la llevaba a la cima una vez más.

Después de que su respiración temblorosa se calmara, él la liberó del columpio y suavemente la depositó en la cama. Ella intentó levantar los brazos temblorosos para abrazarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

—No me puedo mover— susurró.

Él acunó su cuerpo contra el suyo resbaladizo del sudor, su cabeza descansando en uno de sus brazos, y luego plegó la sábana sobre sus cuerpos entrelazados.

—Duerme ahora —le susurró.

Sus párpados se le adelantaron por minutos.

* * *

**Uff... creo que esto está que arde! ¿Compensé el capítulo corto de ayer?**

******凸****(^_^)凸**

**Quiero sus reviews, por fissssssss!**

**Luego de este super capítulo hot, actualizaré el día Viernes 19**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

.

.

.

.

Alguien se acurrucó contra el costado de Edward, y sus ojos se abrieron. La luz de sol entraba a raudales por entre las persianas de la ventana y sobre las enredadas sábanas negras y rojas de su cama. De acuerdo, iba a mirar el tibio y suave cuerpo que presionaba contra su costado, y no iba a ser Bella. Porque si era ella, la noche anterior realmente había sucedido y no había sido sólo el más increíble sueño mojado de su vida, había arruinado las cosas de manera terrible.

Inclinó el mentón, rezando que fuera una groupie cualquiera que estuviera usando su hombro como almohada. No tuvo suerte. Su corazón dio un salto cuando el hermoso rostro de Bella, pacífico en su sueño, enalteció su visión. Su corazón dio un segundo salto cuando la enormidad de su situación se asentó en sus pensamientos.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué había hecho él? Había tocado lo intocable. ¿Tocado? Demonios, la había follado hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. Y ahora él sentía cuánto se había deleitado con el contacto físico en cada dolorido y cansado músculo de su cuerpo. Pero sólo lo había disfrutado, simplemente porque estar con ella había sobrepasado todas sus expectativas; sin embargo no había hecho lo correcto. ¿Qué tenía la luz de sol que lo traía de vuelta a la cordura? Haciendo que una de las mejores noches de su vida pareciera un error.

Se quedó ahí por un largo rato, mirando el techo y acariciando distraídamente el brazo de Bella, intentado entender el desastre que había hecho. Sabía que tenían que ocultar esto de todos, especialmente Tanya. Esa mujer usaría su indiscreción en contra de él. Lo sabía. Lo utilizaría como excusa para alejarlo de Julie y tanto como adoraba a Bella, no podía hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su ya limitada relación con su hija.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esas cosas anoche antes de actuar en un impulso?

Bella murmuró en sueños—.Los perros no tienen dinero para la renta.

Él sonrió, preguntándose qué estaba soñando. No con él, aparentemente. Lo cual era mejor. Tanto como odiaba la idea de nunca pasar otra noche envuelto por su calor y corazón, esto no podía seguir. Y no podían volver a hacer esto. Nunca. Tenía que dejárselo en claro. Dios, esperaba que no llorara cuando dejara en claro su falta de intenciones. No estaba seguro de poder soportar sus lágrimas. Presionó el puente de su nariz entre el pulgar y el índice, respirando profundamente. Si se quedaba con ella más tiempo en la cama, su decisión se derrumbaría. La tendría sobre la espalda y sus manos se llenarían con sus suaves curvas antes de que ella pudiera pestañear. Edward salió de debajo de su cuerpo, apoyó la cabeza de ella en una almohada, y salió de la cama.

—No le des un baño para pulgas en queso cottage a ese schnauzer —dijo ella y abrazó la almohada.

Edward se mordió el labio para ahogar la risa. Incluso en sueños ella lo hacía sonreír. Y calentaba su corazón. Haciendo que una parte de él deseara poder despertar junto a ella cada mañana.

No era bueno.

La observó por un largo momento, toda despeinada, sexy e inalcanzable. Incluso después de que habían pasado la noche juntos, él todavía pensaba que ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Y debería haber permanecido fuera de su alcance. Dios, realmente era un idiota. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? No lo había hecho. Había estado sintiendo. Mierda, ¿cuándo aprendería a dejar de hacer eso? ¿Cuándo entendería que los sentimientos, cualquier sentimiento, siempre llevaban a complicaciones con las que él no estaba preparado para lidiar? Se puso un traje de baño y se dirigió a la piscina. No había nada como una hora de ejercicio vigoroso para sacarse a una mujer de la piel. Pero ni siquiera había hecho medio largo de la piscina cuando se dio cuenta que ocupar su cuerpo había liberado a su mente para dar vueltas, imágenes del cuerpo de Bella mientras la tomaba, el rostro de Bella mientras la hacía acabar, los ojos de Bella mientras miraba su alma.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía soportar ser usado para el sexo, las mujeres solían acostarse con él para subirse el ego en forma regular, pero ésta era Bella.

Bella. Incluso cuando ella había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con el sexo por el sexo, él realmente no lo creía porque por una vez, él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. No podía alejarla y olvidar que existía, debido a que ya estaba demasiado cerca. Había estado demasiado cerca incluso antes de que sus suaves labios rozaran su garganta y cada parte de sentido común entre ellos hubiera hecho combustión espontánea.

Después de varias vueltas, se detuvo en la parte menos profunda de la piscina con la mirada perdida en el azul del agua. Quizás podrían pretender que anoche nunca había sucedido y regresar a ser sólo amigos. Quizás podían fingir que todo lo que habían compartido era intimidad física.

No, él lo sabía. No había sido sólo sexo. No para él. Para él, su tiempo con ella había sido más. No temía que ella resultara herida por una noche de pasión desatada. Estaba preocupado por sí mismo. Tendría que lidiar con esos sentimientos en privado. Debía de ser cuidadoso de no herirla. No le gustaba lastimar a las mujeres por las que se importaba, y sí, ella le importaba. No lo negaría, no consigo mismo. Le había importado por un tiempo. Incluso antes de que comenzar a sentir lujuria, había sabido que ella era especial. Le gustó primero como persona y luego como mujer. Y ése era todo el problema. No sabía si ella sentía algo por él además de amistad o era un temporal encaprichamiento sexual, pero si se enamoraba de él, eventualmente terminaría haciendo algo para lastimarla. Algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Porque cuando se trataba de mujeres, podía jugar con ellas, pero no tenía idea de cómo forjar una relación seria y duradera. Él se distraía con demasiada facilidad. Por eso, había renunciado a las relaciones. Y había sido una maniobra inteligente de su parte. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba sentado ahí temblando en el borde de la piscina con una cabeza llena y un corazón vacío? Simplemente trataría a Bella de la forma en que trataba a todas sus amantes: como diversiones temporales e intercambiables. Y esperaba que ella creyera su engaño, porque si se daba cuenta de que mentía, no sería capaz de negar que pensaba en ella como más que una compañera de cama. Y eso, ser honesto con ella sobre sus sentimientos, era una propuesta verdaderamente terrorífica.

Edward regresó a la casa y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Si comenzaba a actuar diferente a lo usual, ella se daría cuenta de que ocultaba algo. Era una mujer inteligente y por alguna razón, lo leía como un libro. La mayoría de la gente creía su actitud desinteresada, pero Bella no.

Justo había terminado de freír la salchicha de pavo y estaba agregando masa de panqueques a una plancha cuando ella entró a la habitación. Había tomado prestada una de sus camisas blancas, pero sus piernas estaban desnudas. Para no intensificar la incomodad de la mañana siguiente mirándola, él fingió que no era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca. Y así no la perseguiría por la cocina, presionándola contra la mesa y follarla hasta que perdiera el sentido.

—Buenos días —él le dijo— Espero que tengas hambre.

—Buenos días. Y sí, estoy famélica.

El vientre de Edward se apretó cuando las manos de Bella se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás.

—No sabía que sabías cocinar— dijo ella en una voz adormilada. Sus manos vagaron por su abdomen—. Tus talentos no conocen límites.

—Estoy seguro de que hay algo en lo que apesto— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Podría pensar en algo que puedes chupar.

Le sorprendió que ella todavía fuera capaz de una charla juguetona; había esperado que estuviera avergonzada. Pero debería haber sabido que sería así. Bella siempre iba con la corriente. Si sentía alguna incomodidad esa mañana, la ocultaba bien.

—Si no dejas de insinuarte— dijo él— Voy a pensar que te sientes atraída por mí o algo así.

—Una voz increíble, hermoso cuerpo, genial en la cama, talentoso cocinero y listo. ¿Quién no se sentiría atraída?

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Listo? Para nada. Tomaría el crédito por esos otros rasgos, eran verdad, pero él no era listo. Apenas podía leer.

— ¿Qué dije? —dijo Bella.

Dios, seguía olvidando que no llevaba sus malditas gafas.

—Nada— Puso varios panqueques en una bandeja y agregó más manteca a la sartén.

—Dije algo. De repente estás todo melancólico.

—Tus panqueques están listos.

Ella suspiró. —No tienes que ser reservado conmigo, Edward. No voy a hacer agujeros en tu hipersensible ego.

Él rió por lo bajo. Nunca nadie lo había acusado de ser demasiado sensible. Exactamente lo opuesto. Frío. Egoísta. Duro. Por eso las gafas eran tan útiles.

—Ven a comer a panqueques.

—Quiero comer contigo. Esperaré—. Ella presionó la frente contra el hombro de él mientras le daba vuelta los panqueques en la sartén.

—No se supones que nos quedemos pegados, Bella. Ni tampoco él.

Maldición. ¿Qué había comenzado ahí? Algo que él no podía terminar. Un estúpido movimiento, Cullen.

—No lo hago—. Las manos se movieron sobre su abdomen— Mis manos simplemente se niegan a cambiar la sensación de este lujo por algo tan ordinario como un tenedor.

Él sonrió. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Hacerlo sentir tan bien consigo mismo? Sólo estar con ella lo hacía feliz. Y ya lo tenía contemplando formas de verla nuevamente. ¿Ves?

Para nada listo. Apagó la hornilla y puso panqueques en una segunda bandeja.

—Supongo que esto significa que ahora tengo que dejarte ir—. Las manos de ella vagaron hacia su pecho.

—Sí, ya que me tome la molestia de prepararte el desayuno—. Lo cual iba contra todas sus reglas sobre las rutinas de la mañana después. Haz que se levanten y dejen la casa tan pronto como sea posible. O mejor aún, irse en el bus de gira mientras el sol se levantaba en el horizonte.

—Aprecio eso. Definitivamente junté mi apetito anoche—. Ella se alejó y le dio una nalgada.

Él se sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesa redonda en el rincón para desayunar. Tenía vista a la piscina, así que él miró afuera en lugar de encontrar su mirada.

—Te arrepientes —dijo ella después de un largo momento de incómodo silencio.

Ninguno de ellos había tocado su comida.

Él apartó la mirada de la piscina y se concentró en su desayuno.

Sí se arrepentía. No el rato increíble que habían pasado juntos, sino las complicaciones que trajo. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder, porque todo apuntaba a sacarla de su vida tan pronto como fuera posible, pero su tonto corazón se rompía ante la idea. Podía soportar no tener sexo con ella, pero, ¿nunca más verla sonreír, oír su risa o tenerla bromeando con él en una forma en que nadie más se animaba? Ésas eran las cosas de Bella sin las que él no podía estar. Y al hacer cosas físicas entre ellos, estaba seguro que tendría que renunciar a todo lo demás que adoraba de ella.

— ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema esta mañana, Edward?

Él no la miró. No quería ver su justificada ira.

—Ningún problema—. Le dio un mordisco a su panqueque. Le costó mucho masticar y obligarse a tragar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que voy a obligarte a un compromiso? Sé que no lo tienes en ti. Lo supe desde el principio.

Sus palabras deberían haber calmado sus miedos. En cambio, abrieron heridas en su alma. Pero tenía razón. No tenía la habilidad de comprometerse, entonces, ¿por qué el que ella lo dijera dolía? Debería estar aliviado. Tenía una poderosa necesidad de ponerse sus gafas. Ella tenía que ser capaz de ver la confusión en sus ojos. Suponía que debería estar agradecido de que ella lo hubiera interpretado mal por una vez.

—Eso es un alivio —dijo y forzó una sonrisa que esperaba no sonara tan falsa a los oídos de ella como lo hacía en los de él.

—No luces aliviado.

Ahí iban sus intentos de engañarla.

—Bella, yo no quise llegar a intimar contigo. Simplemente sucedió.

—Bueno, yo sí quise tener intimidad contigo —ella le expresó—. He querido follarte por años.

Le sonrió, y el corazón de él dio su primer latido sin restricciones desde que había abierto los ojos esa mañana. Intentó sonreír. Se sintió ligeramente más natural. Sin embargo, sus hombros y espalda estaban tensos.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo se te ocurrió la idea de hacer de tu cama un escenario?

Él se ruborizó. Dios, nunca nadie lo hacía ruborizarse.

—Eh, Seth y yo solíamos frecuentar este club de sexo en Nueva Orleans Está basado en la actuación. Hay un escenario y un director que te dice cómo follar a tu compañera. La gente observa. Es muy estimulante. Me gusta la parte de la actuación, pero no tener un director.

—Eso es porque necesitas estar a cargo —Le sonrió.

La tensión continúo saliendo lentamente de su cuerpo. Él descubrió que podía masticar naturalmente e incluso tragar sin activar su reflejo del vómito.

—Sí, no tomo las instrucciones muy bien Me dijeron que si no podía seguir las instrucciones del director, entonces no debería regresar. No volví desde ese momento. Creo que Seth todavía va. Le gusta ser observado. A mí simplemente me gusta actuar sobre el escenario; no necesito el público para excitarme. Una mujer me dijo que su mayor fantasía era que la follara en el escenario durante un concierto, cantándole, y tener cada movimiento exhibido en las grandes pantallas del estadio para que todos pudieran verlo. Ahí fue cuando decidí convertir mi habitación en un estadio privado. Me gusta complacer a las damas—. Le guiñó el ojo.

—Y te lo agradecemos.

— ¿Disfrutó su tiempo en el escenario, Señorita Swan?

—Entregas una actuación increíble.

Complacido por su cumplido, sonrió ampliamente y le dio otro mordisco a sus panqueques.

—No me importaría otra repetición —dijo ella.

Él se ahogó.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que reunirte con el bus de gira? —preguntó ella.

—Alrededor del mediodía.

Ella sonrió.

—No estoy segura de sí dos horas nos dé suficiente tiempo Nunca he conocido un hombre que pudiera aguantar tanto como tú.

—La práctica hace la perfección—. Él hizo una pausa. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Esperando el contraataque, hizo una mueca y se obligó a encontrar su mirada iracunda.

Ella le estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy dispuesta a ofrecerme como voluntaria para ayudarte a perfeccionar tus habilidades.

Una vez más, él se relajó. Siempre lo calmaba.

—Pensé que ya las había perfeccionado.

—Definitivamente te daría una A —dijo ella.

Él rió por lo bajo. Ella podía acariciarle el ego todo el día; nunca se cansaba.

—Pero con un poco de crédito extra, podrías obtener una A +.

— ¿Crédito extra, eh? ¿De cuánto trabajo estamos hablando? Me conformo con una A—. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le lamió el jarabe para panqueques de su pulgar.

—No me gustaría decirle qué hacer y reprimir su creatividad, Señor Cullen, pero considerando que no me molesté en ponerme ropa interior esta mañana, no necesitaría mucho esfuerzo de su parte meterse dentro.

Él sonrió, completamente a gusto ahora. ¿Cómo lo hacía ella?

—Entonces, ¿cuánto crédito extra ganaría si te inclino sobre esta mesa y te follo desde atrás?

—No podría decirlo hasta que vea la calidad de su trabajo.

Él se movió con rapidez. Su acto de maestra traviesa ya tenía su polla presionando contra su traje de baño. La sacó de la silla y la empujó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Le levantó la camisa por encima del trasero y buscó el calor entre sus piernas con los dedos. Ella estaba tan excitada como él. Él se bajó el traje de baño hasta las rodillas de un tirón y frotó la punta de su polla contra su apertura.

Mierda, necesitaba conseguir un condón de su dormitorio. No podía simplemente sumergirse en ella sin protección, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

—Espera un momento —dijo.

Ella le tomó la muñeca antes de que él pudiera alejarse y le metió un preservativo en la mano. La pequeña descarada había planeado todo esto desde el principio. A diferencia de él, ella pensaba por adelantado. Y le encantaba que supiera cómo conseguir lo que quería. Rápidamente se colocó el condón y luego la llenó con una embestida profunda. Ella se echó hacia atrás para recibir sus embestidas.

—Tómame, Edward.

Sus pelotas se apretaron ante el sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Bella se tensó.

— ¿Quién podría ser?

Edward empujó más fuerte, tratando de recuperar su atención.

—No lo sé, no me importa—. Giró las caderas. Bella gimió y se relajó contra la mesa.

El timbre volvió a sonar y entonces alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Edward, abre la puerta—. rogó Bella.

—Estoy en medio de algo.

—Sí, de mí. Ahora ve a abrir la puerta.

—Maldita mujer mandona— gruñó él y salió de ella con una mueca de protesta.

El timbre sonó varias veces en rápida sucesión.

—Más vale que sea condenadamente importante —gruñó mientras se quitaba el condón, se subía el traje de baño y metía su polla dura como una tabla dentro de él.

—Si no es así, voy a patear el culo de alguien —dijo Bella mientras se bajaba la camisa para cubrir su seductor trasero.

Maldición, se veía bien con esa camisa.

Más golpes. Edward avanzó con fuertes pasos para ver quién se atrevía interrumpir sus intentos de obtener crédito extra con Bella contra la mesa de la cocina.

Edward abrió la puerta para encontrar a Seth. Debería haber sabido que él sería el responsable de la incomodidad de Edward.

—Más vale que sea una emergencia —dijo Edward.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Edward se tomó un momento para mirar a Seth con más cuidado. Vestía la misma ropa del día anterior, y parecía como si hubiera dormido con ellas. O como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto.

—Te ves como la mierda —dijo Edward. Se hizo a un lado y permitió que Seth entrara en la casa.

—Sí, eso ocurre a veces cuando estás despierto toda la noche.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿condujiste de vuelta a Dallas para follar a tu consejera de nuevo?

—En realidad, estuve en la sala de emergencias, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí—. La mirada de Seth se movió a un punto detrás de Edward, y abrió los ojos de par en par—. Bella.

—Hola, Seth— dijo ella— Te oí decir que estuviste en la sala de emergencias. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herido?

—No, mi padre está en el hospital.

—Oh —dijo Bella— ¿Está bien?

—Más o menos.

—Mierda, hombre. ¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche? ¿Necesitas unos días de descanso? —preguntó Edward.

—No, no es por eso que estoy aquí. Me aseguran que estará bien. He venido aquí para hablar contigo. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas, Edward. Ya no puedo soportar más esta ira entre nosotros.

—Aclarar las cosas.

—Necesito saber qué piensas que hice que estuvo tan mal.

La columna vertebral de Edward se enderezó. No tenía ni idea de por qué Seth elegiría este momento de entre todos para buscar pelea.

— ¿Lo que yo pienso que hiciste mal?

Seth cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Al parecer, crees que he hecho algo verdaderamente horrible, pero ni siquiera sé qué es. Así que puedes decirme qué es y lo podemos solucionar aquí mismo. O, si lo prefieres, podemos seguir molestándonos por razones que no entiendo.

Edward se quedó atónito. Todo este tiempo había pensado que Seth era un desconsiderado hijo de puta, egoísta e insensible por robarle uno de los acontecimientos más significativos de la vida de Edward, ¿y ahora estaba diciendo que no sabía por qué Edward había estado enfurecido con él durante años?

— ¿Realmente no sabes lo que hiciste?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene algo que ver con mi consumo de drogas. Estuve perdido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no, no me acuerdo.

— ¿No te acuerdas de que metí el dedo en la garganta en Nashville para que purgaras cualquier cóctel de pastillas que hubieses ingerido esa noche?

Seth dio una sacudida apenas perceptible de su cabeza.

— ¿No te acuerdas de que vomitaste sobre mí, mientras yo te arrastraba fuera del bus de la gira porque los paramédicos no podían meter la camilla por la puerta?

—No, no lo recuerdo.

— ¿No recuerdas haberme llamado un imbécil entrometido y haberme dicho que me metiera en mis propios asuntos y que podías drogarte si querías hacerlo?

Seth sonrió.

—Eso sí lo recuerdo.

Edward le frunció el ceño.

— ¿No recuerdas morir en la ambulancia? ¿No recuerdas que te aplicaron el desfibrilador hasta que volviste a la vida?

La mandíbula de Seth se abrió. Su aliento quedó atascado. Palideció.

—Morí.

—Sí, Seth, moriste y mientras yo estaba viendo tu propia estupidez egoísta matarte, mi bebé estaba dando su primer aliento en otro hospital. Me perdí el nacimiento de Julie porque fuiste tan insistente en autodestruirte a ti mismo.

Seth se pasó una mano temblorosa por el espeso cabello negro.

—Edward, no recuerdo casi nada de aquellos días Estaba en un mal lugar en aquel momento. Ahora es diferente.

Las manos de Seth se apretaron en puños.

—Sí, ahora es totalmente diferente. Ya no estoy tomando drogas. Estás demasiado ocupado para darte cuenta. O para preocuparte.

Edward cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Deseó estar demasiado ocupado para preocuparse. Simplemente estaba tan cansado de esto. Tan cansado de la negación de Seth. De sus mentiras.

— Todavía estás tomando drogas, Seth. Te atrapé fumando marihuana hace dos noches. ¿Tan pronto se te olvida?.

Seth se frotó el rostro demacrado con las dos manos y luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Fue sólo un poco. Y sólo fue marihuana. Quiero decir. —Él frunció el ceño, obviamente todavía en negación. Tú la fumas.

—No he fumado marihuana en años, Seth. No desde que Julie nació. Crecí mientras estabas drogado y fuera de ti. Simplemente no te diste cuenta.

Seth soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Ya no voy a tomar drogas, Edward.

Edward alzó una ceja.

Seth se quedó allí, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Edward había visto este comportamiento antes. Seth se ponía de esta manera justo antes de comenzar a lanzar golpes. Edward esperó a que estallara. Le daría una paliza si tenía que hacerlo. No sería la primera vez. Los intensos ojos grises de Seth se clavaron en los de Edward, pero en lugar de arremeter contra él, dijo.

—Mierda, Edward. ¿Por qué no me puedes dar una segunda oportunidad?

Seth seguía culpando a todos los demás de sus problemas, excepto a sí mismo. ¿El tipo era incapaz de ver la realidad?

— ¿Una segunda oportunidad? —gritó Edward, incapaz de mantener su temperamento bajo control por más tiempo. —Ya te he dado una segunda oportunidad, Seth. Y una tercera. Y una centésima. —Edward lo empujó en el hombro, obligando a Seth a dar un paso atrás—. ¿Cuántas malditas oportunidades crees que mereces?

Las facciones de Seth se endurecieron.

—No crees que haya cambiado. No crees que esté tomando el control de mi vida. La única persona que ve mi verdadero yo es Madison.

Edward lanzó un bufido burlón.

—Tu consejera. La que te estás follando—. Edward le sacudió la cabeza— Ella va a ver lo que quiera ver. Se ha convertido en tu principal facilitadora. Hay algunas mujeres que nunca deberías follar.

Seth inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta que Bella había agraciado sólo unos momentos antes.

— ¿Tal como la hermana de tu ex-esposa?

Touché.

—Vete a la mierda, Seth. No sabes nada de mi vida.

— ¿Y tú no sabes nada acerca de la mía?

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Realmente deseaba poder darle al hombre el beneficio de la duda, pero sólo podía tratar de poner un tren roto de nuevo en el carril una cierta cantidad de veces antes de creer que el único curso de la locomotora era descarrilarse. Y tanto como a Seth le gustara pensar que su vida se estaba desarrollando sin problemas ahora, Edward podía ver el desastre viniendo a un kilómetro de distancia. Él ya no iba a ser quien intentara salvar a Seth. Había estado allí, había hecho eso y había comprado la camiseta. Pero ya no le quedaba.

— ¿Por qué está tu papá en el hospital? —Edward realmente no necesitaba preguntar. Sabía la respuesta.

Seth bajó la mirada, yendo de enojado a derrotado en el lapso de una respiración.

—Consiguió algunas malas drogas y tuvo una reacción adversa. Me culpa por no haberlo conectado con mi distribuidor.

—Maravilloso. —Edward soltó un bufido— ¿Por qué no accediste?

Seth frunció el ceño.

—No tengo un maldito distribuidor, Edward. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en semejante idiota?

—Cuando me quitaste muchas cosas que nunca puedo recuperar—. Edward apretó el puente de su nariz. No iba a golpear a Seth hoy, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera. —¿Has dicho lo que venías a decir?

Seth asintió.

—Sí. Lamento haber muerto y hacerte perder el nacimiento de Julie. Habría esperado hasta el día siguiente para terminar con todo si hubiera sabido que Tanya iba a tener a tu bebé tres semanas antes. Por lo menos ahora entiendo por qué me odias. Yo también me odiaría.

Esa fue la observación más madura que Seth había hecho en años. ¿Y una disculpa real en vez de una defensiva evasión? Quizás Seth estaba haciendo progresos. Quizás sí estaba rehaciendo su vida. Quizás Edward podía permitirse preocuparse por el tipo de nuevo. Tenía que estar seguro de que Seth estaba en el camino de la recuperación antes de confiar en su progreso, porque Seth había arrancado el corazón de Edward un millón de malditas veces en el pasado, y no podía dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo.

—No te odio —dijo Edward. Nunca lo había hecho.

Seth cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

—Yo tampoco.

Incómodo por el intercambio de sentimientos con un tipo, Edward miró al suelo y se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Yo, eh, te veré en el bus —dijo Seth. Él también parecía encontrar el piso de madera a sus pies completamente fascinante.

—Sí, bien. Espero que tu papá se recupere pronto.

—Gracias. Debería dejarlo en alguna parte y esperar que no encontrara el camino de regreso, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera después de toda la mierda que me ha hecho pasar.

Edward sabía más que nadie la mierda que el padre de Seth le había hecho pasar. Cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria, Edward no tenía idea de cuántas veces Seth se había escondido en su casa sólo para sentir un poco de seguridad. La familia de Edward le había dado la bienvenida a Seth. La madre de Edward era una especie de imán para lo perdido, fueran personas abandonadas o animales perdidos. Edward había estado decepcionado y sí, herido, cuando Seth había elegido seguir los pasos de su padre. Edward no había querido eso para Seth y no había sabido qué hacer. Cómo ayudar. Había tratado de forzar a Seth a que viera la luz, pero no había funcionado. Seth siempre había dicho que quería construir una vida mejor para sí mismo, que no quería ser como su padre, y aun así había seguido la fallada vida del hombre que más resentía casi al pie de la letra. Lo único que había evitado que Seth se enviara a sí mismo a una muerte temprana era que sus compañeros de banda se preocupaban por él, ya fuera que él lo viera de esa manera o no.

—Realmente deberías sacar a ese hombre de tu vida —dijo Edward —Nunca va a cambiar.

—No necesito que sea perfecto —dijo Seth en voz baja— Sólo quiero que sea mi papá. Después de tanto tiempo, todavía quiero eso.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y apretó el hombro de Seth. Deseó poder decirle que entendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, podía apoyarlo. O intentarlo.

—Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme.

Seth levantó la cabeza y encontró la mirada de Edward. Él se Rió a medias.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Sí, lo hago. Sé lo difícil que es lidiar con un adicto que no ve que se está destruyendo a sí mismo.

Seth sonrió torcidamente.

—Son un total del dolor en el culo.

—Pero puedes mejorar. —Eso esperaba Edward —Por favor, permite que se mejore.

—Sí. —Seth respiró hondo y miró hacia la puerta delantera. —Me voy a ir ahora. Y no es de mi incumbencia con quien pasas el tiempo pero, ¿Bella?

Seth sacudió la cabeza No aprendiste la lección con la hermana menor de las Swan?

—Creo que elegí a la equivocada. —Edward suspiró. Sabía que no podía estar con Bella bajo ningún título serio, pero la mujer le daba alegría, la cual era razón suficiente para mantener sus manos fuera de ella. Sabía que arruinaría las cosas de forma espectacular, y que ella se llevaría esas buenas sensaciones con ella cuando se fuera.

—Sólo no hagas nada estúpido.

Demasiado tarde.

—Te veré después —dijo Edward. Estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo estúpido con la hermosa mujer en cuestión. Por lo menos hasta que tuviera que irse para reunirse con el bus de la gira.

Edward y Seth intercambiaron un torpe abrazo de hermanos, palmeándose la espalda con la fuerza suficiente para sacarle el aire a un elefante, y luego Seth salió de la casa.

Sonriendo, Edward se fue en busca de problemas. La encontró en su ducha.

* * *

******Maldito Seth, ¿Tenia que llegar justo en ese preciso momento?**

******Quedan 2 capítulos mis niñas!**

******凸****(^_^)凸**

**Quiero leerlas por favor!**

**Al ser un capítulo largo, actualizaré el día Lunes 22.**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

.

.

.

.

Bella no sabía por qué se había sentido tan incómoda cuando Seth la reconoció. Seguro, sin duda se había dado cuenta de por qué ella estaba en casa de Edward usando su camisa, pero ambos eran adultos solteros en edad para consentir.

No era asunto de Seth lo que hicieron en la semi privacidad del rincón de desayuno de Edward. No la había molestado tanto cuando Emmett se había presentado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no? Se quedó inmóvil, con las manos enredadas en cabello y champú. Probablemente porque había estado tan perdida en la neblina de la lujuria que no había estado pensando con claridad.

Se frotó el cuero cabelludo. Con los ojos cerrados, enjuagó su cabello bajo el agua vaporosa. Tenía que ir a casa y recoger sus pensamientos dispersos. Algo en Edward enviaba a su lógica en un vuelo corto al país de ninguna parte.

Cuando él se metió en la ducha detrás de ella, sus sentidos abordaron el avión. Se dio vuelta para que el chorro golpeara sus hombros y envolvió su cuello con los brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para presionar sus senos contra su pecho.

— ¿Todo bien con Seth? —preguntó.

—Una conversación no puede resolver años de conflicto —dijo él. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda y la atrajo más cerca—. Pero es un comienzo.

—Él no le diría a Tanya que yo estaba aquí, ¿verdad?

—Nah. No la soporta. Es por eso que se negó a ser el padrino de nuestra boda. Dijo que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida.

—En retrospectiva, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—No. No me arrepiento de eso. Si no me hubiese casado con Tanya, no tendría a Julie. Y ella es mi corazón.

Bella besó el centro de su pecho, justo en la orgullosa nariz de su tatuaje de león.

—Qué forma de disolverme en un charco de papilla, Cullen —dijo ella.

—Tampoco podría haberte conocido.

Ella le sonrió.

— ¿Estás tratando de obtener crédito extra con palabras en lugar de acciones?

—En realidad, tenía la esperanza de terminar lo que comenzamos en la cocina. —Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo sobre su trasero, y la haló más cerca.

—Tengo un problema con eso.

— ¿Cuál es? —Él bajó la cabeza para mordisquear su oreja, y ella casi se olvidó de su observación burlona.

—No hay una mesa aquí —dijo sin aliento.

—No, pero hay una pared perfectamente buena.

Resultó que las paredes no eran tan divertidas como los columpios, pero que las duchas desmontables daban lugar a una experiencia agradable. El sexo era divertido con Edward, y ella no necesitaba más que pasarla bien en ese momento.

—Sí, sigue diciéndote eso, Bella, y quizás comenzarás a creerlo.

Mientras él estuviera en sus brazos, iba a permitirse disfrutar estar con él. Resolvería cualquier sentimiento en desarrollo más tarde él no necesitaba saber eso. El hombre se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por tener relaciones sexuales con ella en primer lugar. Además, quería que él recordara su tiempo juntos como una bendición, no como una carga. Podía ocultar lo que sentía, mantenerlo creyendo que sólo quería sexo. No había razón para complicar las cosas al hablar de relaciones y el futuro. Ninguno de los dos quería eso mucha gente saldría lastimada si alguna vez trataban de estar juntos en forma seria.

Bella siguió hablándose, convenciéndose a sí misma de que tenía razón, porque sus pensamientos eran el único obstáculo evitando que revelara su corazón. Para cuando estuvo satisfecha sexualmente y vestida con la ropa que encontró en la secadora (se había negado a ponerse su ropa interior sucia, así que estaba un poco ligera en el extremo inferior) era hora de que él se reuniera en el bus y se fuera de gira de nuevo.

No estaba segura de qué decir. ¿Debería decir algo? No adiós. Eso era demasiado definitivo. Estaba sentada sola en la sala mientras él empacaba su bolso de viaje en el dormitorio. ¿Se atrevería a pedirle salir el siguiente fin de semana? Sabía que él estaría en la ciudad. También recordaba claramente su reacción hacia Emmett cuando había contado eso.

Él no querrá volver a verte, tonta. No te prestes para esa clase de dolor. Así que no, no pediría volver a verlo. No lo pondría en una situación incómoda. Cumpliría su palabra y no trataría de hacer algo de su única noche juntos. Simplemente había sido una increíble noche, y una mañana, de sexo casual, y eso sería el final.

Cuando Edward entró en la sala, dejó caer el bolso en el suelo y se quedó parado en el umbral. Llevaba sus gafas de sol de nuevo, así que no podía estar segura, pero parecía incómodo que ella estuviera allí.

—Supongo que me iré —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. No tendré que ir al gimnasio durante un mes después de ese entrenamiento.

Él sonrió secamente.

Debería haberse ido mientras él empacaba. Recogió su bolso de la mesita auxiliar, donde lo había colocado la noche anterior y pasó junto a él con la columna rígida y el corazón dolorido.

— ¿Bella? —dijo él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo. Por favor, pide verme de nuevo. Por favor.

—Fue bueno verte.

Sus esperanzas se desplomaron.

—Sí.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando un Jeep aceleró al final de la acera, saltó la cuneta con dos ruedas y se detuvo justo delante del auto de Bella. El conductor, Jasper, hizo sonar con fuerza la bocina.

Bella corrió a su auto. Podía sentir los ojos de Jasper sobre ella mientras rezaba por la invisibilidad y se metía detrás del volante. Él la había bloqueado en su descuidado trabajo al estacionar, así que se quedó mirando el tablero, tratando de no mirar a Edward caminar confiadamente por el sendero hacia el Jeep de Jasper. Apenas pudo escuchar sus palabras a través de las ventanas cerradas.

—Debería haberte llamado y hacerte saber que encontré mi auto —dijo Edward—. Se me olvidó.

Jasper dijo algo que ella no pudo oír. Girando la llave, pero sin encender su atormentado y golpeado motor, bajó un poco la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

—Iré contigo ya que estás aquí —dijo Edward. Dejó caer el bolso en la parte trasera abierta del Jeep y luego abrió la puerta para subir al vehículo. No miró en su dirección. Éste realmente era el final de su tiempo juntos.

Bella observó al Jeep de Jasper arrancar. Su corazón se hundió hasta la mitad de su vientre. No estaba segura de qué había esperado de Edward. Sabía que él no estaba interesado en nada sustancial, y ella tampoco. Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto pensar que todo lo que ella tendría con él sería una sola noche? ¿Por qué estaba paralizada por el dolor de su corazón?

Recobra la compostura, Bella. Ésta no es la primera vez que no has conseguido al tipo que querías. No será la última.

Respiró hondo y encendió el auto. Antes de que pudiera ponerlo en marcha, las luces traseras de Jasper se iluminaron, la puerta del acompañante se abrió de golpe y entonces Edward estaba fuera del auto y corriendo hacia ella. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Probablemente sólo había olvidado decirle algo, pero no podía dejar de tener esperanzas.

Él se detuvo junto a su puerta y dio unos golpecitos en el vidrio. Ella manejó torpemente el botón que bajaba la ventanilla. Lo miró expectante.

—Para que lo sepas, en realidad soy estúpido —dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta y la besó.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir? Ella perdió su tren de pensamiento cuando él profundizó el beso y su cuerpo se fundió.

Él liberó su boca de la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Al menos pensó que estaba mirándola a los ojos. Una vez más estaba escondido detrás de sus malditas gafas de sol.

—Tengo a Julie el próximo fin de semana —dijo él—. Pensé que quizás le gustaría ir al zoológico. ¿Qué te parece?

—Um — ¿Entonces él había salido corriendo del auto para preguntarle si a Julie le gustaría ir al zoológico? No era exactamente lo que había esperado, pero sonrió por el bien de Julie, porque apreciaba a esa niña más que a su propia vida y sabía que a Julie le encantaría pasar el día en el zoológico con su padre—. Le encantaría eso. A ella realmente le gustan los animales y siempre está llena de preguntas.

Él sonrió.

—Las cuales yo nunca sería capaz de responder. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

El aire salió de los pulmones de Bella.

—Um no querría entrometerme en tu tiempo con ella.

—Nah, estarías ayudándome. Te gustan los animales y esas cosas, ¿cierto, profesora de biología?

— ¿Estás seguro de que ésta no es una excusa para verme otra vez? —preguntó ella.

—Realmente no puedes captar una indirecta, ¿no?

¿Indirecta?

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

Él apoyó los antebrazos en el marco de la puerta y suavemente le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Es muy estúpido de mi parte hacer esto, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de no pasar más tiempo contigo. Incluso aunque sé que permanecer alejado es lo mejor, me importa un bledo.

Ella sonrió, con el pecho a punto de explotar de la alegría que florecía en su corazón.

—No creo que seas estúpido en absoluto, Edward Cullen. Creo que la cosa más inteligente que has hecho alguna vez es salir de ese Jeep y besarme.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Entonces te unirás a nosotros?

—Me encantaría. Siempre lo paso bien con Julie en el zoológico.

— ¿Y conmigo?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que estás bien.

—No tenemos que tener relaciones sexuales —dijo él.

—Uh, pero podríamos. Si nos provoca. —Ella iba a comenzar a entrenar para aumentar su resistencia inmediatamente. Ahí se iba lo de saltarse un mes de ejercicio.

Él rió y la besó de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ir.

Esta vez, cuando Bella observó el Jeep alejarse con Edward Cullen en el interior, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y esperanza en el corazón. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que su hermana nunca se enterara de que estaba viendo a Edward, incluso a un nivel superficial. El hombre no necesitaba otra razón para que su ex-esposa lo odiara

* * *

**Por un momento pensé que odiaría a Edward!**

**Preparadas para darle un cierre a esto?**

**********凸****(^_^)凸**

**Mas tarde les subo un capítulo extra. Paciencia!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos y divertirme. La historia original es de O.C**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12_**

.

.

.

.

—Eres el idiota más grande del planeta —le dijo Jasper a Edward mientras salían de su camino de entrada—. No sé lo que tienes flotando en esa enorme cabeza tuya, pero estoy seguro como el infierno que no es un cerebro. ¿Por qué tonteas con Bella Swan?

Edward de encogió de hombros. Estaba de un humor demasiado bueno como para que dejara que las palabras de Jasper lo molestaran. Iba a volver a ver a Bella en menos de una semana. Pasaría el día con sus dos mujeres favoritas en el planeta.

Nada que nadie le dijera podría oscurecer su humor. Y antes de que Jasper pudiera intentarlo, Edward cambió de tema.

—Seth pasó esta mañana. Luce como la mierda. No durmió nada anoche. Su papá está en el hospital.

—Bueno, mierda, ¿por qué no nos llamó? Podríamos haber estado ahí para apoyarlo.

—Ya sabes que se avergüenza de su padre.

—No sé cuál de ustedes es el idiota más grande —dijo Jasper.

—Él —aseguró Edward.

Jasper Rió.

—Realmente necesitan dejar de atacarse constantemente. Nos estresa a todos.

—También hablamos un poco de eso esta mañana. Creo que las cosas entre nosotros comenzarán a tranquilizarse un poco. —Edward dudaba que alguna vez fueran tan cercanos como lo habían sido, pero ya no quería pelear con Seth. Edward trabajaría bastante en no perder el control. Encontraría maneras de lidiar con el comportamiento desconsiderado de Seth para hacer su vida más fácil. Y ya no tomaría como su tarea el ganarse la cooperación de Seth; no era su trabajo enseñarle responsabilidad. Quizás Seth reconocería cómo echaba a perder todo si Edward mantenía la calma en lugar de agregar más problemas al siempre confrontar a Seth.

Mierda, nada de esto sería fácil, pero Jasper tenía razón: todos se estresaban por el constante enfrentamiento entre Edward y Seth. Edward se prometió a sí mismo no explotar la próxima vez que Seth hiciera algo egoísta y desconsiderado. Estaban en un interminable bucle de animosidad, y uno de ellos tenía que dar un paso al frente y romper el círculo. Ya no discutiría con Seth; no podía controlar las acciones de otro hombre. Edward se preguntó por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de recordar eso.

—Espero que estés descansado para esta noche —dijo Jasper

—Tengo mucha energía para el concierto. —Pero no una onza extra. Bella había sido asombrosa. Había tomado todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar. La mayoría de sus amantes lo hacían detenerse antes de que él estuviera verdaderamente satisfecho porque las agotaba.

—Y después el club del sexo. No lo olvides.

La nariz de Edward se arrugó. No había forma de que estuviera de humor para ligar con una extraña esa noche. No después de haberlo pasado tan bien con alguien que le importaba.

—No voy a ir —dijo Edward—. No estoy de humor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Primero Emmett, después Seth y ahora tú te estás alejando de un coño perfectamente bueno? ¿Qué les sucede?

—No sé ellos, pero mi polla necesita unos cuantos días para recuperarse.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Olvídalo, Jasper. No voy a ir.

—Al menos todavía tengo a Jake —gruñó Jasper.

—Ustedes dos se divertirán más sin mí. Saben que soy el más grande imán de coños en el grupo. Quizás ustedes dos terminen ligando con alguien medianamente atractiva si no estoy ahí para robarme a todas las ardientes. —De alguna manera, Edward se las arregló para no reír mientras se mofaba de Jasper.

Jasper lo golpeó en el brazo y golpeó la acera con la llanta delantera del lado del pasajero. Regresó el Jeep a su carril, tratando no golpear a ningún peatón en el proceso.

—Mierda, Cullen. Yo soy el más grande imán de coños del grupo.

—Sí —dijo Edward con una risita voraz—. Si te gustan las pumas.

—Sí me gustan las pumas —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa retorcida—. No temen afilar sus garras en mi espalda.

—A cada quien, su cada cual —dijo. Edward tenía una fuerte atracción anormal por las chicas inteligentes. Bueno, una en particular. Estaba contento de haber hecho la cosa equivocada, de haber ido contra su sentido común, y haberle pedido a Bella si podía verla de nuevo. Ahora tenía algo que anticipar durante toda la semana.

—Tu sonrisa de "follé" luce condenadamente ridícula —dijo Jasper, mirando el cielo.

—Sólo estás celoso. —Y tenía razón para estarlo. Edward tendría que tocar esto con Bella de oído, un día, una noche, a la vez, pero por primera vez en una eternidad, tenía la esperanza de que quizás fuera capaz de hacer que una relación funcionara.

Asumiendo que la mujer en cuestión lo quisiera tanto como él la quería a ella.

—Maldición, dejarías de sonreír así —dijo Jasper—. Me estás empezando a preocupar.

Edward probablemente debería preocuparse por cómo su decisión de perseguir a Bella complicaría su vida, pero estaba demasiado feliz para que le importara.

—Cállate y conduce, Jasper. Tenemos un concierto al que ir.

Todo lo demás se arreglaría con el tiempo. No tenía que ser un genio para saber eso.

.

.

.

.

** FIN**

* * *

**Bue, hemos llegado al final de esta linda y fogosa historia.**

**¿ Quieren más?**

**El viernes subiré un epilogo hecho por mi misma sobre esta historia. Es decir como sigue en mi mente. **

**¿Les gusta la idea? Si les gusta déjenmelo saber en sus reviews.**

**********凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias a quienes me acompañaron en esta historia, quienes dejaron sus reviews, a quienes me leyeron de forma silenciosa, a todas ustedes. **

**Siempre es sumamente gratificante saber que me leen!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta parte extra es mia! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego, de Betas FFAD.**  
** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Gracias Esteph por todo lo que me enseñas a diario y por "bancarme" en todas mis locuras, te adoro nena!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

.

.

.

.

—Papi, ese gato grande no es como el de mi mami, ¿por qué?

Bella rió mirando expectante por la respuesta de Edward.

—Mmm… Julie, lo que Tanya tiene es un gato, esto es un león.

— ¿Y por qué mami no tiene un león como ese?

—Porque no se puede tener un animal tan grande, Jul. Verás, si tu madre tuviese un león como ese, serías su alimento.

El rostro de Julie palideció ante las palabras de su padre. Bella, expectante observadora, salió en ayuda de Edward.

—Julie, lo que papá quiere decir es que esa clase de animales se alimentan de grandes cantidades de comida, por eso no puedes tener uno en casa. Además, son animales salvajes, y los animales salvajes no deben tenerse como mascotas.

—Entonces, ¿el _Tizzi_ no me comerá?

—No, cariño. _Tizzi_ es tu fiel amigo, él no te hará daño.

Edward miraba con ternura como Bella intercedía por él, y le aclaraba fácilmente a Julie sus inquietudes como lo había hecho durante todo el día, cuando su niña le hacía esas preguntas. Podía visualizar cómodamente a Bella en su vida cotidiana, pero, ¿podría adaptarse solo a ella? Sí, si se lo proponía lo haría.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado antes de ir a casa?

—Papi, ¿puede la tía Bella ir con nosotros a casa?

Edward miró a la castaña, que tras sus _Ray-Ban_ se debatía entre aceptar o no.

—Julie, yo no creo…

—Claro que sí, bebé. La tía vendrá con nosotros —la interrumpió Edward. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco acelerado al dejar entrar a Bella en su vida. Amaba compartir tiempo con ella, pero ¿le haría bien a Julie compartir tiempo con la mujer a quien se follaba? Tendría que hablar con Bella y poner en claro qué harían si ambos compartían esos sentimientos.

.

.

.

—Es un sol cuando duerme. Creo que no existe una mejor etapa.

—Sí, puede que sea una linda etapa, pero no la mejor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso crees que es mejor ser adulto?

—Si prefiriera ser un niño, no podría follarte como lo hago.

Bella se sonrojó por sus palabras. A veces creía que Edward solo la tomaba como una mujer a quien se follaba. ¿Sus sentimientos acaso no importaban?

—Escucha, Edward, la pasamos genial el fin de semana pasado, me encanta compartir tiempo con Julie, pero no quiero ser un estorbo en la relación de ustedes dos. Yo puedo ver a Julie el tiempo que Tanya está trabajando.

—Espera, Bella. ¿Tú crees que estorbas en nuestros momentos?

Bella titubeó bajo la mirada seria de Edward.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Isabella Swan, si tú estorbaras no te hubiera pedido que nos acompañaras. Hoy pudiste responder todas las preguntas de Julie, si tú no hubieses estado no sé qué hubiese respondido.

—Edward, debes acostumbrarte. Julie está llena de preguntas, y lo de hoy no ha sido ni un 10 por ciento de lo que tiene.

—Lo sé, pero sería de gran ayuda que estuvieses con nosotros, Bella… No, no sería; quiero que estés con nosotros.

—Edward, debes aprender a resolver las dudas de Jul. Tan solo sé tú mismo y todo irá fluyendo.

—Bella, ¿acaso no entiendes una indirecta?

—No te entiendo, Edward.

—Bella, quiero que estés con nosotros, quiero que estés conmigo. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero esta semana me sirvió para pensar y darme cuenta de que no me sentía bien con la vida de antes. El que tú estés en mi vida me hace sentir mejor; más seguro, más tranquilo. Tengo ansias de llegar a mi casa, tengo ganas de hacerle el amor a la mujer que deseo. Tengo ganas de quedarme encerrado contigo y hacer el amor hasta que nos duela el cuerpo. Quiero compartir contigo y con Julie mis momentos. Sé que es difícil confiar en mí, sé que es difícil lo que se nos vendrá encima cuando Tanya se entere, pero podemos hacer esto. ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Entre lágrimas Bella se las arregló para decir:

—Sí, Edward, sí quiero.

Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura y la besó. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono. El fuego empezaba a ascender desde sus pies e iba de a poco haciéndose dueño de ambos. Las manos de Edward descendieron desde los hombros de la castaña, acariciando su espalda hasta depositarlas en las nalgas de ella. Presionó ambas con sus manos mientras Bella acomodaba sus brazos a cada lado de los hombros de Edward. Él hizo un movimiento en escasos segundos y la alzó tomando su muslo, llevándola hasta su cuarto y posándola en la cama.

Al entrar, Bella no pudo evitar recordar la experiencia del fin de semana pasado. Pero, esta vez, algo en su interior le decía que había un futuro para ellos. Podrían ser felices junto a Julie. Tal vez los viajes de él harían que su relación fuese un poco diferente a la de otras parejas, pero serían ellos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz de Edward penetró en ella.

— ¿Bella? Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Eh… Sí, sí, perdón.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

—En nada.

—Bella, si vamos a tener esto entre los dos tenemos que confiar en nosotros. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Pienso en lo diferente que esto es ahora. El otro día no teníamos más que ese momento; y ahora estamos pensando en un futuro. —Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron, haciendo que una pequeña lágrima brotara de su ojo derecho. Edward besó esa lágrima y presionó el rostro de Bella.

—Escúchame, cariño: podemos hacerlo, podemos tener un futuro. No llores, por favor. Haremos que esto funcione por ti, por mí, y por Julie.

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

—Claro, pero yo te quiero más. Y en este preciso momento quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Edward besó suavemente a Bella. Sus manos se dirigieron al borde de su blusa y poco a poco fue sacándola. Sus besos descendieron por la mandíbula de Bella, siguieron un camino a través del cuello, donde dejó varios besos mojados; siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los pechos de Bella, cuidadosamente los acarició. Deslizó su mano hacia el broche delantero y con ayuda de Bella lo sacó. Sus labios se posaron sobre su pezón izquierdo, empezó con un beso sensual sobre el mismo; de a poco sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, hasta morderlo suavemente. Se deslizó hacia el pezón derecho dejando besos húmedos entre ambos, y repitió el procedimiento anterior. Bella estaba sobreexcitada, metió suavemente sus dedos entre el cabello de él y con un pequeño tirón lo acercó a sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos y él le sonrió.

—Mmm… ¿Estás lista, nena?

—Compruébalo.

—Veamos.

Sus labios se abrieron paso por el vientre de Bella, y se deslizaron hasta llegar a su preciado tesoro. Edward sonrió mientras le daba un casto beso a su clítoris. Un ronco gemido salió de su chica. Amaba sentirla tan excitada. Bella movió sus caderas para que Edward notara que esperaba por su atención; Edward, como buen entendedor sonrió satisfecho y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios. Empezó con un sutil arriba y abajo, mientras la mano de Bella se aferraba a sus cabellos y lo incitaba a seguir. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser circulares, y los interrumpía cuando su lengua la penetraba. Repitió la táctica unas pocas veces hasta que Bella estuvo más que lista. Sabía que le faltaba poco para llegar a su orgasmo, entonces presionó el botón de Bella mientras que la penetraba con su lengua. La mano de Bella se aferró a su cabello empujándolo más de lo que él esperaba. Él sabía que era cuestión de segundos. Siguió presionando su clítoris hasta que ella estalló en un impresionante orgasmo, siguió sus movimientos hasta notar que las réplicas minimizaban tomando hasta la última gota de su dulce jugo.

Bella estaba sumergida entre tanto placer. Edward era el mejor amante que alguna vez imaginó. Inmersa entre tanta lujuria, lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a subir hasta su rostro. Ambos se miraron fijamente y una sonrisa torcida se escapó de los labios de Edward. Bella aprovechó el momento para besarlo fogosamente. Sus labios llevaban el sabor de ella, sabía que era algo morboso pero no podía encontrar nada más excitante. Mientras el beso subía de tono la mano de Edward se hizo a un lado para tomar el condón de la mesita de luz. Se lo puso sin dejar de besarla, y de forma inesperada entró en su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien dentro de ella. Bella lo abrazaba en su interior como si fuera un puño alrededor de su pene. Sus embistes eran suaves pero continuos y Bella necesitaba más que eso.

—Edward, por favor.

— ¿Por favor, qué, nena? Dime que quieres.

—Más.

— ¿Más? ¿Cómo más?

Bella sabía que Edward se estaba burlando de ella, y sabía que de esa forma la estaba irritando, cosa que divertía aún más a Edward.

—Edward, por los mil demonios, quiero que me folles fuerte y salvaje.

—Oh cariño, solo tenías que decirlo.

Y esa fue la señal que él necesitaba para acelerar sus movimientos. Fue desenfrenado, salvaje y brutal el orgasmo al que ambos llegaron. Tuvieron que concentrarse para que sus gemidos no despertasen a Julie. Ambos sabían que tenían que ser cuidadosos. Bella mordió el hombro de Edward cuando llegó mientras él escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella. El sexo entre ellos era más que satisfactorio. Pero no solo era sexo, era amor.

Permanecieron juntos entre suaves caricias. Bella estaba rendida, sus ojos pesaban el triple de lo normal. Cuando Edward recuperó parte de su fuerza, la abrazó y rodó su cuerpo llevando a Bella con él.

—Descansa, cariño.

Posó un casto beso en sus labios y cayó rendido él también.

.

.

.

—Yo digo que nos lleves a pasear y a comer un helado de fresas.

—Julie, tu madre me matará si te doy tanto dulce. ¿Qué le dirás al dentista cuando lo visites y estés llena de caries?

—Mmm… ¿Que me atacaron como si fuera una invasión de marcianos?

—Pequeña, ¿estás pensando mentirle al doctor Malcon?

—Solo era una idea. _Por fis,_ papi; llévanos a comer un helado.

—Solo uno de dos bochas, Julie, y será un secreto entre nosotros tres; no puedes contarle nada de esto a tu madre.

—Sí, papito. Eres el más lindo.

—Lo sé y te amo aún más. —Con eso Edward envolvió en cosquillas a Julie, cuando sus ojos se apartaron sutilmente de la niña notó como Bella los miraba con un brillo especial en su mirada. Alargó su brazo y la tomó de la muñeca instigándola a involucrarse.

—Ya, ya… Para, papi.

—De acuerdo. Ve a tomar un abrigo porque iremos a tomar ese rico helado.

Bella permaneció en la cocina, de pie. Edward se deslizó a su lado y la tomó por la cintura.

— ¿Irás con nosotros? —Ella sonrió cuando el deslizó su nariz por su mejilla.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—No, en este momento quisiera desnudarte sobre esta mesada y hacerte el amor hasta perder la razón, pero tenemos a una pequeña diablita que bajará en cualquier momento.

—Edward, ¿crees que hacemos lo correcto? Lo digo pensando en cómo lo tomará Julie.

—Cariño, Julie te adora, y yo aún más. Pero debemos decírselo con cuidado. Antes debo hablar con Tom Wisley, él me dirá qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que Tanya no aproveche esta situación.

—Claro, olvidaba ese pequeño punto. Esta semana estuve hablando con mi amiga Leah para que termines tus estudios. La semana entrante me mandará los formularios para que se los enviemos.

—Bella, no es una decisión que ya haya tomado. No sé si seré capaz de superarme. ¿Qué tal si fracaso?

—No lo harás, cariño, yo te ayudaré. Te prepararé junto con Leah y rendirás esas materias.

—No lo sé, Bella. No quiero fracasar, soy un tonto estudiando, no sirvo para eso.

—Mírame, Edward. No eres un tonto, entiéndelo; eres más de lo que crees. Puedes hacerlo. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

—Te quiero.

Bella sonrió ante esas palabras mientras Edward aprovechaba para posar sus labios sobre ella.

— ¿Papi?

La voz de Julie los hizo pegar un salto y separarse, pero ya era tarde; Julie miraba a Bella y a Edward con su pequeña ceja alzada.

— ¿Por qué tú y la tía se estaban besando?

* * *

**Eh re-subido este capítulo ahora si beteado por mi compañera de batallas, Esteph, gracias a ella disfrutan de que este correctamente escrito porque ustedes, quienes me leen y acompañan merecen lo mejor!**

**Gracias por aguantarme, por leerme y por apoyarme en esta locura.**

**Nos leemos en la semana, ya esta en corrección el nuevo capítulo de esta locura!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	15. Capitulo 14

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta parte extra es mia! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego, de Betas FFAD.**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

.

.

.

.

—Jul, no… no, no nos estábamos besando… —Edward inmediatamente se colocó sus lentes oscuros y titubeó en cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

— ¿No? Mamá dice que cuando un hombre pone su boca sobre una mujer, eso es un beso.

—Sí, Jul —Bella tomó las riendas de la conversación porque Edward no sabía por dónde salir de ese laberinto—. Es cierto que eso es un beso, pero no es lo que estaba pasando entre tu papá y yo.

— ¿No?

—No, cariño. Lo que sucedió es que me entró una basurita en el ojo y no podía ver hacia ningún lado, por eso le pedí ayuda a tu papá, y él solo estaba soplando para que saliera y dejara de hacerme daño.

— ¿Te estaba haciendo daño esa basurita, tía? —Julie sonó muy sentida por la frase de Bella. Por lo que la castaña creyó que podría salir airosamente de esa situación.

—Sí, cariño. ¿Me ayudas a sacarla? —La niña asintió con su carita preocupada—. Te diré cómo hacerlo, así puedes ayudarme como papá. Pon tus manos así. —Bella tomó la carita de Julie entre sus manos y acercó su rostro a ella—. Ahora, acerca tu boca al ojo y sopla despacito. Así. ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí. ¿Así lo estabas haciendo, papi?

—Sí, Julie. Así mismo. — Edward ocultó su nerviosismo—. ¿Nos vamos ya, niñas?

—Tía, ¿ya salió la basurita del ojo?

—Sí, cariño. Mejor vamos o regresaremos muy tarde.

.

.

.

La tarde había pasado más lenta que nunca para Edward y Bella, por suerte, Julie no había preguntado más acerca del beso, o la supuesta basurita en el ojo de su tía. A la vuelta, Edward aprovechó para llevar a Julie a lo de Tanya, luego de dejar a Bella en su departamento. Ambos acordaron que hablarían por celular al día siguiente. Edward tenía dos _shows_ seguidos en la ciudad de Seattle y partiría en 24 horas, luego tendría dos semanas de vacaciones. Bella comenzaría con sus clases la primera semana de julio, por ende, les quedarían tres semanas para pasarlas juntos, pero ¿ella aceptaría pasar ese tiempo con él? ¿Cómo tomaría Julie que los momentos con su padre se vieran compartidos con su tía?

La cabeza de Edward no paraba de manejar ideas de lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora. Ya había asumido sus sentimientos hacia Bella, y ella los compartía. Sabía que tenía que manejarse con cuidado por Tanya, ella podía ser un dolor en el culo y estaría dispuesta a todo por hundirlo. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con el doctor Wisley. Acordó una cita para la mañana siguiente, y luego partiría a encontrarse con la banda para los _shows_ confirmados.

—Tom, gracias por atenderme en este horario.

—Edward, sabes que por ti hago cualquier excepción. —Edward sabía que Tom Wisley haría cualquier excepción por él, por la pequeña fortuna que cobraba en sus aranceles y por la amistad que llevaban desde hacía años.

—Claro, y te estoy muy agradecido por eso. Escucha, doc, estoy iniciando una relación desde hace un tiempo, pero no quiero más motivos para que mi ex mujer intente separarme de Julie, por eso quiero saber que precauciones debo tomar.

—Edward, ¿quieres asegurar la custodia de Julie?

—No quiero sacarle los derechos a su madre, solo quiero no perder el poco tiempo que nos cede a Julie y a mí. Sé que desde el principio Tanya ha hecho de todo para hacer que pague cada una de las infidelidades que cometí, pero creo que ya es suficiente. Y quiero estar bien con mi nueva pareja y con mi hija.

—Entonces tendremos que prepararnos, Edward. Sabes cómo es tu ex mujer; dará pelea hasta el último momento.

—Lo sé, Tom, por eso mismo pedí esta cita. También hay algo más complicado y solo confío en ti. No es que me avergüence, es que puede que esto complique un poco las cosas.

—Ya, Edward. Dime ¿cuál es el problema?

—Mi actual pareja.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi actual pareja es mi cuñada, o mi ex cuñada. Es decir, la hermana de Tanya, mejor dicho: hermanastra.

—Oh Dios, dime que no es cierto.

— ¿Es muy complicado?

—Tanya nos saltará al cuello por esto. Lo sabes ¿no?

—Lo supongo, y por eso quiero tomar medidas previas. No estoy dispuesto a perder más.

—Ok, déjame preparar una defensa para lo que se nos vendrá. Trata por un tiempo de resguardarte, y que Tanya no se entere, al menos hasta que estemos preparados para el huracán Denali.

.

.

.

—Oh por Dios, nena, eres la mejor…

—Cullen, ¿tú solo me quieres porque soy buena en la cama?

—Mmm…

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, soy un gran tonto, pero amas a este tonto. Y este tonto te ama porque eres la mujer de su vida, después de Julie, claro. —Edward acarició con su dedo índice la nariz de Bella.

—Sí, amo a este tonto más de lo que crees.

— ¿Sabes que tu novio es un jodido afortunado?

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, porque tiene una novia con un cuerpo increíble, de esos que hacen perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre. Tienes un corazón único, más grande que toda esta casa, amas a su hija, entiendes sus tiempos, te adaptas a él… En fin, nena, eres increíble.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo más, cariño. Umm… Sé que seré un jodido idiota al romper nuestra burbuja pero, ¿me ayudas a preparar el bolso para el viaje?

—Claro. Vamos, Cullen, levanta ese precioso trasero y preparemos todo.

— ¿Irás mañana a la casa de Tanya?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Por nada, solo quería saber dónde estarán mis dos mujeres más importantes.

—Estaré cuidando a Julie mientras Tanya hace las compras necesarias. Además, creo que tiene que presentarse en el estudio para un set fotográfico.

— ¿Filmarás a mi niña para mí?

—Si eso quieres, puedo hacerlo. Tal vez podamos jugar con sus disfraces.

—Mmm… ¿disfraces? ¿Tú también te disfrazarás? ¿Serás una gatita sexy?

—Eres un pervertido. Solo disfrazaré a Julie.

—Tal vez puedas disfrazarte para cuando regrese de Seattle.

—O tal vez puedas disfrazarte tú.

Edward rompió en una carcajada.

—Eso es algo difícil de lograr, nena.

— ¿Acaso tengo un novio machista que no accede a disfrazarse para su novia?

—Machista o no machista; no me disfrazaré, cariño.

—Mejor trae el bolso, Cullen, no sabes lo que dices.

—Sé muy bien qué haré con ese culito cuando terminemos de armar el bolso.

—Basta, si sigues así no podremos armar nada… —No había terminado de decir la frase cuando una nalgada de parte de Edward terminó en ella.

.

.

.

—Tía, ¿podemos jugar a las muñecas?

—Claro, tú serás Alice y yo seré Marie; ¿te parece?

—Genial. Iré a buscarlas.

—Trae el juego de té y el disfraz de Cenicienta.

— ¿El de Cenicienta?

—Claro, quiero tomar el té junto a una princesa.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Eres mi tía preferida!

—Y tú mi sobrina favorita. Pero vamos, apúrate porque quiero ver a esa princesa.

Bella aprovechó el momento en el que Julie subía a su habitación para enviarle un mensaje a Edward:

Bella:

"_Tu princesa está a punto de bajar. ¿Quieres que le diga algo_?"

**_Edward:_**

**_"¿Están solas? ¿Puedo llamarlas?"_**

_Bella:_

_"Sí, Tanya volverá en la tarde. Estoy segura de que a Julie le encantará hablar contigo."_

**_Edward:_**

**_"Te amo. Las llamo en unos minutos."_**

—Y aquí baja la princesa Miss Julie. Aplausos para su majestad. —Bella aplaudió con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Julie, que simulaba a una bellísima princesa.

—Oh Dios, que princesa más bella. Apuesto que el príncipe que se case con ella será muy afortunado.

—Tía, no puedo casarme con Daniel aún, somos muy pequeños pero, ¿tú crees que podremos casarnos cuando seamos más grandes?

—Princesa, podrás casarte con el hombre que ames cuando seas más grande, solo es cuestión de que sigas a tu corazón.

— ¿Y si Daniel no me quiere?

—Lo sabrás. Y si no te quiere es porque es ciego y tonto; no hay ser en esta tierra que no te pueda querer, Julie.

—A veces pienso que deberías tener un novio. Quiero un tío.

—Yo. Jul…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la respuesta de Bella.

—Ho… Hola.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué hacen mis mujeres favoritas?

—Estábamos jugando a las princesas.

—Y justo las interrumpió el príncipe —dijo él, con tono mordaz.

—Dios, Edward, no puedes tener menos ego, ¿verdad?

—Te amo. ¿Puedo hablar con mi niña?

—Claro, ahora te paso.

Julie tomó el teléfono y habló alegremente:

—Hola papi. ¿Dónde estás?

—Hola mi amor. Estoy en Seattle, en unas horas daremos un concierto con los chicos, que por cierto preguntan por ti y te mandan muchos besos.

— ¿Cuándo podré verlos?

—Muy pronto, amor; organizaremos algo para que los veas.

— ¿Y podremos invitar a la tía Bella?

—Claro, la tía Bella vendrá también. ¿Me extrañas?

—Mucho. Aunque estaba por jugar a las princesas. Me puse mi disfraz de Cenicienta.

— ¿Estoy hablando con Cenicienta y no con mi hija?

—No, soy yo papi, tu hija. Solo que me disfracé para jugar.

—Ahora entiendo. Pero no hagas que la tía se aburra.

—La tía nunca se aburre. También acabo de pedirle un tío. Papi, ¿puedes traer un tío para la tía?

—Eh… Mi amor, eso es algo de grandes, y es algo de la tía. Tú no puedes elegirle un novio a tu tía.

—Pero yo no quiero que mi tía se quede solita y se convierta en una viejita triste.

Edward respondió con una carcajada:

—Amor, eso no pasará, te lo prometo.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto. Tu tía será muy feliz, al igual que tú y yo.

— ¿Cuándo vendrás?

—Te pasaré a buscar en 10 noches.

—Eso es mucho tiempo, papi.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero es lo que tu madre y yo acordamos.

—Está bien, esperaré esas 10 noches.

—Te amo, Julie. Cuento cada segundo para volver a verte. Y te llevaré algunos regalos de aquí, ¿quieres?

— ¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor papi!

—Te amo hija. Tengo que irme, dale un beso a tu tía de mi parte.

—También te amo, papi. Se lo daré. Chau.

Y colgó.

.

.

.

—Julie, ¿qué es esto? —Tanya miraba el cuaderno de jardín de su hija.

— ¿Qué pasa, mami?

—Hija, ¿qué es este dibujo?

—La tía Bella, papi y yo.

— ¿Por qué dibujaste a la tía Bella pegada a Edward?

—No se están besando mami; le está sacando una basurita del ojo. Como hizo papi el otro día con la tía.

— ¿Cuándo? Julie ¿la tía estuvo con ustedes?

—Fuimos al zoológico, y el otro día fuimos a tomar un helado. La tía durmió con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Durmió contigo?

—No sé. Solo sé que cuando desperté la tía estaba con nosotros.

El rostro de Tanya estaba a punto de estallar. Tenía que hablar con Bella y quería escuchar la explicación de esta. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella estuviera con Julie y Edward ese fin de semana si supuestamente había viajado con su amiga Ángela? Algo no coincidía. Alguien mentía, y sabía quién era. Pero la pregunta era: ¿por qué?

—Julie, ¿estás segura de que no me mientes?

—Mami, las princesas no mentimos, eso dice mi tía.

—De acuerdo, las princesas no mienten. Tengo que hacer una llamada. Ve y dile a Candy que te acompañe a bañarte.

—Está bien, mami.

Tanya caminaba de un lado al otro pensando en cómo atrapar a Bella en su mentira. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando. Bella siempre había sido una mosquita muerta. Mientras Charlie vivía la protegía de todo y de todos, pero la muerte temprana de este hizo que la hija de Renée, ella, aprovechara la situación y desplazara del lugar a Bella. Bella era la hija de Charlie y de Sue, pero su madre nunca llegó a ver crecer a esa niña de ojos color chocolate y rizos castaños. Su embarazo fue complicado, a tal punto de poner en riesgo continuo la vida de Sue. Pero el amor de madre fue más fuerte, y Sue luchó hasta el último suspiro por su bebé. Y la trajo a la vida, trajo al pequeño pedacito de Charlie y ella, solo que ese momento maravilloso se vio opacado cuando la frecuencia cardiaca de Sue fue disminuyendo, el parto había sido agotador, y no resistió más. Charlie se hizo cargo de su hija, Sue se había ido pero le había dejado parte de ella para que la cuidara, y así lo hizo. En el séptimo cumpleaños de Bella, Renée apareció en la vida de Charlie Swan. Renée venía de una relación complicada, y traía con ella a su hija de 12 años, Tanya. Tanya era una niña estilizada y hermosa, su gran cabellera rubia llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, pero su mal carácter hacía que muy pocos la toleraran.

Bella creció con una hermosa infancia en su espalda, su padre siempre le hablaba de Sue. Le recordaba a diario que su madre había elegido su nombre porque era también el nombre de su bisabuela. Charlie Swan era un padre muy presente, era la protección de Bella en el mundo, y se encargó de darle todo su amor hasta que tras una larga lucha contra el cáncer de pulmón Charlie no aguantó más y murió.

La muerte de Charlie Swan fue un golpe muy duro para Bella, quien tuvo que salir adelante sola, Renée no se preocupó por ella, la destinó a permanecer en su cuarto y mantenerse casi invisible. Cuando Bella terminó la preparatoria, recibió la carta de aceptación de la Universidad de California, y no lo dudó. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias y se embarcó en el profesorado para mantenerse alejada de Renée y Tanya.

A pesar de haberse ido a la universidad, Bella se preocupaba por ellas y las llamaba seguido, pero muy pocas veces recibía respuestas por parte de ellas. Por lo tanto, Billy Black, el mejor amigo de su padre, la mantenía informada. En una de las tantas llamadas Bella se enteró de que Tanya había ganado un concurso de belleza y se había inscripto en una reconocida agencia de modelaje. Bella era consciente de la belleza de Tanya, y se alegraba de que esta hiciera lo que la hacía feliz. Pero Tanya no era recíproca con ella, siempre que podía la agredía, la rebajaba y la excluía de su paraíso. Para Tanya, Bella no existía, era una molestia, y la avergonzaba. Mientras que Bella vestía jeans de segunda categoría y remeras dos tallas más grandes, Tanya modelaba vestidos ajustados al cuerpo, faldas cortas y las blusas más entalladas. Eran el agua y el aceite.

Bella volvía a casa algunos días en sus vacaciones y fingía que debía volver antes para estudiar, a pesar de las remodelaciones que Renée había hecho no podía cambiar toda la estructura, por lo tanto la casa aún tenía el toque Swan. Bella añoraba su vieja casa, pero encontraba en ella infinidad de recuerdos. Lazos con Charlie y Sue, lazos de amor.

Fue en una de sus vacaciones cuando Bella se encontró con el novio de su hermanastra. Bella sabía que Tanya podía tener al hombre que quisiera porque era hermosa, pero ese hombre era más de lo que Tanya merecía. Él era un chico agradable, con un _look_ rebelde, unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda, una sonrisa tímida pero de esas que pueden hacer vibrar el cuerpo de una mujer. Bella se sintió atraída por el joven desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero sabía que no estaba bien eso, luchó con esos sentimientos por mucho tiempo.

Mintió en el casamiento de la pareja para no asistir, sabía que si iba su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, no esperaba que durasen mucho, cada vez que los veía juntos Edward y Tanya terminaban discutiendo. Todo indicaba que ellos terminarían, pero nunca se esperó la noticia del embarazo de Tanya. Ese fue un quiebre para Bella, había perdido todas las chances. Se abría un punto y aparte importante entre ella y su sueño por Edward.

La llegada de Julie acercó a Bella a su familia. La pequeña bebé no tenía la culpa de la mala relación entre ella y Tanya, así que dejó de lado esas situaciones y se enfocó en el rol de tía. Apañaba a Julie en todo, la cuidaba cuando Tanya quería hacer sus cosas, y la sentía como suya. Amaba ver a Edward con la niña, cuando ambos compartían sus momentos, el ver a la pequeña poner sus manos en el rostro de su padre era la escena más hermosa para Bella.

Todo se volvió gris cuando Tanya decidió poner fin a su relación con Edward, cansada de ser la esposa engañada, y no por una mujer, sino por varias; puso fin a su matrimonio. Luego de una intensa negociación logró la guarda permanente de Julie, otorgándole a Edward dos fines de semana por mes. Solo que muchas veces, por motivos laborales, Edward perdía algunos de esos días, pero Tanya no se apiadaba. Estaba harta de Edward y de todo lo que lo rodeaba, y no descansaría hasta alejarlo de su hija.

* * *

**Buenas! Volvimos con esta linda historia. Tardé un poco en subir pero acá estoy. **

**Quiero agradecerle enormemente a mi querida amiga y beta Esteph, sin ella no sé que haría. Eres un sol, nena! **

**¿Que les parecio conocer un poco más de la historia de Bella? En el próximo capítulo veremos que hace Tanya frente a esta bomba que tiene en sus manos.**

**Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me acompañan en esta locura. Espero leerlas muy pronto.**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar, y esta locura me pertenece! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego (Esteph PV17) , de Betas FFAD.**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

.

.

.

.

El primer show en el Teatro de la Quinta Avenida, en Seattle, había sido increíble. Hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no disfrutaba tanto en un show, a pesar de extrañar a sus dos chicas, el subirse a un escenario y hacer lo que mejor sabía era una sensación indescriptible.

—Hey, Edward, ¿vamos por unas cervezas a festejar?

—No, Emmett, estoy cansado. Además, aún nos queda un show más.

— ¿Estás cansado por el show o por la actividad sexual con Bella?

— ¿Acaso te importa?

Emmett encogió sus hombros y sonrió.

—En verdad, no para conocer tu vida sexual, pero sí para burlarme de ti.

—Oh, claro, buscas burlarte de los demás para no pensar en la abstinencia que te está haciendo pasar Rosalie, ¿verdad?

—Mi Rosie no me está haciendo pasar por eso, yo lo decidí. Quiero ir despacio con ella, voy en serio con ella, así como tú con Bella.

—Sí, te entiendo, grandulón, no sabes lo raro que se siente.

—Es la mujer que hubieras preferido como madre de Julie, ¿no?

—Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, juro que cambiaría todo menos a Julie, ella es mi razón de vivir, y sé que cuando Tanya se entere, todo se irá por la borda.

—Ok, ¿por qué no piensas en tomarte una cerveza y dejar de martillar la mente, al menos hasta que terminemos el show de mañana?

—Está bien, déjame hablar con Bella un momento antes de que se vaya a dormir.

—Oh, nuestro Ed está enamorado. De acuerdo, llámala, dale besitos de mi parte y dile que estoy ansioso porque me vuelva a deleitar con sus _brownies._

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett.

El moreno salió riendo del cuarto del cantante. Edward sabía que tendría que ser fuerte y pelear contra todo por Bella y por Julie. Pero también sabía que el amor que sentía por ambas iba a ser esa fuerza que tanto necesitaba.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su chica. Al tercer timbrado, una voz media adormecida le respondió con un casi inaudible "hola".

—Cariño, ¿estabas durmiendo?

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Acaso hay otro hombre que te llame "cariño"?

—No, claro que no, Cullen. Solo que me acosté a mirar una película y me quedé dormida, al sonar el móvil no miré el identificador.

—Está bien, amor, perdóname por despertarte.

—Me encanta que me despiertes.

— ¿Te encanta que te despierte con el desayuno, besando esa hermosa espalda o despertándote a través de una llamada?

—Me encanta que seas tú el que me despierte en todo momento. No puedo negar que tus besos son como una droga y que tus desayunos son exquisitos, y obviamente prefiero mucho más esos dos a que me despiertes a través de una llamada, pero todo lo que venga de ti es encantador para mí.

—Te amo y te extraño, nena.

—También te extraño. A veces me cuesta entender cómo es que terminamos así: juntos. Me cuesta tanto creerlo. Estuve enamorada de ti durante tantos años, y tú nada, ahora me cuesta entender esta situación.

—Es raro, lo sé cariño, pero se siente bien, ¿no?

—Sí, se siente bien.

—Emmm… creo que aún te falta decirme algo.

— ¿Algo?

—Sí, te dije que te extraño y que te amo, y tú solo dijiste que me extrañas…

Bella rompió a reír por la última frase del cobrizo.

—También te amo, Edward, más de lo que crees.

—Esa es mi chica.

—Escucha, estuve hablando con Leah, mi compañera que te dije que podría darte clases para que termines tus estudios, y dijo que estaría encantada en ayudarte. ¿Pensaste algo al respecto?

—Bella, creo que es inútil, ¿en verdad crees que pueda hacerlo?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Porque no tengo una buena memoria, porque soy inútil estudiando. Solo soy bueno con la música, amor.

—Eres bueno en muchas cosas, Edward, y puedes lograrlo. Tienes que poner garras y tomar la decisión, no más.

— ¿Tú me ayudarías?

—Eso no es una pregunta que deberías hacer; sabes que estaré contigo en todo lo que quieras.

—Te quiero conmigo en toda mi vida.

—Te amo, Cullen, pero tienes que terminar tus estudios, hazlo por ti, por Julie.

—Lo haré. ¿Podrías averiguar todo para que este idiota pueda terminar sus estudios?

—Claro que sí. Hablaré con Leah y nos pondremos de acuerdo para coordinar todo.

—Gracias, amor.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Lo hago porque te amo.

—Yo más.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Edward interrumpieron la conversación de la pareja.

—Cariño, debo irme, iré con Emmett y los chicos a tomar una cerveza. Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, amor.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—Yo también, Cullen. Ahora, mueve ese trasero hermoso y ve antes de que Emmett destroce tu puerta… Y Edward, no me lastimes, pórtate bien.

—Nunca te haría daño, Bella, eres mi vida ahora.

—Y tú la mía. Hasta luego, amor.

—Hasta luego, cariño.

.

.

.

La noche en el Bar "Night's" era tranquila como cualquier noche de miércoles, solo que esta vez había un condimento extra, contaba con la presencia del legendario grupo _Sunrise_. La mayoría de los integrantes eran conocidos, además de por sus increíbles canciones, por sus largas trasnochadas en antros y bares luego de cada show. Edward Cullen solía ser el más aficionado a la hora de elegir chicas para pasar el rato. Pero la llegada de Isabella a su corazón había mermado toda esa necesidad de estar al límite y buscar sexo en cada lugar en donde se hallaba.

Era raro ver el nuevo comportamiento del vocalista, pero quienes sabían de su nuevo motivo no se extrañaban.

La entrada del grupo al bar fue observada minuciosamente por cada chica que estaba en el lugar. La gran mayoría de ellas buscaban amanecer en la cama de alguno de los integrantes de la banda y no dudaron ni un segundo al momento de elegir vestirse con pedazos de telas diminutas, tan pequeñas que algunas habrían servido para que las usaran niñas de seis años.

Los muchachos se sentaron en una de las esquinas y le pidieron a la camarera que les trajese una ronda de cerveza para todos. El dueño del bar, un tal Jamie, se acercó a saludar ofreciéndoles una ronda de cualquier bebida que pidieran. Eso era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados los jóvenes, ya que, gracias a su reconocimiento, en cada lugar a donde fueran eran bienvenidos y los atendían como si fueran reyes.

Pasados unos minutos, y pasada ya la tercera ronda de cervezas, todos reían con anécdotas de anteriores giras que la banda había hecho. Estaban tan ensimismados en la conversación que ninguno se dio cuenta del pequeño grupo de chicas que se acercaba con una sonrisa pícara.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Les molesta si nos unimos?

Seth fue el primero que no se negó y respondió por todos.

—Claro que no, ven cariño, puedes unirte a mí.

La joven con el cabello rubio caminó moviendo sus caderas de forma llamativa hacia quien la había hablado. Se acercó a Seth y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. El moreno ya avecinaba una gran noche con la rubia en una cama.

—Ellas son mis amigas Lizzie y Samy. Y yo soy Heydi.

Los jóvenes rieron por la forma en que la rubia se dirigió a sus amigas, la tonalidad de su voz era aniñada, nada comparable al cuerpo que la completaba. Las tres amigas vestían de manera sugerente para buscar algo más que una simple copa.

—Bienvenida a ti y a tus amigas, cariño —respondió Seth—. Tomen asiento, niñas, la noche es joven y hoy vamos a divertirnos.

Edward alzó su ceja derecha y miró a Emmett, los dos sabían lo que esa invitación de parte de Seth hacia las jóvenes implicaba: sexo desenfrenado y drogas hasta que el cuerpo lo resistiera. Ambos complicarían las cosas con sus respectivas parejas si se sumaban a ese juego, por eso se hicieron una seña para tratar de salir en ese momento de esa situación. Cuando estaban por levantarse, el cobrizo sintió como una morena se sentaba a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo.

—Tú eres Edward, ¿no?

—Sí, así es.

El cantante sabía que tenía que irse antes de que la situación se caldeara, pero no podía comportarse de forma maleducada, tal vez un par de palabras y la joven miraría hacia otro lado.

—Eres más lindo que en las fotos.

—Uh… yo, eh… Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer lo que la naturaleza te brindó.

—No es tan así. —La joven empezó a mover sus caderas acercándose hacia Edward. Con una sonrisa sugerente y una minifalda tan corta, empezaba a poner nervioso al vocalista.

Edward sabía muy bien que no cometería el error de estar con otra mujer porque lastimaría a Bella, y él la amaba. Esta vez quería hacer bien las cosas, no le fallaría a Bella.

—Sí lo es. Puedo demostrarte lo bello que eres. ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí?

—Eh, yo no puedo, es más…

No lo dejó terminar de hablar, ya que, en ese mismo momento se levantó bruscamente y se sentó en el regazo del cobrizo. Emmett lo miró alzando las cejas de forma interrogante. Edward rodó sus ojos y se dirigió nuevamente a la chica que ya estaba alojada en sus piernas, puso sus manos en la cintura de la joven para intentar sacarla de sus piernas.

—Escúchame, esto no está bien, por favor, siéntate en el sofá.

—Claro que está bien, pero puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor. Vamos cariño, llévame a tu cama.

— ¿Acaso no escuchas, chica? No te llevaré a… —Cuando pensaba decirle que se iría en ese mismo momento a su habitación, la morena empujó sus labios hacia los de él, impactándolos de forma brusca y salvaje.

Había tomado de improviso a Edward, que se encontraba congelado. Esta chica era una más de las muchas a las que estaba acostumbrado antes de hacer el amor con Bella. Una especie de relámpago lo sacó del trance. Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron hacia donde había aparecido la pequeña luz y su mirada se amplió al ver claramente que la luz que se había disparado no era otra cosa que el flash de una cámara y un maldito fotógrafo registrando ese inoportuno momento. Edward se levantó rápidamente, casi tirando a la morena al pararse, pero nada le importaba, debía detener a ese paparazzi. El cobrizo sabía que si Tanya veía esa foto complicaría más las visitas a su hija, y si Bella veía esas fotos… ¡Dios, si Bella veía esa imagen no lo perdonaría!

.

.

.

Bella despertó con una sensación difícil de explicar, y lo atribuyó al cambio climático, pensó que tal vez estaría por enfermar, podía ser una gripe, o tal vez algo más sencillo, como un simple resfriado. Terminó su desayuno y corrió a ducharse, tenía que estar en el colegio en dos horas para dar su clase de Biología. Al salir de esa agradable ducha, se puso unos _jean_ azul y los acompañó con una blusa color salmón, tomó su chaqueta negra, esa que tanto amaba, su bolso y partió hacia el colegio.

—"La función del nefrón es influida por hormonas, principalmente la hormona antidiurética (ADH), producida por el hipotálamo y liberada por la glándula hipófisis; la aldosterona, una hormona de la corteza suprarrenal y el factor natriurético atrial…" ¿Liberado por quién, Louis?

—Liberado por las aurículas del corazón, profesora.

—Exacto. Bien, eso será lo que tienen que estudiar para el examen del lunes. ¿Alguna duda? —Un golpe suave interrumpió la clase de Bella—. Adelante.

Una joven alta se adentró al aula con el cabello lacio y largo, de un color negro brilloso. De piel morena y una dulce sonrisa.

—Oh, perdón Bella, solo quería saber si irás con nosotras, así te esperamos.

—No, Leah, iré a cuidar a Julie. Tanya tiene "tarde de compras" —dijo de forma sarcástica—. Te llamaré más tarde, Edward decidió terminar sus estudios así que necesitaremos de tu ayuda.

—Claro, estaré esperando tu llamada más tarde. Te dejo terminar tu clase, nos vemos.

—Adiós Leah —se despidió de su amiga y continuó con la clase.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué dices si hacemos algunas manualidades?

— ¡Siií!

Julie estaba feliz por la propuesta de su tía. Amaba las manualidades que hacía con su tía, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. La niña compartía más tiempo, más actividades con Bella, que con su propia madre, por eso adoraba a Isabella.

—Tía, ¿podemos hacer un dibujo con temperas para mi papá?

—Claro que sí, cariño. Ve a traer las pinturas, que yo buscaré hojas.

—Genial. Ahora vuelvo.

Bella buscó hojas para la supuesta "obra de arte" de su sobrina, y miró su teléfono celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje de Edward, pero nada… El móvil no tenía nada de él. Le pareció raro, ya que su chico había acordado llamarla, tal vez se le habría complicado con alguna entrevista, o con algún cambio en el _show._

—Aquí están. Traje pinceles y mi delantal de manualidades.

—Que niña tan inteligente eres. Ahora tu madre no podrá retarnos por ensuciar la ropa. Vamos, hagamos arte, cariño.

Ambas pusieron manos a la obra y trabajaron duramente en la pintura que la niña le regalaría a su padre. Luego de terminar, ambas decidieron tomar la merienda juntas, por lo que Bella se dirigió a prepararla mientras Julie guardaba todas las cosas en su habitación, incluida la pintura para su padre.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puede llover otro día y no hoy cuando no llevo paraguas?

—Hola, Tanya. Parece que tus compras se vieron pasados por agua. —Bella estaba mirando a su hermanastra mientras trataba de contener la risa al ver a Tanya completamente mojada—. ¿Acaso olvidaste el vehículo? Dios, Tanya, estás empapada, ve a cambiarte o agarrarás un resfrío.

—Ni lo menciones. Es que una de las ruedas no tuvo mejor idea que pincharse en medio del camino, por lo que tuve que llamar a la grúa, que tardó más de dos horas, y estuve buscando un maldito taxi para llegar a casa por lo que me mojé un poco. ¡Maldición! Dañé mis _Louis Vuiton._

_—_Tanya, eso es lo de menos, por favor, cámbiate antes de que te enfermes.

—Sí, eso haré. ¿Dónde está Julie?

—En su cuarto, ya cenó así que se bañó y se acostó a dormir. Por cierto, llamó Jane y dijo: "Dile a Tanya que no olvide enviarme los datos de la masajista antes de que mi cuerpo entre en un estado de estrés progresivo o juro que no la invitaré a mi fiesta." —Bella repitió imitando la voz infantil de Jane, la mejor amiga de Tanya.

— ¿No te cansas de burlarte de mi amiga?

— ¿No te cansas de elegir amigas idiotas?

—Mejor iré a cambiarme, espérame que tengo que darte el libro que le prestaste a mamá, lo tengo en mi habitación, ya vuelvo.

Bella tomó su bolso y preparó todo para que cuando Tanya le entregara el libro pudiese partir a su departamento y descansar. Tal vez al llegar a casa Edward la llamaría. Fue en búsqueda de su chaqueta, la tomó, y la voz de Tanya diciendo maldiciones la hizo saltar en su lugar.

— ¡Es un maldito imbécil! ¿Es que nunca se dará cuenta de que tiene una hija que verá todo esto cuando sea más grande? ¡Maldito idiota!

— ¡Jesús, Tanya! ¿De quién hablas?

— ¿De quién puede ser? ¡Del imbécil de Edward! Mira.

Bella se acercó a Tanya quien tenía en sus manos la laptop y estaba leyendo la página de "_Diary Famous_", una de las páginas más bizarras, que contaba los últimos chimentos y desaciertos de los famosos, pero eso no le importó a Bella cuando leyó el titular de la nota que se centraba en la página:

**_"Cullen y… ¿su nueva conquista?"_**

Las piernas de Bella parecían flaquear, por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, y la voz de él repitiendo _"Nunca te haría daño, Bella, eres mi vida ahora". _¡Maldito Cullen! Repetía en su cabeza. Sus ojos se desviaron al contenido de la nota y leyó.

_"El vocalista de la mitológica banda Sunrise parece no perder el tiempo en su visita a Seattle. Según nuestras imágenes, Edward Cullen, cantante del grupo, estuvo muy acaramelado con una joven morena a quien habría conocido en el show que la banda brindó hace escasas horas. Según testigos del bar Night's la pareja compartió un momento con los demás integrantes de la banda, y se encontraban de muy buen humor. Hace mucho tiempo que no se conoce a una pareja estable del cantante, ¿será esta joven la encargada de encaminar a Edward Cullen? No sabemos si será quien se encargue de llevarlo por el buen camino, lo que sí es evidente, es que el joven cantante no pierde el tiempo, las imágenes lo muestran con las manos en la cintura de la joven y ella sentada sobre sus piernas. ¿Hasta cuándo durará esta historia? Esperaremos la opinión su ex mujer, la modelo Tanya Denali."_

Bella se sentía la mujer más idiota del planeta, ahora entendía porque Edward no la había llamado. ¡Había pasado toda la noche con esa puta! Dios, era una puta. La ropa que llevaba puesta era casi del tamaño de la de Julie. La castaña sentía revolver su estómago, debía salir de ahí ya mismo y refugiarse en su departamento.

—Yo… Tanya, debo irme.

—Oh, cierto, esto a ti no te interesa. Es que cuando veo que ponen mi nombre en las idioteces que hace Edward me enfurezco. —La rubia no sacaba sus ojos de encima de su hermanastra para ver cualquier señal. Tanya siempre supo de los sentimientos de Bella hacia Edward, por eso ella no dudó en atraparlo entre sus garras, y ahora que estaban separados no iba a permitir que Bella tuviera algún chance con su ex. Aprovechó la desafortunada situación del padre de su hija y en un tono divertido largó su veneno—. ¿Quieres que te pida un taxi?

—No, gracias, traje el auto. Adiós, Tanya.

Isabella caminó lo más rápido que pudo y subió a su auto de forma mecánica, lo encendió y manejó todo el trayecto entre lágrimas, sabía que no tenía que entregarle el corazón a Edward, sabía que él no podría estar sin sus momentos de sexo en las giras. No dejaba de pensar e insultarse por sentirse una idiota. Llegó a su departamento luego de un interminable camino, entró a su piso, y tiró todas sus pertenencias en la entrada.

Las lágrimas parecieron saber que ya estaban en casa, y no dudaron en salir ni bien la puerta se cerró. Bella se deslizó apoyada en la puerta y envolvió los brazos en sus piernas, aferrándose a ellas como un salvavidas. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, se sentía cansada de tanto llorar y estar acurrucada contra la dura puerta de madera. Levantó su cuerpo y se encaminó a su habitación, pero antes pasó por el living y la luz del contestador automático titilaba mostrando que había mensajes en la grabadora. Sin ganas se encaminó a escucharlos ya que no sabía si en el habría algún mensaje importante.

"Bella, cariño", la voz de él sonó en el contestador. "Amor, no leas los periódicos, juro que lo que muestran no es real."

— ¡Maldito Cullen, las fotos muestran lo que en verdad estabas haciendo!

Apretó el botón azul para escuchar el siguiente mensaje.

"Bella, amor, por favor es la quinta vez que te llamo, por favor dime que no crees esa mierda que salió en los diarios."

—Claro, seguro encontrarás una maldita excusa para decir. —Volvió a presionar el botón azul.

"Cariño estoy a punto de empezar el show, volveré a llamar cuando termine, Dios, te amo, no lo olvides".

—Parece que tú lo olvidaste primero, Cullen.

Entre lágrimas, Bella se dirigió a su habitación sin molestarse en escuchar los siguientes mensajes. Se sentía cansada, sin ganas de nada, solo dormir y despertar de esa maldita pesadilla. Al entrar a su cuarto se desprendió de sus zapatos y de sus prendas, y se acostó acurrucándose y volviendo a llorar hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada se despertó debido al sonido del maldito teléfono y contestó, aún sin abrir los pesados párpados.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Amor! Dios, no sabes, pensé que no me responderías. —Su voz, era él, y se dignaba a llamar después de acostarse con esa maldita perra.

— ¿Cullen?

—Sí, cariño, soy yo.

¿Cariño? Menos mal que estaba lejos porque por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de cómo liberar ese dolor que sentía dentro.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —No podía hablar con él, lo mejor era cortar la llamada y seguir durmiendo, al menos mientras dormía el sentimiento era indoloro.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, les pido disculpas por demorar tanto, pero realmente me sentía perdida para escribir, y por suerte aquí salio un capítulo decente.**

**Gracias enormemente a Gabi, mi loca inspiradora para retomar esta historia!**

**A mi adorada beta Esteph, a quien enloquezco a diario pero siempre esta a mi lado, sin ella ninguna de mis locuras estarían saliendo a flote.**

**A Jo, quien me impulsa a seguir escribiendo ya que quiere leer más de esta historia.**

**A todas las que leen en las sombras, a quienes dejan sus reviews, a quienes me acompañan desde el principio.**

**Gracias a cada una de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos la semana entrante si Dios y mi imaginación me acompañan!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar, y esta locura me pertenece! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez (Esteph PV17) y supervisado por Flor Carrizo ****de Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

.

.

.

.

El día había empezado de manera agotadora para Isabella. Ni la larga ducha y la cómoda vestimenta aligeraban el peso que su cuerpo sentía. El no haber descansado la noche anterior, jugaba como rival este día. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados por haber estado llorando durante largas horas. No podía dejar de pensar en esa imagen: la de él y esa zorra. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, y las manos de él en su cintura; ¿acaso había algo más que decir respecto a esa imagen? Era evidente que él lo había permitido porque le gustaba. Se sentía la mayor idiota del mundo al haber creído cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus mentiras. Él nunca amaría a nadie más que a Julie. Él era, irremediablemente, libre sexualmente. No bastaba con que ella ocupara su cama cada noche, no, él necesitaba mil putas más que acabaran con su hambre sexual; él era un maldito hijo de puta que había dañado su corazón.

Se vistió y salió directamente al colegio; sus clases comenzarían en unas horas y debía dejar de lado a Edward y sus problemas.

Llegó al establecimiento y se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

—Hey, Bella, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Marie. Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien. —Bella hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero esta se notaba que era fingida.

—Entonces trasmítelo a tu cara, chica; no se nota para nada. ¿Mala noche?

—Algo así. Tal vez estoy por caer en cama. —Sus palabras salieron casi inaudibles, tratando de envolver esa mentira y que pareciera real.

—Hum… puede ser, el cambio de temperatura no ayuda. Es más; cuando entres a la sala de profesores, puedo asegurarte que te sentirás como en pleno centro del ecuador.

— ¿Otra vez la calefacción está funcionando mal?

—No, cariño; la calefacción no será necesaria si ese bomboncito recién llegado hace presencia a diario aquí.

— ¿De quién hablas, Marie?

— ¡Dios! ¿Aún no lo has visto?

—No sé de quién hablas.

— ¡Maldición, Isabella! Deja de perder tiempo y ve a conocer a ese _moja-bragas_ que nos brinda una hermosa sonrisa con solo mirarlo.

—Ok, ok. Ya basta, no necesito ver a nadie, solo quiero ir y dar mi clase; así que entraré como cualquier día.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando lo conozcas.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas…

Bella caminó unos cuantos pasos que aún la mantenían lejos de la sala de profesores, posó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y abrió suavemente, esperando que su día, al menos, fuese tranquilo.

Se encontró con unos cuantos de sus compañeros en el recinto, entre ellos Andrew, profesor de Química. Federik, catedrático de lengua extranjera. Alice, del área de psicología, y su mejor amiga. Ami, educadora de ciencias económicas. Lucy y Carmen, del área de laboratorios; estas últimas nunca pasaban por esta zona, pensó Bella, ellas iban directo al laboratorio cuando llegaban. También se encontraban Meredith, Kristen, Sami, Ángela y Danna, todas docentes de la institución. Pero también estaba él, seguramente era quien Marie tanto había alabado en su encuentro con Bella.

Vestía una remera cuello en V blanca, junto con una camisa de cuadros, jeans azul oscuro y una chaqueta color beige.

Las mujeres no dejaban de mirar y dirigirse al nuevo integrante. Era buen mozo, no podía negarlo, más que buen mozo: era infernalmente caliente para cualquier mujer que lo mirara. Tenía una sonrisa sutil, de esas que dan a entender que dentro de él guardaba mucho más. Su cabello color castaño y corto estaba peinado ingeniosamente hacia la derecha, como si se revelara al resto del peinado.

El joven la miraba alzando levemente su ceja derecha, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella; una pequeña sonrisa hizo acto de presencia. Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia Bella.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Josh.

Bella tendió su mano para responder al saludo.

—Hola, soy Bella, y el gusto es mío. —Cuando sus palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, el joven tiró suavemente de ella, dejándola anonadada y besó su mejilla. El rostro de Bella pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo.

Josh sonrió al notar ese efecto en ella y agregó:

—Perdona si te tomé por sorpresa, pero de donde vengo la gente saluda con un beso, no con la mano.

—Hum, yo… lo entiendo.

—Todas nos hemos sorprendido con esa forma de saludar al principio, Bella, pero ¿no te parece dulce?

—Yo, eh, tengo que ir a clases.

En ese mismo instante el sonido del timbre que daba aviso del comienzo de clases hizo acto de presencia, sacando a todos de esa nube en la que se encontraban, con la llegada del nuevo profesor.

—Bella ¿podrías guiar al profesor McCanegan hacia el aula de ciencias políticas? Tiene que brindar la clase a los chicos de cuarto año. —Se escuchó decir a la voz del coordinador de estudios, dirigiéndose a Isabella, mientras las restantes compañeras maldecían por lo bajo por lo dichosa que era Isabella Swan al acompañar al divino y caliente profesor Josh McCanegan.

—Cla… claro.

—Si estás con el horario justo puedo llegar por mi cuenta, solo dime cómo llegar.

—No, está bien, el aula de ciencias políticas está en la misma dirección que la de Biología.

— ¿Eres profesora de Biología? Una pregunta estúpida, perdona.

—No te preocupes. Sí, soy la profesora a cargo del área de biología. Vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

—Adelante, te sigo. —Josh abrió la puerta y siguió a Bella—. Entonces, ¿hace mucho que eres profesora aquí, Isabella?

—No, solo un par de años. Antes trabajaba en Michigan, desde que Julie nació me mudé y me establecí aquí. Y por favor, llámame Bella. Isabella es muy largo y suena como si me quisieras retar.

—De acuerdo, Bella. Me gusta como suena. Entonces, ¿tienes una hija?

—No, Julie es mi sobrina.

—Oh, perdona. Por lo tanto eres una tía muy entregada al rol.

—Así es, Julie es mi luz. —Los ojos de Bella se iluminaban al nombrar a la pequeña.

— ¿Tienes novio, Bella?

Las mejillas de Bella tomaron un fuerte tono rojizo. Las palabras parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo y acordado no salir.

—Uh, yo… Esta es tu aula, ya es tarde y la mía es la última del pasillo. Que te vaya bien, Josh, y bienvenido.

—Bella, espera. Perdona si te incomodé. ¿Te parece bien si compartimos un café en el receso?

—Yo… no creo…

—Es solo un café, Bella.

—Está bien, nos vemos. —La castaña retomó el camino hasta su aula, dando comienzo a su clase.

El día había ido bien, por suerte. Josh se había disculpado nuevamente en el receso. Habían compartido una charla agradable. Josh contó parte de su historia y cómo había llegado al instituto. Bella se limitó a contarle parte de su vida, omitiendo los enredos con Edward. Entre charla y charla se dieron cuenta de que el joven vivía a pocas cuadras del departamento de Bella, por lo que acordaron irse juntos a la salida, de esa forma, Bella le informaría la manera más directa de viajar del establecimiento a su hogar. Alice había acordado acompañarlos, de esa forma, dejarían a Josh en su departamento y luego pasarían juntas una tarde de chicas, aliviando las penas de amor de Bella.

—Muchacho sexy, ¿estás listo?

—Creo que sí, ya he firmado todos los papeles de ingreso así que soy parte oficial de este establecimiento.

—Entonces, ahora es cuando debo decir: "bienvenido oficialmente profesor". Vamos, esperaremos a Alice en el estacionamiento.

Empezaron a caminar mientras ambos colegas charlaban.

— ¿Y cómo ha ido el primer día? —habló ella primero.

— ¿Puedes creer que una de mis alumnas se atrevió a coquetear conmigo?

—Oh, Dios. —Bella largó una fuerte carcajada—. Dime quién, por favor.

—Aún no sé el nombre de todos mis alumnos, Bella. Es una jovencita de cabello colorado. Tiene un buen cuerpo, no lo niego, pero no soy estúpido para caer en ese juego.

— ¿Colorado? ¿Tiene el cabello enrulado? ¿Más o menos hasta la altura de sus codos?

—Sí, estás describiendo a mi futura pesadilla personal. ¿Me equivoco?

—No: será una pesadilla. Se llama Meredith, ha estado intentando flirtear con varios de los profesores de aquí, pero nunca fue nada serio. Según Alice, es parte de la edad y la fantasía de toda adolescente, enamorar a un profesor. —A medida que las palabras se unían la cara de Josh iba palideciendo y Bella no podía dejar de reír.

— ¡Maldición, Bella! Ella hablaba con esa voz chillona que tiene preguntándome estupideces, trataba de tocarme constantemente sin ningún motivo. Juro por lo más sagrado que no hice nada para que ella posara sus ojos en mí.

—Prepárate, Josh; Meredith será tu alumna enamorada por el resto del año. O, al menos, hasta que llegue un nuevo profesor.

—Creo que hablaré con el coordinador, necesitaremos a alguien nuevo.

—Cuando Alice sepa esto se reirá muchísimo.

Ambos colegas estaban envueltos en tan agradable conversación de camino al estacionamiento que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eran seguidos por una mirada de halcón que se encaminaba hacia ellos.

.

.

.

El viaje de más de dos horas había parecido interminable. Edward estaba desesperado por llegar a casa y así poder hablar con Isabella. Ella debía escuchar sus explicaciones y entender que nada de las estúpidas historias que los malditos periodistas decían y publicaban eran ciertas. Era verdad que las imágenes que le habían tomado con esa zorra daban mucho que pensar y eran fáciles de mal interpretar, pero no era cierto lo que decían, él no había engañado a su chica.

Le había dejado muchísimos mensajes a Bella en el correo de voz de su casa y en el teléfono celular, le había enviado mensajes de texto, pero ella no había respondido ninguno.

Al finalizar el último show en el en el Teatro de la Quinta Avenida, toda la banda salió a festejar el inicio de dos semanas de vacaciones antes de partir a Canadá, donde tenían unos seis shows previstos, por ende, permanecerían tres semanas en el país del Norte. Edward había pensado distribuir esas dos semanas en actividades con sus chicas, sí, quería compartir ese tiempo con Bella y con la pequeña Julie.

Edward condujo sin parar desde el hotel donde se alojaba hasta su casa, donde tomó una relajante ducha, ya que eran las 4:30 de la mañana y Bella estaría durmiendo. Al menos, esperaba que ella pudiera dormir, ya que él no había podido pegar un ojo y decidió regresar directamente y no esperar hasta el otro día como la mayoría de sus compañeros de banda.

Había contratado un automóvil de alquiler para llegar temprano a casa y lograr hablar lo antes posible con Bella. Sabía que su chica estaba más que enojada y había creído cada una de las mierdas que estaban diciendo por todos lados de él.

Salió de bañarse y prendió el reproductor de música donde empezó a sonar _Other voices_ de The Cure, y Edward acompañó la voz de Robert Smith sintiendo cada una de las palabras que decía en esa canción.

Whisper your name in an empty room

You brush past my skin

As soft as fur

Taking hold

I taste your scent

Distant noises

Other voices

Pounding in my broken head. (1)

Edward se puso unos jeans oscuros y una remera blanca con cuello en V mientras seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

Smile at me slyly

Another festive compromise

But I live with desertion

And eight million people

Distant noises

Of other voices

Pulsing in my swinging arms

Caress the sound

So many dead. (2)

Tomó su billetera, sus llaves y partió a encontrar a su chica. Camino al departamento de Bella, Edward conectó su IPod al estéreo de su amado Volvo y la reproducción al azar comenzó a sonar "I belong to you", de Lenny Kravitz. Parecía cosa del destino pero esas letras se veían tan reflejadas en su situación emocional…

I belong to you

And you

You belong to me too

You make my life complete

You make me feel so sweet

You make me feel so divine

Your soul and mind are entwined

Before you I was blind (3)

Estacionó el auto en el edificio de Isabella y se encaminó hacia el portero, tocó un par de veces el timbre de su piso, pero nada; Bella no contestaba. Lo intentó un par de minutos más hasta que un hombre fornido de unos treinta y tantos años se asomó hacia la puerta para saber el motivo por el cual ese joven permanecía tocando insistentemente.

— ¿Señor?

—Hola.

— ¿Busca a alguien en especial?

—Sí, a Isabella Swan.

—Oh, Bella no se encuentra, salió antes, ya que tenía que hacer unos trámites, luego iría a dar sus clases normalmente. ¿Y usted es…?

—Edward, el novio de Bella.

—Mucho gusto Edward, tal vez puedas encontrar a Bella en el instituto.

—Sí, eso haré. Muchas gracias.

Edward subió nuevamente a su automóvil y emprendió el camino hacia las clases de Bella pensando en cómo le explicaría todo lo que en verdad había pasado en la noche de "Night's". Las fotos daban a entender una cosa que nunca había existido pero, ¿cómo hacer que Bella creyera lo que en verdad había pasado?

Manejó envuelto en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la entrada del establecimiento. El lugar estaba atestado de gente que, seguramente, iba en busca de sus hijos. Según su reloj, Bella debería salir en unos minutos ya que ella era profesora de cuarto año.

El cobrizo no bajó del auto, se quedó dentro de este esperando por la salida de su chica; tenía miedo de que si Bella lo veía tratara de huir. Al cabo de unos minutos la vio salir.

Bella se veía cansada, unas pequeñas líneas marrones se dejaban ver debajo de sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Reía con su acompañante. Vestía una blusa del mismo color que sus ojos, y unos jeans negros, acompañaba a estos con unos zapatos de tacos chinos y su campera de cuero negra. Pero los ojos de Edward se centraron en el joven de pelo corto castaño que rozaba estúpidamente a Isabella. No dejaba de sonreírle a ella, algo le estaba contando y mientras lo hacía buscaba constantemente la manera de tocarla. Ponía sutilmente sus manos en los brazos de Bella intentando llamar su atención mientras conversaba con ella.

Por la mente del cobrizo pasaron miles de cosas. ¿Quién es el imbécil ese? ¿Qué hace Bella con él? . Era inútil pensar en todas las idioteces que se le estaban ocurriendo en la cabeza, por lo que decidió dejarlas a un lado e ir en búsqueda de su mujer, porque Bella era su mujer y lo dejaría en claro frente a cualquier idiota que intentara flirtear con ella. Bajó del auto y se encaminó hacia donde Isabella estaba parada en compañía de ese joven.

—Bella, cariño. —Se acercó hacia la castaña, puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y se inclinó besando amorosamente los labios de una estática Bella.

—Ed… Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? —Los sentimientos de Bella se arremolinaron y mezclaron en el momento en que el cuerpo de quien era el dueño de sus sueños apareció frente a ella. Todo el odio que sintió al ver las fotos se esfumó, las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo se aferraron a ella. Trató de dejar de lado esos malditos sentimientos y concentrarse en no caer nuevamente en su trampa. Pero la cercanía de él hacía más difícil todo tipo de reacción.

—He venido por ti. —Se inclinó hacia su oído, mordió sutilmente su lóbulo y susurró—: tenemos que hablar, Bella, por favor.

Edward sabía que tenía todas las de perder si Bella no cedía aunque fuese un poco a él. No podía dejarla pensar mucho, sabía que para que Bella lo escuchara tenía que acorralar sus sentimientos y no darle espacio. Presionó la cintura de ella y sus dedos se deslizaron con pequeños círculos por su espalda baja, haciendo vibrar a Isabella.

—Yo… yo… acordé llevar a Josh a su departamento. —Las palabras parecían haber huido del cerebro de Bella, era increíble que siendo profesora no contara con el maldito léxico que había aprendido durante tantos años.

—Bella, puedo ir en taxi, no te preocupes. Además, esperaré a Alice.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella. —Edward aprovechó para marcar terreno con el joven que estaba frente a él. Quería dejarle en claro que Isabella era suya, y ningún idiota pondría sus malditas manos en ella. Solo él. Pero si lo hacía, Bella estallaría, y no era momento de generar un motivo más para su enojo.

—El gusto es mío, Edward. Soy Josh McCanegan, colega de Bella y profesor de Ciencias Políticas.

—Edward, no quiero hablar ahora, ya acordé llevar a Josh y pasar la tarde con Alice.

— ¿Hablaban de mí? —Como si viera el futuro, Alice apareció con su menudo cuerpo saltarín frente a los jóvenes—. Creo que la tarde de chicas se cancela, ¿cierto?

La voz de Bella fue automática:

—No.

Pero Edward respondió al mismo tiempo:

—Sí. Bella y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cosas, Alice. ¿Puedes llevar tú a Josh?

—Lo haría encantada, pero no traje mi auto. Pero podemos compartir un taxi, así que no se preocupen tórtolos.

Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella desde que se conocieron en la universidad, cuando cursaban sus carreras. Ambas compartían algunas escasas materias a pesar de que diferían las áreas a las que se dedicarían. Sus tardes de estudios crecieron a medida que el tiempo pasaba y se iban conociendo. Decidieron compartir departamento cuando les faltaban dos años para recibirse. Habían pasado por desamores y amores juntas, apoyándose en la otra cuando las cosas iban mal, y compartiendo la felicidad cuando las buenas hacían acto de presencia. La llegada de Julie hizo que Bella tomara una nueva decisión, y se mudó para estar más cerca de la niña. Buscó un trabajo hasta consolidarse en él. Y Alice, como media naranja, había llegado al mismo sitio que su amiga hacia año y medio, cuando su relación con Peter había fracasado.

La noche de las malditas fotos, Bella se había envuelto en su burbuja y había permanecido en su departamento. Alice no sabía que la pareja que estaba frente a sus ojos no pasaba su mejor momento.

La mirada de Bella la hizo dudar de su última frase.

—Aunque, si Bella… quiere… o necesita irse, digo llevarnos, podemos ir con ella —dijo cada palabra de esa nueva oración de manera incoherente y titubeando.

—Alice, por favor, toma las llaves de Bella y llévate su auto. Bella vendrá conmigo. —La voz del cobrizo era firme, autoritaria. No le daba alternativa a la pequeña psicóloga.

—Yo… uh. ¿Bella?

—Está bien, Alice. Toma. —Le tendió sus llaves a su amiga—. Lleva a Josh y dile cómo viajar para que su estadía aquí sea más cómoda.

—Ok. Vamos, Josh. —Alice saludó al cobrizo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y abrazó a su amiga, susurrándole:

—Solo llámame si me necesitas. Sabes que estaré siempre para ti.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió, correspondiendo el abrazo. Saludó a Josh con su mano y se giró.

Edward la siguió mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el volvo. Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta del acompañante para que Bella subiera, y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Arrancó y condujo en dirección a su casa.

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio durante el camino, solo la suave música que sonaba en el auto llenaba el vacío entre ellos. A medida que la melodía iba sonando, los ojos de Bella se humedecían. Edward la miraba de reojo, mientras pensaba en cada una de las palabras que diría para que ella entendiera que no había pasado nada esa noche en "Night's". Cuando vio que Bella estaba a punto de darle paso a esas lágrimas que trataba de mantener en su lugar, detuvo el auto en la banquina, se desprendió del cinturón de seguridad y tomó a Bella en un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya… ya cariño. Puedes odiarme por ser un imbécil, puedes odiarme por ser el causante de estas lágrimas, pero no puedes odiarme por serte infiel, porque juro por Julie, que es el ser que más amo en este mundo, que no pasó nada con esa joven. —Los sollozos de la castaña se hacían incesantes y cada vez más fuertes. Sentirlo nuevamente era volver a respirar—. Puedo explicarte todo, todo lo que pasó, incluso la maldita escena que tomó ese estúpido fotógrafo. —Tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos—. Escúchame, cariño, eres la mujer que amo, la única mujer con quien quiero hacer el amor, la única con quien soy yo. No existe otra.

Entre sollozos Bella trató de preguntar.

— ¿Pero?… ¿La foto…?

—Amor, escucha: te explicaré todo. Juro que no pasó nada. Te contaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa. Cálmate. No llores más. ¡Dios, Bella! Odio verte llorar.

—Está bien. Yo… yo quiero escuchar.

—Vamos a casa, amor. Ahí hablaremos. Solo recuerda que te amo. —Inclinó su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella y la besó. La besó con tanto amor como era posible besarla. No había deseo carnal en ese beso, solo amor.

.

.

.

.

Traducciones:

(1)

Susurré su nombre en un cuarto vacío.

Acaricias mi piel tan suave como terciopelo,

te abrazo y me gusta tu aroma

Los ruidos distantes.

Otras voces golpeando en mi cabeza rota.

(2)

Sonríeme astutamente.  
Otro compromiso social.  
Pero vivo con la deserción.  
Y ocho millones de personas.  
Los ruidos distantes.  
Otras voces.  
Pulsando en mis brazos oscilantes.  
Acaricio el sonido  
tantos muertos.

(3)

Te pertenezco a ti,

y tú me perteneces a mí.

Tú haces que mi vida sea completa.

Tú me haces sentir tan bien.

Tú me haces sentir tan divino.

Tu alma y la mía están combinadas

Antes de ti yo estaba ciego.

* * *

**Buenas, eh cumplido con el plazo de una semana!**

**¿Tendremos reconciliación? Esta pareja me saca canas verdes! XD**

**Gracias a mi adorada beta, Esteph, que hizo mil esfuerzos entre sus exámenes para betear esta locura, y a Flor Carrizo, quien nos facilito con rapidez este capítulo.**

**Gracias por cada review, juro que los leo a cada uno de ellos, pero en este momento no puedo parar a contestar uno por uno porque el tiempo escasea. De todas formas saben que son el bálsamo de afecto y energía para que pueda escribir.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen en las sombras, dejen o no su review es un placer saber que leen mi locura.**

**Gracias a cada una de ustedes. Soy reiterativa con el "GRACIAS" pero todo se lo debo a ustedes. **

**Nos leemos la semana entrante si Dios y mi imaginación me acompañan!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar, y esta locura me pertenece! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez (Esteph-PV17) ****de Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

.

.

.

.

La llegada a casa de Edward fue un poco más sostenible; el haber hecho esa parada y haber calmado un poco las sensaciones de ambos fue una especie de calmante.

Edward estacionó el automóvil en la entrada y bajó para ayudar a Bella a descender. Caminaron de la mano hasta adentrarse en la casa.

Bella caminó hasta el living donde tomó asiento mientras Edward se encaminó hacia la cocina en busca de café para ambos. Iban a tener que aclarar las cosas y no sería algo corto de hablar.

Edward volvió con dos humeantes tazas de café y se situó al lado de Bella, entregándole una de las tazas.

—Creo que tenemos mucho para decir, y soy quien debe explicarte todo. —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Solo te pido que me dejes terminar y luego puedes decir lo que pienses y sientes.

—Ok, te escucho entonces.

El cobrizo tomó aire y empezó el relato de todo lo sucedido en la maldita noche de "Night's".

.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces juras que nada de lo que apareció en los titulares de noticias es verdad? —preguntó Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al darse cuenta de que todo su sufrimiento y dudas fueron en vano. Edward nunca le haría daño.

—Nada de lo que esos idiotas publicaron es cierto. Es verdad que la imagen puede dar a entender otra cosa, pero te lo juro, cariño, no fue eso lo que pasó.

—Está bien, te creo. Sé cómo pueden ser esas fans con ustedes.

—No eran fans, amor. Eran zorras que buscaban una polla famosa que les asegurara unos minutos en algún programa televisivo.

—Soy una idiota. —Edward negó tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—El idiota soy yo, nunca debí quedarme. Tendría que haberme levantado ni bien noté sus malditas intenciones. Fui un idiota que no pudo prevenir este dolor que nos ocasioné.

—Perdón por no escucharte antes.

—Perdóname tú por no evitar todo esto.

—Te amo, Cullen, más que a nada. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Puedes recordármelo subiendo a la habitación.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— ¡Oh, Dios! Encantado. Levanta ese lindo trasero y ven conmigo.

—Cullen, ¿estás tratando de llevarme a tu cama?

—Incorrecto. Estoy intentando llevarte a nuestra cama.

.

.

.

.

Edward tomó a Isabella de la cintura y la hizo girar suspendiéndola en el aire, pegó su erección en la intimidad de ella sin penetrarla, solo rozándola. Agarró a la castaña con un brazo manteniéndola firme mientras su lengua hacía estragos con la de ella.

— ¿Recuerdas esto, amor? —Acarició las cuerdas que colgaban mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida. Ella asintió. Sabía que no podía alejarse de él, ella estaba destinada a lo que él quisiese hacer con ella—. ¿Quieres volver a recordarlo?

—Quiero que me marques, quiero tocar el cielo contigo, Edward.

—Y lo haremos, te juro que tocaremos el cielo, amor.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward. Ella confiaba en el Edward lujurioso, en el Edward dominante, en el cabrón que podía hacerla enfadar, en el sádico que la llevaba a tener los mejores orgasmos que el mundo podía ofrecer. Lo miró con adoración, con amor, con respeto por defender lo que era suyo, con deseo. Él respondió con la misma mirada, con esa mirada verde esmeralda que brillaba y profesaba mil y una palabras de amor, de entrega, de confianza, del mismo deseo que ella le correspondía. Era su forma más natural y sincera de decirle que la amaba, sin palabras, solo con esa sincera mirada.

Los ojos de la castaña empezaron a picar, se llenaban de lágrimas poco a poco, las cuerdas vocales parecían estar atadas a un nudo que no permitía que de ellas saliera ningún sonido.

La mano izquierda de Edward tomó la nuca de Bella y la besó con hambre, con deseo, con pasión. Fogosa y apasionadamente, de manera desesperada. Los miedos que había sentido en todas esas horas de incertidumbre tenían que salir por alguna vía de escape, y fue ese beso la salida.

Las piernas de Bella se encontraban inestables, igual o más que su respiración. El cobrizo posó ambas manos en sus nalgas y la alzó. Isabella de forma automática enredó sus largas y tonificadas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hombre.

El cobrizo presionó aún más las nalgas de Bella para que su pelvis hiciera mayor presión con la suya. Bella sentía la cabeza del miembro de Edward punzando por penetrarla en cada movimiento. La ropa estorbaba, la temperatura hacía sofocante el ambiente.

Ambos empezaron a desprenderse de sus prendas entre besos y caricias. Caricias de todos los colores y sabores, suaves y desesperadas.

Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, Edward tomó a Isabella de las manos y su beso se volvió más feroz, la respiración de ella empezó a entrecortarse, gruñidos se escapaban de ambas partes.

—Sube los brazos, pequeña —dijo con su voz firme y endiabladamente sexy.

Los músculos del vientre de Bella se contrajeron levemente por la sensación que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, por la anticipación del placer que ese hombre le iba a otorgar.

Ella hizo caso a sus palabras y las extendió de forma vertical dejando que él amarrara sus manos en los grilletes de terciopelo, sujetos con las cuerdas que estaban atadas al techo, dejándola indefensa y dispuesta para él.

—Ahora vamos a jugar, cariño. ¿Estás lista? —Asintió excitada y temerosa por cada una de las sensaciones que el hombre que permanecía frente a ella prometía solo con su voz.

Tomó una de las cuerdas y la anudó a la cintura de Bella, afirmándola y alzando su espalda de la cama. Unió esta cuerda a una tira que desprendía de la que sostenían sus manos, manteniendo a la chica apenas unos centímetros sobre la cama.

—Eleva tus preciosas piernas y ábrelas para mí. Tranquila, te ayudaré, confía en mí —susurró mientras tomaba con su mano derecha la cadera de Bella y con la izquierda sujetaba otra cuerda, que se desprendía de la anterior, con dos pequeñas fajas.

Bella miró de forma interrogante a esta.

—Son para tus rodillas, cariño. Te gustará. —Tomó las rodillas de Bella y fijó cada una de las fajas en las rodillas de ésta. Unió los lazos en la cintura de la castaña manteniendo firmes y abiertas sus piernas—. Así es como puedo afirmar que soy putamente feliz. Tú abierta para mí, y mojada. ¿Estás así por mí, cariño?

Bella estaba anticipando cada una de las cercanas sensaciones que viviría con cada uno de los movimientos de Edward. Cuando apenas la tocaba para ir anudando las cuerdas de terciopelo que la sostenían, su cuerpo vibraba mandando miles de chispas por todo su cuerpo.

—Sí, solo por ti, Edward.

—Buena chica. —La lengua de él lamió desde el hombro hasta el cuello de ella—. Voy a darte tanto placer, amor, que suplicarás para acabar. Voy a hacerte tocar las estrellas. Voy a besar cada parte de tu cuerpo. Lo voy a recorrer con mis caricias y marcaré con mi lengua cada parte de este maravilloso y exquisito territorio. Voy a hundirme en tu coño y voy a demostrarte que eres mía de todas las formas posibles. —Cada palabra en esa suave tonalidad que desprendía la hacía temblar de anticipación—. Voy a elevarte un poco, cariño, tranquila. —Edward sacó un pequeño control remoto que yacía en el cajón de la mesita de luz y presionó el botón verde. Las cuerdas que permanecían en las manos y cintura de Bella empezaron a elevarse de a poco. Una vez que estuvo a unos veinte centímetros aproximadamente, Edward volvió a presionar el botón y todo movimiento cesó.

Su mirada se posó en la intimidad de ella, y su lengua se hizo dueña de sus labios, anticipando todo el placer que le daría a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

—Estás muy mojada, amor. —Bella asintió sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos. La mano de Edward se dirigió a su intimidad y la deslizó entre sus pliegues, los ojos de Bella se cerraron ante la sensación y su cabeza cayó suavemente hacia atrás. Dos de sus dedos se deslizaron hacia la entrada de esta y se hundieron en ella, salían y entraban. Edward repitió ese movimiento a medida que iba subiendo la velocidad de cada uno de ellos. De la boca de Bella salían gruñidos. Su labio inferior era prisionero de sus dientes ante tanto placer. Su mirada no resistió cuando hubo un cambio de movimiento por parte del cobrizo. Su rostro se acercó hacia la intimidad de ella, y su lengua atrapó parte de los jugos que desprendía de su interior—. Mmm… exquisita. Podría alimentarme de ti toda la puta vida, cariño. —Su lengua seguía haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris, sus dedos volvieron a hundirse en ella, subiéndola al límite, llevándola al camino de mil sensaciones y tomando hasta lo último que el cuerpo de su chica le brindaba. Volvió a acariciar con su nariz toda la intimidad de Bella dejando un suave beso entre los pliegues de ésta. Subió dejando un camino de besos húmedos por el cuerpo de la castaña, hasta llegar a sus labios, dejando el sabor de ella misma en su boca. Elevó los dedos que habían estado en su interior y los acercó a los labios de ella—. Pruébate. Prueba como me enloqueces. Saborea lo dulce que eres. —Isabella chupó los dedos y enredó su lengua en ellos quitando todo el resto de sus jugos. Edward gimió ante la visión de esa lengua juguetona.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces sentir. —Acarició su erección hacia arriba y descendió. Imitó el movimiento un par de veces, pasó su dedo índice por su glande, desparramando en su base parte del líquido seminal que empezaba a desprender su órgano—. Tampoco te imaginas cuánto me pone verte colgada y entregada a mí. —Acercó su miembro a los labios vaginales de ella y lo deslizó por sus pliegues haciendo que los puños de Bella se cerraran y de ella escapara un pequeño gruñido.

— ¡Maldición, Cullen! Déjate de juegos.

— ¡No estoy jugando, amor!

—Mueve tu fabulosa polla y fóllame duro ya, ahora, por favor.

—No puedo negarte nada, nena, lo sabes.

Y con esas últimas palabras se hundió en ella.

—Oh, nena, no te imaginas como se ve desde aquí. Tu perfecto coño envolviendo mi polla. Tus jugos bañando mi miembro. ¡Mierda! —Volvió a deslizarse dentro, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante de forma consecutiva.

Las cuerdas facilitaban el movimiento de ambos, y permitía a Bella tolerar más tiempo de placer, a la vez que lo aumentaba. Un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios cuando la polla de Edward tocó el punto interno de Bella. Ambos gruñeron ante la situación.

—Ed… Edwa… Yo… yo no creo… aguantar más. —Las palabras de Bella salían de manera entrecortada gracias a los gemidos que se escapaban.

—Shhh… aguanta, amor —Edward susurró. Se encontraba a mil—. ¿Puedes? ¡Maldito Dios! ¿Estás lista? —Su voz era ardiente—. ¿Lo quieres, Bella? —Salió de ella y su glande entró para luego volver a salir.

— ¡Demonios, sí! —gritó. Estaba a punto.

—Pídemelo, cariño.

—Por favor —dijo agónica.

—Pídelo correctamente, amor. —Acercó sus caderas a las de Bella jugueteando con su polla en la entrada.

— ¡Maldición!

—Vamos, amor, sé que puedes —susurró suavemente, besando su lóbulo derecho.

— ¡Dios! ¡Cariño, amor, dulzura, dios de mis dioses, pon tu maldita polla en mi centro y muévete rápido y no pares! —Él puso la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba, complacido con la respuesta de su chica; una sonrisita pervertida y complaciente.

—Lo sabía, nena, eres increíblemente caliente cuando usas palabras groseras en la cama —dijo mientras tomaba sus nalgas con sus tonificados brazos, pegando el cuerpo de ella al suyo e introduciendo su polla, dura y altiva, de forma imprevista entre las paredes vaginales de ella. Sus gemidos eran insostenibles y fuertes. La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas y se dejaba caer hacia atrás mientras que las caderas de Edward se movían para unirlas con las de ella. Movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, ininterrumpidos, envueltos en una marea de besos fogosos, dejándolos exhaustos y sin oxígeno.

— ¡Dios, nena! ¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes mi polla en ti? Míranos unidos, nena. ¡Sí, así! —susurrando entre dientes, sacó su miembro apenas de su vagina y volvió a embestirla duramente, manteniendo el agarre de sus nalgas.

Su vaivén era un baile frenético, un columpio en pleno movimiento. Sus arremetidas triplicaban la velocidad generando una mayor intensidad, aumentando las sensaciones de abismo y placer inaguantable.

Bella trataba de mantenerse fuertemente de las cuerdas, temiendo desarmarse si se soltaba.

—Enrolla tus piernas en mi cintura, nena. —Asintió y lo hizo, descansando sus largas y fortalecidas piernas en su trasero.

Edward separó sus manos de la cola de Bella y tomó su cintura firmemente, cambiando el ángulo de embiste y controlando el ritmo de cada movimiento. Bella sentía que su cuerpo iba a partirse en mil pedacitos. No entendía de dónde sacaba tanta energía ese adonis que la poseía.

Edward aumentó la velocidad de sus arremetidas jadeando sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose frenéticamente; el sudor de su frente caía en pequeñas gotitas sobre el vientre de Bella generando una sensación de placer aún mayor.

La boca de la castaña trataba de tomar aire como si este fuera a agotarse, sus jadeos y sus gemidos eran inimaginables, provocados por el dolor tan placentero que él le estaba dando. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en cada una de las sensaciones que su hombre le daba sin poder usar una palabra precisa que describiera lo que sentía. Estaba a punto de perderse, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas habían perdido su peso real, los brazos apenas tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantener su agarre en el cuello de él.

— ¡Mírame, amor! ¡Abre tus ojos para mí! —Su voz era oscura por el deseo y necesitada por la pasión.

Obedeció y su mirada se encontró con una bola de fuego que desprendía esa mirada verde que tanto amaba. Sus paredes vaginales se apretaron a la polla de él anunciando la cercanía a la cima. Los brazos en su cadera afirmaron su agarre y, las fuertes y firmes estocadas eran demasiado para el frágil cuerpo de la castaña que se sentía a punto de estallar.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Edward, yo… hum… No puedo más.

—Espera un momento, solo un poco, cariño. —Elevó la pierna izquierda de Bella sin salir de ella, y la puso sobre su hombro, reanudando las embestidas con mayor velocidad y rigor.

—Ahora, nena. Córrete conmigo. —Y ese fue el indicio necesario para que la bomba atómica que su cuerpo sentía estallase en mil pedacitos, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara por cada uno de los temblores ocasionados por ese increíble orgasmo.

Edward jadeó y gritó cuando su momento culmine se presentó, inmediatamente apresó los labios de ella besándola con necesidad, temor y pasión. Los movimientos habían reducido cuando el orgasmo de ambos se hizo presente. Los besos bajaron su velocidad pero no desaparecieron, se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos por parte del cobrizo mientras regulaba su respiración a la vez que la castaña buscaba encontrar nuevamente el sentido para volver a la realidad.

Edward salió lentamente del centro de Bella, con su mano derecha mantuvo el agarre en la cintura de ella, y con la izquierda empezó a soltar los nudos que mantenían a la castaña en el arnés. Desprendió las fajas que se mantenían en las rodillas de Bella manteniendo ambos cuerpos pegados, demostrando que estaba duro y listo nuevamente sobre el vientre bajo de su chica. Cuando la tuvo totalmente liberada, la acomodó suavemente en la cama y volvió a subirse sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que tanto amaba. Succionó la piel de su hermoso cuello y dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre el cuerpo de la chica volvió a introducirse entre sus paredes vaginales.

—Sé que estás cansada, amor, pero aún te necesito —dijo moviéndose dentro de ella—. Quiero sentirte y que me sientas. Muérdeme, clava tus uñas en mi espalda, aráñame, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero siénteme. —dijo sin levantar la cabeza y acelerando los movimientos endemoniadamente, como solo él lo hacía.

El vaivén era frenético, pero no tan fuerte como en el columpio. La intensidad era la misma, solo que esta vez Bella se encontraba muy sensible. Podía sentir la gruesa erección de Edward entrando cada vez más profundo, llevándola a perder la razón.

—Dios nena, siempre me llevas a la locura —susurró subiendo la pierna hasta su hombro—. Tan estrecha… mojada… por mí… para mí.

—Solo por ti, cariño. Sabes que solo por ti y para ti. ¡Dios!

—No soy Dios, cariño, soy Edward —dijo con una sonrisa pervertida—. Mía… mi chica, mi mujer, mía. —Presionó su clítoris levemente acelerando las sensaciones que le provocaba a Bella y llevándola al cielo. Ella cerró sus ojos ante tanta sensación presente en su bajo vientre, necesitando estallar en ese mismo momento.

Edward aceleró los movimientos en su clítoris, torturándola de placer y acelerando sus embestidas. Su duro miembro entraba y salía con estocadas en los ángulos exactos para enloquecerla. Volvió a afirmar la mano que sostenía la cintura de Bella y los latigazos de placer fueron inaguantables.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrir sus ojos y verlo, la tensión se reflejaba en el rostro de ambos. Las venas dilatadas en la frente de Edward, la respiración agitada de ambos, todos indicios de el increíble placer que estaban sintiendo.

—Por favor, amor —jadeó de forma entrecortada Bella—. Edward... —Sus uñas se adueñaron de la espalda de Edward arañando en su paso toda la extensión que pasaba bajo ellas. Como pudo llevó su boca al cuello de él y delineó la vena aorta que parecía querer salir de la piel con el torrente sanguíneo a su paso.

Estaban al borde del precipicio, en la punta más alta de la montaña, disfrutando y sintiendo llegar juntos al cielo, tocando las estrellas, con sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente, mezclando sus sudores, y gimiendo entrecortadamente.

—Edward… —Su cuerpo en tensión, la polla entrando hasta el fondo de su vagina, la cabeza empezando a darle vueltas… Enloqueciendo, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente antes de sentir como sus paredes internas se cerraban contra él, adaptándose a su piel como un guante hecho a medida. Un nuevo orgasmo en la noche arrasando con su voluntad, encendiendo una llama en ella. Sus uñas enterradas en su perfecta espalda baja, escuchando los gritos de la pronta liberación de su hombre.

Edward hundió sus manos en sus caderas, sin pensar en las marcas que le dejaría y que al día siguiente quedarían marcadas. No podía dejar de darle placer, la tomaba enfebrecidamente, quería hundirse y perderse dentro de Bella. Mordió su pecho izquierdo tirando del pezón, enloqueciendo a la castaña aún más.

El infierno se abría paso ante ellos, consumiéndolos. Él trataba de contenerse y llevar un poco más el placer a límites inimaginables, embistiéndola sin piedad. Bella presionó sus paredes vaginales, abrazando su polla y llevándolo a sentir un placer único, a tal punto de que Edward apenas podía continuar con sus embistes.

—Córrete, ahora, nena. —Suspiró ahogadamente—. Dámelo, nena, córrete conmigo. —Bella explotó con solo oír su suave voz enfebrecida por el deseo y la pasión. Edward la embistió un par de veces más antes de maldecir sonoramente y correrse al mismo tiempo que ella.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Cristo! —exclamó antes de salir de su interior y recostarse boca arriba a su lado. La miró insistentemente. Su frente estaba bañada de sudor, su cuerpo en pleno proceso de relajación total y la carrera frenética de su corazón menguando. Bella tomó fuerzas de donde no sabía y admiró el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que amaba. Una sonrisa pícara hizo presencia en el cobrizo, extendió su mano buscando el cuerpo de Bella, invitándola a posarse sobre su pecho.

—Ven aquí, nena. —Palmeó su pecho con la mano libre. Sonriendo de costado—. Vamos, aprovecha. ¿Cuántas veces un sexy cantante te invita a acostarte en su pecho?

Bella arqueó una ceja y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el fornido pectoral mientras la mano del cobrizo bajaba y subía por su columna, mandando pequeños espasmos por todo el cuerpo de su chica.

—Creo que volvió tu ego, Cullen.

Él soltó una carcajada e inclinó su cabeza para unir de nuevo sus labios.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus corazones y buscando encontrar nuevamente fuerza. Ambos reflejaban en sus rostros felicidad.

— ¿Estás dormida? —preguntó el cobrizo, a lo que Bella negó con la cabeza—. Estaba pensando en un fin de semana en Carolina del Norte.

— ¿Con Julie?

—Solos tú y yo, cariño. Un fin de semana de muchas caricias, besos, charlas donde me contarás quién es el idiota que estaba contigo cuando te encontré. Y lo mejor: tendremos mucho sexo.

—Eres endemoniadamente sexy cuando te pones celoso.

— ¿Qué dices, entonces? ¿Tomamos un fin de semana para nosotros?

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces arreglaré todo para irnos —aseguró, capturando los labios de la mujer que amaba y tumbándose encima de ella para una nueva batalla de sexo.

* * *

**Y llego la reconciliación, veremos como les va en ese fin de semana romántico! **

**Gracias a mi adorada beta, Esteph, que hace mil esfuerzos para betear esta locura, y me tiene muchísima paciencia.**

**Gracias por cada review, chicas, juro que los leo y, soy reiterativa, pero en este momento no puedo parar a contestar uno por uno porque el tiempo escasea. De todas formas saben que son el bálsamo de afecto y energía para que pueda escribir.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen en las sombras, dejen o no su review es un placer saber que leen mi locura.**

**Gracias a cada una de ustedes. Soy reiterativa con el "GRACIAS" pero todo se lo debo a ustedes.**

**Nos leemos la semana entrante si Dios y mi imaginación me acompañan!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar, y esta locura me pertenece! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez (Esteph-PV17) de Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

.

.

.

.

El momento de intimidad de la pareja no solo había llenado ese vacío que la noche de "Night´s" había causado, sino que había calmado las dudas de Bella, las dudas de cuánto en verdad era lo que Edward la amaba.

Cada palabra mencionada por los dulces labios del cobrizo, cuando le explicaba lo sucedido y cuando intentaba hacerla ver cuánto amor le profesaba, era el bálsamo necesario para creer en él.

Entendía el trabajo de Edward, pero no podía negar que odiaba la parte en donde las zorras esas que decían llamarse fans intentaban meterse en la cama de su hombre, y sí, no habían dudas; Edward era su hombre y como tal no dejaría que nadie se metiera entre ellos. Ninguna de esas mujeres baratas entraría y voltearía su relación. Él lo había dicho, era a ella a quien amaba y era ella su mujer, su chica, su amor. Las demás simplemente eran oportunistas que esperaban tener esos míseros minutos frente a una cámara de televisión.

Pero Bella intuía algo más detrás de esto. Isabella Swan sabía que estas situaciones se iban a repetir. Es decir, fotos mal intencionadas, periodistas inventando historias inexistentes, sin pensar en la opinión de la familia de Edward. Los canales de chimentos solo querían _rating_, nada más, no les interesaba si la información era real; manipulaban imágenes, situaciones, y de una simple línea armaban una historia irreal. No se paraban a ver si realmente era cierto lo que estaban transmitiéndole a millones de personas que verían esas noticias. No les importaba el daño que ocasionarían con esas mentiras. Nada les importaba, solo el _rating _que sus noticias proporcionaran. El medio periodístico podía ser el enemigo más cruel para los famosos. Hacían más daño que el peor accidente automovilístico.

Edward, por su parte, se juró no volver a ceder ante esas situaciones. Se prometió no volver a dañar a Bella como esa noche. Dañar a Bella era dañarse él mismo. Y sentía en su parte más interna que Bella era la mujer que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que hasta lo asustaban, no podía negar cuánto la amaba, pero no podía mostrarse frente a todos con ella por una sola razón, la más importante de su vida: Julie.

Tanya se había mantenido calmada frente a todo lo sucedido en esa fatídica noche, y Edward no presentía nada bueno con ese silencio de parte de su ex mujer. Ya había acordado con su abogado, Tom Wisley, tener de antemano una defensa armada si algo de su relación con Bella salía a la luz. Mantuvo una nota mental de comunicarse con el abogado al regreso de su escapada romántica. Tan solo 48 horas y partiría con Bella a pasar un fin de semana lleno de amor y tiempo compartido entre ellos. Ya había acordado todos los detalles para partir el viernes en la tarde hacia Carolina del Norte.

Llamó a Tanya y acordó pasar a visitar a Julie, no eran sus días de visita y creyó que su ex se lo haría más difícil y no le permitiría ver a Jul, pero nada de eso pasó. Tanya accedió sin ninguna negativa, cosa que sorprendió a Edward.

Llegó a su antigua casa y estacionó su amado Volvo. No llegó a cerrar la puerta del auto, cuando una pequeña mariposa saltarina de cabellos rubios destellantes como el sol, corrió a sus brazos.

—Papi, papi, papito. Te estradné mucho.

—Hola, mi amor. También te extrañé horrores. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, papi. Mi tía Bella estuvo codmigo esta mañana, pasó a jugar codmigo y con Cindy.

— ¿Cindy? ¿Quién es Cindy, Jul?

—Cindy es mi muñeca, me la degaló mi tía Bella hace unos días.

—Oh, entonces tienes que presentarme a esa chica Cindy, estoy ansioso por conocerla.

—Sí, ven, vamos a tomad el té con Cindy.

—De acuerdo, pero antes, ¿qué te parece si me das un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso?

—Mmm… ¿puedo pensadlo?

—Pequeña malvada, ¿no le darás amor a tu dulce padre?

—Sí, mucho amor.

La pequeña niña con sus dulces ojos verdes llenó a su padre de besos mientras entraban en la casa. Matilde, el ama de llaves de Tanya, se acercó y le ofreció café, a lo cual Edward aceptó gustosamente. Pasaría unas horas con su pequeña, al menos hasta que Tanya volviera de una de sus muchas salidas.

.

La tarde había sido amena, su pequeña era una cotorrita que no paraba de hablar. Le contaba uno y mil secretos que mantenía con sus muñecas y, obviamente, con su querida tía Bella.

Edward veía la unión de sus dos mujeres, eran tan unidas; Bella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Julie. Era muy diferente a Tanya, quien distribuía su tiempo libre con amigas o salidas de compras; casi nunca las compartía con Julie. En cambio, Bella pasaba todas sus escasas horas libres junto a la pequeña, aunque últimamente trataba de pasarlas junto a Edward, siempre se hacía un espacio entre sus obligaciones para Julie, cosa que hacía que el amor que Edward sentía por Bella se hiciera más fuerte y poderoso. Sabía que su chica amaba a su hija, y eso lo hacía amarla más.

—Papi, ¿aceptas o no?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si aceptas sed el pindcipe con Cindy o no.

Edward soltó una carcajada cuando la pregunta de su hija lo sacó de su nube.

— ¿Y es acaso que ya no soy tu príncipe?

—Siempe serás mi pindcipe.

—Pequeña malvada, intentarás cambiarme cuando seas más grande. Júrame que nunca tendrás un novio para que tu padre no muera de celos.

—Papi, ya tengo novio.

La cara de Edward pasó del rojo al pálido en solo unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo que tienes novio?

La pequeña empezó a reír mientras veía a su padre.

— ¿Julie Marie Cullen?

La niña estalló en una carcajada igual que su padre, no había dudas de que esa chiquilla había sacado grandes rasgos de Edward, entre ellos esa dulce risa. Edward tomó a la pequeña de la cintura y la subió al sofá en donde estaba sentado y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes.

—Ya… ya… papi, teno coquillas, pofis.

—Esto te enseñará, jovencita, a no hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—Era un chistecito, papi. Po fis tengo coquillas…

—Júrame que serás siempre de papá y te dejaré de hacer cosquillas.

—Te lo juro, te lo juro.

Edward acarició la nariz de su pequeña hija guardando en su mente cada uno de los detalles de ella. Julie era una pequeña dulce y agradable, tan llena de vida y con muchos sueños, sueños que Edward estaba seguro que ayudaría a cumplir. Su hija sería feliz, se tropezaría a lo largo de la vida, pero él estaría ahí con ella para aliviar el dolor de cada golpe. Bella era la mujer que amaba y lo hacía sentir vivo, pero Julie era su razón de vivir. Ambas tenían el combustible necesario para él. Acarició la mejilla de su hija y besó su frente.

—Prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días, vida de mi vida.

— ¿Otra vez prometiendo cosas que nunca cumplirás, Cullen? —La voz de su ex esposa interrumpió ese momento íntimo entre él y su hija, destilando veneno, amargando el dulce momento.

—Tanya, solo tú puedes arruinar un buen momento. —Se giró nuevamente hacia Julie y besando la cabecita de esta la abrazó suavemente—. Te vendré a ver la semana entrante, cariño, papi saldrá de viaje pero al regresar vendré por ti y pasaremos unos días juntos, ¿quieres?

—Sí, po fis papi. ¿Puedo llevar a Cindy?

—Claro que sí, amor. Puedes llevar a quien tú quieras.

— ¿Puedo llevar a tía Bella, también?

—Si tu tía Bella quiere ir puedes invitarla. —Edward miró de reojo la reacción de Tanya, y vio cómo su cara se transformaba y se impregnaba de… ¿ira?—. Aunque podríamos solo salir tus chicas y yo. Podríamos tener un día de padre e hija. ¿Qué dices?

—Mmm… pero… ¿podemos compadle algo a mi tía Bella? Es que mi tía es muy buena comigo.

—Claro que sí, cariño, le compraremos algo a tu tía.

—O tal vez tu padre podría hacer algo más productivo y presentarle un amigo a tu tía Bella. Así tu tía se enamoraría y sería muy feliz.

La ponzoña en la voz de Tanya lo enfureció. Edward intuyó que Tanya se traía algo entre manos, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

—Sí, papi, compadle un amigo a tía Bella, así se casa y es una novia hemosisisima.

Edward miró a su ex de forma asesina, ya que esa mujer no pensaba lo que decía frente a una niña de cuatro años. ¿Cómo se le ocurría meter esas ideas en la cabecita de Jul? ¿Es que acaso Tanya sabía algo de lo que pasaba entre ellos? Pero la mirada de Edward parecía no molestar a Tanya, al contrario, su mirada desafiante estaba a la espera. Pero sabía que nada de lo que rebatiera con Tanya le haría bien a Julie, así que volvió a centrarse en ella.

—Escucha, bebé, un novio no se regala ni se compra, es algo más complejo. —Las palabras parecían haberse escapado de su memoria, en esos momentos era cuando más necesitaba la habilidad de Bella con las palabras—. No es como un muñeco que compras para que sea el novio de tu Barbie; para ser un novio en la vida real se necesitan más cosas, por ejemplo, amor.

—Vaya, Cullen, pensé que nunca conocerías esa palabra.

— ¿Amod, papi? ¿Como el que tú y yo nos tenemos?

—Claro, un amor parecido, porque nadie puede amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti.

—Yo te amo hasta el infinito.

—Y yo te amo hasta el infinito punto rojo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada picara y llena del amor que destilaban.

—Oh por Dios, basta de tanta pavada, Cullen, vete de mi casa.

—Eres tan sutil, Tanya.

—Soy tan sutil como lo eres tú con las zorras con quienes te revuelcas. ¿Qué harás cuando Julie sea más grande y vea a todas tus putas saliendo en la TV, contando cómo te las follaste la noche anterior?

— ¿Zodas? ¿Qué es eso, papi?

— ¡Dios, Tanya! ¡Fíjate lo que dices frente a la niña!

—Ay, vamos, Cullen, ahora me dirás que me fije como hablo frente a Julie, cuando a ti, idiota, no te importa exponerla con tu maldita vida sexual.

Edward estaba a punto de perder sus cabales, deseaba golpear a Tanya, pero era imposible, desgraciadamente Tanya era una perra, pero era mujer y si algo le había inculcado su padre era el respeto al género, aunque su ex no se lo mereciera. Se paró del sofá y se dirigió a su hija.

—Bueno, amor, papá tiene que irse. Prometo pasar por ti el martes en la mañana. ¿Me extrañarás?

—Sí, papi. Pepararé mi valijita lila con mis cosas para id contigo.

—Genial, bebé.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo girar a los tres. La mirada de la castaña pasó desde Tanya a Julie, hasta terminar en Edward. El ambiente se sentía pesado, pero el alma juguetona de Julie disolvió un poco esa nebulosa al salir corriendo hasta la entrada donde, de un salto, terminó en brazos de Bella.

—Tía Bellaaaaaaaaaa.

—Ouch. Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, papá estuvo jugando comigo y Cindy.

— ¡Qué bueno! Mira lo que te traje. —Bella sacó de su cartera una pequeña bolsita rosa con los caramelos preferidos de la niña.

—Gacias. Te quero mucho.

—Yo más, cariño.

Bella bajó a Jul de sus brazos y caminó hasta donde se encontraban Tanya y Edward; saludó a su hermanastra con un simple beso y se giró hacia su hombre. Compartieron una sutil pero fuerte mirada, donde se transmitían amor y deseo.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola Bella.

Tanya no se perdía nada, su mirada alternaba entre los dos personajes que tenía frente a ella. Necesitaba descubrir si había algo entre ellos. No aceptaba la idea de que la ratita insignificante de su hermanastra se hubiese salido con la suya y conquistara al maldito idiota que no había sabido amarla y que la había dañado hasta dejarla vacía de amor. La voz de la pequeña los sacó de la acalorada situación.

—Tía, el sábado tego clases de ballet, ¿irás comigo?

Bella había estado manteniéndose informada respecto al fin de semana romántico que viviría con su novio a través de mensajes, él le había informado que saldrían el viernes en la tarde y regresarían el lunes a la misma hora, era imposible estar en dos lugares, así que esta vez su pequeña sobrina tendría que disculparla pero no podría ir con ella.

—Oh, cariño, no podré ir contigo porque ya acordé con una amiga para pasar un fin de semana en un spa.

—Hermanita… —con una sonrisa macabra Tanya se dirigió a Bella—, qué casualidad, Edward también saldrá de viaje, tal vez, de casualidad terminen en el mismo spa.

—Yo… hum… lo dudo. Alice y yo iremos a un spa de mujeres. —Trató de crear una mentira veloz para salir de esa situación sin que Tanya notara que sus palabras eran tan débiles como arena entre los dedos.

—Eres tan sutil, Tanya. Si quieres idear en tu vacío cerebro un encuentro entre Bella y yo, es tu problema. Tengo que irme, aún me quedan cosas pendientes para el viaje, y perder mi tiempo contigo no es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. —Se inclinó hacia donde Julie se encontraba comiendo sus caramelos—. Adiós, bebé, recuerda que pasaré por ti el martes al mediodía. Te amo, no lo olvides. —Luego de darle un beso en la frente a su hija se dirigió hacia Bella, y sonriendo de costado, solo para que su chica lo viera dijo—: Adiós, Bella, espero disfrutes de tu fin de semana en el spa. —Le dio un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al llegar a donde su ex se encontraba, se inclinó y le susurró—: Adiós, Tanya. Que tengas un fin de semana donde te follen bien porque necesitas una buena follada para cambiar tu mal humor y dejar de ser tan perra, aunque eso es parte de tu naturaleza. —Y con esas palabras, Edward retomó su camino hacia la salida, riéndose audiblemente.

La cara de Tanya se tornó roja de la furia.

—Idiota, ojalá te den por el culo.

—Eso es lo que deseas que te den a ti, Tanya, pídeselo a papá Noel, tal vez él te cumpla tus deseos.

—Estúpido.

Edward llegó a escuchar la última parte del insulto de su ex al cerrar la puerta. Odiaba las confrontaciones frente a su hija, pero Tanya lo sacaba de sus casillas. Se dirigió hacia su automóvil, que estaba estacionado junto al de Bella, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Se acercó hacia el rosal que se encontraba al costado de la casa y arrancó un pimpollo amarillo. Se dirigió a la puerta del conductor del auto de Bella, lo abrió —Bella siempre dejaba el auto sin llaves— y dejó la rosa en el asiento. Cerró nuevamente y se encaminó hacia su automóvil. Arrancó y partió hacia su casa, donde esperaría a la castaña que ahora permanecía junto a su hija para pasar la noche juntos mientras hacían el amor.

.

.

.

Luego de un viaje de más de tres horas, Edward y Bella arribaron en Carolina del Norte. Pero el lugar que los esperaba para un fin de semana romántico se encontraba a una hora en auto, así que ambos alquilaron un automóvil que el mismo Edward manejó.

El camino se hizo entre risas y caricias. Bella acariciaba la nuca de Edward mientras él sonreía. No recordaba si alguna vez en la vida se había sentido tan cómodo con una mujer. Pero Bella lo hacía sentir feliz y tranquilo.

La entrada a _Banner Elk Winery & Villa_ era bellísima, pero Bella perdió el habla cuando una hermosa cabaña apareció en su campo visual. De ladrillos a la vista y tejas en color azul, con pequeños pinos rodeándola y un diminuto camino que los guiaba a la entrada de la misma. Edward no podía sentirse más feliz; la cara de Bella lo hacía sentir satisfecho, la había sorprendido.

—Edward, esto es…

— ¿Es…?

—Es hermoso.

—Lo es, pero espera a ver lo que hay adentro. Vamos, estoy exhausto después de tanto viaje.

Edward bajó del auto y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a Bella, cuando esta bajó, la tomó de la cintura y la aprisionó contra el automóvil. Un suave choque entre sus narices, como una pluma, fue lo necesario para que su chica soltara una dulce risita. Un tierno beso compartido como señal de lo que les esperaba a ambos dentro de esa cabaña.

El cobrizo tomó las maletas y siguió a Bella que llevaba un pequeño bolso de mano. Al entrar, la boca de la castaña se abrió aún más, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Si la cabaña era hermosa por fuera, por dentro no había adjetivo que cumpliera con lo que reflejaba la misma.

Al ingresar, un agradable calor los envolvió, las bajas temperaturas que se presentaban afuera en esa época no hacían presencia en la hermosa cabaña. Una bella lámpara de araña a unos tres metros de alto caía desde el techo con pequeñas tulipas en color blanco.

Edward dejó las maletas en la entrada y tomó la mano de Bella para recorrer las instalaciones de la cabaña. Subieron las escaleras y entraron por la primera puerta.

Se encontraron con una encantadora habitación de huéspedes con paredes en color bordo, con amplias ventanas que daban a uno de los laterales de la casa, cubiertas con cortinas _Voile Niza_ en color natural. Siguieron recorriendo la casa y en la puerta continua se encontraba una gran biblioteca de roble con un pequeño hogar de ladrillos a la vista.

Otra de las habitaciones tenía una mesa de _pool_ y un amplio sillón con una gran televisión al estilo cine.

Había una terraza con vista al hermoso paisaje trasero de la cabaña. Dos escaleras se desprendían de los laterales dándole paso a un hermoso jardín.

Caminaron un poco más y al llegar a la siguiente puerta se encontraron con la suite principal. Esta contaba con una pantalla plasma de 42 pulgadas y equipo de música de última tecnología. Una araña de luces de cristal de un metro caía del techo dándole un aire romántico y antiguo a la suite. El piso de arce y la alfombra persa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación eran un detalle minimalista pero acogedor. El baño privado de la suite estaba compuesto por un juego de banitori y bañera de mármol blanco, y finalmente un pequeño pero cómodo jacuzzi.

Unos grandes e imponentes ventanales daban acceso a una gran e iluminada terraza. Esta tenía un camino de piedras blancas hacia la bodega que se encontraba a unos 15 metros de distancia de la cabaña. Aledaño a la bodega se encontraba un hermoso viñedo que en conjunto al jardín trasero daban una vista maravillosa, tan real como los campos de la realeza británica.

Bella se encontraba alucinada con cada lugar de la cabaña, tanto que se sentía casi en un mundo de sueños.

—Edward, esto es más que hermoso, en como un pequeño castillo.

—Lo es, lo mejor para mi princesa.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, es que mi princesa tiene que disfrutar y relajarse. Unos días de mimos, de descanso y de mucho, pero mucho amor. —Las manos de Edward bajaban y subían constantemente. Acariciaba las caderas de la castaña y dejaba pequeños besos en su rostro—. Mmm… recorreremos cada uno de los cuartos de esta cabaña… —beso— y te haré… —beso— el amor… —beso— en cada… —beso— rincón.

Entre besos y caricias regresaron a la suite donde los sentimientos se mezclaron con el deseo, haciendo una dulce combinación. Sus cuerpos pegados, piel contra piel, gemidos mezclados, gotas de sudor de ambos. El olor a sexo emanando de sus cuerpos unidos por el placer y el amor. La cálida delicadeza con la que las manos de Edward recorrerían el cuerpo de la castaña. Las suaves manos de Bella aferradas al cabello del cobrizo deslizándose por su espalda, intercambiando caricias con pequeños arañazos que encendían el fuego interior de él.

.

.

.

El comienzo de una nueva semana laboral para Bella era el fin de un hermoso fin de semana romántico con Edward. Esos tres días en la cabaña encendieron aún más el fuego del amor que la pareja sentía. Los momentos compartidos, las caricias, el sexo y sobre todo la comunicación entre ambos era lo que Bella no dejaba de recordar. Despertar al lado del hombre que amó durante tanto tiempo. Sentir su amplia mano acariciando su vientre. Apreciar los suaves y húmedos besos que Edward dejaba en su cuello. Todos recuerdos imborrables. Pero debía retomar sus obligaciones más allá de que su cuerpo —y su corazón, sobre todo—, le reclamaran que siguiese acostada.

Sutilmente se desprendió del agarre de Edward, intentando salir de la cama para poder ducharse y partir a la escuela. Ambos habían acordado que Edward la llevaría al trabajo ya que luego pasaría a visitar a Esme, su madre, la cual reclamaba su presencia, pero al verlo dormir tan plácidamente Bella decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar, ya que habían tenido una intensa noche cuando volvieron de la escapada romántica.

Edward, al sentir el movimiento bajo sus manos, abrió sus ojos, habían acordado salir juntos, el pensamiento de que Bella lo dejara lo destrozaba, no ahora, después del extraordinario fin de semana que pasaron.

— ¿Bella? Cariño, ¿qué haces?

—Intento salir de tus garras. —Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la castaña—. Necesito ducharme e ir a clases, Edward.

—Mmm… ¿Qué sucede si estas garras no te dejan escapar? —Besó la frente de Bella, y fue dejando pequeños besitos en su rostro.

Las risitas de Bella se escaparon sin permiso.

—Sería un desastre, no puedes dejar a mis alumnos sin profesora.

—SÍ puedo.

—Vamos, Edward, estuvimos todos los días juntos, necesito ir a clases.

—Te dejaré escapar de las garras de este maniático solo con una condición, princesa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál sería? —Bella ronroneó, acercando aún más a Edward.

—Que nos bañemos juntos y me dejes ir a buscarte y hacer el amor toda la noche.

— ¡Edward! Si nos bañamos juntos no llegaré a horario.

—Prometo que será solo un baño y llegaremos a tiempo.

—Ok, entonces sí, vamos.

.

.

.

—Ya, Edward, vamos, déjame ir. Prometiste que sería solo un baño y llevamos 10 minutos atrasados, aunque en realidad, yo soy la que está atrasada.

—Vamos, amor, dime que no te gusta y prometo que dejaré de hacerlo.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte eso. Me encanta cuando me demuestras que me quieres.

—Es que es fácil quererte. Puedo demostrarte cuánto te quiero en mi cama, si me dejas.

— ¡Cullen, detente! Tengo una clase a la cual asistir y te recuerdo que estoy retrasada.

—Ok, de acuerdo. Ve a dar tu clase y te veré a la salida. Te quiero, nena.

—Yo más, cariño.

La pareja se despidió después de unos cuantos besos más en el auto del cobrizo. Edward retomó el camino hacia la casa de sus padres mientras Isabella entraba a dar sus clases.

Luego de las primeras dos clases brindadas, Bella tomó un receso junto a Leah, una gran colega y amiga.

—Isabella Swan, quiero saber ya quién era el joven con el que te estabas besando en la entrada.

— ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

—Venga, no te hagas la zonza. Di ya quién era. ¿Es que acaso no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Quién es? Estás radiante Swan, di algo ya.

—No puedo decirte el nombre aún, solo puedo decirte que estoy bien con él.

—Eso se nota a leguas, chica. Ok, dejaré de lado el nombre, y solo déjame decirte que estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Leah. —Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Si está a mi alcance, solo dime y ya.

—Es respecto a las clases que brindas para aquellos que no han terminado sus estudios. Es que… mira… necesito que ayudes a Edward a prepararse para rendir las materias que adeuda y así terminar sus estudios. ¿Lo harás?

—Swan, ¿otra vez estás poniendo en juego tu corazón siendo la tonta cuñada que lo ayuda y no le dice lo que siente?

—No es así. Es… diferente.

— ¿Diferente? No lo entiendo, Bella.

—Leah, lo único que debes hacer es ayudar a Edward, nada más. Lo demás queda de lado. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí puedo, Bella. Pero sabes que lo hago solo por ti. Aún no entiendo cómo es que Edward nunca se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos.

—Ya, basta. Hazme este favor, ¿sí?

—Claro, dile que lo espero este viernes para empezar. Necesitarás copia de su ID y copia de las materias que adeuda para anotarlo y que lo habiliten para rendirlas.

—Claro, conseguiré todo y lo anotaré. No sabes cuánto te agradezco este favor, Leah. ¡Gracias!

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella. Ahora, movamos estas lindas colas y vamos a clases, unos cuantos alumnos esperan por estas espantosas profesoras.

Las risas de ambas no tardaron en aparecer. Bella sacó su móvil del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje.

Bella:

"Leah ha aceptado darte clases, así terminas tus estudios."

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

**Edward:**

**"¡Gracias, bebé! ¡Seré un gran estudiante solo por ti! Este débil hombre ya te extraña. ¡Te amo!"**

Bella:

"¡También te amo, nene! Te veo al rato, voy a clases."

.

.

.

Las primeras dos semanas de clases con Leah para Edward fueron "complicadas". El volver al ritmo de los estudios no es algo sencillo de hacer, pero se lo había prometido a Bella. Había acordado con su _manager_ una agenda donde le hicieran tiempo para poder ensayar, ir a las entrevistas y a todo compromiso obligatorio de la banda. También pidió acordar visitas con Tanya para poder estar más tiempo con Julie, para lo cual Bella había sido de gran ayuda, ya que la castaña solía sacar a pasear a la pequeña y se encontraban "casualmente" con Edward, donde la salida pasaba a ser de tres, y, obviamente, tiempo para sus estudios.

Toda la nueva actividad dejaba realmente exhausto al cobrizo, pero a pesar de eso siempre hacía tiempo para estar con sus mujeres, Julie pasaba pocas noches con Edward, pero Bella ya pertenecía a su cama y el sueño no aparecía en ninguno si no estaban juntos.

La mañana del nuevo día había empezado de lo más normal, besos y mimos en la cama con Bella, sexo en la habitación, en la ducha y desayuno entre más besos. Luego de dejarla en su trabajo, Edward se dirigió al gimnasio, otra de las nuevas rutinas que había implementado en su agenda, el estar con Bella lo hacía necesitar tener un estado físico acorde al tipo de sexo que tenían, y la ejercitación era fundamental. Exhausto, regresó a su hogar luego de una gran clase de la mano de Stewart, su entrenador.

— ¿Edward?

La voz de su ama de llaves sonó baja.

—Lila, soy yo. Me ducho y bajo. —Edward subió de dos en dos los escalones que lo llevaban a su habitación. Se dio una agradable ducha, se vistió con unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, y descansado bajó en busca de alimento.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Lila.

—Mujer, dime que has hecho algo de comer, estoy famélico.

—Edward, hice lasaña pero antes necesitas leer esto, es importante.

— ¿Qué es?

—Léelo. —La mujer de edad avanzada le tendió un papel de tamaño oficio y el cobrizo leyó:

_Martes 22 de agosto 2013_

_Juzgado de Menores_

_Estado de Washington_

_Condado King_

_Seattle_

_Se notifica mediante la presente al señor Edward Anthony Cullen (ID 32849203) que debe presentarse en el Juzgado de Menores N° 23, ante el Juez Dr. Cristopher Millens el día Lunes 28 del presente mes en el horario de 09hs a 11hs para comparecer frente al caso de solicitud de tenencia absoluta de la menor Julie Cullen (ID 57693024), por parte de la señora Tanya Denali (ID 35283422)._

_Se aconseja al Sr. Cullen concurrir con un representante legal._

_Ante cualquier consulta le recomendamos enviar un e-mail al siguiente correo electrónico:_

_Queda usted debidamente notificado._

_Dr. Cristopher E. Millens_

_Juzgado de Menores_

_Seccional N° 23._

Los ojos de Edward no podían creer lo que estaba leyendo, Tanya no podía hacerle esto. No era justo, no ahora que todo iba bien. El sonido incesante del teléfono de su casa lo sacó de su divague mental.

— ¿Sí? Hable.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Bella?

—Edward, Julie no aparece.

— ¿Cómo? Bella, ¿dónde está mi hija?

—No lo sé. Llegué a casa de Tanya hace unos minutos y al parecer Tanya le dijo a Julie que no te vería más, la niña empezó a llorar y subió a su cuarto, pero no está ahí, Edward.

— ¡Maldición! Voy para allá.

* * *

**Qué fin de semana romántico! ¿Qué opinan de la carta del Juez? ¿Dónde estará Julie?**

**Gracias a mi adorada beta, Esteph, que hace mil esfuerzos para betear mis locuras, y me tiene muchísima paciencia siempre.**

**Gracias por cada review, chicas. Cuando me siento a leer cada uno de ellos juro que me hacen feliz, porque son la garra que uno necesita para sentarse y escribir mas de estas locuras. Aprovecho para agradecerles por su buena energía durante mis parciales, y les cuento que me fue muy bien, así que ahora disfruto de un mes de vacaciones, por lo que espero poder actualizar más rápido.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen en las sombras, dejen o no su review es un placer saber que leen mi locura.**

**Nos leemos la semana entrante, si Dios y mi imaginación me acompañan!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar, y esta locura me pertenece! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por, mi querida y adorada, Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez (Esteph-PV17) de Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

_"La vida te brinda la oportunidad justa para ser feliz,_

_solo es importante saber cuando tomarla."_

_Anónimo._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

.

.

.

.

Los nervios lo enloquecían, nada de lo que ese maldito papel decía podía ser cierto. Tanya no podía quitarle a Julie. Y para colmo, su pequeña no aparecía.

El camino se hizo interminable; la aceleración con la que manejaba parecía no funcionar. Ningún policía se cruzó en su camino, por lo que la alta velocidad con la que manejaba no se vio alterada. Los pensamientos se acumulaban en busca de una sola respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba Julie?

Bella había vuelto a buscar en cada sector de la casa de Tanya, pero la niña no aparecía. Odiaba la actitud de Tanya. Cuando algo la alteraba era Julie quien aguantaba su mal humor y sus quejas respecto a Edward. ¿Acaso olvidaba que era una simple niña de apenas cuatro años? Muchas veces había peleado con ella porque la niña no tenía nada que ver en sus problemas. ¿A quién se le ocurría culpar a un simple bebé de las infidelidades de su pareja? Sí, a pocas, como a Tanya.

Tanya permanecía sentada a la espera de que la malcriada de Julie apareciera, sabía que lo hacía por sus fuertes palabras, pero es que Isabella y Edward no podían estar juntos, y si eso hacía que Julie sufriera, la niña debería hacerse fuerte para soportar los mil y un llantos que su padre le haría pasar, tal y como se los causó a ella cuando decidieron casarse.

Su mente empezó a divagar entre los recuerdos de su noviazgo con Edward. Eran momentos intensos donde el sexo era increíble y los momentos de risas memorables, todo era perfecto, no había dolor. Pero el embarazo no buscado hizo que Edward le planteara la decisión de casarse y formar una familia, cosa que Tanya siempre había buscado lograr; el amarre irrompible con Edward. De esa forma, mintiéndole a toda la familia, inventando una historia de amor como motivo de la boda, el gran amor platónico que su hermanastra Bella sentía por su novio nunca llegaría a convertirse en realidad.

Se casaron una tarde de otoño cuando todo iba perfecto, y la mentira del nacimiento prematuro de la bebé hizo que Renée y Tanya se unieran, acercándose a Bella quien se sentía fuertemente atraída por la pequeña bebé. Tanya aprovechaba cualquier situación para refregarle a Bella que ella era su madre y Edward su padre; cualquier palabra que pudiera utilizarse para dañar a Bella era bienvenida en su mundo.

Su nube de recuerdos se vio interrumpida cuando unos cuantos golpes en la puerta y el sonido insistente del timbre se hicieron presentes en su casa.

— ¿Dónde está Julie, Tanya? ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

—Yo nada, sabes que es mi hija y no le haría nada para lastimarla. —Tanya usaba un tono de voz lleno de hipocresía, puso todo su empeño en aparentar tristeza y nerviosismo por la desaparición de Julie.

—Te juro, Tanya, que si algo le pasa a mi hija será la última vez que respires. No puedes condenar a tu propia hija al calvario de la mierda que llevas dentro. La citación del juez de menores que me llegó es una más de tus mierdas, pero no me harás caer, Tanya, me verás pelear por lo que más amo en esta vida, me verás pelear por mi hija.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes. A ti nunca te interesó el bienestar familiar de tu hija y ahora vienes a dártela del gran papá. ¡Eres un idiota que no sabe más que cantar en un estúpido grupito de música!

—Ese estúpido grupito de música, como tú lo llamas, y este idiota que solo sabe cantar, son los que pagan tus propios gastos, porque no solo te doy el dinero correspondiente para mi hija, sino que te doy dinero de más, y a ti, que no te importa nada másallá de tu nariz, solo te importa darte tus propios lujos.

—Ese dinero me corresponde, te aguanté mil desplantes, mil engaños, me hiciste una cornuda pública con miles de perras con las cuales te acostabas, Edward. ¿Y sabes qué? Es hora de que pagues cada una de las cosas que me hiciste.

— ¿Y acaso tú fuiste una buena esposa? Te acostabas con Mike, Tanya, el manager de la banda. ¿Eso es ser una buena compañera? ¿Eso no cuenta comouna infidelidad?

—Eso era parte de lo que te merecías.

— ¿Edward?

Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con la mirada verde eléctrica más dura que había visto, Edward estaba realmente enojado.

—Bella, ¿dónde está mi hija?

Bella terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó a donde Edward se encontraba parado, discutiendo con Tanya.

—No lo sé. La he buscado por toda la casa y la niña no aparece. Creo que es necesario dar aviso a la policía, las palabras de Tanya la asustaron, Edward, y no sédónde encontrarla.

—Entiendo tu odio hacia mí, Tanya, de veras que lo entiendo, pero no entiendo por qué es mi hija quien paga por tu odio. ¿Es que acaso no la quieres? No puedo comprender cómo es que no se te mueve ni un músculo para buscar a tu propia hija, eres una perra mal parida, Tanya.

Bella puso su mano derecha en el antebrazo de Edward, buscando calmarlo. Entendía el enojo del cobrizo, su hija no aparecía por ningún lado, y ella sabía cuánto amaba Edward a Julie.

—Llamemos a la policía, Bella. Hay que encontrar a mi hija.

—Yo soy su madre, yo me encargaré.

—Tú, maldita perra, mantente al margen y haz lo que quieras, pero no te entrometas en esto cuando no te importó usar esas palabras con las que lastimaste a Julie. ¿Bella?

—Estoy marcando, Edward, la encontraremos.

.

.

.

Tres largas horas fueron las que la policía estuvo buscando a la niña, hasta que, telefónicamente, se dio aviso de que la pequeña se encontraba en casa de una amiguita del colegio. Julie había caminado unas tres cuadras hasta donde vivía Alison, una compañerita del jardín de infantes. La madre de Alison fue quien llamóa la casa de la niña para dar aviso de que esta estaba ahí y la había encontrado en la casita del árbol que su hija tenía. Una cuadrilla policial fue en busca de la niña y la llevó a su casa, donde su padre y su tía, con el corazón en la boca, la esperaban, y una madre que con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho bufaba mientras aguardaba su llegada.

La puerta se abrió y dos agentes policiales ingresaron por esta con la niña en brazos. Edward pegó un salto desde el sillón donde permanecía sentado, esperándola.

—Julie, mi niña…

—Papi, papito. —La pequeña lanzó un gran sollozo mientras estiraba sus bracitos en dirección a su padre.

—Mi amor. ¡Gracias a Dios! Me diste un gran susto, nena. Promete que nunca más harás algo así.

—Lo pometo, papi. Es que… es que… —Entre llantos la nena miró a su madre y sus ojos parecieron abrir el caudal de lágrimas que guardaba en ellos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Julie? Creí morir cuando me enteré de que mi pequeña bebé no estaba en casa. Dime ¿por qué lo hiciste, cariño?

Bella miraba embelesada a la pareja, padre e hija, quienes se sumían en un momento de amor paternal, donde parecía que sanaban las heridas de cada uno.

—Es que… es que mamá me dijo que no te vedia nunca más. Y yo… —La niña puso sus pequeñas manitos en las mejillas de su padre y lo miró a los ojos—. Yo quiedo vete, papito. Yo no quedo que mamá me enciede en mi cuato lejos de ti y de tía Bella.

— ¿Tanya? —La voz de Edward estaba llena de odio y fastidio hacia su ex esposa—. Dile a Julie que nada de lo que dijiste es cierto. —Cada una de las palabras salieron como cuchillos lanzados hacia la rubia.

—Hija, ¿de dónde sacaste esas ideas?

—Tú, mami, me dijite eso.

—No mientas, Julie. Sabes que mentir te hará ser una niña fea. Mejor dejémonos de tanta palabrería y vete a poner el pijama y a la cama.

—Yo quedo domid con papá.

—No es día que te quedes con tu a la cama.

—Yo quedo domid con papito.

—Tanya, puedo llevar a Julie a casa y cuidar de ella —habló Bella.

— ¡Sí! Quedo domid con tía Bella.

—De acuerdo, ve con tu tía a dormir.

Edward puso en los brazos de Bella a Julie, dejó un pequeño beso en su frente y miróa las dos mujeres que lo hacían feliz.

—Te amo, nena.

Los ojos de Tanya parecían querer convertirse en un láser criminal.

—Yo tamien, papi.

—Bueno, señores, creo que nuestro rol aquí ya se cumplió. Les pedimos que cuiden de la niña. Y tú, pequeña, no huyas de casa; es peligroso. Duerme con tu tía y deja que ella te mime. —Uno de los policías se inclinó hacia la niña y la acarició sutilmente, despidiéndose de todos—. Hasta luego, señores.

—Muchas gracias por todo, oficial. —Edward agradeció a los policías y volvió hacia el living, donde besó la mejilla de su pequeña bebé y acunó el angelical rostro que aún tenía rastros de las lágrimas que había soltado al verlo.

—Iré a verla luego, Bella. ¿Puedo?

—Claro, eres su padre.

—Isabella, no tienes poder de decisión en esto. —Edward fulminó con la mirada a Tanya, pero esta no se dio por vencida y siguió con su palabrería de "hacer sentir mal a todos"—. Así que creo que soy yo quien decide cuándo y dónde Edward ve a Julie.

—Bella, busca las cosas de Julie y llévala a tu casa, por favor. Tanya, tengo unas palabras que decirte, ven. —Jaló a la rubia del brazo y la empujó hacia la cocina—. Escúchame una maldita vez, Tanya. Si lo que quieres es alejarme de Julie, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Tal vez cuando era más joven fui un simple idiota que no era capaz de defender lo que realmente quería, pero ahora soy otro, y estoy dispuesto a pelear contra el mundo por Julie, porque amo a mi hija y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca le haría daño. No soy como tú, no soy una bestia, soy su padre, y si quieres una maldita guerra exponiendo a tu hija frente a un juez daré batalla.

—Entonces es una guerra, Edward. Es una guerra que vas a perder. Y voy a disfrutar verte muy lejos de Julie. Voy a disfrutar verte de rodillas ante mí, rogando verla.

—Eres una maldita perra, pero esto recién empieza, Tanya, y no voy a dejar que me arrebates a mi hija. Nos veremos en el juzgado.

—Claro, Cullen, allí te veré. —Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Tanya despidió a Edward moviendo sus dedos, burlándose de él.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días del incidente en casa de Tanya. Edward pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de Bella, junto a sus chicas. Consentía a sus amores con helado y muchos "chocholates", como decía Julie. Disfrutaba del tiempo con ellas a la vez que preparaba la defensa con el Dr. Wisley. Tanya estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ver caer a Edward ante ella, y Julie era su punto débil.

Bella había pedido unos días en la escuela para cuidar a Julie. Tanya la había advertido de que no quería a Edward cerca de la pequeña, pero Bella hizo caso omiso a eso. Por lo tanto, el cobrizo se la pasaba en su departamento, y cuando Tanya llamaba, Julie y Bella ocultaban la presencia de Edward. Era muy lindo pasar el tiempo con su pequeña sobrina y con el hombre que amaba.

Una tarde, Tanya tocó de improviso el timbre, sorprendiendo a tía y sobrina.

—Tanya, qué sorpresa verte por acá.

— ¿Sorpresa, Isabella?

—Sí, digo, no. Es decir, yo… —Bella esperaba que Edward llegara en una hora, por lo tanto el sonido del timbre la había sorprendido—. No pensé que vendrías sin avisar, pensábamos irnos a merendar fuera.

—Bueno, soy una grata sorpresa entonces, Isabella. Además, mi hija estáviviendo contigo hace unos días así que, como madre, es normal que venga a verla, ¿verdad?

—Cla… claro. Puedes venir cuando quieras. —El titubeo de Bella era notable, rogaba por dentro que Edward no llegara antes de lo esperado, no sería nada bueno que Tanya lo encontrara ahí.

— ¿Mi hija?

—Está en mi habitación, mirando los dibujitos.

—Genial, así podremos hablar de unas cositas tú y yo.

— ¿Tú y yo? ¿De qué?

—No te hagas la idiota, Isabella. Sabes bien de qué tenemos que hablar.

—Yo… Yo… no sé de qué.

—Siéntate, Isabella. —Tanya dejó su bolso de Chanel en uno de los sillones individuales y se sentó en uno de dos cuerpos, palmeó el sillón a su lado derecho indicándole a Bella que se sentara con ella.

—Ta… Tanya, yo, recuerda que está Julie a solo unos metros de aquí.

—Óyeme, Isabella. Sé que estás acostándote con Edward. —Bella palideció ante las palabras de la rubia, intentó interrumpirla, pero Tanya la cortó con la mano—. Sí, no tienes que mentirme, sé que "lo amas" —rió sarcásticamente— desde hace muchos años, y también sé que están en una especie de relación. ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil. Ver tu expresión el día que te mostré lo que decían los medios respecto a lo que había pasado en "Night's". Y si a esto le sumamos que, por coincidencia, tú y Edward pasaron un fin de semana juntos fuera de la ciudad…

—Yo… Tanya… no es lo que… No es así.

—Oh, sí, déjame decirte algo más. He pedido la tenencia total de Julie. ¿Y sabes qué? —Bella miraba cada vez máspálida el rostro de su hermanastra—. Edward tiene todas las de perder, Isabella. Julie no podrá verlo, y ambos sufrirán, mucho.

— ¡Dios, Tanya! No puedes hacer a Julie de Edward no es nada bueno. ¿Es que acaso no te importa dañar a tu hija?

—Nada me importa, Isabella. Pero tengo una propuesta para ti.

— ¿Qué propuesta?

—Tú te alejas de Edward y yo dejo la demanda de lado. Ambas partes salimos ganando. Te escudo ante el futuro engaño de Edward y hacemos felices a Julie y a tu amado Edward. ¿Qué dices?

—Que eres peor de lo que pensaba, Tanya.

—Y aún no conoces nada de lo que puedo ser capaz, Isabella. Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a separarte de tu amorcito?

—Cortaré todo trato con Edward si no separas a Julie de él. Lo prometo.

—Ok, es un trato. Espero que lo cumplas. Debo irme.

— ¿No verás a Julie?

—No tengo tiempo, Isabella. Adiós.

.

.

.

— ¿Están las damas más lindas por aquí?

Edward había pasado a cambiarse de ropa en su casa y luego había tenido una reunión con su abogado para poder afrontar a Tanya frente al juez. Las noticias que traía eran positivas, o al menos así trataba de verlo. Tanya tenía muchísimos derechos por ser la madre, pero él también los tenía, así que estaban, en cierta forma, en igualdad de condiciones. Él cumplía con sus obligaciones como padre, ya que todos los meses Tanya tenía el dinero depositado en su cuenta. Y muchas veces el dinero venía acompañado de algún dinero extra por si Julie quería algo en especial, aunque su hija de cuatro años difícilmente querría algo excesivamente caro.

Los últimos días, para él, fueron increíbles. Bella era la mujer que siempre había soñado, amaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Y si a eso le sumaba el poder compartir esos momentos con la pequeña Julie, no podía pedir más. Tras todos esos momentos divertidos existía una realidad, la de perder sus derechos como padre, por eso no dejaba de lado ningún punto en donde Tanya pudiera golpearlo.

Despuésde haber llamado a _sus chicas _y no recibir respuesta, decidió buscarlas en la habitación, tal vez estuvieran jugando o viendo alguna película. Entró a la habitación donde cada noche hacía el amor con Bella.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de él ante la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos. Bella tenía a la pequeña Julie abrazada como una mamá osa, y su hija tenía sus bracitos enrollados en la cintura de su chica. ¿Había imagen más tierna?

Se recostó detrás de Julie y acarició la mejilla de Bella.

—Despierta, amor —decía mientras dejaba pequeños besitos en la cabecita de su hija—. Tengo métodos más eficientes para despertarte.

Bella hacía un enorme esfuerzo por despertase, pero las palabras de Tanya y la decisión que había tomado la habían dejado abatida. Sentía un hormigueo en su mejilla, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que era la sensación más hermosa del mundo.

— ¿Edward?

—Shhh… Sí, soy yo. Despierta, Bella durmiente.

Bella, aún adormecida, intentaba zafarse de los brazos que se aferraban a su cintura. La pequeña Julie era igual a su padre, muy posesiva, y sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente a su tía.

—Vamos al living, tenemos que hablar, Edward. —Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo y se zafó del abrazo de su sobrina, se puso las pantuflas y se levantó.

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

—Vamos, ahí te diré.

Edward pensaba que tal vez su hija había estado haciendo preguntas. Julie era una niña muy curiosa, y cuando las situaciones eran extrañas para ella, no hacíamás que calmar sus dudas preguntando.

Dejó unos cuantos besos más en la coronilla de su bebé y se levantó al encuentro con Bella.

Al llegar al living no la encontró ahí, pero el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose a él lo tranquilizó. Bella traía en sus manos dos tazas de un espumante café.

—Toma. —Le tendió una de las tazas a Edward.

—Gracias. —Edward le sonrió en agradecimiento e intentó tomar su mano para comenzar con esas pequeñas caricias que amaba compartir con ella, pero lesorprendió que Bella corriera su mano de lugar.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Tom?

—Bien, él afirma que no será tan fácil para Tanya ganar la custodia total ya que nunca dejé de cumplir con mi rol de padre. Visitaba a Julie y cumplía con todo, es decir, para la ley no hay nada en contra respecto a eso. Pero Tanya, por ser la madre de una niña de cuatro años, tiene más derechos que yo así que, en ese punto, lleva las de ganar. Pero no le será fácil, voy a pelear por Julie, Bella, voy a pelear para que seamos felices.

—Está bien que busques ser feliz, Edward. Julie y tú se lo merecen.

—Tú también, Bella.

Bella se sentía morir por dentro mientras pensaba cómo formar esa frase que diría, nada real, por supuesto. Debía ser fuerte y pensar en el bienestar de Edward y en el de Julie, y si eso implicaba dejar su felicidad de por vida, lo haría.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar. Yo… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó resguardarlas en su interior pero una traicionera gota logró escaparse.

—Hey, amor, ¿qué pasa? —Los brazos de Edward se posaron sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, intentando contenerla.

—Yo… Edward… —Bella intentaba hablar pero el sollozo que había largado no le permitía formar una oración.

—Ya Bella, cálmate. ¿Qué te pasa, nena? Dime qué es lo que te tiene así, no soporto verte llorar. —Edward acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

—Edward… tenemos que terminar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Edward quería haber escuchado mal. Bella no podía estar diciendo eso—. Bella… —La apartó de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos—. Bella, ¿qué dijiste?

Bella lo miró a los ojos, e inundados estos de lágrimas, logró repetir:

—Que debemos terminar, Edward.

— ¿Qué hice mal, Bella? Anoche estábamos bien, hicimos el amor, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que cambió?

—Todo ¡Dios!... Edward, esto que pasa entre nosotros es imposible. —La mirada de Bella estaba perdida mientras Edward la observaba intentando comprender la razón del porqué Bella decía eso. ¿Es que acaso ella no lo amaba como tantas veces había dicho?

— ¡Maldición, Isabella! —Edward estaba enfadado, nunca llamaba a Bella por su nombre completo, pero en ese momento no entendía la actitud de la castaña—. ¡Dime, por lo más sagrado, que estás hablando con el corazón! ¡Dime, maldición, que todo fue un juego para entender tu actitud, Bella! —Edward había empezado a subir el tono de voz, tenía que estar soñando, esto no podía ser real, Bella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella. Su voz se volvió casi inaudible—: Tú no eres así, amor.

Al escuchar que la voz de Edward se apaga, Bella volteó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con un rostro lleno de lágrimas. Edward estaba llorando, y ella era la culpable.

—Edward, ¡Dios! Odio hacerte daño, pero creo que esto es lo mejor, no puedo estar en medio y empeorar la situación con nuestra relación.

—Bella, solo respóndeme. ¿Me amas?

—Yo… Edward, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. —Bella hipaba con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Solo responde, Bella. ¿Me amas o no?

—Sí. Sí te amo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres dejar de lado lo nuestro, Bella?

—Yo… yo no quiero empeorar las cosas.

—Lo empeorarás si me dejas, cariño. Tú eres mi fortaleza, mi fuerza para pelear, necesito que estés conmigo. Te necesito, Bella.

—Yo necesito verte feliz. A ti y a Julie. Lo intento por los dos.

—Entonces pelea junto a nosotros, amor. Julie y yo te amamos, más de lo que imaginas.

—Yo también los amo. Y porque los amo intento no traer más problemas.

—Entonces ámame, cariño —suspiró. Y luego, como una plegaria, dijo—: Ámame y hazme feliz casándote conmigo. Sé mi esposa, Isabella Swan. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

**Oh, sí, hubo propuesta. ¡No me maten!**

**En menos de lo que crean estaré subiendo la actualización.**

**Sinceramente gracias por todos sus rr, es divino poder leer cada uno de sus mensajes!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Empezó la votación de la queridisima gente de FFAD, "LA MUJER DEL ESPEJO" está nominada a "MEJOR ADAPTACIÓN", si quieren votar deben entrar al grupo y buscar la imagen de nominación que está marcada y darle LIKE al comentario donde aparece el Link (RECUERDEN QUE ES "MEJOR ADAPTACIÓN"). La nominaron ustedes así que, desde ya, para mi YA GANÉ! Gracias!**

**Nos leemos muy pronto!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar, y esta locura me pertenece! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez (Butterfly of Violet Wings****) ****de Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Gracias Flor Carrizo por sumarte a nuestro equipo y ayudarnos en esta locura. **

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

.

.

.

.

Bella se había puesto más pálida de lo que alguna vez había estado. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. No podía ser cierto. ¿Edward estaría borracho? No, Edward no estaba borracho, la situación lo había llevado a decir esa locura.

—Edward, yo… no…

— ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

—Yo… —Estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza casarse cuando había estado en pareja. Solo con Edward, platónicamente, se le había ocurrido, pero nunca creyó que sería algo posible—. No creo que sea el momento.

—No dije que te casaras conmigo hoy mismo, aunque no me molestaría. —Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, sus manos bajaron a la cintura de la castaña y sus dedos presionaron la pálida piel—. Pero quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero hacerte el amor y amarte cada noche por el resto de mi vida, Bella.

—Necesito pensarlo. —Bella miró a los ojos a Edward y notó cómo, al decir esas palabras, su rostro se mostró dolido—. Perdóname, pero no puedo decirte que sí cuando me tomas de improviso.

—Yo… entiendo, cariño. Cuando lo hagas, solo respóndeme con el corazón. Cuando me des tu respuesta quiero que lo hagas segura, porque en verdad quieras hacerlo. Yo no tengo dudas. Te amo y quiero que seas mía por el resto de mis días, amor, eres lo que necesito y quiero para ser feliz. Tú y Julie.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de ella.

—Te amo, perdóname. —Con un sollozo incontenible continuó—: Te amo, pero necesito tiempo.

—Lo tendrás. —Con esas últimas palabras la jaló más hacia él y la besó suavemente, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella. La amaba y no descansaría hasta que Bella aceptara.

.

.

.

Después de la petición de matrimonio, la pequeña Julie los acompañó en un clima relajado. Bella sabía que su decisión era muy importante para ella y para Edward. Tenía en claro que si decía que no, Edward sufriría muchísimo; pero, si decía que sí, temía que las cosas no funcionaran. Si así como estaba la situación de ellos, manteniendo su relación o como se llamara lo que ellos tenían, en secreto, la tenencia de Julie estaba en juego, ¿qué pasaría si confirmaban las fuertes sospechas de Tanya?

Bella sentía en su interior un deseo inaudito e incontenible de aceptar la propuesta de Edward; pero tenía miedo de arriesgarse, tenía miedo a dañar lo lindo que tenían, y debía pensarlo bien. Pero, si tienes al hombre que amas abrazando tu cintura mientras sus manos hacen caricias en círculos sobre tu vientre ¿puedes pensar una respuesta coherente?

Los días siguientes a la proposición los tres los pasaron relajados. Tanya había llamado un par de veces para "cumplir" con el rol de madre preocupada y nada más. Bella nunca le contó a Edward de la charla que ambas hermanastras habían tenido aquella tarde, creía que era mejor mantener eso en su interior y no darle más motivos a Edward para odiar a Tanya.

El martes siguiente, Edward se presentó a la segunda audiencia por la tenencia de Julie. La primera había salido bien, al menos había sido una especie de exposición en la cual ambas partes, padre y madre de la menor, se habían presentado ante el juez, quien se encargaría de ver durante unas cuantas audiencias lo mejor para la niña.

En esta segunda audiencia, Tanya y su abogada, la Dra. Kysle, habían ido por todo. Exigían que la tenencia de Julie fuese total para la madre, y que las visitas del padre fuesen supervisadas por un asistente social, es decir, le negaban a Edward compartir momentos a solas con su propia hija. Ni hablar de los reclamos económicos, alegando que el trabajo del cobrizo había crecido y por ende su hija merecía más dinero. Obviamente, Tanya lo usaría para sus propios gastos no para su hija.

El abogado de Edward, el Dr. Wisley, había presentado una buena defensa, remarcando los puntos en los cuales Edward cumplía su rol de padre. También entregó una serie de documentos en los cuales se mostraban los aportes que Edward hacía en la cuenta de su ex-esposa, cumpliendo con la cuota mensual correspondiente mes a mes, y dejando en evidencia que aportaba más de lo que el juez anterior había sentenciado.

Todo estaba saliendo como él lo esperaba. Tanya no se iba a salir con la suya fácilmente. Edward no se rendía ante las exigencias del juez, al contrario, siempre las superaba. Era cierto que el trabajo con _Sunrise_ había crecido, pero su agenda estaba organizada para compartir el mayor tiempo posible con su hija y con Bella, sin dejar de lado sus estudios. Bella había hecho mucho hincapié en eso y se esforzaba a diario para que Edward no abandonara sus estudios. Ella y Leah habían coordinado una serie de clases para ayudar a Edward. Julie hacía la tarea junto a su padre, y ambos compartían esa nueva actividad: los hacía felices.

La tercera audiencia había sido más positiva para Edward que para Tanya, ya que la madre de la pequeña no contaba con un ingreso fijo, por lo que la niña era mantenida con el dinero del padre y el Dr. Wisley había presentado una serie de pruebas donde dejaban en evidencia el poco interés de Tanya para pasar tiempo con la pequeña niña.

Tanya había insultado en reiteradas veces a Edward frente al juez. Su carácter la superaba, y a pesar de que su abogada le pedía calma, este no cesaba. Hubo una de las audiencias en donde el juez, realmente enojado, le pidió a Tanya que abandonara la sala y ella arremetió contra él.

_—Esa tarde yo había llegado de la gira, una de las tantas —Edward le contaba al juez una difícil situación que tuvo que soportar cuando vivían juntos—, Tanya debía quedarse con Julie, y cuando llegué, en casa solo estaba Renée con mi hija. Decidí tomar una ducha y jugar un rato con la niña, mientras esperábamos a su madre. —Cerró sus ojos, invocando los recuerdos—. Llegó después de cuatro horas de esperarla, venía de pasar la noche fuera de casa, dejando a mi hija solamente con su abuela. Cuando le pedí una explicación, noté que tenía olor a alcohol. Discutimos esa noche y las siguientes. Cada vez era peor… —El relato de Edward se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso golpe en la mesa y el grito de Tanya._

_—Eres un estúpido. Te la pasabas revolcándote con tus putas mientras Julie y yo te esperábamos en casa. Me había cansado de esperarte, de ser la madre que nunca quise ser y por tu culpa tuve que aceptar esa nueva etapa._

_—Señora Denali, le pido que se calme o tendrá que abandonar la sala. —El juez volteó su rostro y se dirigió a la representante de la rubia—: Abogada, por favor, controle a su cliente._

_—Sí, señor juez._

_—Señor Cullen, continúe, por favor._

_—Esas escenas eran comunes, siempre tenía algo qué hacer y dejaba a la niña con su madre o con Isabella, su hermanastra. Ellas, o más bien, Bella… —Una pequeña sonrisa intentó escaparse de sus labios—. Quiero decir, Isabella se encargaba y se encarga actualmente de cuidar de mi hija._

_—Eso es mentira, maldito idiota. Yo soy su madre. Yo engordé más de ocho kilos mientras llevaba a ese demonio en mi cuerpo. Maldigo el día en que me embaracé, debería haber abortado cuando me enteré._

_El juez alzó el tono de su voz interrumpiendo la sarta de estupideces que la rubia destilaba de sus labios._

_—Señora Denali, abandone la sala inmediatamente. Dra. Kysle, por favor, lleve afuera a su cliente._

_—Sí, señor Juez. Tanya, espérame afuera._

_— ¿Y dejar que este idiota me gane esta partida? Nunca. —Se volteó hacia donde Edward se encontraba sentado—. Escúchame bien, Cullen: nunca tendrás a Julie, aunque tenga que matarla, te lo juro que nunca la tendrás._

_—Oficial, llévese a la señora Denali fuera de mi despacho._

_Un oficial policíaco, que permanecía de pie al costado de la puerta de la oficina del Juez, se dirigió hacia Tanya, y tomándola de los brazos la empujó obedientemente hacia la salida._

Tanya se había dejado llevar por el odio acumulado hacia Edward durante tanto tiempo, era tal el nivel de este, que le era imposible contenerlo y disimularlo frente al juez: su careta empezaba a caer. Al darse cuenta de que su fortaleza estaba siendo derrotada por Edward Anthony Cullen y al no tener en sus manos a Julie, empezaba a entender que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Algo tenía que hacer que impidiera que Edward ganara esa batalla.

La rubia sentía que no podía perder otra vez más frente al hombre que la había enamorado, la había hecho su mujer, y hasta la había embarazado. Un embarazo que usó a su conveniencia, pero que no la ayudó a retener al hombre que, cuando salía de gira, pasaba las noches con cuanta mujer se le cruzara. Era imposible que ese mismo hombre ahora estuviera con la idiota de Isabella, pensaba ella. Al fin la mojigata de su hermanastra había conseguido lo que tanto había querido durante años: terminar en la cama con Edward. Pero esto no iba a ser duradero, ella tenía que impedir que esa relación perdurara más tiempo, ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no sabía qué, pero algo se le iba a ocurrir.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y la situación de Julie era la misma: vivía momentáneamente con Bella. La niña le había pedido al juez que por favor le permitiera vivir con su tía Bella. Luego de que Bella presentara los papeles pertinentes y demostrara que podía hacerse cargo de la niña, el juez no tuvo más que aceptar. Ambas estaban felices por la decisión del ministro de justicia. Vivian relajadas, se divertían jugando por las tardes y Edward se sumaba a alguno que otro paseo cuando los conciertos de Sunrise se lo permitían, además de cada citación en el juzgado. Era importante que asistiera a cada una de ellas, se lo había dicho su abogado, y a pesar de que su trabajo iba en aumento, siempre asistía.

La primera vez llegó con el tiempo justo, no había llegado a dormir nada, ya que había manejado 400 kilómetros para llegar a la audiencia a horario. Luego de esa situación, acordó con su mánager y los demás chicos de la banda que no harían recitales los días previos a cada audiencia. Para él no había cosa más importante que proteger a Julie, y eso lo haría consiguiendo que su hija permaneciera a su lado, y no al lado de Tanya.

Cuando se separó de Tanya, creyó saber que conocía a quien había compartido tres años de su vida, tres años que al principio fueron color de rosa, y luego todo se tornó amargo. Las acusaciones de infidelidades falsas por parte de Tanya la habían llevado a vivir una vida amargada, en donde cada vez que Edward volvía de una gira se la pasaban peleando. Las largas noches de buen sexo perdieron lugar entre ellos, ya ni la intimidad que tanto tiempo los unió podía mantenerlos juntos. Con la llegada de Julie, Edward pensó que eso sería el salvavidas que los ayudaría para no ahogar su relación; pero ni ese angelito que tanto amor le generaba pudo arreglar un matrimonio que ya llevaba roto hacía tiempo. Las infidelidades de ambas partes ganaron terreno, las pruebas que los _paparazzis_ subían a foros o publicaban en revistas fueron la gota que derramó a ese vaso que Tanya, solo por el "qué dirán", había tratado de sostener, dando punto final a ese matrimonio.

Los tiempos posteriores fueron en total venganza hacia Edward, ya que a este le era difícil manejar los días laborales junto con el poder ver a su pequeña bebé. Le había pedido a Tanya, en reiteradas ocasiones, que le cambiase los días para así poder estar junto a la pequeña; pero la rubia, que había guardado durante tanto tiempo odio en su interior, se lo negaba y hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para alejarlos. Sabía que ese era el punto débil de Edward: Julie, su hija, la hija de ambos, y si estaba en sus manos alejarlos lo haría, y así fue como lo hizo. Durante mucho tiempo, Tanya aprovechaba para llenarle la cabeza a Julie en contra de Edward, diciéndole cosas hirientes acerca de su padre, intentando mostrar que para su padre ella no importaba. Los días que le tocaban a Edward pasar con la niña, Tanya trataba de que alguna situación pasara para hacer quedar mal a Edward frente a la niña; pero nada de lo que durante todo ese tiempo había hecho tuvo sus frutos. Julie mantenía una relación increíble con Edward. Era como si un lazo irrompible, fuerte y puro los uniera. Ambos se complementaban y eran felices en los mínimos momentos que pasaban.

—Tía, estaba peshando si podíamos id al cine. ¿Qué dices?

—Umm… Yo digo que tal vez deberías controlar tus deberes. ¿Acaso terminaste tu tarea?

—Sipirilí. Papi me ayudó ayed.

—Genial, entonces vamos a darte un baño y luego podremos ir al cine. ¿Quieres ver algo en especial?

—Aguna de pinsheshas.

—De acuerdo, veremos qué hay en cartelera. Vamos, jovencita, mueve esa colita al baño. —Con un suave empujón en el muslo Julie salió corriendo directo al baño.

—Tía, ¿podemosh llevad a papi? Pofisss… —La pequeña puso su mejor carita y, arrodillada en la cerámica del cuarto de baño, intentaba convencer a Bella.

—Levántate, Jul. Lo invitaremos, pero ahora a bañarse. Vamos.

.

.

.

El celular repiqueteaba incesantemente. Edward subía las escaleras después de haber hecho unos cuantos ejercicios en el gimnasio que tenía en el subsuelo de su casa, al escuchar el sonido del aparato apuró los pasos.

—Cariño, ¿pasó algo? Estaba a punto de bañarme e ir a tu departamento.

—No, no pasa nada, solo que tu hija quiere que te invitemos al cine, ¿quieres ir?

— ¿Qué verán? —Se imaginaba la respuesta de Bella, una pequeña carcajada de parte de esta le confirmó lo que iba a oír.

—Julie quiere ver una película de princesas, no sé si hay alguna en cartelera, veremos.

—Ok, las veré en el cine "LEX'S" en una hora, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. Te veremos ahí.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por hacer feliz a mi hija.

—Sabes que la amo como si fuera mía.

—Lo sé. Las amo.

—Nosotras también te amamos.

La sonrisa que él tenía luego de cortar la llamada era gigante. Hasta podría decirse que tenía una mirada perdida y boba por hablar con ella, y sumar a eso el saber que su pequeña hija estaba mejor con Bella que con su propia madre, lo hacía respirar aún más tranquilo.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se aprontó a ducharse para llegar a horario al encuentro con sus mujeres preferidas.

.

.

.

—Papi, ¿sabías que un dinocedonte tiene un cueno como el uniconio?

Edward sonrió ante la pregunta de Julie.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas que lo vimos en el zoológico?

—Sí. ¿Y po qué no había uniconios?

Las locas preguntas de Julie hacían reír a Bella, quien respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Porque los unicornios no existen, Julie, son seres mitológicos, como Zeus. ¿Te acuerdas del cuento que te conté la otra noche? —La niña asintió—. Como él mismo. O sea, hay historias que cuentan la existencia de Zeus, pero no hay nada que lo compruebe.

— ¿Y po qué en la peli del oto día había un uniconio?

—No era real el unicornio, Jul. Era un muñeco que se utilizó para hacer la película. Como no existen los tienen que hacer con muñecos o con algunos programas en computadoras, algo así como lo que juegas en la laptop de Bella.

—Ah. —Julie asintió entristecida por la reciente noticia. Era una niña pequeña que creía en todo lo que veía, y una vez más se desilusionaba cuando algo dejaba de existir en su mundo.

Julie iba en medio de la pareja. Ambos sonreían encantados con la salida y con las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

—Bueno, princesas del océano perdido, ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar?

—Siií. —La pequeña pegó un gran saltito por la felicidad de estar con las dos personas que más amaba—. ¿Podemosh id a Mad Onal?

Bella y Edward sonrieron por la mala pronunciación de la niña, poco a poco iba mejorando, pero estaba en la edad en donde la gran mayoría de sus palabras eran mal pronunciadas.

—Podemos ir a donde quieran, cariño, pero lo que corresponde es que le preguntes a tu tía si ella también lo prefiere.

La niña asintió y se dirigió a preguntarle a Bella:

—Tía, ¿quiedes id a Mad Onal?

—Quiero si me prometes que me darás algunas de tus papas fritas. ¿Qué dices?

La frente de Julie se elevó interpretando lo que su tía le había dicho.

—Si te doy agunas de mis papas me quedadán poquiiiitas pada mí, y mi cajita es chitita… Chi… Chit…

—Chiquita, Jul, Chi-qui-ta.

—Esho. Chichita.

Ambos rieron porque era en vano ayudarla con la pronunciación cuando esas palabras se hacían casi imposibles para la niña.

Los tres fueron en busca de su cena y entre risas y pequeños juegos en la fila, hicieron su pedido. Las mujeres tomaron asiento mientras Edward recogía su comida. Al posar la bandeja en la mesa, Julie arrebató su _C_ajita _Sorpresa_ en busca del juguete que la cajita traía. Bella y Edward se miraron comunicándose con los ojos. Sonreían: estaban felices con esas situaciones. Los tres, solos, felices, eran una familia, la familia que Bella quiso tener desde que era niña y que Tanya le había arrebatado. Edward, al ver esa imagen se preguntaba mil veces por qué no había visto todos esos puntos antes en Bella, si los hubiera visto su destino hubiera sido otro, seguramente serían muy felices, pero le faltaría su niña, y por ella era capaz de pasar por diez mil situaciones similares si al final una pequeña niña parte de sí lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Los tres disfrutaban de una sabrosa cena llena de calorías cuando el sonido del celular de Bella interrumpió el momento.

— ¿Hola?

—Bella, es Tanya. Hija, ella…

Por el tono de voz de Renée, Bella presentía que no era nada bueno lo que le diría. Unos dulces ojos verdes, iguales a los del hombre que amaba, se posaron en ella, por lo que se levantó abruptamente para continuar con la llamada.

— ¿Qué pasó con Tanya, Renée?

—Ella… Ella está grave, Bella. Tanya no soportó el temor de perder a Julie e intentó suicidarse. Bella, tu hermana te necesita, tienes que venir.

Bella no podía creer que Tanya intentara suicidarse por perder a Julie, era ilógico si siempre iba contra ella para lastimar a Edward.

—Ok, voy para allá. Dime dónde está.

—Estamos en el Hospital Jefferson.

—De acuerdo. Estaré allí enseguida.

—Te esperaré en la guardia.

—Ok.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas con las palabras de Renée, ¿Tanya intentando quitarse la vida? ¿En verdad amaba a Julie a tal punto de llegar a ese extremo? La palidez de su rostro llamó la atención de Edward, quien miró a su hija que se encontraba entretenida comiendo y jugando con su _Mike Wazowki_, la pequeña bola verde con un solo ojo era uno de sus personajes preferidos. Se levantó y antes de encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba Bella con su móvil le habló a su hija.

—Julie, cariño, quédate aquí, ya vuelvo. ¿Sí?

—Sipis.

Mientras se acercaba a Bella, no perdía de vista sus gestos. Algo había pasado, esa llamada no era una buena noticia, el semblante de la castaña lo demostraba.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué pasa? —Isabella seguía perdida en su nube de pensamientos, aún tratando de encontrarle lógica a cada una de las palabras de Renée. Una suave sacudida de parte de Edward la sacó de sus reflexiones—. Bella, me estás asustando. Dime qué pasó.

—Yo… Edward…

Las palabras eran inexistentes en el vocabulario de Bella ante el impacto de la noticia.

—Ya, Bella. Respira y dime qué sucede.

—Es Tanya.

— ¿Qué pasó con Tanya, Bella?

—Ella… Ella intentó quitarse la vida.

El rostro de Edward perdió todo el color salvajemente.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Debo ir al hospital, tengo que verla. ¿Puedes quedarte con Julie?

—Lo haré, la llevaré con mis padres y luego te alcanzaré en el hospital. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

Ambos volvieron hacia la mesa donde la pequeña Julie jugaba con su muñeco sin saber que su madre había cometido el acto más bajo del ser humano: intentar ayudar a la muerte.

—Papi, ¿podemos id a los juegos?

—Cariño, debemos irnos, agarra tus cosas.

—Pero… si decién nos setamos a comed. Yo quedo jugad.

—La próxima, nena. Vamos, te llevaré con los abuelos.

— ¿La tía Bella tamien ida?

Después del intercambio de palabras entre padre e hija, Bella trató de reunir sus pensamientos posándolos a un margen y tomando control de la situación. Debía poner todo de su parte para que las piezas encajaran en el puzzle.

—No, cariño, debo ir a ver a una amiga que le duele la panza y quiere ir al doctor. Te pasaré a buscar luego, ¿si?

—Sipididí.

—Vamos, muñeca, cuanto antes nos movamos más rápido llegaremos a lo de los abuelos.

.

.

.

Durante todo el viaje la cabeza de Isabella había intentado que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran. Nada cumplía el orden real. Los pasos parecían hacerse pequeños y los pasillos eran interminables. La situación encajaría notablemente en una película de terror. La figura de Renée al llegar al sector de urgencias se hizo presente.

— ¿Renée? —La mujer esbelta con ropa de marca que yacía sentada en la sala de espera levantó la mirada—. ¿Cómo está Tanya?

—Oh, Bella, qué bueno que estás acá. Ella… Ella intentó suicidarse. Lo hizo por Edward, por Julie. No soporta estar lejos de su niña.

—Por Dios, Renée, Tanya no quiere a Julie. ¿Cómo puede usar a su propia hija como pretexto para hacer esta bajeza? Además, ¿Edward? Le hace la vida imposible a Edward y ahora me dices que lo hizo por él.

—Eso no es cierto, ella ama a Julie, y a pesar de todo, sabes que sigue amando a Edward.

—No digas blasfemias, Renée. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Julie no es la prioridad de Tanya, nunca lo fue. ¿Y que aún ama a Edward? Eso es tan poco creíble. Podría asegurar que nunca lo amó de verdad.

La mujer endureció su mirada, a pesar de que sabía de la veracidad de las palabras de la castaña. Sabía que Tanya utilizaba a Julie para manejar a Edward a su antojo.

—Ella… Ella ama a su hija, no puedes decir que no. Sabes lo importante que fue en su vida Edward, y por él soportó miles de cosas.

—No entiendo tu punto para intentar engañarme con algo que para mí fue evidente desde que Tanya conoció a Edward, y más aún desde que la niña nació. De todas formas, lo único que me interesa, en este momento, es que se recupere. Julie es chiquita y necesita, a pesar de todo, la imagen de Tanya como madre.

—No puedes hablar de esa forma cuando tu hermana está entre la vida y la muerte.

—Te recuerdo que no somos hermanas, a duras penas soporté que mi padre decidiera compartir su vida contigo y todo lo que eso acarreaba; pero Tanya no es mi hermana y nunca lo será. ¿Acaso olvidas cómo ella y tú hacían mis días poco felices? —Dirigió una intensa mirada hacia Renée—. Porque yo no lo olvido, no olvido cada una de las humillaciones que tu hija y tú me hicieron. No las olvido, pero no soy igual que ustedes y por el amor que le tengo a Julie es que he dejado esos sentimientos de lado, por el amor hacia ella es que esos recuerdos perdieron fuerza; pero no los olvido Renée, así que a mí no, a mí no intentes engañarme con sus mentiras.

Renée Dwyer era participe de todas las locuras de Tanya; aunque intentaba moderarla. Muchas veces se le escapaba de las manos, como había pasado en esta última situación. Las salidas hasta altas horas, que últimamente su adorada hija osaba, eran cada vez más reiteradas, a tal punto de llegar más que embriagada o con resacas sumamente fuertes. Parecía que el que Tanya hubiese impulsado el juicio por la tenencia de Julie la había empujado hasta la zona más alta de una montaña, y el hecho de que Edward llevara las de ganar la estaba empujando a tirarse sin protección desde lo más alto de la misma, a tal punto de no razonar y buscar alternativas para no perder ese juicio. No estuvo de acuerdo con Tanya cuando esta le informó que iniciaría los trámites de tenencia total; pero la apoyó como siempre lo hacía. Respecto a Bella, Renée sabía que la castaña estaba enamorada de Edward desde que ambos se conocieron, conocía muy bien esas miradas que Bella tenía hacia el cobrizo en cada encuentro; pero, también sabía que era muy tímida para osar poner sus manos sobre algo que le pertenecía a Tanya. Porque así debía ser: Tanya y Edward juntos porque así le convenía a su hija. Nada de lo que en el último tiempo había pasado estuvo planeado, sabía que Bella y Edward tenían algo, algún tipo de relación más importante de la que antes existió entre ellos, se les notaba al interactuar, al estar juntos en una habitación.

En el momento en que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y las frías palabras que el emergentólogo había pronunciado haciendo referencia al estado de Tanya, su cerebro comenzó a planear un salvavidas que protegiera a su hija y que hiciera sentir culpable a Isabella, pero todo lo que había planeado se esfumó ante las duras palabras de la castaña. Lo había intentado, pero había fallado.

.

.

Tras el duro intercambio de palabras, Isabella se dirigió en busca de información con el médico que estaba a cargo de Tanya. Tal y como Renée le había mencionado, Tanya estaba grave. Había hecho uso y abuso de estupefacientes sumados a una alta cantidad de alcohol ingerido, por lo que tuvieron que hacerle un lavaje de estómago seguido por una sedación, ya que su lado violento prevalecía ante los primeros cuidados médicos y la grave ingesta la había llevado a un coma alcohólico. Tendría que permanecer internada hasta que su estado se revirtiera.

La llegada de Edward al hospital fue un bálsamo de alivio para la castaña, quien le transmitió todo lo sucedido hasta ese entonces. El cobrizo se quedó impactado ante la noticia de que Tanya había pisado el área de las drogas, no lo podía creer, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado a pesar de saber que su ex-mujer ya no era la misma por la que alguna vez estuvo loco.

.

.

Los días posteriores, Bella y Edward habían estado atentos a las noticias de la salud de Tanya, quien iba mejorando notablemente. Según los médicos, al nunca haber hecho uso de drogas su cuerpo se había recuperado rápidamente de aquel coma alcohólico.

Bella tuvo que informarle a la asistente social, que se hizo presente en su casa para corroborar el estado de Julie, la situación de Tanya, ya que al preguntar sobre la comunicación entre madre e hija no le quedó más remedio que ir con la verdad. De forma inmediata, la asistente se comunicó con el juez Millens, quien llevaba el caso de la tenencia de la pequeña e informó de las últimas novedades.

Bella había acordado con Edward no decir nada a Julie sobre su madre. Creían que no era algo que una pequeña niña de cuatro años pudiera manejar, por lo que hicieron lo que creyeron mejor para ella.

.

.

—Mujeres bellas, ¿dónde están?

La voz de Edward llamándolas las sacó de la situación imaginaria donde Bella era una princesa prisionera que Julie debía rescatar. Ambas reían a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña. Manejaba a su antojo a Bella, llevándola imaginariamente a mundos irreales.

—Estamos en la habitación, Cullen.

Las suaves risitas de parte de ambas mujeres generaron una amplia sonrisa en el cobrizo, quien traía en sus manos una muy grata noticia. Caminó rápidamente hasta girar la manija del cuarto donde noche tras noche dormía con ella, con la mujer que lo completaba, con la mujer que hacía feliz a su hija y a él.

— ¿Es que acaso no pensaban venir a saludarme?

Ambas explotaron en una gran carcajada al ver los pequeños trocitos de papel picado encima del cuerpo de Edward. Julie había tenido la idea de jugar a "_Ensuciemos a papi" _cuando llegara, y Bella no pudo negarse ante el dulce puchero de Jul. Al menos había convencido a Julie de que lo ensuciaran con papel picado y no con harina, como la pequeña había tenido la idea principal.

—Oh, maldición. —Edward dirigió una mirada de intento de asesinato hacia donde estaban ambas mujeres partiéndose de la risa, fallando notablemente en el intento al ver esa hermosa imagen—. Creo que guardaré la noticia que traigo por haberme jugado esta broma.

Ambas dejaron de reírse de golpe. El tono con el que había hablado Edward no era de broma. La pequeña fue la primera en dirigirse a su padre.

— ¿Qué noticia, papi?

—Ahora no diré nada.

—Yo creo que sí lo dirás. —La voz de Bella hizo que ambos, padre e hija, giraran su rostro. Desde donde estaba, empezó a caminar hacia donde el par se encontraba. Dirigiéndose a la niña habló—: ¿Qué dices, cariño, si le sacamos a papi esa linda noticia a cosquillas?

Los ojos de Julie brillaron inmediatamente, anticipando la respuesta que a continuación salió de sus labios.

—Sipididí.

Ambas tumbaron a un Edward, supuestamente enfadado, en la cama y ante grandes intentos de cosquillas terminaron siendo las víctimas de las amplias manos del cobrizo.

Los latidos desenfrenados y las respiraciones agitadas del sector femenino dominaban el ambiente. Un triunfante Edward sonrió y se dirigió a su hija:

—Julie, ¿qué dirías si te cuento que de ahora en adelante podremos dormir en la misma casa?

La cara de Bella lo dijo todo. No podía pronunciar esa pregunta que se adueñó de su mente. Es que acaso… La mirada y el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Edward confirmaron lo que pensaba.

—Sedia muy, pedo muy feliz, papito.

—Entonces serás la niña más feliz, amor. El juez me dio la tenencia provisoria. Podremos estar juntos cuantas noches queramos, cariño.

Una gran sonrisa con salto incluido por parte de Julie fueron lo necesario para confirmar la felicidad de su hija.

—Sipididí.

— ¿Qué te parece si armamos un bolso con tus cosas y vamos a casa? Estoy anhelando que pruebes tu cuarto de princesas que la abuela Esme preparó.

—Siií.

—Entonces ve juntando lo necesario para irnos en breve.

La pequeña asintió y salió hacia la habitación que su tía Bella le había preparado para cuando deseara visitarla, cosa que era frecuente, y en la cual había pasado estas últimas semanas.

Edward miró a Bella que permanecía con la mirada perdida. Su cara no reflejaba la felicidad que él mismo sentía. ¿Es que acaso Bella no se alegraba? Caminó unos escasos pasos hasta acercarse a ella y la tomó de la cintura, girándola y buscando penetrar esos ojos del marrón más puro, y entender lo que dentro de ese ser sucedía.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué sucede?

—Na… nada. ¿Por?

— ¿No te alegra que el juez me haya dado la tenencia de Julie? —Bella bajó su mirada nuevamente, buscando evadirlo. Edward la tomó del mentón, buscando nuevamente esa mirada sincera que tanto amaba—. Bella, dime qué va mal.

—Nada, ya te lo dije. —Intentó salir de la prisión en la que los brazos de Edward la sometían, pero el intento fue en vano, ya que el cobrizo reafirmó la posición de los mismos anclando con más firmeza en esa pequeña cintura.

—Bella, no te entiendo. Pensé que esto te haría feliz a ti también. Si lo que intentas es alejarnos vas por mal camino. —Fijó sus fuertes ojos verdes en la mirada de ella, buscando decir con estos lo mismo que intentaban decir sus palabras—. Escucha, Bella, sabíamos que esto en algún momento iba a suceder, y no sabes cuánto lo esperé, pero necesito que me digas que tú también lo querías.

—Yo… —Las palabras en su boca parecían hacerse agua y no querer salir; pero la triste mirada del hombre que permanecía esperando su respuesta hacía que lo intentara hasta el cansancio—. Edward, estoy contenta de que el juez te haya dado la tenencia, y… yo… de verdad me alegro… Solo que... yo… Hummm… —No sabía realmente si lo que iba a decir era lo correcto, pero era lo que sentía, y ella siempre había sido sincera con Edward, y esta vez no podría ser la excepción—. No pensé que te llevarías a Julie tan rápido.

—Cariño, ¿es por eso que estás así?

Bella intentó evadir la mirada de Edward; aunque el cobrizo fue más rápido que ella, evitando que lograra su cometido.

—Bella, contéstame.

—Yo… Hummm… Es que no lo entiendo, pensé que estabas de acuerdo con que Julie estuviera conmigo, pero esto no me lo esperaba. Si quieres terminar conmigo yo… Edward, yo lo entiendo, pero no me alejes de Julie, yo no… —La mirada de Bella se llenó de lágrimas, parecían estar a punto de escaparse de esa compresa en la cual permanecían momentáneamente.

—Shhh… No digas más. —Edward puso su dedo en los labios rojizos de Bella, haciéndola callar de esa verborragia que la había poseído—. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te alejaría de mi hija. Sé lo importante que son ambas en sus vidas, y lo son en la mía. Necesito a Julie a mi lado, pero no puedo ser feliz si tú no estás conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te la llevas tan rápido?

—Bella, amor… —Edward tomó las mejillas de Bella entre sus manos y le dio un sutil, pero lleno de amor, beso en los labios—. Quiero que Julie viva conmigo, en mi casa, pero quiero que tú vengas con nosotros. Quiero que vivamos los tres en el mismo hogar. No quiero esconderme más, quiero poder despertarme en la misma casa que mi hija. Quiero que Julie sepa que eres la mujer que amo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas abandonaron la compresa en la cual permanecían, pero esta vez de felicidad, por amor, por esas suaves palabras que el hombre al que tanto amor le tenía había pronunciado.

—Yo… Dios, te detesto tanto…

Edward se carcajeó por esa oración.

— ¿Me odias, cariño? No creía que tu amor era bipolar.

—Te detesto, Cullen. Te detesto por hacerme feliz, por darme razones para sonreír. Te amo.

—Te amo mucho más, nena. Al punto de que duele amarte tanto. Al nivel de querer, después de mucho tiempo, tener un futuro en común. Tanto, pero tanto, que quiero que pases el resto de mi vida a mi lado. Cásate conmigo, Bella Swan.

—Papi, ¿te quiedes casad con mi tía Bella?

* * *

**¿Que responderán Edward y Bella ante la pregunta de Julie?**

**Antes que nada, perdón por la demora, espero que este capítulo, mas largo, sea de su agrado!**

**Sinceramente gracias por todos sus rr, me hace feliz leer cada uno de sus mensajes, les agradezco mucho!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Nos leemos muy pronto!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar, y esta locura me pertenece! XD**

**Capítulo beteado por mi querida y maravillosa Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez (Butterfly of Violet Wings****) **

**y la genia de ********Flor Carrizo ****de Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

_"Es reconocida como verdad absoluta aquella que afirma que un hombre soltero dueño de una gran fortuna ha de sentir algún día la necesidad de casarse."_

_(Orgullo y Prejuicio)_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

.

.

.

.

Las palabras de Edward, y los amplios ojos de la pequeña Julie, dejaron sin habla a Isabella.

Habían tomado recaudos para que la niña no se enterara de la relación que mantenían. Cuando Edward pasaba la noche en el departamento de Bella, él se levantaba temprano y partía hacia su casa, donde se daba una ducha y retomaba su rutina. Entre sus clases con Leah, los ensayos y los conciertos de Sunrise, pasaba el día ocupado. Muchas veces, esa rutina se veía alterada por los encuentros con el Juez de menores, el Dr. Cristopher Millens, pero, por suerte, esos encuentros parecían haberse terminado con la tenencia de Julie.

El desconcierto en la mirada de Bella, buscando una respuesta rápida para salir de esa situación en la que los había puesto esa pequeña niña de apenas cuatro años, era la antítesis de la mirada de Edward. El cobrizo había buscado mil maneras para intentar hablar con su hija de la relación que mantenía con Bella. Él sabía que podía ser difícil de entender para Julie; pero, a la vez, seguramente, ella estaría feliz. No mantenía una relación con una extraña, mantenía un trato especial con su tía, esa mujer a la que su hija idolatraba y adoraba. Era arduo creer que su hija no aceptara esa relación. Nunca pensó que la situación se le iría de las manos, planificaba ser él quien, de la mano de Isabella, le contara a Julie la verdad; pero parecía que el destino no quería retrasarlo más, y había empujado a la pequeñuela a esa sala en un momento inesperado. ¿Cómo explicárselo?

—Yo… Jul… —Las palabras tartamudeadas estaban siendo atentamente escuchadas por la pequeña—. Nena, esto…

—Cariño… —la voz de Bella interrumpió la explicación de Edward—, lo que tu papá intenta decirte es que… yo no…

—Nena, la tía Bella y yo nos queremos mucho, eso es…

—Yo tamien quiedo muchiiiiooo a mi tía, pedo no pedo casadme con ella. ¿O sí, papi?

Edward sonrió y se puso en cuclillas, intentando tomar la altura de su pequeña.

—No, cariño. No puedes casarte con la tía porque ella es tu tía, y las tías no se casan con las sobrinas. ¿Entiendes?

Julie entrecerró los ojos, intentando comprender las palabras de su padre.

—Nop, no etiendo, papi. ¿Po qué tú sí pedes?

—Porque soy hombre, y porque tengo la edad suficiente para casarme.

—Ah, o sea que cuando sea gande… ¿podé casadme?

Edward la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él.

—Primero: ese joven deberá pasar por un estricto control de mi parte, y después veremos. —Bella sonrió ante los celos que el cobrizo mostraba—. Pero, lo que intento decirte, es que tu tía Bella y yo vamos a casarnos porque nos queremos mucho y queremos formar una familia. —Alzó a Julie y, poniéndose de pie, giró su cuerpo, enfrentándose a Bella—. ¿No es así, cariño?

Las mejillas de Isabella parecían estar totalmente coloreadas de un hermoso rubor natural.

—Yo… Hummm…

—Tía ¿vas a casadte con mi papi?

Edward miró, de nuevo, fijamente a Bella, tendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Cariño?

La castaña soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, dulzura. Tu papá y yo… —Julie se puso seria, algo que Bella notó enseguida, por lo que sus palabras se desvanecieron—. Julie, nosotros…

Julie se puso formal entre los brazos de Edward e intentó imitar la postura que su padre usaba cuando quería que sus palabras se tomaran en serio.

— ¿Quiedes a mi papi, tía?

—Más de lo que te imaginas, cariño.

—Etoces peden sed novios, pedo quedo un hedmanito pada jugad.

Edward soltó una carcajada ante el pedido de su hija. No es que no lo hubiera pensado: hijos con Bella sería el broche de oro para su relación, imaginar cómo, poco a poco, el vientre de la mujer que amaba iría aumentando su tamaño para cobijar a esa personita que crearían entre ambos, lo hacía inflar su pecho.

Bella había perdido el color de su rostro, parecía que su sangre había dejado de correr por el torrente sanguíneo tras las palabras de su sobrina.

—Julie, yo… Es… No… —Las palabras parecían escasear y tropezar.

Edward se dio cuenta de la reacción de Bella, por lo que intentó explicarle, a su manera, las cosas a su hija.

—Ven aquí, cariño. —Extendió su mano para sentar a Julie en su regazo, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá—. Lo que Bella intenta decirte es que un hermanito no es fácil de traer al mundo, no es como cuando pides una _Barbie Rapunzel_ o la _Barbie mamá_, es algo más complicado. Para traer un hermanito, Bella y yo debemos hacer un viaje para poder encargarlo y esperar nueve meses a que llegue. O sea, debemos ser pacientes y esperar. Además, primero quieres ser esa hermosa dama de honor que anteceda a Bella en el altar. ¿O no?

Los ojitos brillosos respondieron a la pregunta de Edward antes que sus palabras fueran lanzadas.

— ¿En sedio sedé dama de honod, tía?

Bella había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Edward. Ella era profesora y se suponía que, mientras cursaba, le habían enseñado a responder las inquietudes de los chicos; pero el pedido de Julie la había sacado de su cauce, alterando sus pensamientos.

Siempre había soñado con ser profesora: enseñar era lo que la hacía feliz cada jornada. Fue la llegada de Edward a sus días lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba solamente en su profesión la felicidad. Verlo en su casa, aunque fuese de la mano de su hermanastra, la hacía sonreír. La llegada de Julie fue dolorosa —no podía negarlo— pero, le había dado esa chispa de amor irrompible que con el tiempo creó entre ella y la pequeña. La amaba como si fuese ella quien la había llevado en el vientre durante toda su formación. El saber que esa bebé era parte de Edward la hacía amarla aún más.

—Claro que sí, serás la damita de honor más linda del mundo.

Julie saltó del regazo de su padre, para ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su tía.

—Siií… Sipididí. Sedé la más lidna.

Edward sonrió al ver a sus chicas sonreír, y se sumó al abrazo de ambas. Nada podía darle más felicidad, en ese momento, que verlas felices.

.

.

.

— ¿En serio quieres mi ayuda?

—Sí, Alice Brandon, ruego por tu ayuda. —Bella puso su mejor carita tierna, a tal punto de asemejarse al gatito de _Shrek_.

— ¡Soy tan feliz! Nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras de su boca, señorita Swan. O ¿debería empezar a llamarla "Señora Cullen"?

Bella sonrió y le pegó suavemente en el brazo a su amiga.

Isabella era consciente de que preparar su boda no era algo fácil, ya que Edward había puesto una única condición: se casarían en el campo de los abuelos de Emmett, ya que ahí había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia, y afirmaba que el lugar era de ensueños. Si hubiera sido por ella, se casarían en el registro civil, luego, una pequeña recepción en casa de Edward, o en algún lugar acorde y ya; pero, por amor a Edward, que había puesto su condición, y a su queridísima amiga, Alice Brandon, quien no permitiría que Bella se casara de forma sencilla, haría lo mejor que una novia en su lugar podría hacer: dejar todo en manos de su amiga y ella solamente dar la decisión final.

—En serio, Alice, agradecería mucho tu ayuda. Es que no sé nada de casamientos, y quiero que Edward sea el hombre más feliz ese día.

—Edward ya es feliz a tu lado, Bella. Se le nota con solo mirarlo a los ojos cuando te ve, cuando habla de ti. —Alice sonrió—. Está enamorado, Bella, enamorado de ti, y eso no se puede negar.

Bella escuchaba las palabras de su mejor amiga mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—No dudo de su amor, Alice. Sé que Edward me ama porque me lo demuestra con cada gesto, con cada palabra.

—Ay, _Bellibells_, ¿quién lo diría? El hombre del que estuviste enamorada durante tantos años ahora duerme en tu cama y te deja totalmente satisfecha.

Bella se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amiga, pero sacó su lado picaresco, solo para molestar a Alice.

—Más que satisfecha.

—Maldita sea, Swan, no es necesario que me refriegues en la cara que eres felizmente follada todas las noches. —Alice fingió, haciéndose la enojada.

—Y no olvides las mañanas. —Ambas soltaron una carcajada. Cuando la risa mermó, Bella continuó—: ¿No ha pasado nada con Josh?

— ¿Te refieres al McCanegan?

—Al mismo que quería follarte la primera semana que llegó.

—Nada.

—No te libres de mi pregunta con una sola palabra, Alice Brandon.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bella? Solo tuvimos sexo un par de veces, pero lo descubrí coqueteando con Sandy, y no pude reclamarle nada ya que solo compartíamos momentos de sexo sin compromiso, así que decidí terminar con esas escenitas.

—Oh, Alice. Ya encontrarás alguien con quien compartir más que una aventura sexual.

—A esta altura, creo que me volveré vieja y solterona. Tendré que compartir el resto de mi vida con peludos gatos que orinen tan olorosamente que me daría asco a mí misma.

—Alice, tú no tienes gatos.

—Lo sé, solo que me veo figurativamente.

Ambas rieron ante la ocurrencia de la joven.

—Tal vez tu _Romeo _esté esperando por ti, Alice. Quizás en mi boda. ¡Quién sabe!

—Posiblemente tenga que pedirle a Edward que invite a algún amigo soltero para mí.

—Es muy probable que lo haga, solo por verte feliz.

— ¿No es a ti a quien debe hacer feliz?

—Edward sabe que si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

—Awww… Eres tierna, _Bellibells_. Entonces, recuerda decirle a Edward que necesito un machote como él, que le guste follar como conejo, día y noche, mañana y tarde.

—Alice Brandon, nosotros no follamos como conejos.

— ¿Ah, no? —Bella negó—. Entonces díselo a tu cara.

Y una nueva risotada se apoderó del lugar.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

—Completamente segura.

—Podemos hacerlo cuando mi madre esté de vacaciones, así podría cuidar a Julie, y lo haríamos solo tú y yo.

—Sabes que me haría muy feliz que ella compartiera ese momento con nosotros. Además, le hará bien para olvidarse, momentáneamente, de lo de Tanya.

—De acuerdo. Me encargaré de todo y lo organizaré para que volemos el martes por la mañana.

—Estoy ansiosa por que pasemos los tres esos días en Alaska.

—Cuando le contemos a Jul la noticia, verás lo feliz que se pone, no solo por conocer un lugar bellísimo, sino porque no irá a clases esos días.

—Los genes Cullen no se puede negar. —Sonrió ante esa frase.

— ¿Estás diciendo que los Cullen somos vagos a la hora de ir a la escuela? —Edward fingió enojarse—. No sabes en el problema que acabas de meterte. —Caminó con grandes pasos hasta tomar a Bella de las muñecas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Parpadeó repetidas veces, mostrando una mirada virginal—. Las niñas malas podemos meternos en muchos problemas cuando queremos… —pasó la lengua por sus labios y fijó su mirada en el mar verde en el que se vio reflejada—, por lo tanto, merezco un castigo, Cullen.

—Oh, Dios, eres un monstruo… —Edward rió ante las febriles palabras de esa mujer. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas, la alzó como lo hacen los recién casados y empezó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto—. Un monstruo que me encargaré de domar en nuestra cama.

.

.

.

—Tía, ¿pod qué debo llevar tanto abigo?

—Porque, en el lugar a donde vamos, hace mucho frío y te enfermarás si no te abrigas.

—Pedo a mí no me gusta usad tanta dopa.

—A nadie le gusta, cariño. —La voz de Edward sonó divertida por las palabras de la pequeña—. Pero este caso es especial, porque a donde iremos hay nieve y haremos muñecos Frosty*. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Sipididí.

Ambos adultos rieron al ver el repentino entusiasmo de Julie.

—Vamos, princesas, apúrense o perderemos el vuelo.

.

.

.

El aire frío golpeó las mejillas de los tres, dándoles la bienvenida a Alaska. El clima se había mantenido estable, con bajísimas temperaturas, impulsando el turismo.

Julie, con sus rulos plateados al viento y un gran abrigo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpecito, no hacía más que sonreír. Este viaje, a pesar de ser repentino, era ansiado por ella. Amaba pasar tiempo con su padre y con su tía Bella —la consentidora—, quien la trataba como parte de su ser. Julie veía en Bella a un ángel, a ese amigo invisible que todo niño tiene.

Edward esperaba junto a Bella las maletas, mientras veía la sonrisa grabada en el rostro de Julie. Él amaba a su hija y, como a todo padre, se le hinchaba el pecho al ver esa mirada iluminada y pura que la pequeña dejaba ver. El tener a Bella con ellos, con él, como su mujer, era algo irreal. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado si esperaba, después de Tanya, encontrar a una mujer con la cual quisiera compartir el resto de su vida, lo hubiera negado rotundamente. Para él la única mujer en su vida y que tenía importancia, era su hija, hasta que vio a la verdadera Bella, claro.

La pareja recogió las maletas y se encaminó hacia las oficinas, donde rentarían un automóvil para su estancia.

.

.

.

El viaje en avión y luego los 40 minutos en la carretera, hicieron mella en la pequeña, quien llegó al destino totalmente dormida.

El Hotel Alyeska era uno de los hoteles más importante de Alaska. Estaba ubicado en un exuberante valle rodeado de montañas, glaciares colgantes, y espectaculares vistas al mar. Edward le había pedido a Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, su ayuda para encontrar el mejor lugar para llevar a sus chicas. La rubia, quien tenía familiares en ese país, le había aconsejado el Alyeska, ya que era una combinación entre lo moderno, lo natural y lo familiar: justo lo que Edward buscaba.

Al llegar, Edward bajó primero, para abrirle la puerta a Isabella, quien estaba con la boca abierta, maravillada por la imponente vista del resort.

El cobrizo tomó a Julie en sus brazos, ya que permanecía dormida por el agotador viaje, y le entregó las llaves del automóvil al botones que se acercaba.

Se encaminaron hacia la recepción, donde se registraron y les entregaron las tarjetas de su suite.

Bella estaba maravillada con el lugar. A medida que iban llegando, sus ojos se iban posando en esa monumental construcción, similar a un castillo recientemente renovado, y luego, al registrarse, sus ojos fueron al recibidor con diversos tonos del color caoba, con amplios sillones de color chocolate y una imponente imagen de las montañas locales. Era la viva imagen de un lugar lujoso, pero familiar.

.

.

.

La suite en la que se hospedaron era inmensa. Los ojitos de Julie parecían querer salirse. Era como estar en una casa de la realeza.

Los muebles modernos de madera hacían contraste con las paredes color bordo. El piso, también de madera, le daba un aire hogareño al ambiente. La estufa de leños (de material) se encontraba encendida, menguando la temperatura del lugar.

Era un sitio hermoso a simple vista; pero, detalladamente, era paradisiaco.

Al cruzar la puerta principal se dejaba ver, a la derecha, un gran ventanal: era inmenso, con una vista de la hermosa ciudad de Anchorage. Frente al ventanal se encontraba un gran sillón de cuero color chocolate, con una pequeña mesita de té color café. Detrás del sillón, un minibar con un par de bebidas completaba el recibidor.

El _living_ continuaba con un pasillo que conducía a la cocina, de estilo moderno; pero preparada especialmente para usarse como comedor. En el segundo piso de la suite se encontraban las habitaciones. En las paredes del pasillo, también de color pastel, colgaban tres cuadros renacentistas, dos del lado derecho y uno en la pared izquierda.

Las habitaciones se encontraban enfrentadas. La de Julie se hallaba a la izquierda. Estaba pintada de un suave color arena, con baño privado en el mismo tono, este último tenía un ropero antiguo de roble, de un exquisito gusto; en el cuarto, la decoracion estaba compuesta por un espejo de medianas medidas y un banco de madera forrado con piel de fantasía de color natural; una cama de dos plazas con sabanas de Tinkerbell —pedido especial de Edward— con un cobertor rosa pálido completaban la decoración.

La habitación de Edward y Bella era mucho más grande que la de la niña. Una cama tamaño Kingston, con un cobertor borgoña y almohadones en azul Francia a su alrededor, eran el detalle más llamativo al entrar; los muebles de roble antiguo le daban ese toque rústico a la habitación; un tocador a la derecha de la cama con un banquito de la misma madera completaba el ambiente; el vestidor, con paredes de color pastel, se encontraba antes del baño, era bastante amplio ya que el hotel acostumbraba alojar a sus clientes durante varios días; el baño, se podía decir, era como otra habitación: su gran tamaño alojaba un_ Jacuzzi_ circular con hidromasajes; una acogedora tina estilo antiguo invitaba a pasar horas ahí, y una ducha moderna con mamparas de cristal laqueado, por si los visitantes deseaban una ducha "normal"; una pileta doble de marmol blanco y el juego de vanitory impoluto completaban el espacio.

El viaje los había agotado, tanto que bajaron a cenar al restaurante del hotel, comieron algo liviano y volvieron a la suite, donde Bella arropó a la pequeña Julie, mientras Edward llenaba la tina.

—Pensaba que esa pequeña iba a engañarte para que te quedaras con ella.

—Lo intentó, alegando que hace frío y no trajo a _Peppo_.

—Esa excusa solo se le puede ocurrir a Julie.

—Tiene tus genes, Cullen.

—No puedo negarlo. Ambos enloquecemos por ti —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa ladina—. Podrías empezar a enloquecerme en este preciso momento.

Bella seguía recostada en la puerta del baño.

—Mmm... ¿Puedo pensarlo?

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Te robaste mi ego, Swan?

—Imposible superar tu ego, Cullen.

—En eso tienes razón —respondió, dando unos pasos en dirección a Bella—. Mi ego es tan malditamente grande que voy a hacerte el amor en la tina y luego voy a follarte duro en esa cama —terminó, señalando en dirección a la cama y tomando a Bella de la cintura—. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

—Ninguna.

—De acuerdo. Empecemos por sacar estas capas de tela que tapan ese hermoso cuerpo.

.

.

.

Los días en Alaska los habían distribuidos, en su mayoría, en actividades familiares. Disfrutaron del _Scenic Tram Ride,_ que consistía en un paseo en el pintoresco teleférico, donde subieron a 2,300 metros de altitud. Julie era la que más había disfrutado de ese paseo, ya que el lugar estaba rodeado de espectaculares vistas, de las cuales tomó muchísimas fotos, con la cámara que Bella le había regalado para el viaje. Luego caminaron a lo largo del monte, donde disfrutaron de un rico refrigerio.

También visitaron el sector de _Berry Picking, _donde había arándanos, frambuesas silvestres y bayas: elementos básicos en la alimentación de los osos y marmotas de Alaska. Otro lugar que no pasó desapercibido por los tres fue el _Girdwood Bike Path_, que tenía más de cuatro kilómetros de camino pavimentado para bicicletas, esta fue una de las actividades más divertidas, ya que Edward se encargó de llevar a Julie en el recorrido, por lo que Bella iba más rápido, así que disfrutaron de una especie de carrera.

Una de las actividades que no pudieron evadir —por pedido de Julie— fue el _Patinaje sobre hielo._ El estanque en el Hotel Alyeska se congeló debido a las altas temperaturas y, como era habitual, el hotel proporcionó una superficie de patinaje para la diversión de sus visitantes.

En toda visita al Alyeska no puede evitarse visitar el _Alaska Wildlife Conservation Center, _un centro de conservación de vida silvestre de Alaska. El hogar tiene una gran variedad de vida silvestre nativa incluyendo el oso marrón y el oso negro, el caribú, el buey almizclero, bisontes, alces, águilas calvas, y lechuzas.

Todas las actividades que habían realizado las hicieron en un marco familiar —a pesar de que hubo algunas personas que reconocieron a Edward, luego de tomarse una fotografía y firmar autógrafos, habían mantenido la tranquilidad del paseo—, pero el deseo de perderse en la burbuja de pareja los hizo convencer a Julie de visitar la _Girdwood Library._ La biblioteca de la comunidad, además de ofrecer una gran biblioteca, tiene un programa de actividades programadas para niños —cosa que puso muy feliz a Julie, y que no tardó en aceptar— además, cuenta con una amplia selección de películas que comparten en una mini sala de cine.

Ambos aprovecharon ese día para descansar. Pasaron por la piscina del hotel, donde juguetearon un rato entre besos y caricias, y en seguida subieron a la suite, donde entraron más que acalorados por las situaciones intensas que estaban teniendo a medida que el ascensor los llevaba a su destino. Al llegar al piso de la suite, Edward cargó a Bella y entró a la habitación, subió las escaleras y directamente se dirigió al baño de su recamara. En el camino quedaron tiradas las batas de baño que ambos traían puestas luego de estar en la piscina. Las piezas de la bikini de Bella habían desaparecido por arte de magia de camino al baño.

—Siéntate aquí mientras lleno el jacuzzi. —Edward sentó a Bella en la pileta de mármol.

—Sí, señor. ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

—No tienes idea de lo que pienso hacer contigo.

Bella abrió sus piernas, ya que estaba recostada encima del respaldo de la pileta. Edward abrió el grifo del jacuzzi y se encaminó hacia donde yacía Bella sentada. Su boca fue rápidamente al coño que lucía resbaladizo, rosado e hinchado, en busca de su placer, del placer que solo él sabía darle.

Su lengua separó aquellos labios y Bella gimió con ganas. Su esencia cubrió sus labios y sus dientes fueron hasta su clítoris para empezar a morderlo con suavidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Edward!

La punta de su lengua trazó círculos en ella una y otra vez, a una velocidad formidable, y llevó dos dedos hasta su entrada, muy, muy adentro.

—Vas a volverme loca, Cullen —suspiraba ella entre gemidos.

—Juro que podría hacerte mi esclava y encerrarte de por vida en una habitación. Podría tenerte encerrada todo el día, desnuda y lista para mi placer, para follarte en cada momento, rudo y fuerte.

Mil y una fantasías pasaron por la mente del cobrizo.

Ella alzó su rostro y lo miró, incrédula.

—Oh, perdón señor rey, no sabía que aún vivíamos en la época de la esclavitud —dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

Entre risas, Edward volvió a su labor y comenzó a bombearla, utilizando su lengua. Ella gemía de forma discontinua.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ugh! Maldita sea, Edward. ¡Maldito tú, tu maldita lengua y tu maldita barba! —Gruñía y sollozaba.

Edward lanzó pequeñas risitas encima de su coño, soplando un par de veces. Era consciente de que la barba era una buena aliada en el sexo oral.

Sabía que pedirle a Bella que hablara sucio en el sexo la haría cohibirse. Así que la única forma de sacar su lado "grosero" —que tanto lo ponía— era estimulándola.

—Tu puto coño se moja tan fácilmente para mí. Está hinchado, pidiendo ser follado de una buena vez —sus palabras salieron con voz ronca mientras se desasía de su bermuda dejando su polla visiblemente hinchada y lista.

—Entonces fóllame con tu puta polla de una buena vez —jadeó, mordiéndose el labio.

Edward se sentía a punto, listo para ella, lo ponía a mil oírla hablar así.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te folle, cariño? —Se separó de ella para tomar sus caderas y posicionar su miembro erecto en su entrada—. ¿Duro? ¿Lento?

—Duro y rápido —pidió ella, gimiendo—. Ah… ya, Edward.

Comenzó a mover su miembro sobre sus labios, de arriba hacia abajo, la punta de su miembro tocaba su centro y su clítoris, y eso los mojaba a ambos.

—Nos… No sé si pedirte que no pares o que lo hagas. ¡Dios! Edward necesito que me folles de una maldita vez.

Edward se carcajeó ante las inesperadas palabras de Bella.

—Estoy lubricándome, nena —respondió—. Quiero entrar a ese coño tan estrecho.

—De acuerdo, conozco tu juego. ¿Ahora es cuando me preguntas por qué soy tan putamente estrecha? —Ella rió.

—Bella, te he follado en la cama, en el suelo, en la pared, encima de mi piano, en mi auto, en todas las posiciones posibles. No puedo decir que eres igual de estrecha que antes, ya que mi polla se la pasa follándote en todo momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron, recordando cada lugar donde habían tenido sexo.

—Tranquila, cariño, voy a seguir amándote porque me encanta tu trasero —remarcó, acariciando sus nalgas con suavidad y soltando una pequeña risa.

Y entonces, entró de una sola estocada.

—Woah... Esto es lo que llamo estar jodiéndote putamente riquísimo —jadeó, sintiendo cómo sus paredes envolvían su miembro con rapidez. Cuando estaba así de caliente, ella era jodidamente estrecha.

Se paró y Bella automáticamente enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Edward. Él se encaminó hacia el jacuzzi, donde cerró el grifo y apoyó a Bella en el marco del mismo.

—Rápido, Edward, fóllame duro. Esta posición en el borde resulta muy incómoda —le advirtió y él se echó a reír.

Edward sabía que cuando follaban podía ser muy brusco, por lo que cedió y la alzó, para sentarse dentro del jacuzzy y que ella se sentara sobre su cuerpo.

—Oh… Ah… Dios… —gemía ella, estirando su espalda para que sus pechos sobresalieran.

Edward los sujetó firmemente con sus manos y comenzó a besarla en cuanto sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de las suyas.

Pero, fue tal la necesidad de ambos, que salpicaron todo el baño, debido a sus insistentes movimientos. Ella gemía más y más alto y él se permitía jadear como un hombre muerto de sed.

— ¡Ah! Ed… Edward, me corro —le dijo al oído, mientras abrazaba su cuello como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Espera… Espera un segundo —pidió, sabiendo que no le faltaba mucho.

— ¡Dios! ¡Ah! En verdad… no aguanto. —Su respiración se agitaba y su voz subía una décima.

El saber aquello, era como una bomba de tiempo, que lo impulsaba a tomar sus caderas y comenzar a follarla como una bestia, solamente para que su orgasmo fuese aún más fuerte de lo que ella venía reteniendo.

Bella maldijo varias veces entre cada estocada.

Era jodidamente perfecto.

Cualquier hombre podría follarse a Isabella Swan durante toda una noche y disfrutar de su cuerpo; pero era Edward quien gozaba de aquella suerte.

Ella se corrió y se quedó inmóvil, mientras sentía como el placer sacudía su cuerpo. Edward siguió embistiendo como loco hasta que fue su turno de gruñir su liberación.

Edward sentía que al tener sexo con Bella liberaba no solo su esencia dentro de ella, sino que liberaba parte de su alma.

Ella era tan perfecta para sus ojos.

.

.

.

—Papi, ¿cuado podemos vodved a Alaka?

—Eh… Recién llegamos y… ¿ya quieres volver?

—Es que me guztó mudso.

—Ok, hermosa. Volveremos pronto, ¿vale? —Edward dejó un suave beso en la frente de su hija—. Ve a llevar la bolsa que trajiste a tu cuarto.

—Sipididí.

Edward se encaminó hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Bella.

El viaje había sido —nuevamente— agotador, pero habían vuelto con energías renovadas.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

— ¿Amor? —La castaña se encontraba acostada en posición fetal—. ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?

—Sí, seguro es algo que me cayó mal. No es nada. —Intentó sonreír, aunque esa sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Nena, vienes con náuseas y vómitos desde hace dos noches, no puedo quedarme tranquilo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, seguramente fue algo en mal estado que comí.

—Estás pálida, Bella.

—Si sigo así mañana, iré al doc… —Bella no pudo terminar la frase, ya que salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Edward la siguió rápidamente.

—No… —Bella intentó frenar la entrada del cobrizo, pero la fuerza de este era mayor—. No tienes que ver esto, Edward.

—No tengo que verlo, tienes razón… —dijo, mientras tomaba el pelo de Bella en una coleta y la ayudaba a sostenerse de la tapa del inodoro—; pero quiero hacerlo.

Después de que Bella expulsara todo lo que su estómago guardaba, mojó su rostro y nuca, y, con ayuda de Edward, volvió a la cama.

Edward había permanecido en silencio, centrado en sus pensamientos luego de sus últimas palabras con Bella. No podía ser posible lo que su mente cavilaba. Sería el hombre más feliz, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Bella.

Sabía que debía sacarlo de su interior, de lo contrario la duda lo mataría.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, nena?

—Ajá. —Bella parecía adormilada, pero Edward no podía evitar preguntárselo.

—Nena, ¿estás tomando los anticonceptivos?

Bella abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en Edward.

—Yo… Sí, claro, que sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que estas náuseas y vómitos que tienes son síntomas de…

—Para ahí, Edward Cullen. —Bella se sentó en la cama rápidamente, tan rápido que un pequeño dolor abdominal la hizo calmar sus movimientos—. Estoy tomando las pastillas que me recetó la doctora Valmer. ¿No me crees?

—Tranquila, cariño. No es que no te crea. Es que a veces pasa, la pastilla no hace efecto y… tú sabes, podrías estarlo.

—Tuve mi periodo normal el último mes: es imposible, Edward.

—Nada es imposible, amor. Además…, me encantaría ser papá de nuevo. Serías una estupenda mamá.

Bella se tornó más pálida aún, y Edward lo notó, por lo que rápidamente agregó:

—Nena, esto no es presionarte, solo son unos locos pensamientos míos. Seguramente es una pavada.

—Sí, seguramente.

Pero esta charla hizo que Edward lo pensara firmemente, ya que era su deseo el tener hijos con Bella, mas la respuesta reciente de esta lo había sorprendido y puesto en duda.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa si estás embarazada?

.

.

.

*Frosty: Muñeco de nieve de serie de televisión estadounidense.

* * *

**Uh uh, no me maten, prometo actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Mil veces perdón por la demora, espero sepan entender pero mis días tienen a un terremoto de 16 meses que se la pasa usando a su hermana para corretear por toda la casa y no es fácil sentarse a escribir!**

**Recuerden que pueden leer adelantos en el grupo de facebook "Paraíso e Infierno" (link en mi perfil)**

**Gracias a Esteph -mi beta- que a pesar de que esta a las corridas con sus estudios siempre se hace un tiempo para dejar lindo cada capítulo.**

**Sinceramente gracias por todos sus rr, me hace feliz leer cada uno de sus mensajes, les agradezco mucho!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


End file.
